A la recherche de Gaara
by Tashiya
Summary: Suite de Trois ans plus tard, GROSSE MERDE, LE RETOUR XD. A NE LIRE QUE SI VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT ADORE LA PREMIERE.
1. Pourquoi j'ai voulu être Kazekage

Hello à tous ! Pour ceux qui ont aimé Trois ans plus tard, voici la suite en exclusivité ! C'est un petit chapitre pour commencer mais ça s'allongera par la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Titre :** A la recherche de Gaara  
**Auteur **: ben... moi  
**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages ne sontà moi à part Tashiya et d'autres qui apparaîtront petit à petit

**Résumé **: oui bon pour ceux qui auront la flemme de lire Trois ans plus tard (ce que je comprends étant moi même atteinte de ce vrius qu'est la paresse ) je vous fais un rapide briefing :  
Sasuke est mort au cours de la mission confiée à Naruto qui avait pour but d'arrêter le Uchiwa. En revenant à Konoha, Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto apprennent que Gaara a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki et qu'ils ont été appelés à l'aide par Suna. Ils partent mais ce qu'ils prennent au début pour une mission dangereuse va se révéler être un complot d'ampleur bien plus large.  
Petite précision : l'action ne suit pas du tout le manga. ça reprend juste après l'arrivée de l'équipe 7 à Suna.

**Couples : **Naruto/Hinata (se sont retrouvés ensemble dans la fic d'avant si vous voumez des détails...), Néji/Tashiya (pareil), Shika/Témari et Sakura/Naruto (à sens unique je précise puisque notre blondinet est avec Hinata) puis Saku/OOC

Voilà je pense que c'est à peu près tout. Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**A la recherche de Gaara**

Chapitre I

Pourquoi j'ai voulu être Kazekage

Le vent souleva doucement les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant son visage. Des grains de sable flottèrent un moment dans l'air et passèrent devant ses yeux, semblables à des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Appuyée sur la balustrade qui surplombait son village natal, le regard perdu dans le vague, elle songeait. Elle songeait à tous les événements qui s'étaient précipités ces quelques derniers jours. Ç'avait été si rapide qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que ce fût autre chose qu'un songe. Mais hélas, ça n'en était pas un. Tout était bien arrivé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que tout commençait à s'arranger ? La vie, qui lui avait paru d'un intérêt limité et teintée de couleur grise, s'était soudainement éclairée trois ans auparavant. Nouveaux amis, nouveaux sentiments, nouveau bonheur. Depuis, elle avait tout fait pour que cette lumière d'argent vienne en permanence baigner sa vie et celle des siens. Certes, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. L'hostilité, la méfiance, les missions dangereuses, la mort des amis. Mais c'était le lot de tout ninja et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela faisait parti de son identité. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, cela ne changerait pas. Jamais. Non, ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était le sort qui accablait sa famille, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Un père assassiné. Une mère décédée à son troisième accouchement. Un petit frère psychologiquement instable. Ç'avait été dur. Elle avait pleuré. Elle avait maudit son père et le démon de Gaara de tout son cœur. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Elle avait tout surmonté ; mais pas pour elle. Non. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que la volonté dont elle avait fait preuve, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, avait en majeure partie eu pour but de protéger ses frères. Ses deux frères. Elle les avait aimé et les aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Elle avait voulu en quelques sortes remplacer leur mère. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient tous les deux assez forts pour se protéger eux-mêmes. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. L'un était dans un état critique et l'autre… L'autre venait d'être kidnappé. Par l'Akatsuki.

_Gaara…_

Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux mais une larme perla malgré tout sur sa joue gauche. C'était tellement injuste ! Gaara avait déjà tellement souffert. Il s'était battu avec tant d'acharnement pour devenir Kazekage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait à l'endroit même où, le jour de la cérémonie d'investiture, Gaara s'était adressé aux habitants pour la première fois.

_- Gaara ? C'est l'heure._

_Le jeune homme se retourna et hocha la tête._

_- Je viens._

_- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je… Avec Témari, on t'a préparé un discours… si tu veux…_

_- Merci Kankuro. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je veux qu'ils sentent que ça vient du cœur._

_Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers l'esplanade. Le visage levé vers celui qui allait être leur nouveau maître, la foule attendait. Sans aucune appréhension, Gaara s'avança._

_- Je sais ce que vous pensez, commença-t-il. Je le sais et le comprends. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à être effrayés par ce qui se cache en moi. Je le suis tout autant, voire plus. Mais je veux que vous sachiez une chose. Je n'ai pas décidé de devenir Kazekage pour transformer Suna en terrain de jeu pour Shukaku. Je l'ai décidé pour mettre ma force à votre service._

_Il y eut une pause._

_- Il y a longtemps, on m'a expliqué que la seule chose qui guérissait les blessures du cœur, c'était l'amour. Mais jusqu'à présent, le seul amour que je connaissais, c'était celui que je me portais. Je croyais que ce seul amour m'avait rendu invincible. Mais je me trompais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris. J'ai compris que la force véritable se trouve dans l'acte d'aimer les autres. Et je veux faire de Suna un village fort, encore plus fort qu'il ne l'est en ce moment. Par conséquent, le jour où je pourrai voir, sur chacun de vos visages, le même amour que celui que je vous porte, ce jour-là, je saurai que les rêves peuvent se réaliser._

_Derrière lui, Témari étreignit la main de Kankuro._

_- Je suis conscient que je ne gagnerai pas votre confiance facilement. Mais je ferai ce qu'il faut. Et je tiens à adresser ce message à nos ennemis ou à tous ceux qui lèveront la main sur vous : s'ils veulent s'en prendre à mon peuple, ils devront d'abord s'en prendre à moi._

_Et à partir de là, on n'avait plus rien entendu à part un tonnerre d'acclamations. Gaara se tourna alors vers son frère et sa sœur, et pour la première fois, un sourire illumina son visage. _

Les applaudissements résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Témari tandis qu'elle contemplait avec tristesse les montagnes qui entouraient le village. Ç'avait probablement été le plus beau jour de Gaara. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il s'était attelé à sa tâche de Kazekage avec ardeur et courage. Et peu à peu, tout le monde s'était mis à lui faire confiance. Pendant un an, il avait protégé Suna de telle sorte que nul ennemi ne s'était plus aventuré à l'intérieur de leurs frontières. Que se passerait-il maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ? Et reviendrait-il un jour ? Une deuxième larme roula sur sa joue.

- Témari-san ?

La jeune femme se retourna, essuyant furtivement ses pleurs. Sakura se tenait devant elle, le visage radieux.

- Kankuro est guéri. Tu peux aller le voir, il est réveillé.

Un soulagement intense explosa dans le cœur de Témari. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle éclata de rire. Elle se précipita vers Sakura et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Merci !

- Euh… de… de rien, répondit Sakura, prise au dépourvu.

A sa connaissance, Témari n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif mais les choses pouvaient rapidement basculer pour peu qu'on les y pousse. Témari lâcha Sakura, essuya ses yeux et sans plus regarder son amie, elle courut à la chambre de Kankuro. Elle déboula, telle une furie, dans la pièce blanche… et manqua de défaillir.

Dans ses draps teintés d'écarlate, l'œil vitreux, Kankuro baignait dans son sang. L'infirmier qui s'occupait de lui avait été littéralement cloué au mur avec deux katanas. Le sol était poisseux de sang. Face à Témari se tenait un homme vêtu d'un manteau noir et rouge. Il releva lentement la tête. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'horreur. Un vertige s'empara d'elle.

- Toi ?

- Moi, sourit l'individu.

- Comment… ? Tu es mort !

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Crois-tu queje seraislàavec le sang de ton frère sur les mains si c'était le cas ?

Le visage de Témari ruisselait de larmes. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un désespoir aussi intense. Kankuro râla une dernière fois et ses yeux se fermèrent. Témari poussa un hurlement.

- NNNOONNN !

Elle se précipita vers le lit de son frère et plaça ses doigts sous son pouls. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Rien. La panique et l'épouvante lui retournèrent l'estomac tandis qu'elle contemplait avec horreur le sang sur ses mains.

- Sakura ! Sakuraaaa !

Ses cris semblaient résonner dans le vide tandis que le sourire du « mort » s'élargissait. Personne ne venait. Seule. Du sang sur ses mains. Seule. La mort. Encore et encore. Un autre hurlement.

* * *

Bon je sais, la fin est bidon mais bon. Donc ben voilà, critiques et commentaires sont les bienvenus comme d'hab ;-) 


	2. Réveille toi

Helloooo ! ben chu très contente de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous sur cette fic ! je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.  
Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est pour entretenir le suspens. Promis ça sera plus long après  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

Réveille-toi

- Sakura ! Sakuraaaa !

Ses cris semblaient résonner dans le vide tandis que le sourire du « mort » s'élargissait. Personne ne venait. Seule. Du sang sur ses mains. Seule. La mort. Encore et encore. Un autre hurlement.

- Témari… Témari ! Réveillez-vous ! Témari !

_Si elle continue à hurler comme ça, elle va réveiller tout le monde dans un rayon de 10 km !_

- Témari !

La jeune femme se dressa sur son lit dans un sursaut, le front ruisselant de sueur, en brandissant un kunaï. Kakashi bloqua son bras juste avant que la lame ne lui entaille la gorge.

_Charmant !_

Il déglutit avec difficulté en songeant que sans ses réflexes, il serait probablement mort et pas vraiment de façon héroïque. Mais il lui suffit de regarder le visage de Témari pour comprendre à quel point cette pensée était futile. La jeune femme semblait complètement bouleversée. Son regard était pétrifié d'épouvante ; elle ne semblait même pas s'être rendue compte que tout n'avait finalement été qu'un rêve. Ses yeux éperdus de panique fixaient Kakashi sans le voir. Le Jounin ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu une terreur aussi intense dans les yeux de quelqu'un. C'était une peur semblable à celle que l'on éprouve une fois dans sa vie, celle à laquelle en général on ne survit pas. Une peur sans nom qui ramène toutes les hantises à la surface et vous y confronte. Le cerveau devient comme paralysé, bloqué par _une _image qui représente ce que vous craignez le plus au monde. La sensation que tout échappe à votre contrôle, y compris votre esprit, est insupportable ; la mort en est l'issue la plus probable… Parce que nous ne sommes pas préparés à l'affronter et que nous préférons renoncer, pourvu qu'elle s'en aille.

Pour l'avoir déjà ressentie, Kakashi savait exactement ce que Témari éprouvait. Restait à savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme tremblait à présent de tout son corps. Le kunaï tomba de sa main moite. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Ses sens semblaient connectés à un monde qu'elle était la seule à percevoir.

- Témari ? Témari, c'est moi, Kakashi. Vous m'entendez ?

Il lui tapota la joue avec douceur. Pas de réaction.

_C'est incroyable… Elle est réveillée et elle ne s'en est même pas rendue compte. Elle ne voit rien, elle n'entend rien, elle ne sent rien. Elle n'est pourtant pas sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Et je ne peux la laisser comme ça, c'est un coup à faire faire une attaque aux infirmiers. Bon ben… tant pis. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix._

Il forma rapidement plusieurs signes.

**Raiton : charge légère**

De tout petits éclairs jaillirent de ses doigts et s'interconnectèrent. Kakashi attendit que l'intensité se stabilise puis il l'approcha du dos de Témari.

_J'espère que je n'y vais pas trop fort…_

Il posa sa main. Le corps de Témari fut secoué d'un frisson et se cambra brutalement. Et tout à coup, les yeux qui étaient restés grand ouverts jusque là se mirent à cligner. Son regard rencontra celui de Kakashi. Elle sembla soudain réaliser qu'elle ne rêvait plus car un soupir tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées. Et soudain, elle bondit hors de son lit, bouscula Kakashi et sortit de sa chambre en courant.

- Témari ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? appela le ninja, perplexe et même un peu inquiet.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se lança à sa poursuite. Il la vit descendre un escalier à toute vitesse et sortir dans la rue pour se diriger vers un grand bâtiment un peu plus loin

_L'hôpital ? _

Il accéléra le rythme. En entrant dans l'hôpital, il eut à peine le temps de la voir disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Mais il devinait à présent.

_Elle va voir Kankuro…_

Et effectivement, il la retrouva dans la chambre du ninja marionnettiste. Debout devant le lit de son frère, elle le contemplait comme si son vœu le plus cher venait de se réaliser. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage. Ses épais cheveux blonds détachés tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle souriait, telle une mère qui veille sur son enfant. En la regardant, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de penser que Témari avait beau se conduire de façon énergique et autoritaire, au fond d'elle-même, elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée par les événements, terrifiée de ce qui pourrait arriver à Gaara et terrifiée à l'idée que le frère qui lui restait ne disparaisse à son tour. Peur de perdre sa famille. Peur d'être seule. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Témari… venez… Kankuro va bien. Il est vivant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Très lentement, elle hocha la tête. Kakashi la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors avec douceur. Une fois dans la rue, il ne la ramena pas chez elle. Elle n'était pas encore calmée et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de parler ; ils se mirent à marcher. Il y avait une légère brise. En sentant le vent sur son visage, Témari se détendit. Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations qui dissipèrent la terreur de son rêve. Elle se sentit tout à coup très bête. Tout en marchant, elle se frotta le visage de ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis stupide, marmonna-t-elle. Un simple cauchemar et je perds les pédales.

- Très sympa votre village. La nuit, il n'y a pas un chat, répondit tranquillement Kakashi, le nez en l'air. C'est bien. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a trop d'animation parfois dans les autres villages ? A Konoha, par exemple. Jamais moyen de dormir tranquille. Vous me direz, c'est peut-être parce que je mange trop le soir. Pourtant je suis au régime. Peut-être que je devrais me mettre des bouchons dans les oreilles. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Prise au dépourvu, Témari le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Pendant un instant, elle ne répondit pas, croyant qu'il plaisantait. Mais pas du tout. Kakashi cessa de regarder les étoiles et se tourna vers elle, très sérieux.

- Eh bien ?

- Euh… répondit-elle. Je... je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

- Parce que c'est assez étonnant.

- Quoi ? fit-elle légèrement impatientée.

- Que personne hormis moi ne vous ait entendue hurler. Je vous assure que jamais je n'avais entendu quelqu'un crier comme vous venez de le faire.

Il parlait d'un ton léger, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux mais son regard démentait son air enjoué. Témari baissa les yeux.

- Je… Mon rêve n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'agréable.

- De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? J'imagine que Kankuro était concerné.

- C'est fini, c'est bon. Tout va bien. Ce n'était…

- … pas un rêve ordinaire.

Il se tut un instant et la regarda. Le regard habituellement si assuré de Témari trembla à cet instant précis comme la flamme d'une bougie prise dans un courant d'air.

_Elle a l'air tellement fragile…_

Témari ramena ses bras autour d'elle et se frotta les épaules. Elle savait que Kakashi ne lâcherait pas le morceau ; et puis quitte à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, autant le lui raconter à lui puisqu'il était là.Elle se redressa.

- C'était… J'étais en train de penser à Gaara et Sakura venait me dire que Kankuro était sauvé. Alors moi, je cours le voir pour lui parler. Mais quand j'arrive dans sa chambre…

Sa voix trembla un peu et des larmes firent briller ses yeux.

- … Il y a… Il n'y a que du sang… Il était mort…

Les sanglots étouffèrent sa voix. Elle était si bouleversée que Kakashi lui-même en fut surpris. Il en vint presque à douter de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais cette pensée s'effaça presque aussitôt après qu'il l'ait formulé.

- Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui ? demanda-t-il pour l'encourager à continuer.

Témari essuya ses yeux.

- Il y avait un infirmier… mais il était mort aussi. Et puis… je l'ai vu…

L'épouvante fit flamboyer son regard.

- Qui ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mon père.

* * *

vala. Oui je sais c'était court, mea culpa

Extrait du prochain chap :

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Témari, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Euh… Je… Elle se gratta la gorge pour affermir sa voix. Vous… vous dormez où, vous?

Si Kakashi fut déconcerté par cette question, il se garda bien de le montrer.

- J'aurais bien aimé que ce fût dans un endroit silencieux. Puis voyant l'air exaspéré de Témari, il sourit. Au bout du couloir.

- Vous… euh… vous ne voudriez pas euh… rester avec moi? marmonna la jeune femme le teint cramoisi.

_Mon Dieu! Si Shikamaru m'entendait… _

De son côté, Kakashi commençait à perdre contenance.

- Rester… avec vous…

RV samedi pour la suite ;-)


	3. Témari trouble Kakashi !

Merci de nouveau à tous pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur et me poussent à continuer Je vous adore !

**tafolpamadlaine (ou barbetruc machin lol) : **ben si, si, le père de Gaara est bien mort et tout le noeud du problème (ou une grande partie du moins) va se jouer là. Quant à Kakashi et Témari, vont-ils passer la nuit ensemble ? tu le verras ici et dans le prochain chapitre Merci bcp bcp encore une fois !

**tsunade-sama :** je vous retrouve très chère, quel plaisir ! Il me semble que tu avais déjà bien avancé dans l'histoire non ? Je me souviens plus où je m'étais arrêtée sur T.T Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que j'en suis au... peut-être 20ème chapitre ouais je sais, celle-ci promet également d'être assez longue. Merci à toi !

* * *

Bon, je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est lui aussi très court. Cette fois, juré (si si c'est vrai), le prochain sera plus long. Celui là est court pasqu'il est transitoire et qu'il relâche un peu la pression avec de l'humour. Donc voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III

Témari trouble Kakashi !

Kakashi cilla.

- Votre père ! Vous êtes sûre ?

Témari lui lança un regard furibond.

- Evidemment que je suis sûre ! J'ai quand même passé 13 ans de ma vie avec lui ! Je suis encore capable de le reconnaître quand je rêve de lui !

- Bon, bon, ne vous énervez pas. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez d'autres détails ?

- Oui euh… Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était habillé bizarrement… Un manteau noir avec…

- Des nuages rouges ?

- Oui. Oui voilà.

Kakashi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir si elle réagissait puis quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas :

- « Habillé bizarrement »… Vous avez une drôle de façon de décrire l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki…

Témari afficha une mine horrifiée.

- De l'Akatsuki ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- L'un d'entre eux m'a mis la raclé donc je pense être bien placé pour en parler.

- Mais… ça n'a aucun sens ! Mon père est mort il y a plus de trois ans. Et il n'a jamais fait partie de l'Akatsuki !

Kakashi croisa ses bras et s'appuyant contre le mur d'une maison, il leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles.

- C'est vrai, dit-il comme s'il n'attachait aucune importance à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Témari fronça les sourcils.

- Dites-le moi si je vous ennuie surtout. Ne vous gênez pas.

- C'est vrai, je peux ? répondit Kakashi en se tournant légèrement vers elle, le sourcil droit levé.

Témari serra les poings et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour crier, Kakashi la coupa net dans son élan.

- Non ! S'il vous plait, par respect pour ceux que vous n'avez pas réveillés, taisez-vous.

Témari resta un instant la bouche ouverte puis choisit d'obéir. Soulagé, Kakashi s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous savez, tout rêve n'a pas forcément de portée prophétique. Celui-ci n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar.

- Mais… ! Vous avez dit vous-même que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire.

- Je ne suis pas extralucide, Témari. Je peux très bien me tromper.

- Je suis sûre que ce…

- Bon écoutez. Je crois qu'on devrait retourner se coucher. J'ai besoin de dormir et vous aussi. Si vous voulez, on en reparle demain.

Témari lui lança un regard étrange. Déception. Perplexité. Colère. Peur. Difficile de déterminer lequel de ces sentiments était le plus présent en elle. Mais il était certain qu'elle aurait voulu parler encore.

_Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue dans un tel état. Peut-être que je me trompe finalement._

- Demain, on énoncera le problème devant le conseil de votre village, d'accord ? En attendant, retournons dormir.

Témari le regarda longuement puis elle baissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

- D'accord.

- Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

Elle se frotta les épaules et murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je veux bien.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Témari, elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Euh… Je… Elle se gratta la gorge pour affermir sa voix. Vous… vous dormez où, vous ?

Si Kakashi fut déconcerté par cette question, il se garda bien de le montrer.

- J'aurais bien aimé que ce fût dans un endroit silencieux. Puis voyant l'air exaspéré de Témari, il sourit. Au bout du couloir.

- Vous… euh… vous ne voudriez pas euh… rester avec moi ? marmonna la jeune femme le teint cramoisi.

_Mon Dieu ! Si Shikamaru m'entendait…_

De son côté, Kakashi commençait à perdre contenance.

- Rester… avec vous…

- Oui. Enfin… rester pour s'assurer que je ne fasse pas d'autres cauchemars.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je ne vais quand même pas passer la nuit dans sa chambre !_

- Vous voulez que je vous prête un de mes chiens ?

Et avant que Témari puisse répondre, il se mordit le doigt, fit quelques signes et posa sa main contre le sol.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

Un chien ridiculement petit – plus que Pakkun – apparut aux pieds de la Jounin. Pétrifiée de surprise, Témari ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire.

- Attendez. C'est ça que vous voulez m'assigner comme…

- Ne vous fiez pas à sa taille. Il est très hargneux. Je l'ai appelé Ed.

- Ed ? Elle éclata de rire. Votre clebs fait à peine 20 centimètres de hauteur.

Le chien à la taille lilliputienne se mit alors à crier.

- Eh la blonde ! Qui est-ce que tu traites de grain de riz tellement petit qu'on peut l'écraser avec le doigt !

La bouche de Témari s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Kakashi réprima mal un éclat de rire. Sacré Ed. Finalement, la jeune femme se redressa et regarda Kakashi.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme avec ça.

- Comment ça avec… ! commença Ed avec indignation avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Kakashi se tourna vers Témari, cette fois vraiment perplexe.

- Témari… Mais enfin de quoi avez-vous peur ?

Elle se détourna.

- Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Ce que j'ai vu… c'était la chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir arriver. Je ne veux plus… Peut-être que si je sens une présence rassurante, je ne ferai plus de…

- Bon, bon, ça va. J'ai compris.

Témari eut un sourire imperceptible et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière. Kakashi ferma derrière eux. Puis il croisa à nouveau ses bras et s'appuya contre le mur. Témari le regarda un instant. Le Jounin haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ?

- Vous… vous allez rester debout toute la nuit ?

- Vous voudriez que je fasse quoi ? Que je danse la salsa ?

- Bien sûr que non, je… Oh et puis zut.

Elle enleva son manteau et apparut vêtue simplement d'une chemise de nuit légère. Par réflexe, Kakashi détourna la tête tandis qu'elle se glissait entre les draps. Puis il éteignit la lumière. Dans l'obscurité, il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis la voix de Témari retentit.

- Kakashi…

- Mm… ?

- Merci.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais Témari savait qu'il avait entendu. Elle ferma les yeux, perplexe mais détendue.

_Quel type bizarre…_

De son côté, Kakashi…

_Nom de dieu… Si jamais ça se sait… C'est plus le ninja copieur qu'on m'appellera, c'est le ninja voyeur ! Ohlàlà…Le scandale avec la famille Nara en plus ! _

Il se passa la main sur le front.

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

* * *

Voilà, oui je sais c'était court, je me rattraperai sur le prochain ! Promis. En attendant, voici un double avant goût

Extrait du prochain chapitre :  


Mais en longeant le couloir, elle entendit un bruit dans l'une des chambres et s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était… une voix. Une voix d'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils, mi inquiète mi perplexe.

_Une voix d'homme dans la chambre de Témari? _

Un voleur? Un voyeur? Ou un assassin? La panique la saisit. Elle s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle s'emballait peut-être un peu vite. Alors, approchant sa main de la porte, elle toqua.

* * *

Deuxième extrait :

Lee hocha la tête et alla rejoindre le jeune Hyuuga. En réalité, il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Néji. Tous les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés; ils se parlaient plus, s'encourageaient mutuellement et se confiaient pratiquement tout. Dont…

- Elle est en retard, c'est ça? murmura-t-il d'un ton malicieux à l'oreille de Néji.

- Oui, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix tendue. Sa mission aurait du prendre fin hier, j'ai demandé à Hokage-sama.

- Oh, carrément! Tu te renseignes sur son emploi du temps?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lee. Je suis inquiet. Tashiya n'est jamais en retard, d'habitude.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A mercredi ! 


	4. Séquelles

Merciii tout le monde pour les reviews ! Comme promis, long chapitre où on quitte l'humour pour revenir dans l'obscurité niark niark !

Résumé : Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto sont à Suna pour partir à la recherche de Gaara avec Témari. Une nuit, Témari fait un cauchemar où elle voit ce qu'elle craint le plus se rréaliser : la mort de Gaara et Kankuro. Elle se confie à Kakashi et se rapproche de lui. Par la même occasion, elle lui demande de dormir dans sa chambre (pour jouer les gardes du corps, je précise).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre IV

Séquelles

Le lendemain, quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle les referma avec un grognement. Quelle nuit ! Il régnait à l'hôpital de Suna une effervescence bien supérieure à celle de Konoha. Les blessés et les morts avaient afflué à un rythme effréné toute la journée. Apparemment, le village avait du mal à se remettre de l'enlèvement du Kazekage. Ça rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, les autres villages et peuples avoisinants en profitaient pour faire grimper la tension diplomatique et faire valoir leur suprématie militaire. De nombreux ninjas de Suna revenaient blessés de missions pourtant sans grande importance en zones sensibles. Le Conseil était désorienté. Face à cette situation totalement nouvelle pour eux – et c'est là que l'on se rendait compte du sentiment de sécurité que Gaara avait réussi à instaurer – les villageois ne savaient pas comment réagir. Désemparés. Suna était désemparée. Fallait-il partir à la recherche de leur chef ? Fallait-il en élire un nouveau ? Les avis étaient divers mais devant le danger que suscitait chacun d'entre eux, ils pariaient tout sur l'aide de Konoha.

_C'est facile de compter sur les autres pour résoudre ses problèmes_, songeait Sakura avec amertume tandis qu'elle se retournait dans son lit_. Comme ça, si jamais il y a un pépin, c'est chez les autres qu'on compte les morts !_

Et des morts, il risquait fort d'y en avoir au cours des prochains jours. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et elle se lanceraient bientôt à la poursuite de l'Akatsuki ; et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne reviendraient pas tous. Ou qu'ils ne reviendraient pas tout court. La mort. C'était tout ce qui les attendait. Et puis après tout, peut-être que ce serait mieux comme ça…

Sakura soupira. Elle se sentait comme déconnectée du monde. Plus rien ne la touchait. Elle était devenue amère, pessimiste, agissait comme à regret. La vie, la mort, ça lui était égal. Sa raison de vivre, elle l'avait perdue à l'instant même où elle avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Et parce qu'au contraire Naruto en avait trouvé une autre qu'elle depuis qu'il sortait avec Hinata, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle fourra son visage dans son oreiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

A sa grande exaspération, quelque chose d'humide roula sur sa joue. Une larme. Elle serra les poings. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais pleurer, de ne plus se lamenter sur son sort ; en somme, de ne plus ressembler à la gamine futile et misérable qu'elle avait été. Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à se comporter en nunuche. Ne pouvait-on donc jamais changer ? Les caractères restaient-ils figés pour toujours ? Resterait-elle à jamais une fille incapable de fermeté ? Non. Non et non ! Il suffisait de regarder Gaara ; chez lui, le changement avait été spectaculaire. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il l'avait voulu et qu'il avait travaillé pour obtenir ce résultat. Et si elle voulait qu'il en soit de même pour elle, il fallait qu'elle se secoue.

Elle se rappela alors qu'elle devait aller vérifier l'état de Kankuro. A priori, il n'y avait plus aucun risque mais mieux valait s'en assurer. Elle se leva avec lenteur et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau fraîche lui revigora l'esprit. Ragaillardie, elle s'habilla vite et sortit. Mais en longeant le couloir, elle entendit un bruit dans l'une des chambres et s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas un bruit, c'était… une voix. Une voix d'homme. Elle fronça les sourcils, mi inquiète mi perplexe.

_Une voix d'homme dans la chambre de Témari ?_

Un voleur ? Un voyeur ? Ou un assassin ? La panique la saisit. Elle s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule quand il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle s'emballait peut-être un peu vite. Alors, approchant sa main de la porte, elle toqua.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit un œil fatigué. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi : au mieux avait-il fermé les yeux une heure. Après avoir regardé Témari s'endormir, il avait retourné son rêve dans tous les sens, cherchant une explication qui hélas, ne vint pas. Et quand il déposa les armes, son cerveau surchauffé eut bien du mal à se détendre. Il se leva lentement et étira ses membres ankylosés. Puis il regarda vers la lumière qui filtrait à travers les épais rideaux. Il devait être à peu près sept heures. Il était plus que temps qu'il reparte. Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Témari qui dormait toujours et se figea malgré lui.

- Wow…

Les draps complètement rejetés sur le côté, la jeune femme apparaissait dans toute la pureté de ses formes. Une des bretelles de sa chemise de nuit avait glissé de son épaule. Ses boucles blondes tombaient avec grâce sur son visage détendu. Ses cuisses étaient à peine couvertes par le bas du tissu léger. En contemplant ce corps à la peau laiteuse et aux muscles souples, Kakashi déglutit avec difficulté et eut toutes les peines du monde à détourner son regard. Non pas qu'il ait pris un plaisir certain à contempler Témari (quoique…) mais c'était un aspect d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu (le contraire aurait été alarmant) et dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Si calme, si jolie…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _songea le Jounin éberlué par l'allure que ses pensées prenaient_. Je déraille complètement !_

Trois coups frappés à la porte suivis d'un grognement de Témari le convinrent de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il plaça précipitamment ses mains et disparut dans un souffle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait et Sakura entrait. Balayant la chambre du regard, elle fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers le lit de Témari.

- Témari-san, murmura-t-elle en la secouant doucement. Témari-san, réveille-toi.

La ninja du sable s'agita un peu puis se dressa sur son lit dans un sursaut.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Du calme, du calme ! Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je venais juste te dire que je vais voir Kankuro. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

Témari se frotta les yeux. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent doucement. Lentement, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent. Elle jeta malgré elle un regard anxieux vers la porte. Apparemment, Kakashi était parti. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

_J'avais peur qu'il joue les pervers mais on dirait qu'il a un minimum de sens moral…_

Elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Je viens, donne-moi cinq minutes. Ou plutôt non. Vas-y, je te rejoindrai.

- Très bien, comme tu veux.

Sakura se leva et sortit. Mais au moment de fermer la porte, elle se retourna.

- Témari-san, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pas de soucis.

* * *

- Aaaah ! 

Dans un sursaut, Naruto se dressa sur son lit, tendant devant lui sa main droite comme pour saisir quelque chose ; ou quelqu'un. La respiration haletante, il resta un long moment sans bouger, puis ses yeux clignèrent et sa main retomba lentement, le vide sifflant entre ses doigts. Peu à peu, ses pensées se mirent en place, et il se souvint. Il était à Suna. Il était arrivé la veille avec Témari, Sakura et Kakashi-sensei. Sakura avait soigné Kankuro. Kakashi-sensei s'était fait agressé par une vieille folle à qui Naruto avait manqué de casser la figure. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pas le droit ; pas le cœur ; pas nécessaire. Le reste de la journée s'était passé en discussion sur la décision à prendre quant à l'Akatsuki. Il avait écouté sans écouter vraiment. Les discussions ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était ninja ; il était là pour exécuter les ordres, pas pour prendre les décisions. Il ne voulait pas prendre de décisions. Il ne voulait plus. Il subissait encore, tout comme beaucoup d'autres, les séquelles de la dernière fois. Et il ne voulait plus prendre le risque. La douleur d'avoir causé la perte de quelqu'un de cher le brisait chaque jour un peu plus. Il aurait voulu l'oublier. Ne plus jamais la ressentir. Mais c'était impossible. Alors il attendait. Il attendait les ordres. Et quand quelque chose aurait été décidé, il pourrait enfin faire quelque chose d'utile. Rester ici sans rien faire le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Mais en attendant… en attendant l'étau de malaise et de regret broyait son estomac plus douloureusement à chaque minute. Un nuage épais et gonflé de pluie semblait avoir élu domicile dans son cœur et son âme. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait son chagrin plus lourd. Jamais il n'avait senti aussi vivement la vanité de l'existence humaine. Vivre. Combattre. Souffrir. Encaisser. Eventuellement être heureux et encore, pas longtemps. Et mourir. Plus ou moins sereinement.

Il baissa la tête. Il aurait voulu qu'Hinata soit là. Près d'elle, tout reprenait du sens, tout était beau. Près d'elle, il était heureux. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas là et il fallait bien qu'il fasse avec. Il se leva lentement, prit sa douche et s'habilla. Puis il sortit. Dans le couloir, il croisa Kakashi qui manifestement n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et le rejoignit en silence. Le Jounin lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tout va bien, Naruto ?

_J'ai l'impression qu'il a aussi bien dormi que moi._

- Pas de soucis, répondit le jeune garçon toutefois sans grand enthousiasme. Et vous ? Bien dormi ?

- A merveille.

_Tu parles..._

- Et où est Sakura ?

- A l'hôpital avec Témari.

- Ah d'accord.

Silence.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Mmm… ?

- On va bientôt partir sauver Gaara, hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto. On fera ce que le conseil de Suna décidera.

- Mais la Vieille nous a demandé de…

- Notre mission est d'aider Suna. Si le Conseil estime que ce n'est pas en sauvant Gaara qu'on les aidera, nous n'irons pas.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Naruto, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais c'est comme ça. On doit obéir à ce qu'on nous demandera de faire.

Naruto baissa la tête, encore plus déprimé. Il détestait se sentir inutile, n'avoir rien à faire, être impuissant. Pendant qu'il restait ici, dieu seul savait ce que Gaara était en train de subir.

- J'en ai marre. Marre d'être un outil.

Le pas de Kakashi ralentit imperceptiblement.

- Je voudrais faire un peu ce que je veux. Aider _qui _je veux sans qu'on me prenne la tête. Je veux diriger ma vie, c'est tout…

- Je sais.

- … franchement, est-ce que c'est trop demandé ?

Kakashi ferma les yeux.

- Peut-être bien.

* * *

- _Alors, quelles nouvelles ?_

_- Hatake Kakashi et les gamins sont arrivés à Suna. Tout porte à croire qu'ils vont bientôt partir à la poursuite de Sasori et Deidara pour remonter jusqu'ici._

_- Il faut les occuper autant que possible. Akane a appliqué le plan ?_

_- Oui_. _Tout se passe comme prévu._

_- Parfait.

* * *

Devant les grandes portes de Konoha, Gaï et ses trois élèves se préparaient au départ. Le Jounin vérifia une dernière fois son équipement puis se redressa :_

- Lee, Néji, Tenten, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui Gaï-sensei, répondit aussitôt Lee.

Tenten hocha la tête mais à côté d'elle, le visage tourné vers Konoha, Néji resta silencieux. Un pli était apparu au milieu de son front et une légère inquiétude luisait dans ses grands yeux blancs. Lee eut un léger sourire mais Gaï fronça les sourcils.

- Néji ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son sensei.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix pourtant maussade avant de se retourner vers le village.

Tenten s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle du ton voilé et tendre qu'elle employait pour s'adresser à son ami. Tu sembles nerveux…

- Ça va, répondit Néji, un air buté qui voulait tout dire sur son visage lisse. Y a rien.

- Tu me prends pour une bille ? Je suis pas bête, tu sais.

Néji fit claquer sa langue avec impatience. Manifestement, il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas crier.

- Je sais que tu fais ça dans une bonne intention mais ce n'est pas la peine. Merci.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Un peu peinée, Tenten recula et leva les bras d'un air perplexe en direction de Lee.

- Vas-y toi.

Lee hocha la tête et alla rejoindre le jeune Hyuuga. En réalité, il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Néji. Tous les deux s'étaient considérablement rapprochés ; ils se parlaient plus, s'encourageaient mutuellement et se confiaient pratiquement tout. Dont…

- Elle est en retard, c'est ça ? murmura-t-il d'un ton malicieux à l'oreille de Néji.

- Oui, lui répondit l'autre d'une voix tendue. Sa mission aurait du prendre fin hier, j'ai demandé à Hokage-sama.

- Oh, carrément ! Tu te renseignes sur son emploi du temps ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lee. Je suis inquiet. Tashiya n'est jamais en retard, d'habitude.

- C'est une dure à cuir, Néji. Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour elle. Cesse de t'inquiéter et…

Une explosion vers l'ouest suivie d'un grondement du sol lui coupa la parole. Gaï et Tenten laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Lee grogna et se rattrapa de justesse à son ami. Mais le visage de Néji s'illumina brusquement.

- Elle est rentrée !

- Et ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle pète la forme, fit remarquer Lee en époussetant les feuilles et la poussière qu'il avait dans les cheveux. La flamme de la jeunesse brûle en elle mon cher Néji ! Profites-en ! Laisse-toi réchauffer par son feu intérieur et…

- J'y vais, coupa Néji qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'écouter un énième discours sur l'impétuosité de la jeunesse. Toi, trouve une excuse et surtout, ne dis rien à Tenten.

Et il disparut.

- Bien sûr ! répondit aussitôt Lee en se mettant au garde à vous. Je saurai me montrer à la hauteur, tu peux avoir confiance !

Derrière lui, Tenten eut une moue amère. Contrairement à ce que Lee et Néji semblaient croire, elle savait parfaitement qui le Hyuuga était allé retrouver.

Néji courut aussi vite qu'il put vers l'académie. S'il avait bien vu – et le contraire aurait été surprenant – elle y était. Ils se retrouvaient toujours là-bas. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il déboucha sur l'avenue qui longeait le bâtiment, il distingua au loin une mince silhouette reconnaissable à la couleur rouge vif de ses cheveux. Il accéléra sa course et lui fonça littéralement dessus. Mais au dernier moment, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva, transporté de bonheur. Tashiya éclata de rire.

- Arrête abruti ! fit-elle en lui tapant gentiment sur la tête. Je pue la transpiration !

- Bof, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Furieuse, la jeune femme le frappa sur l'épaule. Souriant, Néji l'embrassa sur le front, la posa par terre et redevint sérieux.

- J'étais inquiet. Tu es en retard, que s'est-il passé ?

Tashiya pencha la tête sur le côté, attendrie.

- Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu me fais ces yeux là ?

- Tashiya !

- Ça va, ça va ! Figure-toi que le ninja qui était censé nous guider pour le chemin du retour s'est perdu ! Du coup, on a mis un peu de temps à revenir. C'est con mais bon…

- Mouais.

Malgré tout, il se sentait soulagé. Il avait eu beau se raisonner, se dire que Tashiya savait très bien se battre, il n'avait que peu dormi et s'était rongé les sangs une bonne partie de la matinée. Il leva une main hésitante. Il ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des câlins. Tashiya s'en aperçut et soupira.

- T'es vraiment un empoté !

Elle prit sa main et l'appuya contre sa joue. Néji rougit violemment. Il n'aimait pas trop la brusquerie de son amie, mais devait s'avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir un doigt de son audace. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Il sentit Tashiya se détendre d'un seul coup entre ses bras. Cela dura quelques secondes, plus il recula. Tashiya lui sourit d'un air approbateur.

- Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien.

Néji secoua la tête.

- Je dois y aller, Tashiya. Lee et Tenten m'attendent.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent immédiatement ce qui était mauvais signe. Instinctivement, Néji recula.

- Tu m'as pas dit que tu repartais en mission aujourd'hui…

- Ça a été décidé il y a une heure. Si tu étais rentrée hier, on aurait pu se voir un peu plus…

- Je t'ai dit pourquoi je…

- T'aurais du étudier le terrain avant de partir, ça t'aurait éviter des problèmes.

- C'est ça, ça va être ma faute maintenant.

Et croisant ses bras, elle détourna le regard d'un air boudeur. Néji se mordit les lèvres.

- Il faut que j'y aille…

Tashiya leva son regard tranchant.

- Eh ben vas-y ! T'attends quoi ?

Néji la dévisagea, peiné, mais afficha instantanément un visage impassible. Il l'aimait mais il avait un minimum de fierté. Il se détourna et s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de son amie frappa de nouveau ses oreilles.

- Eh !

Il se retourna et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Quoi ?

- T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici très vite et en un seul morceau ! Sinon je viendrai te chercher moi-même par la peau du cul !

Néji réprima un éclat de rire et lui fit une grimace.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tashiya.

- J'espère bien !

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pour ceux qui aiment bien Tashiya, on la reverra

Extrait :

Témari releva la tête. Sakura sourit. Pour une fois, il faisait avancer le débat. Tout le monde sembla attendre la réponse. Il y eut un grand silence puis la voix de Jin claqua dans l'air, avec la même intensité qu'un fouet.

- Nous n'allons pas sauver Kazekage-sama.


	5. Une réunion tendue

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster samedi dernier, j'étais trop occupée. Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui avec un long chapitre qui met le premier élément de l'intrigue en place. Enfin disons que ça donne des indications.

Comme toujours, un grand merci à tous mes reviewers ! ça m'encourage beaucoup (et ça me flatte aussi, jdois l'avouer )

L'extrait ayant suscité pas mal d'indignation, je vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement

* * *

Chapitre V

Une réunion tendue

Naruto étouffa très (très) difficilement un bâillement. Le Conseil de Suna n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'assemblée amusante : une table entourée de cinq ninjas, vieux pour la plupart dont la Vieille folle, avec une expression de chiots apeurés ; ou de gâteux, ça dépendait des têtes. Et leurs bavardages… semblables à un murmure dans le vent, un bourdonnement sans aucun sens qui se prolongeait sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il nota également la présence d'une dizaine de Jounins.

_Pffeu ! Bande de pleutres. Et c'est vous les plus puissants du village ?_

Une goutte de sueur perla à son front. Quelle chaleur, même à l'intérieur de ces bâtiments dits isolants ! Il se surprit à fantasmer sur un simple verre d'eau. Mêlée à la fatigue, cette atmosphère lourde l'engourdissait. Fatigué… si fatigué… Naruto sentit malgré lui ses paupières se fermer. A sa grande horreur, il réalisa ensuite qu'il lui était impossible de les rouvrir. Mais la douce langueur qui s'empara de lui lui fit très vite oublier ce qu'impliquait un somme en pleine séance. Sa tête bascula un peu sur le côté. Manque de bol, elle se posa sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Le Jounin n'eut même pas à le regarder pour comprendre. Atterré, il ferma son œil visible.

_Il n'en rate vraiment pas une !_

Il allait le réveiller en lui marchant sur le pied quand la voix de Hugako Jin, le leader par intérim par de Suna retentit brusquement.

- Témari … Je ne pense pas que votre rêve ait une quelconque portée d'ordre prémonitoire. Ce que vous avez vu n'est que la résultante de l'enlèvement de votre frère par l'Akatsuki qui fait ressortir de mauvais souvenirs.

Témari grogna et secoua la tête, peu convaincue. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi dans le vague espoir d'y chercher un soutient, mais le Jounin était apparemment trop occupé à essayer de cacher Naruto en train de ronfler pour faire attention à elle. Frustrée, exaspérée, elle eut cependant l'intelligence de ne pas aggraver la situation des deux ninjas de Konoha.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, insista-t-elle d'une voix sourde de colère contenue. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il a fallu que Kakashi m'électrocute pour que je me rende compte que j'avais les yeux ouverts ! Est-ce le genre de choses qui arrive fréquemment ?

- Certes, non. Mais cela n'implique pas forcément l'usage de techniques ninjas, Témari-sama.

- Vous trouvez ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air sardonique.

Des regards désapprobateurs fusèrent d'un peu partout autour de la table. Manifestement, on n'appréciait pas l'insolence au conseil de Suna – ce qui était pour le moins compréhensible – même lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sœur aînée du Kazekage. En face d'elle, Jin fronça les sourcils. Sakura remarqua la légère crispation de ses doigts. Pourtant quand il parla, sa voix était toujours aussi calme et posée.

- Ecoutez, je conçois tout à fait que vous soyez bouleversée, nous le sommes tous. Mais ne laissez pas votre propre peur altérer votre faculté de jugement.

Témari serra les dents, réprimant avec difficulté une réplique cinglante qui lui aurait probablement valu une expulsion de la salle. Elle écumait littéralement de rage : elle savait parfaitement que Jin avait le conseil derrière lui, et qu'en cas de joute verbale, elle était perdante. Et elle savait aussi qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

- Très bien, grinça-t-elle d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je m'incline.

Kakashi, tout en prenant bien soin de soutenir la tête de Naruto qui menaçait d'entraîner tout le reste du corps, lança un regard inquisiteur vers la fougueuse ninja. Le contraste avec la jeune fille en chemise de nuit – il se sentit rougir à ce souvenir – était saisissant. Son beau visage tout à l'heure lisse et détendu, était à présent rouge et crispé par la colère. Apparemment, son rêve l'avait vraiment choquée. Et lui, il commençait sérieusement à douter.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Naruto, mais ta tête commence à peser lourd alors si tu pouvais te réveiller…_

Et si Témari disait vrai après tout ? Il y avait peut-être matière à creuser…

_Je commence sérieusement à avoir une crampe, là !_

Mais la décision ne lui appartenait pas. Tout au plus pouvait-il donner son avis.

_Je le donnerais bien mon avis mais… oups ! _

Et au final, il n'était même pas certain que le Conseil en tienne compte.

_Ce con a failli tomber ! Un peu plus et on était grillés !_

Oui mais quand même… Il avait promis à Témari d'en parler.

_Bon ça suffit_

Et levant légèrement le pied, Kakashi écrasa les orteils de Naruto. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien puis…

- Aaaaaou….. !

Vive comme l'éclair, la main de Sakura se plaqua sur la bouche de Naruto, étouffant un laborieux « cchhhdarmmmttebagffyo ! ». Kakashi sourit. Sacrée gosse. Quel sens incroyable de l'observation. Il observa un instant Naruto roulant des yeux furibonds et essayant en vain de retirer la main de Sakura puis prit la parole.

- Si je puis me permettre, Jin-sama… commença-t-il.

Témari se tourna aussitôt vers lui, pleine d'espoir.

- Je conçois tout à fait que vous accordiez peu de crédit au récit de ce rêve, d'autant plus qu'il y a peu de chance pour qu'il symbolise quoi que ce soit…

Témari, furieuse, ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester mais d'un regard, Kakashi l'en dissuada.

- Toutefois, dans un souci d'objectivité, je pense qu'il conviendrait de ne pas mettre de côté cette piste. Nous devons étudier toutes les possibilités et…

- Kakashi-san, interrompit Jin, vous avez la réputation d'être un fin stratège mais en l'occurrence, cette affaire concerne exclusivement Suna. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire.

Kakashi n'en montra rien mais accusa le coup silencieusement. Indignée d'un tel irrespect, Sakura lâcha Naruto et voulut parler mais la main de son sensei étreignit brièvement son poignet, signe qu'elle devait se taire. Elle se mordit les lèvres, furieuse.

- A votre guise, Jin-sama, murmura Kakashi. Mais dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

- Oui, approuva Naruto, cette fois complètement réveillé. Quand allons-nous partir sauver Gaara ?

Témari releva la tête. Sakura sourit. Pour une fois, il faisait avancer le débat. Tout le monde sembla attendre la réponse. Il y eut un grand silence puis la voix de Jin claqua dans l'air, avec la même intensité qu'un fouet.

- Nous n'allons pas sauver Kazekage-sama.

Ce fut si inattendu que Naruto lui-même fut pris de court. Le souffle coupé, Témari ouvrit de grands yeux, interdite. La foudre lui tombant sur la tête ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Horrifiée, Sakura plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Il y eut un long silence. Mais le plus choquant était de voir qu'hormis les ninjas de Konoha et Témari, nul ne semblait furieux, ou même surpris. Les visages étaient impassibles. Tremblante, Témari jeta des regards éperdus de panique de tous les côtés. Et finalement, elle explosa :

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie !

Jin secoua doucement la tête. Une infinie tristesse se peignait sur son visage. Des larmes de rage se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle frappa si fort sur la table que le marbre se fissura.

- Comment osez-vous ? hurla-t-elle. Mon frère ! Le Kazekage ! Comment osez-vous l'abandonner !

- Calmez-vous Témari-sama, fit un des ninjas en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Me calmer ? Alors qu'on vient de m'annoncer qu'on ne partait pas sauver mon frère ? Vous voudriez que je fasse quoi ?

- Témari … murmura alors Jin en se levant. Il y a maintenant deux semaines que Kazekage-sama a été kidnappé et nous savons très bien pourquoi. Toutes les équipes que nous avons envoyées sont revenues en morceaux ou pas du tout. De plus, Chiyo s'est renseignée : l'extraction d'un démon prend en moyenne une semaine et provoque la mort du porteur. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ait survécu…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raisonnement ? gronda alors la voix de Naruto. Qui vous a dit qu'il était mort ? Qui vous a dit que c'était trop tard ? Vous n'êtes que des lâches ! Votre propre Kazekage… Franchement je suis sur le cul. Il s'est sacrifié pour vous sauver ! Et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez ?

- Naruto-kun, ne te mêle pas…

- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde au contraire ! Comment pouvez-vous tenir un raisonnement pareil ? Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour le sauver, non ? Gaara est mon ami ! Pas question que je le laisse mourir, vous entendez ? Il est de Suna, je suis de Konoha et alors ? Et me regardez pas comme si j'étais cinglé ! C'est vous qui devriez vous inquiéter. Quand on commence à raisonner comme ça, c'est qu'on devient sénile !

Jin rougit de colère. Un grondement indigné s'éleva du cercle de ninjas mais Naruto n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce qu'il avait entendu le mettait hors de lui. Derrière lui, Kakashi dissimula un sourire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Naruto n'avait guère démontré de motivation particulière. Son visage habituellement si enjoué était devenu en quelques jours maussade et triste. Etant donnés les récents événements, Kakashi pouvait tout à fait comprendre ; mais ça l'avait inquiété. Et le voir réagir de la sorte le rassurait terriblement. Jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura, il vit qu'elle aussi semblait réconfortée. Mais il vit également que la dernière intervention du garçon n'avait pas du tout été du goût de certains, en particulier de Jin qui lui lança un regard furieux. Retenant un sourire, Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

De son côté, Sakura…

_Si c'est ça la politique de nos jours, non merci ! Et dire qu'ils sont censés représenter le peuple…_

Elle prit la parole.

- Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé un message d'aide si vous ne voulez pas que nous allions sauver Gaara ?

- Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à stabiliser notre position aux yeux des villages alentours qui profitent de la situation pour accroître la pression au niveau diplomatique. Le village de la Pluie nous envoie chaque jour des messages plus inquiétants, et le village de l'Herbe ne répond pas à nos appels ce qui est tout aussi alarmant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Suna a jeté beaucoup de ses forces dans de vaines expéditions pour sauver Kazekage-sama. La situation devient trop dangereuse ici pour qu'on persiste dans cette voie.

- Et vous croyez peut-être que lorsque l'Akatsuki aura récupéré le Shukaku ça ira mieux pour vous ? explosa Naruto. _Vous _l'avez obligé à vivre avec ce monstre en lui ! _Vous _avez essayé de le tuer ! Il a assumé ! Maintenant à _vous_ d'en faire autant ! Bougez-vous nom d'un chien !

- Gamin, fit alors Chiyo d'une voix triste. As-tu seulement entendu ce que Jin-sama vient de dire ? Nous ne sommes pas restés les bras croisés. Nous avons essayé de sauver Gaara-kun. Et ce faisant, nous avons gaspillé toutes nos forces dans cet effort inutile. Nous n'avons plus les moyens de continuer. Et si nous vous avons appelés, ce n'est pas pour le sauver mais pour nous aider ici, à Suna. Si Ame et Kumo nous attaquent, nous serons incapables de nous défendre. Il faut agir tant que nous le pouvons encore.

- Si on sauve Gaara, il écrasera tous ces abrutis en deux secondes, insista Naruto.

- Malheureusement, l'attaque d'Ame est imminente, intervint Jin. Le temps de sauver Gaara-sama et Suna sera rayée de la carte. On ne peut attendre.

Il regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous en supplie. Aidez-nous.

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les arguments de Chiyo étaient tout à fait recevables. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucune preuve confirmant la mort de Gaara. Il fallait vérifier. Le Jounin fit discrètement signe à Sakura d'empêcher Naruto d'intervenir. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- C'est entendu, fit finalement Kakashi en s'adressant à Jin et Chiyo tandis que Sakura murmurait précipitamment quelques mots à l'oreille de Naruto qui s'était raidi de colère. Nous allons vous aider.

Un intense soulagement se lut sur le visage des deux leaders du Conseil mais Témari arbora un air furibond. Jin s'inclina profondément.

- Au nom de Suna, merci infiniment.

Témari eut une exclamation méprisante que personne ne releva. Pour la plupart des personnes présentes, c'était réglé et c'était tant mieux. Jin posa sa main sur la table.

- Séance levée. Je vous expliquerai votre première mission tout à l'heure.

Kakashi et Sakura s'inclinèrent. Naruto croisa ses bras et fit la moue. Tandis que les ninjas de Suna sortaient, provoquant un gros mouvement de foule, Témari s'approcha de Kakashi et lui saisit le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Je croyais que…

- Du calme, Témari. J'ai promis à Jin d'aider Suna de la façon qu'il souhaitera mais je n'abandonne pas Gaara-kun pour autant. D'ailleurs pour ma part, je doute fortement qu'il soit mort.

Témari ressentit alors une vague d'affection si forte pour Kakashi et un soulagement si intense qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire radieux. Le Jounin lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'entraîner avec ses deux élèves vers la sortie. Appuyé contre le mur, Jin les regarda partir, le visage fermé. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur Kakashi, son poing droit se contracta convulsivement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je posterai Samedi, promis.

Extrait :

Choquée par le ton haineux de Témari, Sakura recula.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je ne cherche qu'à…

- La ferme! hurla la jeune femme blonde. Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens? Que sais-tu de moi, de nous, de Suna? Tu n'es qu'une étrangère ici! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores!


	6. Méfiance

Bonjour tout le monde ! ahlalala mille excuse pour la semaine dernière, je n'ai une fois de plus pas eu le temps. Je sais, je sais, c'est impardonnable. En tous cas, merci d'avoir reviewé !

Si certains d'entre vous trouvent que l'action piétine, sachez que c'est tout à fait normal et qu'il ne se passera pas grand chose en premier lieu. Je pose les bases de l'intrigue tout en faisant évoluer les personnages, ce qui n'est pas très facile... L'action se place du point de vue de l'équipe 7; par conséquent, on comprend les choses en même temps qu'eux. Yora des appartés sur l'ennemi mais pas beaucoup tout d'abord. Voilà.  
Et à présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VI

Méfiance

- Mais alors… qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour sauver Gaara ? chuchota Témari à Kakashi tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que le Jounin ferait tout pour aider son frère, elle se sentait habitée d'une détermination nouvelle. Sans la regarder, Kakashi répondit, murmurant lui aussi :

- La première chose à faire, c'est de prévenir Hokage-sama. Elle enverra une autre équipe à la recherche de Gaara pendant que nous, nous resterons ici.

- Quoi ! s'écria Naruto qui avait tout entendu. On ne va pas partir ? Aïeeuh !

Sakura venait de lui asséner une jolie tape sur la tête.

- Baka, Naruto ! Si Témari-san et Kakashi-sensei parlent bas, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Je comprends rien à votre manège, grogna le jeune garçon en frottant son crâne douloureux.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, fit Témari toujours à voix basse. Jin-sama n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras, c'est au contraire quelqu'un de très dévoué à Gaara. Qu'il l'abandonne comme ça n'est pas normal.

- Ce que je trouve encore moins normal, ajouta Kakashi, c'est que personne ne proteste les décisions. Même pas…

- Kakashi-san ? Vous avez une minute ?

C'était la voix de Chiyo. Le Jounin se retourna et fronça les sourcils. La vieille ninja le regardait fixement, un air insondable sur son visage ridé. Cela le troubla un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder avec elle, d'autant plus que son approbation silencieuse aux décisions de Jin l'intriguait, mais c'était une Ancienne, et la moindre des politesses était de répondre à sa sollicitation. Il fit signe à Témari, Sakura et Naruto de partir devant.

- On se rejoint tout à l'heure.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent. Quand ils eurent disparu, Chiyo se rapprocha de Kakashi. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux mais son regard avait une fixité un peu trop intense pour être naturelle. Kakashi se raidit inconsciemment.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

- C'est un peu délicat…

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sensible, répondit froidement le Jounin qui sentait la nervosité le gagner. N'ayez pas peur.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal…_

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite quelque peu… impulsive d'hier matin, déclara finalement la vieille femme. J'aurais du réfléchir au lieu de vous sauter dessus comme je l'ai fait…

Les épaules de Kakashi se contractèrent légèrement mais son visage resta impassible.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup…

- Sans doute.

- Et pas seulement au niveau physionomique.

- Merci.

Chiyo fronça les sourcils, déstabilisée par l'inhabituelle froideur du ninja. Kakashi avait croisé ses bras et la regardait avec ce qui ressemblait fort à un début de colère. De quel droit osait-elle aborder ce sujet avec lui ? Et en quoi cela la concernait-elle ? D'abord, il ne parlait jamais de cela avec quiconque et ensuite, même s'il avait voulu en parler, ce n'aurait sûrement pas été avec elle ! Chiyo pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant sans doute comment elle pourrait rattraper le coup.

- Je pense… risqua-t-elle, je pense qu'il serait fier de vous… s'il vous voyait…

- J'en doute, répliqua sèchement Kakashi. Et même si c'était le cas, je vous trouve mal placée pour en juger.

Choquée par le ton agressif du Jounin, Chiyo recula et tenta une dernière approche… qui fut fatale.

- Comment va-t-il à propos ? Il s'est écoulé un moment depuis…

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression de Kakashi devenir proprement furibonde. Son œil visible flamboya d'hostilité l'espace d'une seconde. Puis le visage redevint impassible. Kakashi regarda une dernière fois la vieille femme qui semblait pétrifiée et lui tournant le dos, il s'éloigna. Il fit quelques pas et puis… Allez savoir… Le remord peut-être… Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

- Il est mort quand j'avais six ans, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Il s'est suicidé après une mission… délicate.

Les lèvres de Chiyo frémirent légèrement et une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux.

- Oh… fit-elle d'une voix compatissante mais qui sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles du Jounin. Je suis sincèrement…

- Ravie… Je sais.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et s'éloigna. Un instant prise de court, Chiyo fit quelques pas pour le retenir mais elle n'osa pas le toucher.

- Kakashi-san ! Je vous en prie…

Mais il ne répondit pas. Pas envie de répondre. Pas envie d'en parler. Pas envie d'y penser. Malheureusement, quand il vit Témari à l'entrée le regarder d'un air navré, il eut la désagréable sensation que ce ne serait pas si facile.

* * *

Mais elle ne lui posa pas de question. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment s'était arrivé, ni pourquoi. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle comprenait ou quoi que ce soit. Elle ne lui dit rien ; et il lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Ignorant l'appel de Chiyo, il fit signe à Témari de le suivre dehors.

Au milieu de la place baignée par le soleil, ils retrouvèrent Sakura et Naruto qui avaient manifestement du mal à s'accommoder de la lumière, il est vrai un peu éblouissante.

- Ahh ! Punaise, saleté de pays ! disait Naruto un bras devant les yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

- Petite nature, ricana Témari en s'approchant. Ici, le climat est très sec et la couleur du sable réfléchit fortement la lumière du soleil. C'est pour ça qu'on est très vite ébloui. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas t'y habituer.

- En tous cas, ça manque de vert chez vous…

Sakura regarda son ami, exaspérée.

- C'est normal, Naruto ! On est dans un désert !

- Ouais ben moi, je préfère quand même Konoha.

- Tu as fini tes considérations climatiques, Naruto ? intervint Kakashi, le regard pourtant rieur.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Sakura lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Ça veut dire tais-toi.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Je trouve, commença Kakashi en élevant la voix, couvrant ainsi celle de Naruto, le comportement du Conseil étrange. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, Témari, Chiyo-san et sans doute d'autres n'auraient jamais réagi comme ça d'ordinaire. Donc, soit l'enlèvement de Gaara-kun les a complètement démotivés soit…

- Soit… ?

- Soit ils sont manipulés.

Cette déclaration provoqua un léger froid dans l'assemblée puis Témari se mit à rire.

- Attendez… c'est une blague ? Vous… vous êtes en train de dire que le Conseil est manipulé ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant à entendre mais…

- Vous êtes complètement fou.

Sakura et Naruto ouvrirent de grands yeux. Témari fixait leur sensei d'un air vraiment méfiant et en même temps… méprisant. Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ; un regard qui n'était pas le sien. Kakashi ne semblait pourtant nullement affecté.

- C'est bien possible, répondit-il. Tout le monde me le…

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! hurla soudain Témari, hors d'elle. J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez de vous, de vos airs impassibles, de votre ton désinvolte ! Mon frère a été enlevé, il est sûrement en train de mourir ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est le sauver. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de déclarations non fondées ! Alors soit vous avez une idée, une vraie idée, et je vous écoute, soit vous la fermez !

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée. Cette fois, l'expression de Kakashi laissa clairement apparaître un début de surprise. Et peut-être… peut-être même de peine. Il ne répondit rien mais une immense tristesse se peignit dans son regard. Abasourdie de la réaction de Témari, Sakura s'avança.

- Ne dis pas cela. Kakashi-sensei ne cherche qu'à t'aider, il te l'a dit. Et il a beau avoir une attitude désinvolte, il ne ment jamais. Pourquoi dirait-il de telles choses pour plaisanter ? Je pense au contraire que ce pourrait être une piste…

- Et moi je pense que dans l'histoire, tu n'es pas concernée, Sakura, grinça Témari, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Kakashi, d'un ton agressif. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis d'une gamine qui ignore tout de mon village.

Choquée par le ton haineux de Témari, Sakura recula.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne cherche qu'à…

- La ferme ! hurla la jeune femme blonde. Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ? Que sais-tu de moi, de nous, de Suna ? Tu n'es qu'une étrangère ici ! Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores !

Naruto fut si stupéfait d'entendre la kunoichi parler ainsi qu'il en oublia de lui passer un savon – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Sakura avait reculé, les mains plaquées contre sa bouche. Comment Témari-san pouvait-elle dire de telles choses ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas possible.

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme, sincèrement choqué. Jamais il n'aurait cru Témari capable de tels propos. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais entendu un ninja venant d'un village allié parler ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans les règles.

Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit bouleversée, mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse vite ; car dans l'état actuel des choses, ses crises de nerfs ne faisaient qu'aggraver la situation et leur faisaient perdre un temps précieux. Mais plus que tout, il était chagriné. Parce qu'il avait compris, en voyant l'hostilité brûler dans les yeux de Témari, qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les mots qu'elle prononçait n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la peur indicible de l'autre qui habitait chaque être humain. C'était une méfiance que l'on dissimulait en soi dans le vain espoir de l'oublier. Et à la première occasion, on s'en servait comme excuse. Comme excuse de sa propre impuissance. Cela aussi, Kakashi pouvait le comprendre. Mais ce qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était que cette déclaration presque haineuse se fît aux dépends de ses élèves. Il ressentit une immense tristesse pour Naruto et Sakura, qui avaient déjà subi tellement d'épreuves au cours des dernières semaines, et qui devaient maintenant endurer la blessure de la trahison… Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas identifié leurs sentiments comme tels mais tôt ou tard, Kakashi savait qu'ils le feraient. Et ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus difficile à ce moment là. Il inspira à fond et regarda Témari.

- Témari… Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer.

- Comment réagiriez-vous si j'accusais votre Hokage de corruption politique ? Car c'est bien ce que vous êtes en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dis simplement que le pouvoir monte très rapidement à la tête des hommes. Jin était le numéro 2 de Suna jusqu'à présent. Et quand on se retrouve sur le devant de la scène avec tous les privilèges que ça procure, on accepte très difficilement de la quitter.

- Jin – n'est pas – un homme – avide de pouvoir, articula Témari avec colère. Il était déjà très proche de mon père et il aime Gaara. Jamais il ne tenterait de prendre le pouvoir à sa place ! Je vous interdis de le calomnier de la sorte !

- Comment expliquez-vous que tout le monde l'approuve alors ? cria presque Naruto au grand étonnement de Kakashi et Sakura.

- J'en sais rien. Mais quelle qu'en soit la vraie raison, Jin n'en est pas le responsable. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant ; jamais il ne ferait cela. Il tient juste à assurer le bon fonctionnement de Suna. Il veut le bonheur du peuple. Et c'est pareil pour les autres membres du Conseil. Ils sont d'accord, c'est tout. Leur décision me révulse mais je ne remets pas pour autant leur santé mentale et leur intégrité en cause ! Apprenez à faire la différence, Kakashi !

Et sur ces mots, elle lança un regard de profond dégoût au Jounin et s'éloigna. Il s'écoula quelques secondes puis Naruto et Sakura jetèrent un regard à leur sensei. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude mais le fait que justement il ne dise rien était signe d'un conflit interne. Finalement, il soupira et eut un léger sourire.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait passé un savon pareil !

Le ton de sa voix était enjoué mais Naruto et Sakura le connaissaient assez bien à présent pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Kakashi savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes ; cette réaction n'était rien d'autre qu'une tentative de légèreté pour soulager ses élèves. Et même si cela leur faisait du bien, ils étaient assez matures tous les deux pour savoir que ça n'arrangerait rien que de chercher à nier l'évidence : la confiance n'est jamais totale. Même entre amis.

* * *

Extrait :

Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui mais…

- Naruto…

- Mmm…?

- Pourquoi Hinata?


	7. En route pour Ame

Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Merci à chacun de vous pour vos comm et aussi à ceux qui me lisent tout simplement. ça me fait super plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! et hésitez pas à poser des questions si quelque chose vous échappe. Je répondrai (sauf si évidemment ça risque de dévoiler la suite de l'histoire )

* * *

Chapitre VII

En route pour Ame

Après le départ de Témari qui assomma à peu près tout le monde, il y eut quelques instants de silence, saisissant d'impuissance et de chagrin. Tout mot aurait été déplacé, tout geste aurait été vain. Rien ne pouvait exprimer ce qui se jouait dans les trois cœurs rongés par le regret et la rage. Tout semblait échapper à leur contrôle. Mais ils avaient aussi conscience que s'ils ne réagissaient pas, ce serait fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Kakashi soupira et s'efforça de prendre un ton enthousiaste.

- Bon ! Allez, ça ne veut rien dire. Témari est impulsive mais pas dénuée de bon sens. Et puis… il se peut qu'elle ait raison.

- Je ne crois pas, Kakashi-sensei, murmura Sakura. Ça empeste la méfiance et l'hostilité ici et ce n'est pas normal. Je suis quasiment certaine que quelque chose de bizarre se trame.

- Moi aussi, approuva Naruto d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Kakashi sourit.

- On verra. En attendant…

Un ninja de sable apparut soudain devant eux, coupant Kakashi en plein au milieu de sa phrase.

- Vous là ! fit-il en apostrophant le Jounin d'un ton fort peu poli.

Kakashi lui fit face et haussa un sourcil.

- Plait-il ?

- Oui, c'est à vous que je parle.

- A moi ?

- A vous.

- Désolé mais moi, j'ai un nom.

- M'en fous. Jin-sama vous demande.

- Moi et mes élèves vous voulez dire.

- Suivez-moi, répliqua l'autre sans même tenir compte de l'intervention.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. Kakashi haussa les épaules et suivit mais Naruto lança un regard éloquent à Sakura.

- Heureusement que ce sont nos alliés ! Je me demande comment il se serait adressé à nous sinon.

Sakura réprima un éclat de rire et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour inciter Naruto à ne pas faire ce genre de remarques trop fort. Ils suivirent le ninja jusqu'à un bâtiment un peu à l'écart et entrèrent. Jin était là et les attendait. Devant lui, une table. Et sur la table, un rouleau de parchemin.

- Vous voilà, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous craigniez qu'on ne s'en aille ? demanda Kakashi avec un sourire en coin. Ne rêvez pas, ce n'est pas notre genre.

Curieusement, Jin se mit à rire.

- Je suis désolé si je me suis conduit de façon impolie tout à l'heure, Kakashi-san, mais l'enjeu est vraiment énorme. Si vous aviez refusé, Suna aurait été à la merci de n'importe quel village…

- Puis-je vous faire remarquer que nous ne sommes que trois…

- En tous cas, il semble que vous ayez davantage de chances que nous de négocier avec Ame. Ce sera votre première mission ici.

- Négocier avec Ame ? s'étonna Sakura. Négocier quoi ?

- Une trêve. Il faut que vous les convainquiez de ne pas nous attaquer.

- Mais je n'ai pas très bien compris. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

- Ame a toujours eu des tendances expansionnistes, Kakashi-san et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.

Kakashi hocha doucement la tête. Naruto posa à son tour une question.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas : pourquoi Ame accepterait de négocier avec nous et pas avec vous ?

Jin eut un sourire amer.

- Konoha entretient d'étroites relations avec Ame depuis plusieurs années, non ? Votre Hokage est beaucoup plus populaire chez eux que notre Kazekage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison qui fait que la plupart des gens vous craint, Naruto-kun.

Naruto rougit de colère.

- Gaara est quelqu'un de bien maintenant ! Vous-même vous le savez !

- Moi oui. Mais Ame ne s'est jamais donné la peine de vérifier. Pour elle, Gaara-sama est toujours le Shukaku. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, ils en profitent.

Il serra les dents et grogna.

- Une bande de lâches et de mercenaires… Voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Des lâches !

- Calmez-vous Jin-sama, intervint Kakashi. Nous irons. Sont-ils au courant ?

- Bien entendu. Ils vous attendent. Mais si dans quatre jours, ils n'ont pas de nouvelle, ils attaqueront. C'est ce que dit leur dernier message. Regardez.

Et il déroula le parchemin posé devant lui. Kakashi le parcourut rapidement. Il reconnut l'écriture du leader de Ame. Il l'avait déjà vue lorsqu'il avait lui-même été envoyé en mission diplomatique au village de la Pluie. Le ton employé était agressif, à peine voilé derrière les formalités de politesse. Jin ne mentait pas. La situation était effectivement dangereuse. Il leva les yeux vers le leader par intérim de Suna puis regarda Naruto et Sakura.

- Rassemblez vos affaires. On part dans deux heures.

Les deux jeunes hochèrent la tête et partirent. Kakashi enroula le parchemin et le rendit à Jin qui s'inclina profondément.

- Merci infiniment.

Kakashi sourit tant le soulagement était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Nous sommes alliés. C'est tout à fait normal.

Jin sourit de nouveau. Et c'était un sourire sincère. Pas d'arrière pensé, pas de sous entendu, pas de complot. Inconsciemment, Kakashi se sentit rassuré. Témari avait raison. Jin n'était pas un criminel ou un homme avide ; c'était tout simplement quelqu'un qui voulait protéger son village. Le leader de Suna sortit alors un gros rouleau de parchemin de son sac et le tendit à Kakashi. Il était scellé. Et d'après ce que le Jounin pouvait en voir, un sceau qu'il serait très difficile d'enlever.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Notre rouleau de techniques interdites.

Kakashi eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Votre… Mais pourquoi me le donnez-vous ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en vous. Depuis que Kazekage-sama a été enlevé, ce rouleau n'est plus en sécurité ici. Gaara-sama en assumait personnellement la garde. Maintenant, nos techniques, y compris celle qui permet de sceller le Shukaku, sont à la merci de n'importe qui, surtout depuis que nos effectifs se sont réduits.

- Je comprends mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient davantage en sûreté avec moi. Je…

- En théorie, votre mission du moment ne devrait pas être dangereuse…

- En théorie ? Vous m'avez caché des informations ?

- Pas du tout. Nous ne savons simplement pas comment Ame va réagir. Ça peut très bien se passer comme ça peut virer au désastre. Dans le deuxième cas, je veux croire que vous serez relativement épargnés étant donné que vous êtes de Konoha. De cette façon, Ame ne trouvera pas notre rouleau.

- Ce que vous croyez peut ne pas trouver d'application dans la réalité.

- Mais vous êtes le Ninja Copieur ! fit Jin d'un ton où perçait cette fois le désespoir. J'ai plus confiance en vos forces qu'en celles de Suna ou même qu'en les miennes. Je vous en supplie.

Kakashi soupira. Quel homme bizarre. Le raisonnement ne lui plaisait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Très bien, murmura-t-il à contrecœur.

- Merci, souffla Jin apparemment très soulagé. A présent, je sais qu'elles ne risquent rien. Et euh… ajouta-t-il tandis que Kakashi fourrait l'énorme rouleau dans son sac à dos, je crois préférable pour la sécurité de vos élèves qu'ils ne sachent rien de tout cela.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ça non plus, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Jin et lui étaient les seuls au courant de la manœuvre. Personne ne pourrait deviner. Alors pourquoi ne pas mettre Sakura et Naruto au courant dans ce cas ? Mais Jin avait raison. On ne savait jamais. Il hocha la tête. Jin eut un léger sourire.

- Bonne chance. Puissiez-vous sauver Suna.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Quelque chose chez Jin le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais quoi ? Il hocha de nouveau la tête et s'éloigna. Derrière lui, Jin eut un sourire étrange.

* * *

Sakura acheva de remplir son sac de voyage et le mettant sur son dos, elle sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Naruto. C'était bientôt l'heure de partir. Mais quand elle ouvrit, la chambre était vide. Le garçon avait apparemment fait vite car il ne restait absolument rien. Le lit était fait, rien ne traînait par terre ou sur les meubles. Un tel souci de propreté étonna la jeune fille et lui arracha un sourire. Il n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en moquait un peu. Elle aurait voulu lui parler.

Elle le cherchait. En soi, ça n'avait rien d'étrange ; quoique… Sakura cherchant Naruto en auraient fait hurler de rire certains. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle le cherchait. Vraiment. Elle avait _réellement _envie de le voir. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude.

Face au danger, à l'incertitude… il était… une présence rassurante. Il incarnait la joie de vivre, l'assurance, la combativité face au destin et c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui. D'être près de lui. Finalement, elle le trouva sur un des toits de Suna, apparemment en train d'écrire.

_Naruto, écrire ?_

Mais sa perplexité s'effaça devant le plaisir qu'elle avait à le voir. Près de lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était bien. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de son ami. Absorbé dans sa tâche, Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

- Bouh ! fit Sakura en appuyant brutalement ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

Naruto sursauta violemment et se retourna avant de sourire.

- Oh. C'est toi, Sakura. Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

La jeune fille sourit mais son cœur avait vacillé. _Sakura_. Il l'avait appelée Sakura. Pas Sakura-chan. Elle n'était plus la fille après laquelle il avait couru pendant des années, désormais. Maintenant, c'était Hinata. Et personne d'autre. Cette prise de conscience lui fit mal. Pour dissiper son malaise, elle se pencha sur son parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? C'est long, dis donc !

- Oh euh… rien, c'est… J'écrivais une lettre à Hinata, marmonna le garçon le teint légèrement rouge.

Sakura accusa le coup. Une lettre. A Hinata. Une rage inconnue lui lacéra le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à Hinata et pas à elle ? Naruto ne lui avait jamais écrit.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais été éloigné de toi,_ fit une voix dans sa tête.

_Si ! Pendant ces trois ans, il ne m'a envoyé aucune nouvelle._

_Mais à Hinata non plus…_

Sakura lutta pour reprendre contenance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle jalouse d'Hinata alors qu'elle avait toujours ignoré Naruto ? C'était absurde. Totalement absurde et elle le savait. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien.

- Tu as l'air… triste.

- Non. Je t'assure, je vais très bien.

Naruto haussa les épaules, ne voyant manifestement pas d'intérêt à continuer une telle conversation, et se repencha sur son parchemin qui devait mesurer quarante centimètres à présent. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui mais…

- Naruto…

- Mmm… ?

- Pourquoi Hinata ?

La question prit Naruto de cours. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sakura la lui pose et la raison pour laquelle elle le faisait le laissait perplexe. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si elle lui avait demandé ça en souriant. Mais en l'occurrence, son visage était grave. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça avec cet air sinistre ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu serais contente pour moi. Et pour toi. Désormais je ne te courrai plus après, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mais loin de la réconforter, cette nouvelle acheva au contraire de la déprimer.

- Je veux simplement… Ecoute, ne le prend surtout pas mal, Naruto, mais…

Très mal à l'aise, elle baissa les yeux. Naruto de son côté ne comprenait pas son attitude.

- Mais quoi ?

- Je veux dire… tu ne sais rien d'elle…

Naruto, qui s'était de nouveau penché pour écrire, se figea brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas. Sakura retint son souffle. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Finalement, le garçon releva lentement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sakura sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Jamais... jamais il n'avait eu un tel regard avec elle. Jamais il n'avait semblé si… menaçant. Elle frissonna.

- Je te demande pardon ? murmura-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme.

Sakura fit un pas en arrière.

- … je t'en prie, ne te fâche pas. Je voulais juste dire que… jusqu'à présent… vous ne vous parliez jamais et… et d'un seul coup… vous sortez ensemble…. C'est pas un peu rap…

Elle s'interrompit net en voyant le regard de son ami devenir furibond. Il s'était levé. Elle remarqua tout à coup qu'il la dépassait de dix bons centimètres. Elle déglutit difficilement. Naruto inspira à fond. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Sakura mais d'un autre côté, il n'allait certainement la laisser cracher sur sa relation avec Hinata.

- Premièrement, articula-t-il froidement, s'efforçant de garder son calme, ma relation avec Hinata ne te regarde absolument pas.

_Ouch._

- Deuxièmement, ne juge pas de ce que tu ignores. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, tu ne sais rien d'elle et encore moins de mes sentiments pour elle.

_Double ouch._

- Et troisièmement, tu dis que je ne connais pas Hinata…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- … mais est-ce que toi, tu _le_ connaissais, acheva-t-il avec un regard qui laissait planer un terrible sous-entendu.

Sakura devint livide. Profondément choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et recula, les larmes aux yeux. Comment… Comment avait-il osé ? Parler de _lui _alors que… alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore remis de sa mort. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle s'attendait à ce que Naruto s'excuse mais il n'en fut rien. Il la regardait d'un air horriblement satisfait. Elle sentit la nausée lui monter à la bouche.

- Comment… comment peux-tu dire ça… ? fit-elle la voix brisée.

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il savait, bien évidemment qu'il n'aurait pas du mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Et surtout pas devant toi.

- Peut-être pas devant moi mais devant lui ! Comment oses-tu faire référence à… à…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom.

- Je fais la comparaison tout simplement parce que c'est comparable ! fit Naruto en haussant le ton à son tour. Tu me dis que je ne connais pas Hinata, je te trouve très mal placée pour me faire la remarque étant donné que tu ne… que tu ne savais rien de lui ! Et pourtant tu l'aimais !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité ! Si tu avais su qui il était, tu aurais compris… Tu aurais compris… acheva-t-il la voix brisée.

Il baissa la tête. Ses épaules furent secouées de frissons. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas compris. Mais pas dans le sens que Naruto entendait. Elle venait simplement de réaliser… qu'il souffrait autant qu'elle. Voire plus. Il l'avait vu mourir. Elle inspira à fond et s'approcha de lui. Et puis, très lentement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort.

- Excuse-moi… excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais pas… je n'avais rien compris.

Naruto ne se demanda pas pourquoi, tout à coup, elle changeait de comportement. Mais ses bras apaisaient un peu la terrible blessure qu'elle avait involontairement rouverte. La blessure qui en fait n'avait jamais cessé de saigner depuis qu'elle avait été faite. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Sakura. A aucun moment il ne s'était demandé comment elle vivait tout cela. Ou plutôt… il n'avait pas osé le faire. Son cœur n'aurait pas supporté la douleur. Il serra son amie contre lui.

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

- Il… il me manque…

- Je sais… A moi aussi.

Il voulut dire autre chose mais il n'avait pas le temps. Les deux heures étaient écoulées. Alors il ne dit rien. Ou plutôt…

- On devrait rejoindre Kakashi-sensei. Il nous attend sûrement.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est pas son genre !

Naruto eut un petit rire qui acheva de le détendre. Se disputer, surtout à propos de ça, n'était vraiment pas agréable et il avait hâte d'oublier. Et il aurait oublié plein d'autres choses s'il avait pu.

Ils se lâchèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de Suna. A leur grande surprise, Kakashi était déjà là et les attendait.

- Kakashi-sensei ? firent-ils d'une même voix. Que… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !

- Ben… je vous attendais, répliqua le Jounin avec un sourire. Vous êtes en retard.

Cette phrase était tellement incongrue dans la bouche de Kakashi qu'elle eut pour effet de faire rire aux éclats les deux jeunes ninjas, imités par leur sensei. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux et leur fit signe.

- Allez, en route. Je viens d'envoyer un message à Tsunade-sama. Elle enverra une autre équipe s'occuper de Gaara.

- Combien de temps ça va prendre ? s'enquit Naruto, anxieux.

- Je ne sais pas. Trois jours minimum.

- Il sera peut-être mort d'ici là ! s'emporta le jeune blond.

- Je le sais bien, Naruto. Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

Naruto fit la moue. Sakura soupira, consciente que leur sensei avait raison.

Au même instant, à l'opposé du village, un oiseau messager se dirigeant vers Konoha était fauché en plein vol.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : petit apparté chez l'équipe 8 avec un Kiba en pleine forme !


	8. Jalousie

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous ! Eh oui, je poste aujourd'hui pasque je suis de bonne humeur et même que je reposterai samedi !  
Tout le monde (fait la hola) : ooouuuuaaaais...  
Moi : c gentil de vous montrer aussi enthousiaste ! ah si vraiment, j'apprécie le geste

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Témari rentrent à Suna pour se porter au secours de Gaara mais le conseil refuse de prendre ce risque : trop d'hommes ont déjà été sacrifiés sur cette mission et une attaque d'Ame est imminente. Jin, le leader de Suna, décide de les envoyer en ambassade pour négocier une trève et confie secrètement le rouleau de techniques secrètes à Kakashi sous prétexte qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec lui en cas d'attaque. Kakashi, lui, soupçonne Jin de corrompre le conseil pour prendre le pouvoir en l'absence de Gaara. Il envoie également un message à Tsunade pour qu'elle envoie une autre équipe chercher Gaara mais le message est intercepté.  
Dans le même temps, Témari fait un cauchemar où sa plus grande peur se réalise et son comportement en devient plus aggressif, notamment envers Kakashi et Sakura.

Chapitre VIII  
Jalousie

- Hinata ? Eho ! Ça va ?

Hyuuga Hinata releva brusquement la tête et son regard nacré croisa celui de Kiba. Il la dévisageait, apparemment très amusé. A côté de lui, Shino la regardait aussi, impassible comme à son habitude. Elle se racla la gorge pour se donner un minimum de contenance.

- Euh… oui, oui, ça va. En fait je… je me disais que…

- Que quoi ? fit Kiba en sortant une bouteille de saké de son sac.

- Je… Kiba-kun ! Tu n'es pas majeur !

- Kiba, tu ne devrais pas, murmura doucement Shino. Pas à cette heure de la journée. Il est 16h…

- Rah, z'allez me foutre la paix oui ? Si j'ai envie de boire, je bois et puis c'est tout.

- Kiba, pose cette bouteille.

- Nan.

- Pose-la je te dis, insista Shino en s'approchant de son ami.

- Nan, nan, nan.

- Donne-la moi sinon je… Kiba, non ! Pas d'un seul coup enfin !

Kiba venait de vider la bouteille d'un trait sous les yeux effarés d'Hinata et Shino.

- Oh, Kiba-kun… gémit la jeune fille. Tu vas être malade.

Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de manche.

- Eh ben comme ça… vvvous pouvez pp… plus me la prendre héhéhé !

Hinata se tourna vers Shino.

- C'est la première fois qu'il prend de l'alcool, pas vrai ?

Shino eut l'air gêné.

- Euh… en fait… non. Mais d'habitude, il supporte bien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air horrifié d'Hinata.

- D'habitude !

- OOoh… juste… un peu le ssss soir, répondit Kiba dont la démarche commençait à devenir franchement aléatoire. Quand la journée a été d… dure.

- S'il supporte bien, comment ça se fait qu'il soit dans cet état !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je ne suis pas tout le temps derrière lui.

- Manquerait plus que ça, gloussa Kiba en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac.

- Kiba, combien de bouteilles t'as descendu aujourd'hui ? gronda Shino cette fois avec un ton désapprobateur.

- Oh… je sais pas. Fait chaud aujourd'hui, nan ?

- Combien ?

- Ça va, ça va ! Peut-être euh… attends je me rappelle plus…

Shino eut une moue dégoûtée avant de s'approcher tout près de son ami qui se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe et semblait chercher la réponse à ses questions sur le museau d'Akamaru. Hinata eut un mouvement inquiet.

- Shino-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Vu son état, il ne sera pas capable de nous dire. Alors j'y vais au nez.

- Au nez ?

- Ouais. Mon odorat va en prendre un coup mais bon. C'est pour la bonne cause.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à être à dix centimètres du visage de Kiba. Hinata dut se retenir de rire. La mine écoeurée de Shino valait bien des spectacles. Finalement, il grinça :

- Kiba…

- Quoi ?

Shino se jeta brusquement en arrière, une main plaquée sur son nez. Hinata éclata de rire avant de réaliser que son ami ne rigolait absolument pas. Elle se précipita.

- Shino-kun… tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête et retira sa main de devant ses narines avec méfiance.

- Alors ? Tu dirais… combien de bouteilles ?

- A vue de nez… une bonne dizaine.

Hinata afficha une mine si incrédule que Shino ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Heureusement que tu ne viens jamais avec nous le soir.

- Mais… mais… vous n'êtes pas majeurs ! On ne peut pas vous servir de saké !

- Tu crois que c'est le genre de choses qui arrêtent Kiba ? Mais d'habitude il ne boit jamais en journée.

- Kiba-kun… pourquoi as-tu autant bu ? Tu as un problème ?

Kiba eut une grimace assez comique.

- Nan, naaaan.

- Kiba, gronda Shino.

- Oh et puis zut, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber par terre. Me suis fait plaquer par Sokiji, voilà.

- Par qui ?

- Sokiji.

Hinata se tourna vers Shino.

- Euh… C'est laquelle ?

- Petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

La jeune Hyuuga fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête.

- Mais nan. Elle c'est Sohana.

- N'importe quoi, Sohana elle est rousse.

- De toutes façons, ça peut pas être elle, Kiba-kun l'a quittée le mois dernier. Après il est sorti avec Saharo.

- Après Sohana, c'était Tashiya… répliqua doucement Shino.

- C'est pas une histoire, ça. Il est resté avec elle deux heures.

Kiba eut une moue indignée.

- Deux heures et demi d'abord !

- Oui enfin… le temps qu'elle comprenne qui tu étais vraiment, termina Shino.

Hinata éclata de rire. Kiba les dévisagea d'un air particulièrement abruti et en même temps vexé, ce qui donnait un résultat saisissant. Finalement, Hinata reprit son sérieux.

- Et en définitive, Tokiji, elle était comment ?

- Sokiji, marmonna Kiba. Petite et brune aux yeux verts.

- Ah, fit Shino. J'avais la bonne taille.

Hinata repartit dans un fou rire et Shino lui-même se mit à rire silencieusement. Kiba fronça les sourcils et se mit à triturer ses méninges pour trouver une parade.

- En parlant de... de ççaa, dit-il en essayant assez vainement de prendre un air malin, ça va toi et Naruto ?

Hinata s'arrêta net de rire et devint écarlate. Shino fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, ça va très bien, sourit-elle. Ça fait une semaine maintenant.

Dit comme ça, ça faisait ridicule mais Shino resta de marbre, contrairement à Kiba qui se fendait littéralement la poire. Le pourquoi de la chose échappait d'ailleurs au jeune Aburame dans la mesure où Kiba avait été au courant dès le départ et qu'il ne voyait guère ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à cela. Hinata ne fit pas attention et continua :

- Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il m'aimait plus que tout ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser tellement c'est beau ! C'est merveilleux, je suis tellement contente ! Tu te rends compte, Shino-kun ?

- Oui, c'est bien, murmura Shino en regardant ailleurs.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, un peu dépitée d'un tel manque de réaction.

- Tu n'es pas content pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que si.

Kiba se redressa à la manière d'un diable qui sort de sa boîte et fixa Shino avec un intérêt soudain. Puis il eut un grand sourire.

- Ooooooh ! s'écria-t-il. Notre Shino qui boude ? Serait-il jaloux le Shino ?

Le jeune Aburame se tourna vivement vers Kiba, une expression assassine sur le visage.

- Je te conseille de te taire…

- Youhou ! Le scoop, le scoop ! hurla l'interpellé en se mettant à sauter partout. Shino est jaloux de Naruto ! Shino est jaloux de Naruto ! Shino est jal…

Le poing de Shino s'abattit alors avec une telle violence sur le crâne de Kiba que le jeune homme s'effondra d'un bloc. Hinata retint un cri.

- Shino-kun ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'y aller si fort !

- J'aime le silence.

- Moi aussi mais…

- Dis-moi, est-ce que Naruto est gentil avec toi ?

Un instant déroutée par une telle question venant de Shino, Hinata finit par hausser les épaules et répondit.

- Il est très gentil. Il est même génial.

- Je vois. Tant mieux.

Hinata fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bizarre.

- Il n'y a rien.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis content pour toi, tu sais. Vraiment.

Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Hinata lorsque Shino la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

* * *

- Eh ! Attendez-moi ! 

La voix de Témari stoppa Kakashi et ses élèves tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter Suna. Ils se retournèrent, très surpris. La jeune femme courait vers eux, en tenue et son éventail sur le dos. Kakashi se crispa inconsciemment. Après ce qu'elle leur avait dit à propos de Konoha et des alliances, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'attarder avec elle et encore moins de lui parler. Malheureusement pour lui, Témari était déjà près d'eux lorsqu'il formula cette pensée.

- Merci de m'avoir attendue ! Je viens avec vous ! annonça-t-elle à la manière d'une présentatrice de télé qui vous prévoit un magnifique soleil pour le week-end.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration. Si Kakashi et Sakura fronçaient les sourcils, Naruto lui arborait une mine franchement incrédule ; à croire qu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus absurde. Finalement, Kakashi ouvrit la bouche :

- Excusez-moi ?

- Je viens avec vous, répéta Témari dont le sourire commençait à se crisper. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, ça ne vous plait pas ?

- 'Vous fichez de nous ? répondit Naruto d'un ton fort peu poli. Vous nous criez dessus, vous nous traitez d'étrangers, vous insultez Kakashi-sensei et vous arrivez comme une fleur en disant « salut, je vous accompagne ». Vous auriez voulu qu'on dise quoi ? « Mais bien sûr, bienvenue parmi nous » ?

- Ça ira Naruto, intervint Kakashi qui craignait sans doute que la situation ne dégénère une fois de plus. Témari, pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis ?

La jeune fille cessa de sourire et son regard se fit grave, presque amer.

- Chiyo-sama est venue me parler, dit-elle. Et elle m'a convaincue que je faisais fausse route. Et elle m'a dit aussi … Elle fit une pause comme si elle cherchait ses mots, une pause qui ne masquait que trop mal son ressentiment. Elle m'a dit de vous présenter mes excuses, acheva-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Kakashi. Je me suis mal comportée et je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais du vous dire... tout ça. Je suis désolée.

Le ton manquait de conviction mais dans l'état actuel des choses, on pouvait difficilement espérer mieux. Kakashi poussa un profond soupir et hocha la tête.

- Très bien. Allons-y. On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

- Eh, attendez une minute ! protesta Naruto. Vous allez la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Alors qu'elle nous a traités comme de la…

- Naruto, s'il te plait, ne complique pas la situation, coupa son sensei avec lassitude.

- Témari-san, fit alors Sakura, Ame ne sait pas que vous venez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Mais je ne participerai pas aux négociations afin de ne pas vous causer d'ennuis. Je resterai en dehors du village. Ma présence a un but purement protecteur ici.

- Je crois que ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, murmura Kakashi. Allez, en route.

La petite troupe s'élança. Quand Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Témari, il vit une grimace de colère et d'animosité déformer ses lèvres bien dessinées. Il se surprit alors à demander s'ils n'étaient pas en train de commettre une grosse erreur.

* * *

- Dis Néji, murmura Lee à son ami tandis qu'ils filaient vers l'ouest. 

- Mmm ?

- Avec… avec Tashiya, ça s'est passé comment ?

Néji jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Tenten mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas faire attention à leur discussion.

- Euh… bof.

- Bof ?

- Ouais. Elle n'était pas très contente.

- Que tu repartes si tôt ?

- Ouais.

- Ben… t'y es pour rien toi. Faut qu'elle se mette ça dans le crâne aussi.

- Mmm.

- Cela dit, je comprends sa réaction. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir souvent. Surtout si vous ne tenez pas à ce que tout le monde le sache.

- Pour l'instant, c'est mieux comme ça. Si le village venait à apprendre que je suis avec elle, les anciens copains de Tashiya deviendraient fous, sans parler de la réaction d'Hiashi-sama.

- Tu l'as dit à qui en fait ?

- A toi et Hinata.

Lee ne répondit pas tout de suite, touché de la confiance que lui portait son ami. Au même rang qu'Hinata… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

- Mais tu sais quand même que tout le monde est au courant des sentiments de Tashiya à ton égard ?

- Il parait oui.

- Donc c'est surtout à toi de faire attention.

- Je sais.

- Personne ne t'a vu tout à l'heure ?

- Non. J'ai bien scanné l'endroit avant. Tashiya en a un peu marre de me voir avec le Byakugan quand on est ensemble mais bon…

- De quoi vous parlez les garçons ? intervint alors Tenten en se rapprochant d'eux.

Néji se mordit les lèvres. Mentir aux autres, c'était facile, mais mentir à Tenten, ça l'était moins. Elle était sa meilleure amie, elle était toujours là quand il avait besoin d'elle ; et il savait qu'elle aurait voulu plus, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'accepter et à présent, ce n'était carrément plus possible. Il l'aimait beaucoup et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver agaçante, creuse et sans saveur. C'était une fille douce, gentille et déterminée, qui ne cachait pas grand-chose d'autre que ce qu'elle montrait. Une fille comme on en trouvait partout. Pas comme Tashiya. Elle n'avait ni sa force de caractère, ni son énergie et encore moins sa passion pour la vie. Quand lui dirait-il tout cela ? Il ne savait pas mais il savait que dans tous les cas, ça ne serait pas aujourd'hui. Cela dit, elle devait forcément se douter de quelque chose après la scène de l'hôpital à l'hôpital.

- Je… je lui parlais de Sakura-san, bredouilla Lee dont les joues avaient rosi.

Néji frémit à ses mots et regarda Lee avec reconnaissance. Une fois de plus, il était là.

_Merci, Lee._

Le regard de Tenten s'assombrit. La gêne de Néji ne lui avait pas échappé et elle n'en connaissait que trop la signification. Ils avaient du être en train de parler de Tashiya et ne voulant pas la blesser, ils changeaient de sujet. Mais loin d'être touchée par cette attitude, elle était au contraire très peinée. Peinée de voir que Néji faisait confiance à Lee et pas à elle. Peinée de constater qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de cette garce. Mais elle n'en montra rien et préféra jouer le jeu.

- Oh ? Elle t'a à nouveau envoyé balader ? dit-elle avec un air compatissant qui la répugna tant il était hypocrite.

- Ben… oui. Surtout depuis que… enfin que…

- Ouais. Ça doit pas être facile pour elle.

- C'est difficile pour tout le monde, répliqua Néji. Tout ça… tout ça à cause de lui. Tout ça parce que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Gaï lever son bras, signe qu'il fallait s'arrêter. Tout le monde s'immobilisa. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence intense puis le Jounin se tourna vers Néji qui hocha la tête.

Le jeune homme activa son Byakugan et scruta les environs. Tout d'abord il ne vit rien. Mais il sentit. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il scruta plus loin et plus intensément. Et tout à coup, son cœur s'arrêta.

* * *

Fin du chapitre héhé ! qu'a vu Néji ? vous le saurez... plus tard ! Reviews ?

Prochain chapitre : bastooooon !


	9. Attaque imprévue

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre ! Merci à tous pour les reviews !

**Akemi Luo **: contente que t'aies aimé Kiba dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Shino, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'amour. Plutôt un côté protecteur très fort associé à une solide amitié. Bon, peut-être un poil de jalousie mais pas plus. De toutes façons, c'est pas du tout un aspect que je développe dans la fic.

**Yune-chan66 **: oui, Shino voit surtout Hinata en sœur mais parfois c ce qu'on pense et pi… on se rend compte que… lol bof de toutes façons, je n'approfondirai pas leur relation dans la fic donc c pas grave. Ouais, elle est bizarre Témari, hein ? c'est normal que ça jure avec son caractère, je fais exprès. Comme ça, ça met la puce à l'oreille du lecteur ;-) Elle cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ? mystère. Quant à Tenten… ben je l'aime pas trop cette fille. Je trouve qu'elle va pas du tout avec Néji, trop fade. Il mérite mieux. Donc ben… (geste fatal). Tu vas t'en rendre compte, je suis pas vraiment tendre avec les persos que j'aime pas ;-) Merci à toi !

**Mon unique **: tu es accroc ? cool ça héhé. Alors apparemment, la réaction de Shino laisse tout le monde perplexe. Comme je le dis plus haut, c'est plus fraternel qu'autre chose mais la jalousie pointe quand même le bout de son nez. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et pi, non, Shino n'est pas qu'un insecte déguisé (t'es pas zentille lol). Mais c'est vrai que Kichi nous donne pas tellement de matière… Pour Tenten, oui je suis dure. Mais comme je l'aime pas, je me gêne pas Et Témari… oh, mais tu sais que tu es sur une piste ma grande ? bon je t'en dis pas trop sinon tu vas deviner et ça va tout gâcher. Enfin pour ce qu'à vu Néji, désolée ce sera pas pour ce chapitre… ni pour le prochain d'ailleurs héhé (se gratte la tête d'un air gêné en voyant la tête de tafolpamadlaine) non non mais je t'assure que c'est expliqué ! mais siiiii ! Bon bon, je te donne un indice : il a vu un truc bien horrible qui va le mener dans un piège, là. Alors heureuse ? XD Continue tes reviews longues, je suis accroc aussi

**Aya72** : Oui Témari est bizarre mais c fait exprès. Elle cache bien quelque chose mais on saura quoi que beaucoup plus tard. Quant à ce qu'a vu Néji… suspeeeeens ! Merci beaucoup à toi.

Et à présent les amis, je vous laisse lire. Première bagarre de la fic !

* * *

Chapitre IX

Attaque imprévue

La nuit était tombée sur le pays du vent. Ils étaient partis depuis maintenant dix heures. Et Ame était à trois jours de route. Assis devant le feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé, Kakashi contemplait les flammes avec mélancolie. Personne n'avait beaucoup parlé au cours du voyage. De toutes évidences, Témari n'était pas venue de son plein gré car elle gardait un visage fermé. Sakura avait parfois ouvert la bouche, mais ça n'avait été que pour dire des banalités, des choses sans grande importance. Quant à Naruto, l'ambiance pesante avait sûrement du déteindre sur lui car il n'avait pratiquement rien dit du voyage, hormis les phrases habituelles (c'est-à-dire « j'ai faim » et « est-ce qu'il y a des ramens ? »).

L'avantage, c'était que cela permettait de garder sa concentration. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'au bout de quelques heures, le voyage commençait à avoir des allures de marche funèbre. Autant dire que le moral chutait très vite. Ils avaient marché longtemps. Mais quand la nuit était tombée, ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et camper. Naruto était allé chercher du bois. Témari et Sakura étaient allées chasser et Kakashi avait allumé le feu. La tension était un peu descendue quand Naruto s'était mis à raconter quelques épisodes de son apprentissage avec Jiraya. Sakura avait beaucoup rit, et ça avait rassuré Kakashi. La voir rire… il en avait presque oublié que c'était possible. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendue rire au cours des trois dernières années. Elle avait essayé de devenir forte, de ne plus pleurer. Elle avait réussi mais en contrepartie, son sourire avait disparu. Est-ce que ça en avait valu la peine ? Kakashi en doutait. Mais c'était sûrement plus important aux yeux de Sakura qu'aux siens. D'ailleurs…

- C'est une nouvelle technique de transe pour repérer les ennemis ou vous dormez tout éveillé ? fit la voix de Témari.

Kakashi sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était approchée silencieusement. Témari lui fit un sourire engageant et s'assit à côté de lui. Le Jounin ne réagit pas et la laissa faire – qu'aurait-il pu dire de toutes façons ?

- Ecoutez, commença la jeune femme, je ne suis pas du genre à m'excuser, surtout quand j'ai mes raisons d'agir comme je le fais. Mais je…

- Aucune importance, coupa Kakashi à voix basse. Je peux comprendre.

- Vous pouvez comprendre mais vous ne pouvez pas oublier.

Kakashi tressaillit et regarda Témari. Elle contemplait le feu d'un air grave, comme si elle cherchait la réponse à ses propres questions dans le brasier de son âme. Sans faire attention au trouble de son équipier, elle poursuivit :

- Il y a des souvenirs qui ne s'effacent jamais. Des visages, des sourires, des mots… Des morts, ajouta-t-elle les dents serrées. On a beau faire, on n'arrive pas à se les enlever de la tête. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont été le point de départ d'un changement en nous. Ils sont le symbole, le guide vers une existence nouvelle. Et pour ne pas faillir à notre promesse, nous avons besoin d'eux. Pour nous souvenir de ce que nous avons voulu changer.

Elle se tut quelques instants puis reprit en regardant Kakashi cette fois.

- Mais ils nous rappellent aussi ce que nous avons perdu. Et pour un ninja, c'est… c'est censé faire partie de l'expérience, fit-elle d'un ton un peu raide, comme si elle récitait une leçon, mais… mais je pense que parfois, l'expérience nous pénalise plus qu'elle ne nous aide à avancer… Elle est là, derrière nous, comme un fantôme qui nous rappelle sans cesse nos échecs…

- … et nous pousse à les transformer en succès, continua Kakashi.

Témari eut un sourire triste.

- C'est sans doute vrai. Mais vous ne pouvez pas penser cela en permanence. C'est impossible. Et vous le savez.

Kakashi détourna la tête. Pendant une seconde, il crut voir Obito assis en face de lui à le regarder d'un sourire moqueur. Il soupira. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout cela ? Une multitude de souvenirs et pas que des bons l'envahissaient peu à peu et il dut faire un gros effort pour rester impassible. Ce qu'elle lui disait, ce qu'il entendait, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher au plus profond de son cœur. Elle avait raison. A chaque fois, à chaque échec, il s'était dit et se répétait que ça le rendrait plus fort, que ça l'aiderait à prévenir la prochaine fois. Mais force était de constater que ça ne marchait pas toujours. Et les souvenirs étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Finalement, il hocha la tête. Témari le dévisagea longuement et vit son regard vaciller dans son œil visible. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sans doute consciente de la peine qu'elle provoquait involontairement. La compassion l'envahit. Elle ne savait rien de l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle mais elle avait entendu trop de choses pour ne pas comprendre sa réaction. Sans trop réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur celle de Kakashi. Le Jounin fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ait pu retirer la sienne, les doigts de la jeune femme se refermèrent. Et c'était… Il n'aurait pu le dire mais… c'était… en tous cas, ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais ça le gênait. Avec Anko, très bien, il sortait avec, mais avec Témari, c'était autre chose. Et puis elle était beaucoup plus jeune…

- Ne vous crispez pas comme ça, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, murmura Kakashi en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

Tristesse. Tellement de tristesse dans sa voix… Témari se sentit gênée mais elle ne retira pas sa main. Elle prit une inspiration.

- J'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer…

Pas de réaction.

- On travaille ensemble tous les deux. Et dans ces cas là, une bonne entente est primordiale, vous ne croyez pas ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

- C'est pour ça que… je pense que ce serait mieux si… si on se tutoyait tous les deux… Je crois que ce serait plus facile…

Les épaules de Kakashi tressaillirent légèrement. Il se tourna vers Témari. Sa requête le troublait ; et en même temps, ça le faisait sourire. En tous les cas, c'était une tentative indiscutable de rapprochement et il n'y en aurait sans doute pas d'autre. Et puis au fond, ça lui était égal. Il hocha doucement la tête.

Témari eut un grand sourire soulagé et Kakashi comprit qu'elle redoutait ses réactions, autant qu'il craignait les siennes. En fin de compte, tous les deux n'étaient pas si différents. Il réalisa que Témari tenait toujours sa main et la retira avec un peu de gêne. Puis il détourna la tête pour regarder le feu de nouveau. Le regard de la jeune femme le troublait ; comme si rien qu'en le regardant elle était capable de scruter son âme, de découvrir ses désirs, ses peurs les plus cachées, ses rêves… Comprenant son malaise, Témari s'écarta un peu du Jounin et sortant un kunaï, elle se mit à jouer avec. Derrière eux, Naruto remua dans son sommeil. Sakura respira profondément, entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Et soudain tout s'enchaîna. Venue de nulle part, une voix caverneuse retentit.

**Doton : tsuchi ude no jutsu !**

D'énormes racines jaillirent du sol autour de Naruto. Le garçon s'éveilla en sursaut. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, elles s'enroulèrent autour de lui à la manière de serpents et lui bloquèrent toute velléité de mouvement. Kakashi et Témari bondirent. Le Jounin souleva son bandeau. La jeune femme dégaina son éventail. Sakura se leva précipitamment et sortit des kunaïs.

Quatre personnes apparurent, trois hommes et une femme. Ils n'avaient pas de bandeau ; pourtant ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils maîtrisaient le ninjutsu. Ça se lisait dans leurs yeux, et dans l'aura qu'ils dégageaient. Deux des hommes se jetèrent sur Kakashi. Témari se retrouva en face du troisième. Sakura, elle, s'élança vers la femme, le poing droit levé. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire. Ses doigts se mirent en mouvement si vite que Sakura ne put analyser l'enchaînement.

**Katon Gokakyuu no jutsu !**

Une énorme boule de feu fonça sur la jeune fille. Elle eut à peine le temps de frapper violemment le sol. Un gros bloc de terre se souleva. Sakura l'attrapa au vol et s'abrita derrière juste à temps pour ne pas finir brûlée.

**Ninpo Kamaitachi no jutsu !**

Une véritable rafale de vent chargea l'adversaire de Témari qui évita comme il put. Il plongea sur le côté, dégaina cinq kunaïs et les lança à toute vitesse. Témari fit tournoyer son éventail. Les armes tombèrent dans un cliquetis métallique. Sans attendre, elle chargea. Ce dernier se raidit et commença un enchaînement.

**Fuiton Furyu…**

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand la jeune femme disparut dans un grand mouvement d'éventail. Une fraction de seconde après, elle était derrière lui. Le temps que son esprit enregistre l'information, il était déjà mort.

Naruto lui, se débattait toujours contre les racines. Alors qu'il se décidait finalement à utiliser le chakra de Kyubi, il y eut un éclair argenté tout près de lui et les racines s'effondrèrent, découpées en plusieurs endroits. Abasourdie, Naruto leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Témari. Il se sentit humilié. Il se releva et lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel la jeune femme répondit par un sourire ironique. Mais avant que Naruto ait pu lui dire le fond de sa pensée, quatre nouveaux ninjas apparurent devant lui.

Kakashi esquiva de justesse un coup de kunaï qui lui aurait entaillé le bras gauche. Il fit un léger bond en hauteur, replia ses jambes et les lança en grand écart sur ses deux adversaires. L'un d'entre eux fut atteint et roula à une bonne vingtaine de mètres mais le deuxième fut plus rapide. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit la cheville de Kakashi et la retourna brutalement. Anticipant, le Jounin fit tourner son corps en même temps, évitant une douloureuse fracture. A terre, il se releva à temps pour voir son adversaire commencer une autre série de signes. Son Sharingan se dilata. Il allait entamer les mêmes signes quand un coup de pied en plein dans le dos le poussa en avant. Sans même réfléchir, il profita de cet élan pour se propulser vers l'avant et sortit deux kunaïs. Alors que le ninja prononçait le nom de son jutsu, Kakashi fit jouer ses deux lames à toute vitesse dans un geste circulaire. L'incantation s'étouffa aussitôt sur les lèvres de son adversaire tandis qu'une grosse giclée de sang jaillissait de sa gorge entaillée. Un peu de liquide écarlate éclaboussa le visage de Kakashi mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et fit face à son deuxième adversaire.

Celui-ci se mit en mouvement. Il était si rapide que même avec le Sharingan, Kakashi eut du mal à le suivre des yeux. Son poing fusa à toute vitesse vers son visage. Il para de justesse mais le choc le sonna un peu. Vinrent ensuite toute une série de coups très rapides qu'il eut bien du mal à esquiver. Finalement il encaissa un coup de poing en pleine figure et recula précipitamment pour reprendre son souffle.

_Concentre-toi bordel !_

Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. Risqué penserez-vous, très risqué même. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Kakashi pour recouvrer toute sa lucidité et son calme. Un nouveau coup de poing fusa vers son nez alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Anticipant la trajectoire, le Jounin esquiva. Les deux ennemis échangèrent alors toute une série de coups à une telle vitesse que leurs poings en devenaient invisibles. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun ne sembla prendre l'avantage. Soudain, Kakashi visualisa une ouverture au niveau de l'aine.

_Là !_

Il allait armer son poing quand un hurlement de douleur de Sakura retentit. Kakashi tressaillit et se figea pendant un infime instant. Grosse erreur.

Un violent coup de pied l'atteignit au niveau des côtes et le propulsa dans les airs. Kakashi heurta violemment un arbre avant de retomber lourdement au sol. Ignorant la douleur qui lui lacérait le dos, il rassembla ses esprits et entreprit de se remettre debout. Mais alors qu'il se relevait, une quinte de toux le plia en deux et lui fit cracher du sang.

_Fait chier ! _

Il regarda son adversaire avec colère. Il était fort. Très fort.

_Ce ne sont pas des ninjas ordinaires. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent bon sang !_

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sakura. Prostrée au sol, elle serrait son bras droit de toutes évidences brisé en grimaçant de douleur. L'expression de souffrance sur son visage était telle que n'importe qui aurait pu l'attaquer à ce moment. Elle était la merci de n'importe qui. Son adversaire la regarda d'un air sadique et assurant son sabre dans sa main droite, il chargea. Sakura leva les yeux. Kakashi se précipita. Un peu plus loin, Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour hurler le nom de son amie. Trop tard.

Un éclair. Un hurlement de douleur. Du sang qui se répand sur le sol. Les yeux de Naruto se dilatèrent. Kakashi freina brutalement sa course. Car devant Sakura tremblante mais droite et fière, Témari s'était dressée. Elle fixait le ninja avec une colère évidente.

- On ne touche pas, gronda-t-elle.

Elle leva son éventail en signe d'avertissement. L'homme, à qui il manquait désormais une bonne partie de son bras droit, regarda avec horreur sa main droite toujours crispée sur le manche de son sabre mais désormais à cinq mètres de lui. Puis il reposa ses yeux sur Témari. Pendant un instant, il sembla hésiter. Mais finalement, la colère prenant le dessus sur la peur, il fit volte face et courut vers sa main pour récupérer son arme.

- Idiot, murmura Témari.

Elle brandit son éventail.

**Ninpo Tatsumaki chimeishou ! **

Une rafale de vent d'une puissance terrible déferla sur l'adversaire de la jeune femme. Dos à Témari, il saisit son sabre et se retourna. L'attaque le frappa de plein fouet. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien puis le buste du ninja s'avança lentement par rapport au reste du corps et se décrocha. Les jambes et les pieds restèrent un instant debout puis s'effondrèrent elles aussi. Sakura détourna les yeux. Naruto déglutit difficilement.

_Oah ! Dégueu la technique !_

Distrait, il ne vit pas un ninja se glisser derrière lui. Un coup de poing le percuta alors en pleine face et le propulsa à quelques mètres. Les os de son nez craquèrent et du sang chaud se répandit à flots sur sa tunique. Sonné, la vision soudain trouble, il encaissa plusieurs coups de suite sans réagir. Un coup de pied en pleine figure l'envoya au tapis avec tellement de force qu'il lui sembla que son cerveau lui-même avait été éjecté de son crâne. Dans un gros effort de lucidité, il secoua la tête et para in extremis un coup de katana qui l'aurait facilement décapité. La lame entailla profondément son poignet gauche. Ses dents serrées étouffèrent un cri de douleur.

_Je commence à perdre beaucoup de sang… C'est pas bon !_

Il voulut se relever mais en croisant le regard de son ennemi, il se figea. Des yeux noirs. Noirs, profonds, glacés. Une bouche qui se tordait dans un sourire ironique. Naruto cligna des yeux. Les souvenirs le submergèrent. Ce visage… celui de…

_Toi… _

Son regard se troubla. Son cœur fit un grand bond. Bouleversé, il vit à peine le ninja lever son katana.

Un peu plus loin, Témari encaissait un coup de sabre dans l'épaule et un kunaï dans la cuisse. A côté d'elle, Kakashi acheva son ennemi d'un coup de kunaï avant de s'écrouler, épuisé. Sakura se traîna laborieusement vers Naruto. Il restait quatre ennemis. Kakashi se mordit les lèvres.

_Merde, je n'en peux plus… _

Les ninjas ennemis échangèrent un regard amusé. La femme qui avait attaqué Sakura et qui semblait diriger le groupe ouvrit la bouche :

- Deux Jounins et une Chunnin, et vous n'êtes pas capables de nous battre ? C'est pitoyable.

Cette remarque secoua Naruto qui sortit de ses pensées pour découvrir la lame d'un sabre posé contre le cou de Sakura, assise à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Ils étaient totalement à la merci de leurs adversaires. Sakura ferma les yeux, en proie à un désespoir intense.

_Je suis vraiment nulle !_

Elle attendit, persuadée qu'elle allait mourir. Mais il ne se passa rien. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour réaliser que les ninjas étaient partis. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Un silence abasourdi s'installa puis Naruto se tourna vers Kakashi et Témari.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

* * *

**Prochain chap** : aparté du côté de la Shika team ! Alors ? 


	10. Disputes

Bonjour les gens ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci à **Akemi Luo**, **Aya72 **(dis, est-ce que j'ai répondu à ta review pasque mon pc a bugé alors je suis pas sûre…), mon unique, **yune-chan66** et **Subakun-sensei** !

**The One** (mdr décidément, je m'arrête plus !) : … franchement, je sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis contente. Tous tes compliments m'ont énormément touchée, yavait que toi pour me faire autant plaisir un méga merci sérieux, c super sympa !  
J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire la scène entre Kakashi et Témari mais curieusement, ça ne plait pas toujours. Y doit y avoir très peu voire pas du tout d'amateurs du couple kakashi/témari enfin bref. Sakura ? oui évidemment que c'est un boulet, j'ai fait exprès mdr C'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de la casser et de la rabaisser (à défaut de pouvoir le faire dans l'animé héhé). J'espère que l'aparté sur Shika te plaira car je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire ; t'as raison, ça rigole

Merci encore à toi, je t'adoooore !

* * *

Bon, je vous fais un résumé comme ça, ya pas de problème de compréhension et vous pouvez bien tout vous remettre en mémoire ;-)

**Résumé :** Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Témari rentrent à Suna pour se porter au secours de Gaara mais le conseil refuse de prendre ce risque : trop d'hommes ont déjà été sacrifiés sur cette mission et une attaque d'Ame est imminente. Jin, le leader de Suna, décide de les envoyer en ambassade pour négocier une trève et confie secrètement le rouleau de techniques secrètes à Kakashi sous prétexte qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec lui en cas d'attaque. Kakashi, lui, soupçonne Jin de corrompre le conseil pour prendre le pouvoir en l'absence de Gaara. Il envoie également un message à Tsunade pour qu'elle envoie une autre équipe chercher Gaara mais le message est intercepté.  
Dans le même temps, Témari devient agressive envers Kakashi et Sakura après son cauchemar. Elle les accompagne à Ame mais ils se font attaquer en chemin. Curieusement, les attaquants les laissent en vie.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre X

Disputes

Pendant un long moment, les ninjas de Konoha et Témari se regardèrent sans comprendre. Pourquoi diable leurs ennemis les avaient-ils épargnés alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de l'emporter ? A quoi cela leur servait-il ? Etait-ce un jeu ? Un test ? Un avertissement ? Reviendraient-ils ? Quand ? Où ? Et les tueraient-ils cette fois-ci ? Kakashi secoua la tête, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas.

A côté de lui, Témari déchira brusquement des bandes dans sa tunique et entreprit de bander ses blessures. Ses gestes étaient énergiques mais son regard un peu éteint trahissait son état de trouble. Et Kakashi le vit tout de suite. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Ça s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Et surtout plus dangereux. Il vit Naruto, qui saignait toujours du nez, s'approcher de Sakura et l'aider à se relever. Son cœur se serra un petit peu. Il n'aimait pas les voir ainsi, blessés, affaiblis, effrayés. Si protecteur… Si inquiet… La voix énergique de Témari le poussa à se secouer.

- Oy, Kakashi ! Remuez-vous un peu ! Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. On devrait profiter des heures de sommeil qu'il nous reste.

- Et accessoirement, pourquoi pas soigner nos blessures également ? répondit le Jounin d'un ton teinté d'ironie.

Témari rougit légèrement.

- Evidemment.

Kakashi eut un sourire imperceptible et entreprit de se lever. Mais une violente douleur au niveau du ventre le plia en deux et l'empêcha de se mettre debout. Il tomba à genoux, une main appuyée sur ses côtes, et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Le coup de son adversaire avait fait plus de dégâts que prévu. De toutes évidences, il avait au moins une côte en miette et avec un peu de chance, une hémorragie interne en attente. Il laissa échapper un juron.

- Merde.

Témari le regarda d'un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kakashi de jurer et ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient mal partis. Sakura, toujours soutenue par Naruto, s'approcha de son sensei en boitant et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Faites voir, murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi la dévisagea longuement. Le visage de la jeune fille était pâle et ruisselait de sueur. Le regard de ses grands yeux verts vacillait à la manière de la flamme d'une bougie. Elle tremblait. Elle essayait de le cacher en contractant tous les muscles de son corps mais ça n'empêchait rien. Son bras était brisé. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Kakashi se mordit les lèvres. Ses propres blessures pouvaient attendre. A l'heure actuelle, c'était elle qui avait besoin de soins et non lui. Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Ça ira, Sakura. On va d'abord s'occuper de toi.

- Pas question. Regardez-vous, vous ne tenez pas debout.

- Et toi ? Tu tiens debout peut-être ? riposta Kakashi un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Prise de court, Sakura ne trouva rien à répondre. Témari approuva.

- Il a raison, Sakura. Tu es notre ninja médecin. Ta santé passe avant la notre. Pour notre propre bien-être, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sakura sourit faiblement et haussa les épaules en signe de renoncement.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins arrêter le saignement de Naruto ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, il va se vider de son sang.

Témari et Kakashi se tournèrent simultanément vers le jeune homme blond dont le regard devenait en effet vitreux. Pour preuve, il n'avait rien dit depuis dix bonnes minutes ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel. Mais dans leur état de stress, ils n'y avaient prêté aucune attention. Kakashi sourit et hocha la tête.

- Oui, vas-y. Ce serait bête de perdre notre Naruto comme ça.

- Trop aimable, marmonna le concerné d'une voix pâteuse.

Sakura eut un léger rire et joignit ses mains non sans difficulté. Une faible lumière verte entoura ses doigts. L'effort la fit immédiatement trembler mais aucune plainte ne s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées et aucune grimace de douleur ne tordit ses traits lisses. Elle posa sa main droite sur le nez de Naruto et peu à peu, le sang cessa de couler et son nez reprit une forme normale. Les joues du garçon reprirent aussitôt des couleurs et ses yeux bleus étincelèrent de nouveau. Il sourit.

- Merci Sakura. J'ai bien cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Sakura hocha la tête mais son teint livide trahissait son état. Elle se sentait faible, très faible. Ce simple exercice de guérison lui avait ôté ses dernières forces. Epuisée, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Témari. Kakashi soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'affola Naruto.

- On garde son calme, répondit sèchement Témari. Kakashi, vous… tu sais soigner les blessures basiques ?

- Vite fait. Naruto, fit-il au garçon qui s'était figé en entendant Témari tutoyer son sensei, trouve-moi deux ou trois baguettes de bois de trente centimètres bien droites. Dépêche-toi !

- J'y vais.

Naruto disparut dans un souffle. Témari se tourna vers Kakashi qui entreprenait d'éponger le front de Sakura avec une compresse froide.

- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire à ton avis ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils laissé la vie sauve ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ils n'avaient pas de bandeau et pourtant ce sont des ninjas… Impossible de déterminer leur origine.

- Ils portaient sûrement des bandeaux mais cachés de façon à ce qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas justement. Des déserteurs ?

- C'est possible.

- Mais dans tous les cas, il faut continuer. On doit rencontrer le leader de Ame sans quoi Suna sera détruite !

- Je sais, Témari. On remplira notre mission mais nous devrons être plus vigilants désormais. Je ne les ai pas sentis approcher. Leurs attaques sont du même niveau que les miennes, voire supérieures. Ils sont forts et ils sont rapides. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'ils ont l'air de savoir qui nous sommes.

- On les aurait envoyés ? fit Témari d'un ton incrédule.

- Je pense. Mais apparemment, on leur a aussi ordonné de nous laisser en vie… A quoi ça rime ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent nous fatiguer pour mieux nous tuer après ? Ou plus simplement nous dissuader d'accomplir la mission ?

Témari arbora un air furibond.

- Pas question de faire demi tour ! Nous devons…

- Je sais, coupa sèchement Kakashi. Arrête de répéter la même chose.

- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon village. Sa survie dépend de vous trois.

Kakashi s'immobilisa et la dévisagea.

- Tu n'as pas confiance, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai… j'ai un peu peur, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre, non ?

- Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas en nous criant dessus sans arrêt que tu fais avancer les choses.

- Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas tout le temps l'air de te moquer de ce que je te dis, ça m'aiderait !

- Désolé mais tu vas devoir faire avec. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de caractère pour toi.

- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Vraiment ? fit Kakashi un sourcil levé.

- Oui ! La communication est primordiale dans une équipe. Mais on dirait que cette règle vous échappe totalement, à toi et tes élèves !

La mâchoire de Kakashi se contracta visiblement sous son masque mais Témari fit semblant de ne rien voir, décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- Vous êtes aussi silencieux que des tombes, même Naruto. Non seulement ce n'est pas agréable pour moi mais en plus…

- Tu vas réveiller Sakura, murmura alors Kakashi avec un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Elle a besoin de silence alors cesse de crier.

Témari lança un regard furieux à son équipier qui le lui rendit froidement.

_Qu'elle est pénible à démarrer au quart de tour sans arrêt… Mais comment diable fait Shikamaru-kun ?_

_Qu'il m'énerve avec son ton dégagé ! Un jour, je lui en collerai une !_

- J'ai le bois ! annonça alors Naruto en surgissant d'un buisson avec sa discrétion habituelle.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son sensei et Témari se fusiller du regard et retint un éclat de rire. La scène lui rappelait terriblement Néji et Tashiya. Ou plus simplement Ino et Shikamaru, n'ayant jamais vu de dispute entre son ami et Témari. Un éclair de malice brilla dans ses yeux. Après tout, bon nombre de couples débutaient de cette façon.

_Ah ouais, mais c'est pas cool pour Shikamaru, ça…_

- Naruto, le bois, fit Kakashi d'un ton las.

* * *

- Shikamaru, pour l'amour du ciel, bouge-toi un peu ! s'écria Ino, excédée par le comportement de son équipier. 

Le jeune Nara la regarda d'un œil vide. Affalé au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre, il avait l'impression d'être face à un poste de télé en train de brailler, une télécommande hors d'usage à la main.

_Je l'assomme ou pas ? Ouais mais il faudrait que je me lève. Pfff..._

- Ino, la ferme, grogna-t-il tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle phrase.

Ino cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle. Shikamaru lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était pénible (pour ne pas dire autre chose) à crier mais jamais de cette manière là. A côté de son ami, Chouji arrêta son geste (engouffrer des chips dans sa bouche pour changer) et se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Indifférent à ces réactions, Shikamaru leva les yeux vers le ciel. Inconsciemment, le visage de Témari se dessina dans son esprit. Ses épais cheveux blonds, ses doux yeux verts, son sourire malin. Il soupira. C'était plutôt étrange comme sensation… comme une crispation au niveau de l'estomac… non, du cœur… Et surtout, il n'était pas motivé. Autant quand il la savait près de lui, il se sentait plein d'entrain. Autant lorsqu'il ne se passait rien et qu'en plus elle n'était pas là… rien ne pouvait le déprimer davantage. Avoir frôlé la mort au cours de la dernière mission l'avait rappelé à l'ordre : il tenait beaucoup à Témari. Et bien malgré lui, il désirait de plus en plus rester près d'elle.

Seulement voilà, elle était repartie pour Suna avec l'équipe de Kakashi et il ne savait même pas quand elle reviendrait. Ou si elle reviendrait un jour. D'abord, objectivement parlant, c'était dangereux, même pour elle et même accompagnée de Kakashi. Par conséquent, elle avait toutes les chances d'y rester. Ensuite, même si la mission était un succès, en toutes logiques, elle retournerait à Suna, chez elle, sans passer par la case « Shikamaru ». Elle aurait sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de passer le voir, simplement pour le rassurer. La connaissant, ça la ferait chier plus qu'autre chose. Et enfin…

_Mais pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça ? Pourquoi je pense à elle sans arrêt ? Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant…_

Il interrompit ses pensées en voyant un papillon aux ailes mauves et blanches voleter juste sous son nez. Allez savoir pourquoi – les couleurs peut-être – l'insecte lui rappela l'éventail de Témari. Il se rappela alors avec nostalgie le jour où ils s'étaient plus ou moins déclarés.

_- Témari, tu ne veux pas arrêter de léviter avec ton foutu éventail, là. Tu me fatigues._

_Etendue sur son arme de prédilection qui voletait à environ un mètre du sol, la jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard narquois. _

_- Genre avec ta minute d'activité par jour t'es fatigué. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je lévite, comme tu dis, sur mon éventail ?_

_- Ça me dérange, voilà. _

_- En fait t'es jaloux parce que moi, je peux voir les nuages de près, répliqua Témari avec un grand sourire._

_Shikamaru la dévisagea avec mauvaise humeur et ne répondit pas. Il appréciait beaucoup ces longues heures passées avec elle dans leur clairière favorite à discuter (ou à se disputer ça dépendait) ; mais depuis quelques temps, quand elle se mettait à le provoquer comme ça, il éprouvait une peine indéchiffrable, une sorte de frustration face à leurs rapports qui restaient les mêmes. Il voulait plus, ça faisait un moment qu'il se le disait. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre quand elle passait son temps à lui envoyer des piques ou à voler sur son éventail. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait voulu la rejoindre et s'envoler avec elle jusqu'aux nuages qu'il avait toujours regardé de loin ?_

_Témari fronça les sourcils en voyant « son boudeur préféré » comme elle l'appelait souvent se mettre justement à bouder. _

_- Te remets pas à faire la gueule s'il te plait, c'est pas marrant. Pourquoi tu te fâches pour un rien ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit cette fois ?_

_Shikamaru haussa les épaules._

_- Rien, rien, marmonna-t-il. Envole-toi et si jamais tu penses à moi de là haut, ramène-moi un nuage._

_Interdite devant cette réponse, Témari le considéra un instant puis elle sourit._

_- Et si je t'emmène avec moi leur dire bonjour à ces fameux nuages, ça te rendra le sourire, petit râleur ?_

_Pris de cours, le jeune homme la regarda sans répondre. Malgré sa vivacité, son esprit fut incapable de trouver la moindre chose à dire. Alors qu'il avait cru mettre un terme à leur discussion, celle-ci prenait un cours pour le moins inattendu. Il affichait un air si surpris que Témari éclata de rire. Se penchant vers lui, elle lui prit la main et, sans lui demander son avis, le hissa sur son éventail. Presque aussitôt, l'arme s'éleva plus haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à dépasser la cime des arbres les plus grands. _

_Surpris et tout de même un peu effrayé au départ, Shikamaru se laissa bien vite aller. La sensation de liberté était totale. Grisante. Jamais le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles et ébouriffant ses cheveux ne lui avait procuré autant de bien être. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était sincèrement bien. Il était avec elle. Et totalement subjugué. Témari sourit en voyant le regard de son ami briller quand il se tourna vers elle._

_- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses voler aussi haut ? _

_- Aha ! Secret, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malin sur le visage._

_Shikamaru la dévisagea un instant puis il haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation. Les nuages étaient encore plus beaux vus de près._

_- Attention, premier nuage ! annonça soudain la voix de Témari. J'espère que l'humidité ne te dérange pas !_

_Et avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, elle dirigea son éventail droit sur un petit nuage, plus bas que les autres. Pour Shikamaru, ce fut l'extase au sens propre. Des nappes entières de vapeur grise se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'eux, donnant l'impression de faire corps avec le ciel. Ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselèrent soudain sur son visage et ses bras, il s'abandonna à la sensation extraordinaire de sérénité et de bonheur qui s'offrit à lui et ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, il lança à Témari :_

_- Ça va ? Pas trop mouillée ?_

_- Et toi ? lui répliqua la jeune fille en désignant la queue de cheval du garçon qui avait, il est vrai, diminué de volume._

_Et alors, Shikamaru se mit à rire. C'était la première fois qu'il riait devant elle et il sut que désormais, rien ne pourrait plus la remplacer. Elle était tout pour lui. Elle venait de lui offrir le monde. Témari eut un sourire rayonnant et fit planer son éventail au dessus de la forêt. De là où ils se trouvaient, tout était minuscule. On se sentait au-dessus de tout. Intouchable. Libre. Elle vit Shikamaru contempler le paysage, le visage transfiguré par la joie. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait tout simplement parce qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Le monde lui avait toujours paru étouffant. Shikamaru était comme elle. Et de par cette osmose quasi-totale, l'instant devenait magique._

_- On se sent libre, hein ?_

_Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit._

_- Oui. Vu d'ici, dit-il en se penchant légèrement pour regarder l'étendue d'arbres qui s'étalait juste en dessous d'eux, c'est beaucoup mieux._

_Il rayonnait de bonheur, à croire que son vœu le plus cher venait d'être exaucé. Totalement sous le charme de Témari et du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours. Attendrie, la jeune fille sourit._

_- Je crois que je commence à te comprendre un peu mieux, Nara Shikamaru, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu es tellement intelligent que le monde te paraît trop petit, n'est-ce pas ? Trop futile. Tu te sens écrasé par le quotidien. Et tu aspires à des choses plus subtiles… Plus intéressantes, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant encore._

_Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Shikamaru ne bougea pas. Hypnotisé par les yeux et les paroles de Témari, il sentit ses sentiments pour elle déborder de son cœur blasé et lui donner un coup de fouet. A cet instant, il se sentait plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui, et cela, personne – du moins pas une femme – n'avait jamais pu le lui donner. Il n'était plus seul. Rien n'était comparable à cela. Il la regarda dans les yeux, se laissant envahir par une douce volupté. _

_- Depuis quand tu dis des choses aussi profondes, toi ? murmura-t-il._

_Elle eut un petit sourire gêné._

_- Depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse du plus râleur et intelligent des garçons._

_La foudre tomba sur Shikamaru. Le temps qu'il réalise, Témari avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux, voire un quadruple. Mais très vite, la sensation de plaisir prit le dessus et il répondit au baiser, tout en passant une main dans les épais cheveux blonds._

_(Cette fois, c'est sûr : je suis vraiment au 7ème ciel)_

- Shikamaru ! Eh, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Non, répondit machinalement le jeune homme encore dans ses souvenirs et qui n'avait même pas écouté la question.

La veine temporale d'Ino ressortit brusquement et elle sembla à deux doigts de gifler Shikamaru. Ce qui l'énervait, ce n'était même pas qu'il ne l'écoute pas (quoique…) mais plutôt qu'elle savait pertinemment à qui il pensait et ça la mettait hors d'elle.

- Arrête de penser à ta blondasse cinq minutes et écoute-moi, tête d'âne ! cria-t-elle.

Cette dernière remarque eut un effet foudroyant sur Shikamaru qui se redressa d'un seul coup et fixa Ino avec des yeux presque mécontents. Ino afficha un petit sourire satisfait… qui s'effaça aussitôt après la remarque de Chouji.

- Ino… Tu es blonde toi aussi…

La jeune fille rougit.

- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné, ok ?

- Oh moi ce que j'en dis, répliqua calmement Chouji en enfournant une nouvelle poignée de chips dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

- Shikamaru, reprit-elle plus calmement, et si tu arrêtais de te focaliser sur elle juste deux petites minutes que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?

- Un, j'ai la flemme de t'écouter et deux, qui te dit que je pense à Témari ?

- Et qui t'a dit que je parlais d'elle ? riposta Ino, triomphante.

Shikamaru poussa alors un profond soupir, ce qui le fit ressembler à un ballon de baudruche en train de se dégonfler.

- Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses qu'on en finisse. J'ai une de ces envies de dormir…

- Retiens-toi. Ce que je pense c'est que c'est une garce, une hypocrite et une prétentieuse doublée d'une folle furieuse.

- C'est drôle, murmura Shikamaru, ce portrait me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? gronda Ino, furieuse. Que je lui ressemble ?

- Pas ma faute si tu te sens visée…

Ino devint rouge écrevisse. Chouji se pencha vers son ami.

- J'ai pas suivi là. Tu l'as insultée ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Tu perds ton temps avec elle, Shika, fit Ino qui se maîtrisait au prix d'un gros effort.

- Ah. Parce que j'en gagnerais davantage avec toi peut-être ?

Ino rougit, mais plus de gêne que de colère.

- Eh bien… eh bien oui ! Témari est la sœur du Kazekage. Tu crois franchement qu'elle va rester avec toi pour le restant de ses jours ? Elle a sûrement des tas de prétendants à Suna et un jour, elle dira oui à l'un d'entre eux ! Et à ce moment là, qu'est-ce que tu feras, hein ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je resterais avec elle jusqu'à ma mort…

Ino sembla un moment perplexe mais se reprit très vite.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

- Et alors ? répliqua tranquillement Shikamaru avec un petit sourire exaspérant sur le visage.

Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé à provoquer Ino. Cette dernière ressemblait de plus en plus à un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. A tel point que Chouji se recula légèrement afin d'établir une distance de sécurité. Shikamaru sourit. Ino explosa :

- Cette garce prend tout le monde de haut, elle ricane de la faiblesse des autres, elle humilie à tour de bras ! C'est ça qui te plait chez elle ?

- C'est vrai que face à ce portrait, ta compagnie semble presque supportable.

- Réponds à la question !

- Bon ça suffit, tu me fatigues, Ino, fit sèchement Shikamaru en se levant. Si c'est pour me faire une crise de jalousie, va brailler ailleurs.

- Quoi ? Moi ! Jalouse de Témari ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de moins qu'elle, hein ?

Shikamaru sourit ironiquement.

- Absolument tout.

* * *

- _Alors ?_

_- Tout se passe comme prévu. Ils ont été attaqués mais ne savent pas par qui et encore moins pour quelle raison ils ont été épargnés. Ils sont blessés et morts de peur._

_- Très bien. Ça sera d'autant plus facile d'agir. Dis-leur de se tenir prêts à réattaquer._

_- Bien_. _Et pour l'autre équipe ? _

_Sourire cruel._

_- Amenez-moi le Hyuuga comme convenu. Tuez les autres.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

Prochain chapitre : Néji et son équipe vont tomber sur quelqu'un... qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir prévu...


	11. Un charme dangereux

Bien le bonjour jeunes gens ! En ces temps relativement tendus (et une allitération en « t », une !) pour cause de crise sociale et de foutage de gueule par le gouvernement (l'art de faire de la propagande discretos XD), je vous présente un nouveau chapitre

Vous avez tous aimé le passage Témari/Shika, j'en suis ravie ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire donc il n'y avait pas plus belle récompense. Vraiment encore merci à vous toutes (je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de garçons mais qui sait ?).

Donc en résumé, vite fait : Kakashi, Témari, Sakura et Naruto se sont faits attaquer par des ninjas sans bandeau mais ont été mystérieusement épargnés. De son côté, la Gaï team va tomber sur quelqu'un qu'elle n'attendait absolument pas.

Spéciale dédicace à mon Unique (je me sens plus, je mets une majuscule) que j'adore ;-)

* * *

Chapitre XI

Un charme dangereux

Néji écarquilla ses yeux nacrés. Sa bouche se crispa d'horreur. Jamais… jamais il n'avait vu pareille chose. Et rien n'aurait pu décrire l'effroyable sentiment d'horreur qui lui glaça soudain les entrailles. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Néji ? Néji qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit une voix près de lui sans qu'il pût déterminer qui de Gaï, de Lee ou de Tenten venait de parler.

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

- Néji ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

_Quelle horreur… _

- Néji, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Comment… ?_

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Jamais elle n'avait vu Néji si effrayé. A croire qu'il contemplait l'Enfer. Voyant que ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus fort, elle saisit ses mains et les serra fort. Elle serra à se briser les doigts. Néji était déstabilisé ; il avait besoin d'une présence ferme à côté de lui. Et le contact physique était la seule solution.

Si ça n'arrêta pas les frissons, cela eut au moins le mérite de détourner l'attention du jeune homme. Il se tourna vers elle, baissa les yeux vers ses mains, la regarda à nouveau. Il était face à elle mais il ne la regardait pas. Il avait l'air totalement perdu. Tenten resserra son étreinte, comme pour lui communiquer sa force. Le rassurer, le calmer, c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait à cet instant. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu des moments difficiles au cours de la dernière mission. Se battre contre Uchiwa Sasuke avait laissé des traces profondes dans le corps et le cœur du jeune Hyuuga. C'était sa première mission depuis et manifestement, c'était dur. Elle voulait être là pour lui.

Elle accrocha son regard vacillant et arbora une expression ferme.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Réponds ! cria-t-elle en voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas.

Lee regarda son équipière, éberlué. Jamais il ne l'avait vue s'adresser à Néji avec tant d'autorité ; d'autant plus que le Hyuuga était Jounin. Techniquement, il n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'elle. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Tenten.

- Arrête. Tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Laisse-la, Lee, fit alors Gaï.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à riposter mais son maître lui fit signe de se taire et lui montra Néji. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration avait retrouvé un rythme normal. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Les paroles de Tenten l'avaient calmé. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, la lueur y était revenue. Tenten sourit, soulagée. Elle avait réussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un massacre… murmura Néji, encore troublé.Il y a du sang partout…

- Un massacre ? Combien de personnes ?

- Une cinquantaine.

- Une cinquantaine ! A quelle distance ?

- A peu près dix kilomètres.

- Il y a des survivants ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas.

- Gaï-sensei, intervint Lee. On devrait aller vérifier.

Tenten hocha vigoureusement la tête. Gaï s'apprêtait à approuver quand il croisa le regard de Néji. Et il fut troublé. Ce n'était pas un regard désapprobateur ou mécontent ; ce qu'il exprimait ne ressemblait ni à de la colère ni à une peur quelconque. C'était autre chose. Comme si… comme si ces deux prunelles blanches sans pupilles étaient deux fenêtres ouvertes sur le conflit interne que Néji se livrait avec lui-même.

Oui, c'était un génie. Oui, il était le plus fort du clan Hyuuga. Oui, il avait compté parmi les meilleurs ANBU. Et oui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le Godaime le choisisse pour lui succéder. Il était fort. Mais ça n'empêchait pas… La force n'empêchait pas la douleur de se répandre dans le corps et l'esprit. Elle n'empêchait pas non plus le chagrin d'envahir le cœur. Et face au doute, à l'hésitation, elle était moins que rien. Depuis qu'il était petit, Néji avait traversé bien des épreuves. Il avait souffert plus que bien des gens ne le pourront au cours d'une vie. Mais il avait résisté. Il s'était battu et aujourd'hui, il était fier d'être ce qu'il était. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, son combat contre Sasuke l'avait vraiment ébranlé. Il avait jeté toutes ses forces dans la bataille, il avait repoussé ses limites physiques et mentales, il avait manqué de mourir et malgré cela, malgré tout, ça n'avait pas suffi. Pour la première fois, quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait souhaité les refermer. Ne plus voir les corps qui tombaient, ne plus entendre les cris, ne plus sentir l'odeur du sang… Il ne voulait plus de tout cela. Les corps qu'il venait de détecter, il ne voulait pas s'en approcher. Ils avaient réveillé en lui la peur ; la peur de perdre ce qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu partir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qu'ils risquaient de trouver là-bas. Mais il était ninja et il devait obéir aux ordres, il devait faire son devoir…

Il croisa le regard de Gaï. Il sut ce que son sensei allait lui demander avant même que celui-ci n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Néji… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté. Sa propre faiblesse face au danger lui donnait la nausée. Quand était-il devenu si lâche ? Depuis quand avait-il si peur de la mort ? Il baissa les yeux. Il devait répondre. En tant que Jounin, il prenait les décisions avec Gaï désormais. Il inspira à fond. Il devait absolument se ressaisir.

- On y va.

Sa voix était ferme et elle ne trembla pas. Son regard était de nouveau déterminé. Oui, il était déterminé à se battre. C'était ce pour quoi il était né. C'était ce pour quoi il respirait chaque jour. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, c'était ce pour quoi Tashiya l'aimait. Il le savait.

Gaï hocha la tête et commença à progresser vers l'ouest, Tenten sur ses talons. Néji jeta un coup d'œil à Lee. Son ami ne cachait pas son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Néji ? Tu as complètement perdu tes moyens en voyant… en voyant ce… ce massacre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors c'est pas normal. Des cadavres, tu en as vu des centaines !

- Tu feras moins le fier quand tu verras ceux-là de tes yeux.

- Tu vois ? Tu m'agresses alors que moi, je m'inquiète.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

- Oh que si ! Et ton attitude en est la preuve. Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux. Sinon tu vas tous nous mettre en danger.

Et sur ces mots, Lee suivit Gaï et Tenten, laissant Néji songeur. Il n'avait pas voulu dire à son ami que le massacre lui rappelait sa dernière mission ; il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait peur.

L'équipe progressa en silence pendant un peu moins d'une heure. Ils auraient pu arriver plus vite mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes. L'auteur, ou plus vraisemblablement les auteurs, pouvaient toujours revenir. En queue de file, Néji tenait tous ses sens en alerte. Son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait que croître à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Quelque chose rôdait, pas loin. Une présence néfaste. Une présence qui réveillait de vieux instincts et de plus vieux souvenirs encore. Il secoua la tête et s'efforça de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit village. Ou plutôt un hameau. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de maisons. Et elles avaient toutes leurs murs tâchées du sang de leurs habitants. Tenten se mit à trembler. Car au milieu de la rue centrale, une cinquantaine de cadavres s'entassaient au soleil, répandant une écoeurante odeur de chair en décomposition dans un rayon de trente mètres. Un gros nuage de mouches voletait au-dessus du tas de corps dans un bourdonnement sinistre. Lee se détourna et se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il put trouver au fond de son estomac. Gaï ferma les yeux, consterné, choqué. Etrangement calme, Néji s'approcha au contraire, insensible à l'odeur de pourriture qui s'intensifiait. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas des cadavres, il les examina avec attention. La plupart n'étaient plus entiers et étaient couverts de sang séché. Leur sang. De toutes évidences, on les avait amputés d'une jambe ou d'un bras voire des deux et on les avait laissées se vider de leur sang. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement. D'autres personnes avaient eu les yeux crevés. D'autres encore n'avaient plus de tête. Certains, mais ils étaient plus rares, n'avaient plus ni ongles de mains ni de pieds, et leur tête pendait lamentablement au bout de leur gorge partiellement tranchée. Manifestement, ils étaient morts depuis un moment car leur peau et leurs organes étaient déjà grouillants de vers et d'insectes. Le regard de Néji fut soudain attiré une petite main tenant une poupée qui dépassait. Il hésita un instant puis la saisit et tira brusquement. Néji resta un instant sans bouger puis son visage devint livide. Son estomac se souleva brusquement et il dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas vomir. Car au bout de son bras se balançait le corps d'une fillette d'environ trois ans à qui on avait coupé les pieds. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil spectacle. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible que l'on puisse faire cela à un enfant. Il fut saisi d'un tremblement convulsif et lâcha la fillette qui heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il regarda sa main à présent pleine de sang. Du sang de cette petite fille de trois ans. La nausée le plia en deux. Ses jambes pédalèrent en arrière. S'éloigner... Il devait s'éloigner de ça… Il se détourna et voulut courir mais il se cogna à Gaï qui s'était approché. Son visage basané exprimait la plus profonde répugnance. Derrière lui, Lee serrait dans ses bras Tenten secouée de sanglots. Néji leva les yeux vers son sensei.

- On doit… on doit trouver qui a fait ça…

- On trouvera, Néji. On trouvera.

- Inutile de vous fatiguer, fit alors une voix féminine. Je suis là.

L'équipe de Gaï se figea et se retourna lentement vers le tas de cadavres. Une silhouette mince et allongée venait de surgir de l'ombre d'une des maisons. Et elle dégageait une terrible aura de puissance et de haine. Tenten sembla se tasser sur elle-même. Lee fit un pas en arrière. Néji fronça les sourcils. Gaï croisa ses bras et bomba le torse, fermement décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. La femme s'accouda nonchalamment au mur de la maison la plus proche.

- Vous êtes en retard, dit-elle avec un ton d'ennui profond.

Les yeux de Gaï se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

- Pour qui nous prenez-vous ? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? dit-il, furieux.

Pendant un instant, la ninja ne bougea pas. Puis, elle fit quelques pas et entra dans la lumière. Ses longs cheveux argentés étincelèrent sous le soleil avec des reflets semblables à ceux de la lune sur l'eau sombre. Elle battit des paupières et tous purent voir deux magnifiques yeux d'un vert éclatant. A l'ombre, on les aurait dit noirs, mais au soleil l'iris étincelait, telle une émeraude. Un mince trait rouge sombre bordait le bas de ces yeux, les rendants encore plus profonds. Envoûtants. Terriblement envoûtants… Sa peau laiteuse était lisse et dépourvue de toute imperfection. Ses lèvres formaient la plus sensuelle des bouches. Deux points rouges bordeaux étaient positionnés sur son front pur. Son visage était la perfection même.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue tunique rouge sombre moulante qui faisait ressortir la moindre de ses courbes, avec un décolleter en fente au centre du vêtement. Le tissu était souple, léger et se soulevait au moindre souffle. Il donnait à la jeune femme une allure des plus aériennes. Un corsaire noir, moulant également, révélait des cuisses minces mais musclées et des mollets parfaits. Des sandales classiques, une poche latérale et un étui à kunaïs sur la cuisse gauche complétaient sa tenue. Elle était belle à damner un saint.

Les yeux de Lee et de Gaï se firent plus ronds que jamais et Tenten n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir leur langue pendre soudain de leur bouche. Elle-même ne comprenait que trop leur réaction : jamais elle n'avait vu une femme aussi magnifique, incarnant à la fois grâce, beauté, élégance et force. Elle se sentait écrasée, ridiculement laide à côté d'elle. Et en même temps, envoûtée, hypnotisée par ce charme incroyable. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait commis ces meurtres affreux. Ce n'était pas possible. Une personne aussi belle ne pouvait pas donner la mort…

Néji était tendu, chacun de ses muscles crispés au possible. La réaction de Lee et Gaï ne lui avait pas échappé, et bien qu'il ne la partageât pas totalement, il la comprenait. Il était totalement incapable de regarder autre chose que la jeune femme en face de lui ou de penser à quoi que ce soit de rationnel. Elle incarnait la Beauté. Plus belle que toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontrées. Beaucoup plus belle que Tsunade-sama. Et tellement plus belle que Tashiya… Cette pensée le dérouta un peu… et le sauva car ses yeux se détachèrent du visage de la ninja. Il retrouva un minimum de lucidité et se mit à réfléchir.

_Je ne vois pas son bandeau. Pourtant tous les ninjas en ont un, même les déserteurs. Où est-il ?_

Il activa son Byakugan et il vit ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué depuis le début. Dans l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée jusqu'à présent se trouvait un vêtement. Un manteau. Mais pas n'importe quel manteau. Il était noir. Avec des nuages rouges. Et dessous, un bandeau de Kumo barré. Il eut un mouvement de recul, dû autant à la frayeur qu'à la surprise.

- Vous êtes de l'Akatsuki !

Son cri jaillit dans le silence admiratif qui régnait depuis une minute maintenant. Il dégela aussitôt les équipiers de Néji qui se tournèrent vers lui, incrédules.

- Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? fit Lee.

- J'ai vu son manteau. Et son bandeau est barré. Et regardez sa main droite : elle porte la bague distinctive des membres de la Lune Rouge.

Gaï, Lee et Tenten posèrent leurs yeux sur la main droite de la jeune femme. C'était vrai. Il y avait bien la même bague que celle que portaient Itachi et Kisame, à ceci près que le kanji inscrit dessus était différent. La ninja dévisagea Néji et eut un sourire approbateur.

- Tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air.

- Merci, répondit froidement Néji.

Il garda un air impassible en la voyant soudain s'approcher de lui mais une goutte de sueur perla malgré tout sur sa tempe. Sa démarche était d'une grâce absolue. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser, elle était déjà devant lui à le dévisager. Il réalisa qu'elle était plus grande que lui ; peut-être de la même taille que Gaï. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Un peu plus loin, Tenten fronça les sourcils et se raidit.

- Tu es très observateur, mon garçon, murmura la ninja avec un regard qui en disait long. Tu m'as l'air intelligent et en plus, tu es plutôt mignon.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

- C'est dommage.

Elle dévisagea longuement Néji qui ne put retenir un frisson. Il n'aurait pas du la laisser l'approcher à ce point. C'était une ennemie et il le savait très bien. Alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Elle avait déserté ; elle appartenait à l'Akatsuki ; elle avait tué tous ces gens. A cet instant précis, il aurait du reculer. C'était ce que lui hurlait son instinct depuis le début. Mais sa volonté était comme annihilée. Il ne bougeait pas, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il lança un regard vers son équipe. Gaï s'était posté derrière la jeune femme. Lee et Tenten s'étaient rapprochés. Ils étaient prêts. Mais ils n'attaquaient pas. Et c'était bien ça le problème. Ils _auraient du_ intervenir.

La ninja ferma un instant ses yeux. Néji se tendit.

_Elle va attaquer ! _

Il voulut reculer mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Il ne pouvait que fixer son adversaire avec une peur grandissante.

_Putain… c'est qui cette fille ?_

Mais alors qu'il s'interrogeait, les yeux se rouvrirent. Et il sembla au Hyuuga que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Le regard de la jeune femme s'était littéralement métamorphosé. Doux et chaleureux quelques secondes auparavant, il brillait à présent d'une froide détermination et d'une envie de tuer presque terrifiante. Son visage parfait s'était figé dans une expression de cruauté. Elle ne laisserait personne survivre. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

Néji recula encore. Ses équipiers et son sensei vinrent se poster près de lui. En face d'eux, la ninja croisa ses bras et les dévisagea avec amusement. Croyant – à juste titre – qu'elle se moquait d'eux, Lee prit immédiatement la mouche et s'apprêta à sortir une remarque bien sentie. Mais Néji l'interrompit avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

- Reste concentré, Lee, ordonna-t-il. Ne perds surtout pas ton calme, c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherche.

Lee resta un instant confondu, honteux de s'être laissé avoir si facilement. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Compris.

Tenten montra d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait enregistré l'information tandis que Gaï regardait Néji avec approbation.

_Il est vraiment excellent._

La ninja rebelle eut un petit rire et sourit de nouveau. Mais ce sourire contrastait tellement avec son regard féroce qu'il ne dégageait pas la moindre chaleur. Au milieu de ce visage figé, ça ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Une grimace haineuse. Un prédateur regardant ses proies. Pourtant, elle ne se mettait pas en position de combat. Debout dans un gracieux déhanché, elle se contentait de les regarder. Elle jouait. Néji ressentit un brusque accès de dégoût envers elle. Si belle, si parfaite et si dangereuse.

Son bandeau apparut dans sa main gauche dans un nuage de fumée. Le symbole de la Foudre ; barré d'une large entaille horizontale. Gaï se raidit.

_Merde. Elle est de Kumo. C'est pas bon._

La jeune femme leva sa main et attacha avec soin le bandeau autour de sa taille. Le soleil fit briller la plaque de métal rayée. Elle se redressa alors avec une expression cruelle.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire, une déclaration, une confession quelconque, c'est le moment. Aucun d'entre vous ne repartira vivant d'ici.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop sûre de vous, répliqua Gaï. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Les quatre ninjas se mirent en formation. Tenten et Lee devant pour une première attaque. Néji et Gaï derrière pour terminer le travail. Une formation qui avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois et que n'importe qui aurait redouté. Mais elle continuait de sourire. Lentement, elle leva son bras droit. A l'intérieur de son membre, quelque chose remua. Les tissus musculaires s'écartèrent et un bout de cartilage apparut. Lee fronça les sourcils… et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand un os entier d'une longueur de quarante centimètres sortit soudain du poignet de la jeune femme. Elle le saisit de sa main gauche et le retira de sa chair d'un coup sec sous les yeux incrédules de ses adversaires.

- Comment… ? souffla Tenten. C'est impossible !

- Quelle horreur, renchérit Gaï alors que Lee et Néji étaient trop épouvantés pour émettre la moindre opinion.

_Cette technique… C'est celle de…_

Satisfaite de son petit effet, la Nukenin sourit et plaça l'os devant son visage en guise de salut.

- Je me présente, articula-t-elle froidement. Kaguya Tanrei. Membre de l'Akatsuki et votre future assassin.

* * *

Tadam ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Programme du prochain chapitre : la Gaï team contre la dernière des Kaguya ;-)


	12. Il en restait une

Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée je n'ai pas pu poster la suite la semaine dernière, j'avais trop de travail (pour les réclamations, s'adresser à mes profs de fac et aussi à ceux qui bloquent...). Pour la peine, je vous mettrai un peti extrait du chapitre prochain Merci à tous, même ceux qui ne review pas !

**Tafolpamadlaine: **Merciiiii ! Contente que Tanrei (c'est un mec d'un forum qui m'a proposé ce nom ) t'ait plu. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle combine beauté et cruauté, histoire de faire une psychopathe dans les règles de l'art lol. Je la développerai dans les chapitres qui suivent mais je doute que beaucoup de gens l'apprécient XD Le massacre était bien ? cool alors pasque j'étais sûre que ce soit assez cru, mdr. Quant aux relations Néji/Tenten, je vais essayer de les rapprocher un peu. Tu m'as convaincue ;-) Arigato Gozaimasu Anata !

Vous avez tous deviné ;-) le clan Kaguya refait son apparition ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre XII

Il en restait une

Lee resta bouche bée. Une Kaguya ? Comme… comme celui qu'il avait affronté avec Gaara et qui avait bien failli les tuer ?

_On est dans la merde !_

Gaï, de son côté, perdait un peu de son assurance. Kaguya… Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait plus exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Tenten, elle, réagit immédiatement.

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes une Kaguya ?

- Je suis soulagée de voir que tu as une bonne paire d'oreilles et un cerveau capable d'enregistrer et de ressortir ce que tu entends, sourit ironiquement la dénommée Tanrei.

- Dites donc ! protesta Gaï. Soyez plus respectueuse avec mon élève !

Tanrei éclata de rire.

- Et au nom de quoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille ? Elle montra Tenten du doigt. Cette gamine est faible. Ça se voit rien qu'à son allure.

Elle dévisagea la jeune fille.

- Tu es naïve. Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi. Tu es émotive, tu paniques facilement. Tu crois que tu es capable de rivaliser avec tes équipiers mais tu ne leur arrives même pas à la cheville. Tu me fais pitié.

Ces derniers mots furent crachés avec tant de mépris que Tenten faillit se mettre à pleurer. Mais elle se rappela les paroles de Néji. Cette fille cherchait à les déconcentrer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle joue le jeu ! Elle se redressa avec tout l'aplomb possible.

- Je ne savais pas que les Kaguya étaient aussi méprisants, dit-elle avec dégoût. Tsunade-sama m'a parlé de votre clan. Vous utilisez vos os, c'est ça ? Vous les sortez, les modelez et les utilisez à votre guise.

- Ta Tsunade est bien renseignée.

- Je croyais que votre clan avait été exterminé…

- Oui, approuva Lee. J'ai vu le dernier d'entre vous succomber à sa maladie. Je l'ai vu mourir !

- Ah. Tu parles sans doute de Kimimaro.

Un voile passa sur les beaux yeux de Tanrei.

- Je suis sa sœur jumelle.

Lee cligna des yeux.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Nous avons été séparés à l'âge de trois ans. Ma mère m'a emmenée à Kumo no kuni pour me tenir à l'écart du clan et me protéger de leur folie. Kimimaro n'a pas eu cette chance. Il a été le seul survivant du massacre. J'ai su plus tard qu'il avait été enrôlé par Orochimaru.

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire ironique.

- Orochimaru était persuadé que mon frère avait en lui le don du clan Kaguya dans toute sa pureté. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais il n'a jamais su que quelqu'un d'autre le possédait : moi.

Et sur ces mots, elle chargea.

Elle fonça droit sur Tenten et avant même que la jeune fille ait pu esquisser un geste, Tanrei lui transperça la poitrine de son katana osseux. Du sang gicla en abondance. Tenten poussa un cri de douleur étouffé et tomba à genoux en crachant du sang.

- Tenten !

Lee se précipita vers son amie et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Mais en voyant une ombre filer vers lui à toute vitesse, il comprit son erreur. Il se retourna juste à temps pour stopper l'arme de Tanrei à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. La jeune femme sourit d'un air rusé. Crispé, Lee perdit sa concentration. Il encaissa alors un magistral coup de pied en pleine tête qui l'assomma à moitié et le propulsa à une trentaine de mètres. Tanrei ne perdit pas une seconde et fouilla prestement dans les poches de Tenten. Elle y trouva plusieurs bombes à kunaï et ricana.

_Vraiment minable ! Mais ça peut toujours servir…_

- Repose ça tout de suite ! cria Gaï qui lui fonçait dessus. C'est à elle !

**Konoha Senpuu !**

Tanrei bougea légèrement la tête de côté, esquivant avec facilité. Mais derrière elle…

**Juuken Hou Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou !**

Tanrei sursauta et se retourna mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver.

- Bien joué Néji ! fit Lee qui se relevait un peu plus loin.

_Il met le paquet tout de suite ! _

Néji savait parfaitement qu'il était vain de tenter des attaques basiques avec elle. Il fallait tout de suite hausser le niveau ou ils mourraient très vite. Il frappa de toutes ses forces. Tanrei prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Emportée par la puissance du Hakke, elle perdit du terrain et dut battre en retraite. Elle ne s'était pas écroulée mais son corps tremblait et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Profitant de l'ouverture, Gaï surgit derrière elle.

**Ninpo ! Le poing d'acier !**

Il frappa Tanrei au niveau de la nuque avec toute la force qu'il put mobiliser. S'il avait bien visé, elle ne pourrait pas se relever. On entendit les os de son cou craquer. Son système nerveux était atteint. La jeune femme fut projetée en avant et s'effondra lourdement. Puis elle explosa dans un souffle.

- Un clone ! hurla Lee. Néji, attention !

Mais le jeune homme avait vu l'attaque et il esquiva avec agilité avant de battre en retraite pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle était là, debout, souriante et débordante d'énergie, son katana toujours à la main.

- Mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que ce n'est pas parce que mon clan s'est spécialisé dans le taïjutsu que je ne suis pas passée maître dans les autres disciplines. Ce clone ne représentait que 20 de ma force véritable. Accrochez-vous mes jolis.

Elle leva son katana.

**Ryu no Mai !**

Elle bondit dans les airs et lança son arme vers le sol. Puis elle plaça ses mains dans le signe du tigre. Aussitôt, le katana osseux s'allongea et se hérissa de pointes acérées. Tanrei atterrit en souplesse et empoigna son os devenu lance. Sans attendre, elle fonça vers Lee et fit tournoyer son arme dans tous les sens à une vitesse incroyable. Le jeune homme ne put tout esquiver malgré sa rapidité. La lance entailla profondément sa cuisse droite et lui lacéra le visage. Lee s'écroula. Tanrei se tourna ensuite vers Gaï et lança sa lance vers lui. Le Jounin esquiva et la saisit à deux mains pour tenter de le lui arracher. La jeune femme eut un sourire rusé et resserra sa prise sur son arme. Deux nouvelles pointes jaillirent du manche juste sous les mains de Gaï et les transpercèrent. Il hurla de douleur.

- Gaï-sensei !

- Lee, occupe-toi de Tenten ! répliqua le Jounin une expression furieuse sur le visage.

Il fonça sur Tanrei et les deux combattants enchaînèrent attaques, parades et esquives à un rythme effréné. Blessé, Gaï était désavantagé mais il se défendait bien. Non, le problème, c'était qu'il s'énervait. Tanrei ne cessait de lui sourire d'un air radieux, comme si elle était en train de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie, qu'elle s'amusait. Elle esquivait toutes les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, ondulant comme un serpent, et quand elle frappait, il était évident qu'elle retenait ses coups. Gaï serra les dents de rage. Ce genre d'attitude condescendante, il s'en passait volontiers ! Il bondit soudain dans les airs et frappa la main gauche de Tanrei d'un coup de pied pour lui faire lâcher prise. Cette lance était trop dangereuse. A plusieurs reprises, il avait manqué d'être embroché. Le désespoir accentuant la vitesse de son coup, il atteignit son adversaire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tanrei lâcha son arme côté gauche. Ayant compris le schéma tactique, Néji enchaîna aussitôt derrière.

Il arma son poing et frappa du tranchant au niveau de l'aine côté droit. Anticipant, Tanrei recula pour éviter. Gaï en profita et décocha un méchant coup de pied dans sa main droite. Prise de vitesse, Tanrei lâcha prise. La lance vola et retomba plus loin. Néji s'en saisit aussitôt et l'enfonça brutalement dans le sol. Tanrei éclata de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu m'as désarmée, ça va changer quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Gaï positionna ses bras pour ouvrir la première porte. Néji avait raison. Inutile de gaspiller de l'énergie dans des attaques stupides. Son chakra augmenta rapidement et sa vitesse fut décuplée. Il se mit à tourner si vite autour de Tanrei qu'il en devenait invisible et prépara son attaque. Près de Tenten, Lee poussa un cri d'alerte :

- Gaï-sensei, non ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Première porte, ouverte !

Gaï fonça sur Tanrei.

**Omote Renge !**

Et il frappa de toutes ses forces. En plein dans le plexus solaire. Ses côtes seraient fracassées, elle ne pourrait plus se déplacer et alors ils prendraient l'avantage. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit. Tanrei ne bougea même pas sous le choc pourtant terrible qu'elle venait d'encaisser. Elle regarda le pied de Gaï placé sur sa poitrine, leva les yeux vers le Jounin, le dévisagea un moment puis éclata d'un rire bruyant. Abasourdi, incrédule, Gaï retira sa jambe et recula.

_Elle n'a… elle n'a même pas bougé sous l'impact ! Elle devrait avoir la cage thoracique broyée !_

-Je connais ce style de combat, trésor, fit-elle d'un air supérieur. Il inflige des dégâts externes, pas vrai ? Pas de chance. Grâce à la carapace osseuse que j'ai sur tout le corps, je peux amortir les coups de ce genre.

Elle sourit en voyant l'air paniqué de son adversaire.

- Mes os sont plus solides que l'acier. Tu peux frapper autant que tu voudras, je n'aurai rien, pas une égratignure. Recommence donc ton attaque si tu le veux. Elle manquait un peu de puissance.

Néji jeta un coup d'œil à Gaï. Il avait rarement vu son sensei aussi déstabilisé. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai… alors… Alors il était le seul à pouvoir la combattre. Et encore. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il inspira à fond et serra les poings.

- Gaï-sensei…

Le Jounin se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais m'en occuper. Emmenez Tenten et Lee loin d'ici.

- C'est hors de question ! Enfin Néji, tu as vu ce dont elle est capable ! Tu ne pourras rien faire…

- Peut-être que si. Peut-être que mon style de taïjutsu peut fonctionner sur elle.

- C'est trop dangereux. Je t'interdis de faire ça. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans vous trois.

- Mais si on attend encore, Tenten risque d'y passer !

Gaï se figea et se tourna vers Lee dont le visage était tiré par l'angoisse. Il regarda son maître.

- Elle saigne trop ! Je n'y arrive pas.

- Evidemment, répliqua Tanrei d'un ton dédaigneux. J'ai touché l'artère principale. Vous ne pourrez pas la sauver. Encore deux minutes et elle se sera complètement vidée de son sang.

Les poings de Néji se crispèrent.

_Et merde ! Tenten…_

- Sensei, je vous en prie, reprit-il la voix cette fois tremblante. Emmenez-la avec Lee. Emmenez la à Suna. On n'est plus très loin. Téléportez-vous avec elle, faites ce que vous voulez mais sauvez la !

- Néji, je ne peux pas…

- Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait !

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre.

- C'est un ordre, Gaï.

Abasourdi, celui-ci regarda Néji avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Le jeune homme affichait un visage sérieux. Déterminé. Gaï n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé lui donner un ordre. Mais il en avait le droit. Il était Jounin lui aussi. Il soupira. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La vie de Tenten était en jeu. Il se tourna vers Lee qui fixait Néji avec incrédulité.

- Lee, on y va.

- Quoi ?

- On emmène Tenten à Suna. Dépêche-toi.

- Gaï-sensei ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Néji !

- C'est lui qui te l'ordonne. Alors obéis nom d'un chien si tu veux sauver Tenten !

Lee se mordit les lèvres. Les deux Jounins de son équipe lui donnaient le même ordre. Il aurait du obéir mais son cœur protestait. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il croisa alors son regard. Un regard dur. Un regard froid. Le regard qu'il avait quand quelque chose le décevait. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et entendit sa voix claquer comme un fouet.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre, Lee. Dégage !

Il n'en fallut pas davantage. Faisant taire ses doutes, Lee se releva, souleva Tenten et partit en courant, suivi de Gaï. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient loin. Néji se tourna vers Tanrei d'un air satisfait. Mais elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Un doute assaillit le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas cherché à les retenir. Pourtant elle avait dit qu'elle les tuerait tous les quatre. Donc, soit elle avait changé d'avis soit…

- Merde !

Il activa son Byakugan et paniqué, scruta le terrain autour de son équipe. Son cœur se glaça d'effroi. Des bombes. Partout sur leur chemin. Les bombes de Tenten. Il se tourna vers Tanrei. Un sourire cruel et satisfait étirait son visage.

- Non ! Lee ! Tenten ! Ga…

Une série de grosses explosions lui coupa la parole. Des arbres volèrent dans les airs, pulvérisés. Le sol gronda. Puis plus rien. Horrifié, Néji aperçut alors ses trois camarades à terre et pleins de sang. Lee avait reçu deux kunais en pleine poitrine. Gaï arborait un trou d'une largeur appréciable dans la jambe gauche et un kunaï dans le bras droit. Quant à Tenten, son corps était à présent si amoché qu'il était surprenant qu'elle soit encore en vie. Le cœur de Néji se serra douloureusement.

_Je savais que Tenten avait amélioré ses bombes mais à ce point là…_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était le seul de son équipe encore debout. A cause de lui. C'était sa faute. C'est lui qui avait ordonné aux autres de partir. Il avait joué le jeu de cette garce et les avait envoyé à la mort.

- Bien, fit alors la voix de Tanrei d'un ton enjoué. Nous voilà enfin tranquille et pour un moment.

Néji se tourna vers elle et lui décocha un regard débordant de haine. A cet instant précis, il la haïssait encore plus qu'il n'avait haï Sasuke.

- Tu vas me payer ça, gronda-t-il.

- Eh bien vas-y. Attaque ! S'il te plait, rien ne me ferait davantage plaisir.

Et elle le gratifia d'un autre sourire. Perdant brusquement son calme et toute prudence désormais jetée aux orties, Néji poussa un cri de rage avant de se jeter sur elle.

* * *

Suite au prochain épisode ! J'espère que le combat vous a plu ! Reviews svp. 

Extrait : "T'es qu'un boulet"

- Tu m'aimes?

- Je… oui. Oui, Naruto!

- Sakura… Il aurait fallu te réveiller avant. Avant je t'aurais aimée, avant j'aurais été heureux de t'entendre. Mais maintenant, j'aime Hinata et c'est pas prêt de changer. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus t'aimer


	13. T'es qu'un boulet

Bonjour bonjour ! Je vous ai manqué ? non ? bon tant pis TT  
Vous vous demandiez ce qui arriverait à Néji et la Gaï team, malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous le saurez mais dans le suivant. Aujourd'hui, c'est Sakura qui passe à la casserole niar niark niark!

Je dédie donc ce chapitre à tous les anti Sakura.

**Spécial merci à tafolpamadlaine, yune-chan66, Akemi Luo et Subakun-sensei**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre XIII

T'es qu'un boulet

Sakura entrouvrit un œil. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se sentait engourdie, en particulier au niveau du bras droit où elle n'avait pratiquement aucune sensation. Ouvrant les deux yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle le portait en écharpe et qu'il était étroitement bandé. Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et vit Naruto assoupi près d'elle. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire. Avec ses mèches blondes lui tombant devant les yeux, son visage détendu, il était vraiment mignon.

_Une minute ! J'ai bien pensé « mignon » ? … Je trouve Naruto mignon…cette fois ça y est, je suis définitivement atteinte !_

Elle se redressa lentement avec une grimace de douleur. Le feu de camp luisait encore doucement ; suffisamment en tous cas pour que Sakura puisse apercevoir Kakashi et Témari étendus un peu plus loin. Manifestement, ils avaient pris soin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

_On croirait Ino et Shikamaru. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour Kakashi-sensei détesterait quelqu'un à ce point._

Son rire réveilla Naruto qui se redressa avec un sursaut. Dès qu'il vit Sakura assise et apparemment de bonne humeur, un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Sakura, dit-il.

Son amie se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai encore un peu mal et mon bras est engourdi mais ça va. C'est toi qui m'as soignée ?

- Euh non. C'est Kakashi-sensei.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il a fait partie des ANBU, tu sais. Et là-bas, je crois qu'ils apprennent à soigner un petit peu.

- Ah d'accord. Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien ?

- Moi non. Kakashi-sensei est blessé aux côtes. Témari lui a fait un bandage mais ils étaient tous les deux tellement énervés que le résultat n'était pas terrible.

- Enervés ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement à cause de l'attaque. Tu les aurais vus se jeter des regards assassins ! C'était trop drôle. Je n'avais jamais vu Kakashi-sensei comme ça.

Sakura se mit à rire.

- Oui, j'imagine.

Elle sourit encore puis son visage devint mélancolique. Les souvenirs de la bataille lui revinrent et elle se souvint, à sa grande honte, qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Sakura ? fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je… Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas que Naruto voit ses larmes couler. J'ai encore été un boulet aujourd'hui… Je croyais que j'étais devenue plus forte…. Mais en fait, je…. Je suis toujours la même. Inutile, lente, faible.

- N'importe quoi !

La protestation fut si véhémente que Sakura sursauta. Naruto la regardait à présent d'un air contrarié.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te dévaloriser sans arrêt ? C'est dans ces cas là que tu deviens fatigante !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu es forte. Tu as tué Kabuto ! Merde Sakura, c'est pas le genre de choses dont tout le monde peut se vanter ! D'accord aujourd'hui, t'as été nulle mais c'est un peu normal, tu crois pas ?

Sakura le regarda, blessée.

- No… normal ?

- Ben oui. Tu sais avec… avec ce qui s'est passé…

Sakura comprit et hocha doucement la tête. Naruto avait raison. Tous les deux se remettaient mal du choc. Et leur efficacité au combat s'en ressentait. Dans un sens c'était normal. Et en même temps, elle en avait honte.

- Naruto. Sakura, fit alors la voix de Kakashi.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent. Un regard vers leur sensei leur fit comprendre qu'il avait tout entendu. Mais ça ne les gênait pas. Au contraire. L'idée de pouvoir en parler avec un adulte les réconfortait.

- Ecoutez….

Il s'assit près d'eux.

- C'est dur pour vous en ce moment, je le sais, ça l'est aussi pour moi. Et je veux mettre les choses au clair. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre responsable de sa mort. Sasuke a choisi sa voie. Il était allé trop loin pour pouvoir revenir un jour. Peu importe ce que vous auriez dit, peu importe ce que vous auriez fait, ça n'aurait rien changé à sa décision…

- Mais quand il est mort, murmura Naruto, il était redevenu comme avant. Il était le Sasuke qu'on avait toujours connu…

A côté de lui, Sakura le regarda, choquée. Il ne lui avait pas dit tout cela. Il ne lui avait pas dit.

- Seule sa mort pouvait lui faire comprendre son erreur et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Vous n'auriez pas pu sauver Sasuke. C'était trop tard. Et c'est normal que vous en soyez affecté, aussi bien dans la vie de tous les jours que pendant les combats. Alors, essayez d'oublier, d'accord ? Ne culpabilisez pas et mettez vous dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il est mort. Sasuke ne reviendra jamais.

Il était dur et il le savait. Mais il fallait qu'il soit ferme pour eux trois sinon jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient.

- C'est dur, murmura Sakura.

- Le type tout à l'heure, ajouta Naruto, il… il lui ressemblait…

- Je sais, j'ai vu. Mais nous devons nous concentrer sur la mission. Pour l'instant, c'est ça le plus important. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sakura baisser les yeux et Naruto faire la moue. L'épreuve la plus terrible qu'un ninja ait à affronter au cours de sa vie, c'est accepter de marcher aux côtés de la mort des autres.

Sakura et Naruto échangèrent un regard. Un long silence s'installa. Un silence douloureux. Un silence plein de souvenirs plus lourds les uns que les autres. Une larme roula sur la joue droite de Sakura.

- Il y aura d'autres fois comme celles-ci, fit encore Kakashi. Ce sera peut-être demain, ce sera peut-être vous, ou alors moi… On ne sait jamais vraiment à l'avance. Et même lorsque c'est prévisible, souvent, les gens ne voient pas ; ils ne veulent pas voir les épreuves que la vie leur présente. Ils ne veulent pas y croire. C'est trop dur et bien souvent, beaucoup trop tôt à leur goût.

Il les dévisagea longuement.

- Je vous dis tout cela parce que j'ai souvent éprouvé le sentiment de culpabilité suite à la mort d'un ami ; je l'éprouve encore aujourd'hui et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois. Vous devez l'accepter et vivre avec. Autrement, c'est lui qui vous tuera.

Il se tut de nouveau puis se leva.

- N'ayez pas honte de ce que vous ressentez, surtout pas. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Essayez de dormir, ajouta-t-il après un nouveau silence. Vous en aurez besoin.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna s'allonger près du feu. Pendant quelques instants, ni Sakura ni Naruto ne parlèrent. C'était la première fois que leur sensei leur parlait autant et de choses aussi intimes que la douleur de la mort ; et le fait même qu'il en parle avec eux prouvait combien lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Sasuke avait beaucoup compté pour lui ; peut-être même avait-il été son élève favori. Et cette idée ne les révoltait même plus. A quoi bon s'acharner sur un mort ? Finalement, Naruto se gratta la gorge et dit :

- Tu sais, il a raison. On ne doit pas se laisser aller comme ça. Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose et ce qui est fait est fait. On n'y peut rien.

Sakura hocha la tête. Naruto devenait de plus en plus mature, c'était indéniable. La mort de Sasuke l'avait profondément bouleversé. Et elle ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, mais le fait était que ça ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Non seulement elle était triste à mourir mais en plus… elle commençait à douter de l'exactitude des sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour Sasuke. Oui ; elle doutait. Elle avait senti ses sentiments pour Naruto se modifier à l'instant même où elle avait appris qu'il était amoureux d'une autre et que celui qu'elle avait toujours cru aimer ne reviendrait jamais. Alors elle en venait à se demander… Peut-être s'était-elle trompée… Peut-être même se trompait-elle depuis le début…

_Est-il possible que depuis le début…je sois… amoureuse de… de Naruto ?_

Cette simple idée la rendait malade. Non pas parce qu'il ne méritait pas son amour mais parce que penser qu'elle avait toute sa vie méprisé quelqu'un qu'elle aimait en réalité l'humiliait. Et maintenant, qu'était-elle censée faire ? Tout dire à Naruto ? Se taire ? Et dans le premier cas, comment en faire part à son ami sans qu'il réagisse mal ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

**NDA : attention, Sakura a un problème de conscience !**

Elle se sentit tout à coup épuisée. Elle n'était pas guérie et son tourbillon mental lui avait ôté le peu de forces qu'elle avait péniblement rassemblé en dormant. Elle avait si sommeil… La fatigue reprit le dessus et ferma ses paupières fatiguées. Juste avant de s'endormir, elle aperçut Naruto qui la regardait avec un sourire protecteur. Si gentil… si attentionné… si beau…

- Sensei ?

- Quoi, Naruto ? Je dormais ; qu'est-ce que…

- C'est à propos de Sakura.

Bref silence. Sakura remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle a un problème ?

- Dans un sens… oui. En fait, c'est elle le problème.

Sakura entrouvrit ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Qu'allait-il dire à Kakashi-sensei ? Etait-il fâché à ce point pour la bataille de la veille ?

- Explique-toi, fit la voix de Kakashi.

- Elle ne va pas bien. Elle s'est très mal battue tout à l'heure. Elle est blessée. Et maintenant, elle tremble, elle se dévalorise. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. A vrai dire, ça m'inquiète un peu.

Sakura sentit son cœur accélérer douloureusement ses battements. Qu'allaient-ils dire d'elle ?

- Sakura a toujours été la plus faible du groupe parce qu'elle était aveuglée par ses sentiments pour Sasuke, reprit la voix de Kakashi. Bien sûr, c'était une excellente élève, très intelligente et fine observatrice. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas. Mais en réalité, être bonne élève la rassure et lui donne de l'assurance. Ça lui permet de se sentir utile…

Sakura ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il… comment pouvait-il dire de telles choses ?

- Vous êtes dur, sensei !

- Je sais. Mais si on regarde les choses objectivement, on voit que je ne suis pas si éloigné de la vérité. Sakura a développé un complexe d'infériorité à force de vous côtoyer, toi et Sasuke. Son point fort est son intelligence et son parfait contrôle du chakra. Elle avait les bases. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant et elle le savait. Alors elle se raccrochait à ce qu'elle savait faire, tout en se persuadant que ça serait effectivement suffisant.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle… se donnait l'illusion d'être forte ? Elle croyait qu'elle était comme nous ?

- Non, non ! Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'être bien plus faible que vous deux. . Elle a peu à peu gagné en volonté mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas. Il aurait fallu qu'elle développe ses techniques.

Naruto ne répondit rien mais il devait penser à quelque chose d'amusant car Kakashi lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Je repensais à quelque chose. Elle me tapait souvent dessus avant. Vous croyez que c'était pour se rassurer ? Pour se dire que finalement elle n'était pas si nulle que ça puisqu'elle arrivait à me frapper ?

- C'est possible.

- Comme si c'était valorisant de taper sur quelqu'un qui ne se défend pas. Je pouvais quand même pas la frapper ! Je lui aurais fait mal…

- Oui.

Sous sa couverture, Sakura sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Son cœur se brisa. Mais ce n'était, hélas, pas fini.

- Dis-moi Naruto… je te trouve quand même bien dur pour quelqu'un qui… enfin je veux dire… tu l'aimais, non ?

- Je le croyais. Mais aujourd'hui je me dis que je l'aimais de la même façon qu'elle aimait Sasuke.

Il y eut une pause puis Naruto reprit :

- Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment en fait. Et puis c'était une gamine, capricieuse et… Silence hésitant. … superficielle. Elle ne jugeait que par les apparences. Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aimait pas Sasuke au fond. Elle avait beau le dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de lui ? Rien. Elle n'aimait que son physique. Hinata, elle, m'aime depuis toujours. Et pour ce que je suis.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un trait, comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il gardait ça pour lui. Sakura retint un cri. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer son meilleur ami parlant d'elle comme ça. Elle se sentait trahie. Ecoeurée.

- Elle a changé, intervint Kakashi. Rendons lui justice. Elle est plus forte.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est une fille géniale. Plus modérée, à l'écoute, détendue. Elle est presque parfaite. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est plus forte. Mais moi aussi, je suis plus fort et l'écart s'est à peine réduit entre nous. Je la trouve toujours faible. Elle n'aurait jamais pu m'aider à sauver Sasuke. Elle n'aurait fait que me ralentir. Elle pleure toujours autant, toujours aussi facilement. Et maintenant, regardez-la…

Murmure approbateur de Kakashi. Cette fois c'en était trop. Furieuse, profondément choquée, Sakura se dressa d'un coup et fit face à son meilleur ami et son sensei.

- Alors c'est ça que vous pensez de moi ? C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

Naruto et Kakashi échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils ne s'attendaient manifestement pas à ce que Sakura fasse irruption dans leur conversation. Mais elle était bien trop malheureuse pour le remarquer.

- Oh, Sakura. Tu es réveillée ?

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment… comment pouvez-vous parler de moi comme ça sans… sans rougir ?

- Bien sûr qu'on a honte, Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? murmura Naruto. Penser cela de ma meilleure amie, tu crois que je le vis bien ? J'ai terriblement honte mais… mais je le pense quand même…

- Vous me mentez depuis le début…

- Je t'ai menti parce que je tiens à toi. Tu es trop gentille pour mériter qu'on te critique sans arrêt. Mais honnêtement, tu sais bien qu'il y a une part de vrai dans ce qu'on a dit.

Les larmes débordèrent à nouveau des yeux de la jeune fille. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Elle s'était toujours trouvée faible et elle le pensait encore aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, elle refusait de croire qu'il la méprisait totalement.

- On ne méprise pas les gens qu'on aime ! Et tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

- Mais oui ! Tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Je tiens plus à toi qu'à beaucoup de personnes. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que t'es pas faite pour être ninja.

A côté, Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête. Ça virait au cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas la mépriser à ce point ! Pas au point de penser qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être ninja. Cette vie, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas la quitter. Elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Et elle n'était pas si nulle que ça. Elle savait se battre. Et ils le savaient !

- Tu me déçois vraiment Naruto ! Je pensais que tu avais changé. Je… je commençais même à ressentir … je commençais à t'aimer !

C'était sa dernière carte. Sa dernière chance d'émouvoir son ami. Naruto la dévisagea un moment puis il secoua la tête. A côté de lui, Kakashi observait la scène comme s'il était en train de regarder un film particulièrement palpitant. Cette vision donna la nausée à Sakura. Elle eut soudain envie de mourir. Mourir tellement elle était choquée, tellement elle était déçue.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Je… oui. Oui, Naruto !

C'était plus le moment d'argumenter. Il fallait juste répondre. Et la réponse vint naturellement sur ses lèvres. Mais Naruto semblait sceptique.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que si c'est le même genre d'amour que pour Sasuke…

- Non, non ! C'est totalement différent ! Je… j'ai envie d'être près de toi, je suis heureuse quand je te vois, dès que tu disparais je tremble. Je… je me sens prête à tout pour te protéger !

Naruto soupira.

- Excuse-moi mais en l'occurrence, je ne vois pas tellement ce que tu pourrais faire. Franchement…Tu n'es même pas capable de veiller sur toi. Comment pourrais-tu me protéger ?

- Je suis blessée, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Je t'aime vraiment. Je voudrais…

- Sakura… Il aurait fallu te réveiller avant. Avant je t'aurais aimée, avant j'aurais été heureux de t'entendre. Mais maintenant, j'aime Hinata et c'est pas prêt de changer. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus t'aimer.

- Ouah, tu y vas fort, Naruto, sourit Kakashi. Doucement, tu sais bien qu'elle est sensible. Fragile.

- Je ne suis pas fragile, c'est faux ! cria Sakura. Je suis l'élève de Tsunade-sama. Elle m'a appris plein de choses ! J'ai sa force. J'ai presque toutes ses connaissances médicinales ! J'ai tué Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru. Je suis une bonne ninja médicale je le sais !

- Là, on dirait plutôt que tu essaies de te convaincre que tu vaux quelque chose…

- Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je regrette d'avoir à te le dire mais Kakashi-sensei et moi, on pense que tu devrais te retirer de la mission. Tu es trop vulnérable. C'est plus prudent pour toi.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois veiller sur vous et vous soigner !

- Nous soigner comment ? intervint Kakashi. Regarde-toi. Un bras en moins quasiment. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ton état ? Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre et nous ne pourrons pas toujours te protéger. Tu vas rentrer avec Témari à Suna et j'enverrai un message à Konoha pour qu'on nous envoie quelqu'un d'autre. Abandonne cette vie, Sakura, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence. Tu n'es pas faite pour être ninja.

Les lèvres de la Chunnin tremblèrent plus fort que jamais. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle voyait distinctement la pitié dans les yeux de Naruto et de Kakashi. Ils avaient beau l'aimer, ils la méprisaient. Ils la voyaient comme une fille géniale… géniale mais inutile. Et ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir que leurs sentiments ne dataient pas d'hier. La pitié… c'est tout ce qu'elle attirait.

_Ils me méprisent depuis toujours ! Je ne suis qu'une fille faible sans aucun talent. Jamais je ne serai forte. Jamais je ne serai digne d'eux…_

Le désespoir fit céder ses faibles genoux tremblotants. Sasuke l'avait méprisée. Et voilà que Naruto et Kakashi-sensei se mettaient à dire la même chose. Qu'avait-elle fait de si désastreux ? Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement le chagrin lui contractait les poumons et le ventre. Son souffle se bloqua d'un seul coup. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Comme toujours, elle était impuissante. Privée d'oxygène, elle se mit à suffoquer sans s'en rendre compte, ses grands yeux verts luisant de panique. Mais elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Rien du tout.

Et les efforts que firent Kakashi et Naruto pour qu'elle parvienne enfin à se réveiller, elle ne les vit pas non plus.

* * *

Voilà ! c'est en gros ce que je pense de Sakura en gentil évidemment sinon c'était pas du tout crédible lol. Alors annonce : je pars en vacs mardi donc je pourrai pas poster la suite la semaine prochaine. Ou peut-être que je le ferai Lundi... On verra. Si vous êtes gentils et que vous me mettez des reviews lol

Teaser du prochain chapitre: Dans le Noir

- Sensei! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Elle est en train d'étouffer!

- Je sais, répondit Kakashi les mâchoires crispées. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que celui qui a provoqué ces cauchemars était près de nous le jour précédent, qu'il a suivi tous nos faits et gestes! Et que…

- … et que donc, il est ici en ce moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Tanrei, non! Le chef le veut vivant, tu le sais !


	14. Dans le noir

Coucou ! Comme promis, je mets la suite aujourd'hui mais après faudra attendre samedi euh... je sais plus, fin bref, pas celui là mais celui d'après quoi  
Le chapitre sur Sakura a suscité beaucoup de surprise, à savoir que Kakashi et Naruto n'auraient jamais dit ça. C'est vrai, d'où la fin du chapitre mais je ne suis pas sure que tout le monde l'ait comprise... bah, c'est éclairé dans ce chapitre de toutes façons.

Encore un grand méga merci à : **cynus crew **(je ne vous connaissais pas très cher(e) mais je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise toi non plus, t'as pas l'air d'apprécier Sakura ), **Aya72 **(oui c'est bizarre mais c'est fait exprès), **yune-chan66 **(chu méchante à ce point ? nan, je suis honnête, fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de dire ce que je pensais d'elle t'aime pas le NaruSaku ? moi non plus ça tombe bien ! et oui, tu es sur la bonne voie ;-) ) **tafolpamadlaine **(je t'ai choquée ? mince alors, mea culpa. Le pire c'est que c'est la version soft XD j'en avais écrit une au départ... là c'était sévère de chez sévère ! à tel point que j'ai du me résoudre à en écrire une autre. Eh oui t'as bien deviné, ya un lien avec le cauchemar de Témari. Contente que ça te plaiseà ce point, même quand il se passe pas grand chose je t'aimeuh !) **Sabakun-sensei **(oui ça balance mais oui, c'est encore un de mes tours de passe passe comme tu dis ;-) et **Elizabeth Moonstone **(contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps ;-) t'as raison, moi non plus, j'aime toujours pas Sakura, même dans Next Gen)

Voilà, bonne lecture ! le chapitre est court mais on apprend des choses sur l'intrigue

* * *

Chapitre XIV

Dans le noir

- Sensei ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle est en train d'étouffer !

- Je sais, répondit Kakashi les mâchoires crispées. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

Naruto saisit son amie par les épaules et se mit à la secouer de toutes ses forces.

- Sakura ! Sakura, réveille-toi ! Allez, bordel !

Mais la jeune fille ne réagissait pas. La bouche ouverte comme pour aspirer un oxygène qui ne venait plus, les yeux grands ouverts, elle était si crispée que tous ses muscles semblaient faits de ciment. Kakashi prit le bras de son élève.

- Arrête ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire avancer les choses.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, elle va mourir !

- Que se passe-t-il ? fit alors la voix de Témari. Pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit ?

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent. La jeune femme blonde s'approchait d'eux, manifestement pas très contente d'avoir été réveillée aussi bruyamment. Mais elle se figea quand elle vit Sakura. Son visage devint livide.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- On sait pas, répondit Naruto, rongé d'inquiétude. Elle s'est endormie sous mes yeux et quelques minutes après, elle a commencé à suffoquer dans son sommeil.

- Dans son sommeil ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de Sakura et observa attentivement son amie.

- Mon dieu… murmura-t-elle. Vous avez vu son regard ?

Naruto et Kakashi se tournèrent vers Sakura et observèrent son visage. Mais ils n'y virent rien d'autre que l'expression d'une personne mourante.

- On dirait qu'elle est en train de vivre son pire cauchemar, continua Témari. Regardez ses yeux… Ils sont désespérés. Terrifiés.

Son regard croisa celui de Kakashi. Le Jounin la dévisagea un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu as raison. Et c'est la même expression que celle que tu avais quand je t'ai trouvée en train de hurler dans ton lit.

Sans attendre, Kakashi fit apparaître de petits arcs électriques et électrocuta légèrement Sakura. Le corps de la Chunnin fut secoué d'un violent frisson, puis ses paupières clignèrent. Son souffle se débloqua d'un seul coup et elle aspira goulûment tout l'air qu'elle put. La respiration saccadée, elle prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes. Son regard cessa d'être fuyant. Et quand il se posa sur Kakashi, il se remplit de larmes. Elle se mit à sangloter, à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, tout en se serrant contre son sensei. Gêné mais pas tellement surpris, Kakashi la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

- C'et bon, Sakura, c'est fini. Le cauchemar est fini.

- J'ai… je…. J'ai entendu des…. Hoqueta-t-elle. C'était horrible !

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il pouvait la sentir trembler. Il la serra plus fort. Peu à peu, Sakura se calma et elle entreprit de raconter son rêve. Elle leur raconta tout dans les moindres détails, mais elle omit le passage où elle avouait ses sentiments à Naruto. A la fin, le jeune garçon et Kakashi étaient plus que mal à l'aise. Non seulement parce que savoir que ce que Sakura redoutait le plus était leur mépris, mais aussi parce que malgré tout, il leur arrivait effectivement de ressentir de la pitié pour leur équipière. Comme en ce moment.

Mettant sa gêne de côté, Kakashi fit signe à Témari de le suivre à l'écart pour discuter de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quand ils se furent éloignés, Naruto prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Un peu. Naruto, ajouta-t-elle après un silence, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Ah ? Ben, vas-y.

Sakura regarda ailleurs, embarrassée. Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Avant, elle n'hésitait pas à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments par tous les moyens. Mais là, c'était différent. Peut-être que parce que cette fois, ses sentiments étaient bien réels.

- Tu vas bien ? fit Naruto d'une voix inquiète. Tu es toute pâle.

- Oh, oui, oui, tout va bien. Mais en fait…

Nouvelle pause.

- Oui ?

- Je… Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Je crois bien que…. Que j'éprouve des choses pour toi.

- Des choses ? répéta Naruto, les sourcils froncés. De l'amitié, tu veux dire.

- Non. Enfin, je veux dire… si mais… plus que de l'amitié, tu vois…

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle l'avait dit. Maintenant restait à savoir comment il allait réagir. Pendant quelques secondes, Naruto ne dit rien. Il semblait intégrer la nouvelle. Tremblante, Sakura attendit. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Sakura… si c'est vraiment ce que tu éprouves… si tu m'aimes…

- Oui ?

- Il aurait fallu t'en apercevoir avant.

Ses mots tombèrent comme une sentence. Ces mots… exactement les mêmes que dans son rêve. Son cœur se brisa.

- Avant, je t'aurais aimée. Avant j'aurais été heureux de t'entendre me dire ça. Mais maintenant, je suis amoureux de Hinata et ça ne changera pas. Je suis désolé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux plus t'aimer.

Sakura retint ses larmes et s'efforça de sourire.

- C'est pas grave. Je le savais.

- Je… chui désolé…

- C'est pas grave, je te dis.

* * *

- Donc, d'après toi, mon cauchemar et celui de Sakura seraient liés ? demanda Témari à Kakashi après que ce dernier lui ait fait part de ses réflexions. . 

- Oui. C'est toi qui m'y as fait penser. Apparemment, vous avez toutes les deux rêvé de ce que vous redoutiez le plus, au point que vous vous déconnectiez du monde réel. Dans le cas de Sakura, elle aurait presque pu en mourir. Ce sont des rêves provoqués. Et c'est sûrement l'œuvre de quelqu'un dont le niveau est très élevé puisque je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'existence d'un tel genjutsu. Car il s'agit bien d'une illusion. Dissimulée, certes, mais une illusion malgré tout.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas bête ?

- Merci. Maintenant, il faut chercher les similitudes dans ces deux situations.

Témari fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas trop… J'étais seule dans ma chambre quand j'ai rêvé.

- Oui. Alors que Sakura était avec Naruto.

- Et nous n'étions pas loin non plus.

- C'est vrai. La veille, tu as fait quoi ?

- Euh… je suis allée voir Kankuro dans sa chambre et on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait laisser entrer personne et que son état n'était pas encore stabilisé.

- C'est tout ?

- Et je suis allée sur la plate forme surplombant le village. C'est tout.

- En somme, rien de plus que dans ton rêve. Et c'est pareil pour Sakura. Apparemment le cauchemar reprend exactement les derniers moments vécus tout en intégrant la pire peur de la victime.

- Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que celui qui a provoqué ces cauchemars était près de nous le jour précédent, qu'il a suivi tous nos faits et gestes ! Et que…

- … et que donc, il est ici en ce moment. Et il sait ce que nous faisons puisque le choix de ses victimes est stratégique. D'abord toi et ensuite Sakura. La prochaine fois, ce sera moi ou Naruto…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crains le plus ?

Kakashi se crispa.

- Là n'est pas la question. Si ce type, ou cette femme, nous suit depuis le début, il ne va pas tarder à réattaquer. Son but est de nous faire douter, de nous affaiblir. Si ça se trouve, c'est même lié à l'attaque d'hier.

- Putain… jura Témari dans un murmure. Je crois que tu as raison.

- Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir quand il va repasser à l'action. Ça pourrait être ce soir ou dans une semaine.

- Il m'a attaquée avant-hier soir et Sakura hier soir. Donc en toute logique, il attaquera ce soir.

- J'essayais de me rassurer, Témari, mais là tu viens de tout casser.

- Désolée, répondit la jeune femme sans avoir l'air désolé pour autant. Mais tu n'as pas tord : s'il nous observe, il doit savoir qu'on se doute de quelque chose donc peut-être qu'il ne tentera rien ce soir.

Kakashi hocha la tête sans répondre.

_Ça m'arrangerait bien qu'elle ait raison… Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver confronté à ma plus grande peur ce soir. Et en plus…_

Il jeta un regard nerveux à son sac à dos qui contenait le fameux rouleau de techniques secrètes de Suna. Lors de l'attaque, il avait eu très peur que le rouleau soit volé par les déserteurs mais il s'était bien vite enlevé cette idée de l'esprit. Comment auraient-ils pu être au courant ? Jin et lui étaient les seuls à savoir et tous les deux avaient à cœur la protection de ce rouleau. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de mettre Témari au courant. Mais finalement il se ravisa.

Il regarda Sakura. Elle lui faisait de la peine. Si effrayée, si fragile et tellement à la merci du danger. Il aurait voulu être près d'elle à chaque instant, la protéger, la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Naruto – il avait de la ressource – mais Sakura n'était pas du même acabit. Elle paniquait facilement et perdait vite ses moyens. Etait-ce une si bonne idée de l'avoir emmenée ?

* * *

Tanrei sourit et contempla Néji, inconscient à ses pieds. C'était un ninja puissant, elle devait le reconnaître. Incontestablement il avait de la force, il était rapide et établissait de bons schémas tactiques. Ç'avait été plus difficile que prévu que de l'envoyer au tapis. Sa rage et sa haine lui avaient donné une puissance qu'elle avait rarement rencontrée au cours de sa vie. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Certes, elle avait du avoir recours à une danse qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement pour le battre mais malgré tout… Elle n'avait pas été à son maximum, loin de là. Et à présent qu'elle le regardait, assommé, elle éprouvait une sorte de dilemme. Au cours de la bataille, elle avait appris à estimer Néji, à le prendre au sérieux, à le considérer comme un véritable adversaire. Et la moindre des « politesses » aurait été de l'achever. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de combattre et de vaincre sans tuer. C'était à ses yeux un manque d'honneur. Et puis d'un point de vue plus personnel, elle avait envie de le voir mourir.

Mais d'un autre côté, on lui avait ordonné de le ramener vivant ; et on ne désobéissait pas aux ordres du chef. Alors que faire ?

Un peu de sang lui tomba dans l'œil. Cela la mit dans une colère noire. Car force était de reconnaître qu'elle avait été blessée. Et pas qu'un peu. La profonde entaille sur son front et la douleur sourde qui l'accompagnait étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Son visage… Il avait abîmé son visage parfait. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais ! Une vague de haine destructrice l'envahit. Il devait mourir. Elle saisit un kunaï, le leva bien haut et l'abattit avec force vers la gorge de Néji. Mais au dernier moment, une main attrapa son poignet, arrêtant son geste.

- Tanrei, non !

La belle femme se retourna et lança un regard furibond à son interlocuteur. C'était un homme d'environ trente ans, aux cheveux bleu clair et aux yeux d'argent. Son bandeau frontal portait l'insigne de Ame rayé. Son visage séduisant était tiré par la fatigue et par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la lassitude. De fait, il faisait plus que son âge. Mais en l'occurrence, il arborait une expression proche de l'effarement.

- Wouah ! fit-il. T'es salement amochée, dis-moi.

- Je suis au courant, répliqua sèchement Tanrei en essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui lui dégoulinait à présent sur tout le visage. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir…

- Je ne suis pas intervenu je te signale. Je t'ai complètement laissée faire. Mais honnêtement, je pensais que tu mettrais moins de temps.

- Il était plus fort que prévu.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le sous-estimer… Si tu m'avais écouté...

- Je pisse le sang, Akisuke, c'est vraiment pas le moment de m'énerver !

- C'est bon, ça va. C'est parce qu'il t'a amochée que tu veux le tuer ?

- A ton avis. Lâche mon bras, tu veux ?

- Tu rigoles ? Si je te lâche, le gamin est mort dans la seconde et tu sais très bien qu'on doit le ramener vivant. Mort, il perdra tout son intérêt. Et t'en fais pas pour ta jolie gueule, on demandera au médecin de te soigner ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de Tanrei devenir effrayante.

Il n'aimait pas la voir en colère. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était beaucoup plus dangereuse lorsque quelque chose la contrariait que lorsqu'elle était détendue. Son physique la préoccupait plus que tout autre chose et il était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi. N'importe quel homme aurait bavé devant elle.

Tanrei lui jeta un regard mauvais mais finit par hocher la tête et se leva. Akisuke lui tendit son long manteau, saisit Néji et le balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Au fait, les équipiers du gamin sont bien morts ?

Tanrei acheva d'enfiler son manteau et se tourna lentement vers lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu me poses une question de ce genre, Akisuke, je te jure que je te tue.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'élança vers le sud, suivie de son partenaire. Elle boitait un peu mais Akisuke eut la prudence de ne pas relever. Ils progressèrent en silence et rapidement pendant plusieurs heures et à la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent à destination : trois hautes montagnes au milieu d'une plaine désertique, et au pied de l'une d'entre elle, une grotte. A l'entrée, Akisuke et Tanrei croisèrent Deidera qui sortait. Le ninja blond eut un sourire ironique en voyant son équipière.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, dis donc.

- Je t'emmerde ! répliqua furieusement Tanrei.

- Pas de chance, Koharu est absent pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir porter ta jolie balafre encore un moment, ouais!

Akisuke ceintura Tanrei. Son équipière était dans un tel état de fureur que son beau visage s'en trouvait déformé tandis qu'elle se débattait violemment. Méfiant mais pas tellement effrayé, Deidera eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Ah, le couple de belles gueules est de retour à ce que je vois.

Deidera se retourna et s'inclina en voyant Sasori arriver. Le marionnettiste eut un sourire en voyant Tanrei qui essayait toujours d'échapper à Akisuke pour se jeter sur Deidera.

- Oh ? Tu es blessée, Tanrei ? Pourtant la mission n'était pas difficile…

- Sasori, s'il te plait, fit Akisuke, les dents crispées sous l'effort qu'il devait à présent déployer pour retenir Tanrei. N'en rajoute pas !

- Mouais. Le chef attend le colis. Activez.

Tanrei cessa finalement de se débattre et ramassa Néji que Akisuke avait laissé tomber. Puis les quatre ninjas pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Une obscurité humide y régnait, seulement rompue par la lumière de quelques bougies. Une haute silhouette attendait au centre et près d'elle se tenait un homme aux yeux bandés. Tanrei s'approcha et jeta Néji aux pieds de son chef avant de s'incliner devant lui. Akisuke fit de même. Brutalement sorti de son inconscience, Néji laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

- Mission accomplie, fit Akisuke.

- Je vois ça. Je vois aussi que tu as eu quelques problèmes, Tanrei… J'ai eu raison de vous envoyer tous les deux.

- Akisuke n'a pas eu à intervenir, répondit la jeune femme d'un ton raide. Je m'en suis sortie seule.

- Mmm. Ils n'ont pas été endommagés ?

- En aucune façon.

- Bien. Sagara, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme aux yeux bandés, tes yeux sont arrivés.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du dénommé Sagara. Mais par terre, Néji sentit ses entrailles se glacer d'effroi.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient un combat de Néji, ç'aurait été trop long et aurait ralenti l'action. Reviews ?

Teaser : L'équipe 7 en danger

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Que s'était-il passé? Des images, des sons, des impressions lui revinrent pêle-mêle sans qu'il parvienne à les associer à un événement quelconque. Soudain, au milieu de ses pensées endommagées, un visage lui apparut. Cheveux argentés… yeux verts… visage parfait… des os… Les yeux de Lee se rouvrirent d'un seul coup.

Les narines de Témari se dilatèrent brutalement. Kakashi s'interposa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Sakura.

- Témari, non! Arrête!

- Dégage Kakashi! Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par une guimauve déguisée en ninja!

Témari hurla de douleur en s'écroulant.

Naruto poussa un cri de douleur.

Sakura fit un superbe vol plané avant de s'écraser violemment sur un rocher. Les os de son dos craquèrent douloureusement. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche entrouverte.

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'y reste cette fois…_ songea Kakashi tandis qu'il esquivait laborieusement un coup de poing pourtant peu puissant. Sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir.


	15. L'équipe 7 en danger

Ohayo tout le monde ! Je suis revenue de vacs et j'en profite pour vous mettre la suite Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre de façon développée à chacun d'entre vous.

Merci à **momiji64** (oui, je sais, cette histoire est très tordue), **Subakun-sensei** (merci pour la remarque, c'est vrai que ça ne colle pas avec le personnage ;-)), **yune-chan66** (oui t'avais raison et pour les yeux de Néji... gnéhéhéhé, tu verras bien. Mais c'est vrai que c'est gore), **tafolpamadlaine** (je t'aime, je ne vois pas comment traduire autrement la joie que me procurent tes reviews non c'est pas Itachi mais ç'aurait pu, c'est vrai. Quandau Byakugan... bouahahaa, Néji va souffrir héhéhé !Merci merci merciiii !) **Akemi Luo** (naon, faut pas être jalouse - dit-elle alors qu'elle est elle meme jalouse de plein de fanficeurs XD - je n'écris pas que du bon... >. désolée, naruto ne se mettra pas avec Sakura, jme suis donnée trop de mal pour le foutre avec Hinata :-p), **cignus crew** (ah d'accord, c'est toi ok ) et **Aya 72** (nan, néji va pas devenir borgne, il va devenir aveugle XD quel intérêt de ne prendre qu'un oeil ? lol)

Merci beaucou beaucoup à tous, ça me fait super plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Attention, ça va saigner XD

* * *

Chapitre XV

L'équipe 7 en danger

Lee ouvrit avec peine un œil plein de sang séché. Au début, il ne distingua rien d'autre que des tâches de couleurs floues. Puis il discerna vaguement des arbres autour de lui. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal atroce. Aucun de ses muscles ne lui répondait. Son estomac se contracta douloureusement à l'idée que son système nerveux était peut-être endommagé. Au prix d'une véritable agonie, il parvint à porter sa main à sa tête. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer et ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour gémir de douleur mais sa mâchoire se révéla impossible à contracter.

Il ne se souvenait de rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Des images, des sons, des impressions lui revinrent pêle-mêle sans qu'il parvienne à les associer à un événement quelconque. Soudain, au milieu de ses pensées endommagées, un visage lui apparut. Cheveux argentés… yeux verts… visage parfait… des os… Les yeux de Lee se rouvrirent d'un seul coup. Les souvenirs de la bataille lui revinrent brutalement. Tenten blessée, Néji leur ordonnant de partir, Gaï obéissant à son élève… Et puis soudain, une explosion. Et après, plus rien.

Où étaient ses amis maintenant ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Et Tenten était-elle encore en vie ? Cette pensée lui fit mal en plus de lui faire peur. La panique l'envahit.

_Tenten…_

Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche sonna plutôt comme…

- Chtenchhch…. Pfffssten

Impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. Un gros filet de bave coula le long du menton. Le son de sa propre voix lui sembla désarticulé, desséché. Sa mâchoire était sûrement fracassée. Il mobilisa tous ses efforts dans le but de tourner la tête sur le côté. Le mouvement lui coûta une vague de nausée monstrueuse et un goût pour le moins désagréable de sang dans la bouche. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur qui s'empara de lui quand il vit Tenten allongée tout près de lui, le visage en sang. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. Et un peu plus loin, Gaï lui aussi se vidait de son sang. Le pauvre Lee émit un son ressemblant vaguement à un « Mmmcchhffaaïfeenfei ». La peur de mourir ici, et surtout de voir mourir les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, le submergea.

- Gnnn… gnnnjjjii…. (traduction : Néji !). Oooaghhrr… ffsssccrrr (au secours !)

Un silence terrifiant lui répondit. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir roulèrent sur les joues du jeune homme. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau, des voix lui parvinrent.

- Là ! Des corps ! fit une voix de femme.

Bruits de pas rapides. Des mains qui lui soulèvent doucement la tête. Des doigts qui cherchent son pouls.

- Il est vivant. Salement amoché mais vivant.

- Combien de temps il peut tenir ? demanda une autre voix, d'homme cette fois ci.

- Une heure à peine. Son poumon droit est touché. Hémorragie interne.

- On n'est pas loin du village, on l'embarque.

- Et les deux autres ?

Pause.

- La fille est dans un état très critique. Faut intervenir sur le champ.

- Et l'autre ?

- Pareil.

- J'appelle Tori.

- Dis-lui de se magner. J'emmène le gosse aux gros sourcils.

- Quand tu seras à Suna, envoie-moi une équipe médicale pour les transporter.

- Ok.

Lee se sentit soulevé avec soin, hissé sur des épaules solides puis transporté à toute vitesse. Son cerveau n'enregistrait plus rien. Il perdit conscience.

* * *

- Bien, fit Kakashi à ses deux élèves. En route. On repart pour Ame. Et au trot, il nous reste une journée et demie de voyage. 

Naruto et Sakura hochèrent la tête et se levèrent en silence. Témari leur tendit leur sac à dos respectif qu'ils saisirent toujours sans dire un mot. Kakashi remarqua leur soudain mutisme mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toutes façons ? Il vérifia une dernière fois que le sac contenant le rouleau secret était bien fermé, leva son bras droit pour faire signe qu'ils se mettaient en route et s'élança à travers les arbres. Presque aussitôt, Naruto vint se placer à sa gauche alors que d'ordinaire, il progressait à côté de Sakura qui elle, était restée à l'arrière. Preuve que quelque chose clochait. Le Jounin chercha le regard de Naruto et le trouva étrangement vide. La lumière qui d'habitude faisait pétiller ses pupilles bleues avait disparu. Cela inquiéta un peu Kakashi sans qu'il puisse dire pourquoi.

A vrai dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise croissant vis-à-vis de cette mission. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?

_Concentre-toi, bon sang ! Arrête de cogiter._

Il secoua la tête, frustré d'être aussi perturbé dans sa concentration. Il jeta un autre regard à Naruto que le jeune homme accrocha avant de secouer à son tour la tête d'un air blasé. Kakashi soupira. Non, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il ne se passa rien de notable. Peu à peu, le paysage se modifia. De l'herbe se mit à parsemer de tâches vertes les longues étendues sableuses du pays du Vent. De hauts arbres apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent, bordant d'ombres les chemins poussiéreux ; la température baissait et on entendait davantage de cris d'oiseaux lorsqu'on tendait l'oreille. La frontière approchait. Finalement, lorsque, en fin d'après midi, ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur du pays de l'Eau, une fraîcheur humide étreignit leur peau blasée de soleil, réveillant leur esprit et stimulant un peu leurs réactions. L'atmosphère sensiblement différente eut au moins le mérite de réveiller nos ninjas en voyage qui, ils font bien l'avouer, commençaient à trouver le temps long et ennuyeux.

- On sera à Ame demain, annonça Témari à Naruto et Sakura qui venaient de s'asseoir. Courage, on y est presque.

- Pas trop tôt, marmonna le jeune homme tandis que son amie esquissait un petit sourire.

Témari eut un léger rire et se tourna vers Kakashi qui regardait vers l'ouest, manifestement perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ce village n'était pas indiqué sur la carte, répondit le Jounin en désignant au loin un groupe de maisons entouré d'une palissade.

Témari fronça les sourcils et vérifia sur la carte que tenait son ami.

- Tiens, c'est vrai. Cela dit, la carte date de l'année dernière

- C'est possible que de nouveaux villages aient poussé depuis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Je n'effectue que très peu de missions dans cette zone. Tu crois qu'il y a un risque ?

- Je ne sais pas… On ignore quelles sont leurs positions vis-à-vis de Konoha ou de Suna.

- C'est bizarre. Normalement, tous les villages nouvellement créés doivent se faire enregistrer afin de pouvoir justement être placés sur les cartes.

- Et ça prend combien de temps ça ?

- Pas plus de quelques semaines en moyenne.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… dit-il finalement. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'installer plus loin…

A ces mots, Sakura, qui s'amusait à refléter la lumière du soleil sur la lame d'un de ses kunaïs, se leva d'un bond.

- Ah non ! Pas question d'aller plus loin. J'en ai marre de marcher, déclara-t-elle avec un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

Un instant déconcertés, Kakashi et Témari se reprirent cependant bien vite.

- Excuse-moi mais tu n'es que Chunnin, Sakura, répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu n'es pas chef d'équipe

- Mais toi non plus, riposta Sakura avec un sourire exaspérant sur le visage.

Témari la considéra un instant comme si rien ne lui aurait fait davantage plaisir que de lui tordre le cou mais elle inspira à fond et se contenta de lui répondre le plus calmement possible :

- Ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, sale gamine.

- Tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par une blonde dans ton genre peut-être ?

Les narines de Témari se dilatèrent brutalement. Kakashi s'interposa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Sakura.

- Témari, non ! Arrête !

- Dégage Kakashi ! Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par une guimauve déguisée en ninja !

- Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, cracha Sakura avec mépris.

- Les filles, arrêtez sinon je…

- Tu me cherches sale gosse ? Je te jure que si tu me trouves tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

- Ouhou ! répondit Sakura en agitant justement ses doigts dans un geste provocateur. Tu sais que tu me terrifies, blondasse ?

- Bon maintenant ça suffit toutes les deux ! intervint Kakashi en élevant brusquement le ton. Témari, range ton éventail. Et toi Sakura, tu la fermes. Franchement, où vous vous croyez ? J'ai l'impression d'être à l'académie de ninjas ! Calmez vous !

- C'est elle qui…

- J'veux pas le savoir !

Le ton inhabituellement autoritaire et furieux de Kakashi fit taire les deux filles. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vu en colère et il fallait bien avouer que c'était intimidant. Naruto avait ouvert la bouche de saisissement. Depuis quand Sakura était-elle si agressive ? Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elles allaient s'écharper, quitte à écraser Kakashi au passage s'il ne s'écartait pas. Mais finalement, ce fut la jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui recula la première.

- Je m'excuse Témari-san, murmura-t-elle. Je… c'est sûrement la fatigue et le stress…

Témari ne répondit rien mais sa veine temporale palpitait toujours, signe que sa colère était loin d'être retombée. Sakura dut s'en apercevoir car elle ajouta :

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne le pensais pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer ; je n'en peux plus…

Et elle tourna un regard suppliant vers Kakashi. Le Jounin était de plus en plus perplexe. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sakura de se conduire ainsi même pour des excuses. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Il pensa un instant à refuser mais trop las pour affronter une deuxième dispute, il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Sakura le gratifia aussitôt d'un sourire reconnaissant et se laissant tomber à terre, elle ressortit son kunaï et recommença à jouer avec. Mais Témari elle, était furieuse. Elle fonça sur Kakashi et lui prit le bras.

- Tu donnes raison à cette gosse capricieuse et inutile ?

- Ecoute Témari, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des bêtises pareilles alors tu es gentille…

- Tu sais très bien que ça pourrait être dangereux de rester ici à portée de ce village dont on ignore tout. C'est toi-même qui l'as…

Un bruit d'explosion lui coupa la parole. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, quelque chose ricochait à leurs pieds, accompagné d'un nuage de poussière. Témari se jeta sur le côté. Kakashi recula précipitamment.

- Naruto !

- Je suis prêt !

Debout, kunaïs dégainés, le jeune homme s'était en effet mis en posture d'attaque. Il voulut s'approcher de lui mais une nouvelle explosion plus puissante le projeta loin de son élève. Couvert de poussière, il se releva et chercha Sakura des yeux mais elle resta introuvable.

_Et merde, c'est pas vrai !_

Un projectile heurta alors son épaule droite à une telle vitesse qu'il la transperça. Kakashi poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'il était emporté par la force du coup. Il sentit du sang couler le long de son torse et appuya une main tremblante sur sa blessure.

_C'était quoi ça ? ça me fait un mal de chien !_

La sensation de brûlure était terrible et entravait ses mouvements. Jamais il n'avait reçu ou entendu parler d'une telle forme de blessure. Mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, un coup de pied en plein estomac le plia en deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Témari jura intérieurement et envoya une rafale dans le vide elle afin de dissiper la fumée qui envahissait peu à peu la clairière et réduisait considérablement la visibilité. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu agiter les bras car les explosions retentissaient à présent avec une telle fréquence que la technique n'eut pour effet que de faire tournoyer de grands nuages de poussière. Elle entendit Naruto tousser à quelques mètres et pousser un « Dattebayo » sonore.

Un claquement retentit tout près. Presque aussitôt, une douleur cuisante et aigue traversa le genou gauche de Témari. L'os craqua sinistrement avant de céder, sectionné net en son milieu. Témari hurla de douleur en s'écroulant.

_C'était quoi ça, bordel ? J'ai mal…_

Elle serra les dents de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier mais ce fut tout autre chose qui jaillit de ses lèvres :

- Shi… Shikamaru…

Jamais l'image de ce flémard de première avec son air blasé et ses mains dans les poches ne lui avait semblée aussi réconfortante et en même temps terriblement lointaine. Mais presque aussitôt, sa nature combative reprit le dessus.

_Secoue-toi ! Si tu veux le revoir, sors-toi de ce merdier !_

Juste à cet instant, Naruto apparut près d'elle. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, le jeune homme l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'emmenait à l'écart. Très provisoirement à l'abri derrière un bouquet d'arbres, il la déposa au sol.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle. Avec ce genou brisé, je n'aurais pas pu aller très loin.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Un projectile m'est rentré dans la jambe et a sectionné l'os d'un seul coup.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quel type de jutsu peut faire une chose pareille ?

- Je ne sais p…

Un claquement retentit juste au dessus de leur tête. L'écorce de l'arbre explosa au point d'impact. Les deux ninjas se baissèrent précipitamment.

- Il faut pas rester là ! cria Naruto.

- En temps normal, j'aurais été d'accord mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas bouger…

La moindre contraction des muscles de sa jambe gauche lui provoquait de telles vagues de douleur qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas s'évanouir. Naruto ne s'en laissa pas compter et passant le bras gauche de Témari par-dessus son cou, il la souleva d'un coup sec. La jeune femme hurla de douleur et asséna une furieuse tape sur la tête de Naruto.

- Aïe ! Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! protesta le pauvre garçon. Et puis tu veux vivre ou mourir ?

Témari ne répondit pas et boitilla tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Naruto jusqu'à un endroit plus calme. Cent fois des claquements retentirent tout près d'eux et cent fois ils frôlèrent la mort. Mais la chance semblait être avec eux car pas une fois ils ne furent touchés, au grand bonheur de Témari.

- Dépose-moi, haleta-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je n'en peux plus.

- Il faut trouver Sakura, dit Naruto en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Elle va te soigner. Tu l'as vue ?

- Non, grogna Témari une expression amère sur le visage. Elle doit être en train de…

Une vague de douleur la submergea de nouveau. Elle ne put retenir une grimace et serra les dents de toutes ses forces. Malgré tout, de petites larmes de souffrance roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle devait faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs et ne pas céder à la panique. Naruto la regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Et Kakashi-sensei ?

- Non plus. Je sais pas où il est. Putain, j'ai mal, c'est horrible !

- Bon, reste là, je vais envoyer des clones à la recherche de Sakura.

Il plaça ses mains.

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu !**

Deux autres Naruto apparurent et se lancèrent dans la fumée ambiante où ils disparurent. Témari se surprit à prier pour qu'ils ramènent la « guimauve » le plus vite possible tout en remerciant le ciel que Naruto soit près d'elle.

_Je préfèrerais que ce soit Kakashi mais bon…_

Nouveau claquement. Témari sursauta. Naruto poussa un cri de douleur. Sa main gauche devait d'être littéralement transpercée et arborait à présent un trou d'une largeur appréciable. Du sang se mit à gicler abondamment. Naruto déchira précipitamment un bout de sa veste et s'en servit pour bander sa blessure. Mais rapidement, le tissu fut imbibé de sang. Le jeune homme tourna un regard affolé vers Témari. Cette dernière sentit son cœur avoir brusquement le poids d'une pierre. S'ils étaient tous les deux blessés, leurs chances de survie se réduisaient considérablement. Et elle devrait probablement se battre encore. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait protéger Naruto, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

- Aide-moi à me lever, murmura-t-elle.

Naruto obéit tant bien que mal. Une fois debout, Témari dégaina son éventail et, malgré son état, elle le fit tournoyer autour d'elle.

**Ninpo : barrière de vent !**

Juste à ce moment là, toute une série de claquement retentit en face d'eux. L'air se durcit et forma le bouclier juste à temps pour les protéger d'une dizaine de projectiles de métal. Ils heurtèrent la défense dans un grand fracas mais ne la traversèrent pas et retombèrent dans un cliquetis métallique. Epuisée, Témari s'effondra dans les bras de Naruto. Mais son visage était à présent éclairé par une lueur guerrière qui ne trompa pas le jeune homme.

- Tu les as repérés ?

- Oui. A à peine deux heures. Dans les fourrés. Je pense qu'ils sont trois. Peut-être plus.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Non. Avec ta main, tu ne peux plus faire de jutsu. Je m'en charge. Mais il va me falloir beaucoup d'énergie. Et il se peut que j'y reste.

Naruto haussa les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais tenter mon invocation. Mais je suis trop faible. Si j'épuise tout mon chakra d'un seul coup, je risque de mourir.

Une main glacée étreignit le cœur de Naruto. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Témari. C'était une fille autoritaire, orgueilleuse et méprisante. Mais elle était aussi toujours prête à défendre ses partenaires, comme maintenant. Et l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir en le défendant lui donnait la nausée.

- Fais ce que tu veux mais je t'interdis de mourir de cette façon, fit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est compris ?

_Je ne veux pas que tu meures de la même façon que lui !_

De nouveaux morceaux de métal heurtèrent la défense avec fracas. Témari serra les dents pour garder le contrôle de son jutsu. Ses forces diminuaient de seconde en seconde. Utiliser Kuchyiose no jutsu était risqué pour elle mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Naruto ne pouvait plus exécuter la moindre technique et Kakashi restait introuvable. Elle inspira à fond et regarda Naruto avec reconnaissance.

- Je ferai mon possible, sourit-elle.

_Seigneur… je n'en peux plus… J'ai plus de force… Allez… Allez Tem' ! Encore… un dernier… effort._

Elle se mordit le pouce, ouvrit son éventail et y traça une large ligne sanglante avant de crier :

**Kuchyiose Kirikiri Mai !**

* * *

Sakura se baissa pour éviter un kunaï qui se planta avec force dans l'arbre derrière elle. Elle avait du mal à se déplacer. Son corps était engourdi et son bras toujours douloureux. Très frustrée, elle maudit cet organisme si peu résistant et fit un nouveau bond sur le côté pour éviter un deuxième kunaï. Ces attaques qui claquaient dans l'air étaient redoutables. Sans avoir été touchée, elle le savait. Soudain, un homme se dressa devant elle et lui décocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Sakura fit un superbe vol plané avant de s'écraser violemment sur un rocher. Les os de son dos craquèrent douloureusement. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche entrouverte.

_Merde ! Ça fait mal ça !_

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et fit face à son adversaire. Grand et mince, il était vêtu comme un ninja ; mais comme lors de la dernière attaque, son bandeau n'était pas visible. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque. Il porta la main à sa ceinture mais au lieu d'en ressortir un poignard, il prit un objet à la forme allongée et fait de métal. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_C'est quoi ce machin ?_

L'homme pointa son arme vers elle. Son doigt appuya sur une détente. Sakura se jeta sur le côté. Au même moment, une explosion retentissait et du feu apparut à l'extrémité de l'arme en métal. Quelque chose de brûlant lacéra la poitrine de Sakura tandis qu'elle tombait sur son bras blessé. Un cri d'agonie dans le noir. Du sang dégoulina de sa tunique déchirée.

* * *

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'y reste cette fois…_ songea Kakashi tandis qu'il esquivait laborieusement un coup de poing pourtant peu puissant. Sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait terriblement souffrir. Par moment, il était même saisi de vertiges ce qui augmentait la délicatesse de sa situation et son Sharingan n'était alors d'aucune utilité. Alors qu'il commençait un enchaînement de signes, un coup de poing heurta brutalement sa mâchoire. Sa vision se brouilla. Il mit un genou à terre et cracha un peu de sang.

_Et merde ! Si ça continue…_

Son adversaire éclata d'un rire bruyant.

- Pour un ninja que les plus grands redoutent, je te trouve bien mou, mon pauvre Copieur !

_Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as un trou dans l'épaule, un ou deux litres de sang en moins et les côtes en morceaux !_

Car la blessure qu'il avait reçue lors de l'attaque précédente n'avait pas totalement guéri et la grande faiblesse de Kakashi était sa capacité de récupération. Deux autres ninjas apparurent près du premier. Kakashi grogna intérieurement.

_Le ciel m'en veut aujourd'hui ! C'est pas possible autrement !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil angoissé autour de lui.

_C'est pas vrai. Où sont Naruto et Sakura ? Et Témari ? Parce que là, un p'tit coup de main serait le bienvenue._

L'un de ses adversaires dégaina un katana et lui fonça dessus. Kakashi sortit un kunaï et para l'attaque avant de lui décocher un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis il enchaîna directement et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste sec.

_Dieu merci, c'était un naze._

Il se tourna vers le deuxième. L'homme fit quelques signes avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche :

**Katon Ryuuka no jutsu !**

_Et merde ! _

Il recula mais pris de vitesse, il prit l'attaque de plein fouet. L'homme poussa un cri de victoire… qui s'éteignit net en voyant une bûche carbonisée tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd.

A l'écart dans un arbre, Kakashi essayait de reprendre son souffle.

_C'est pas bon… Une simple permutation et je m'essouffle. Ça sent vraiment mauvais._

Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et se retourna vivement. Un coup de pied fusa vers son visage. Ignorant les protestations de son corps, le ninja se pencha sur le côté et envoya ses deux pieds dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui tomba à la renverse. Kakashi saisit deux kunaïs dans sa poche et les lui balança en pleine poitrine. Le ninja s'écroula dans un bruit sinistre. Le Jounin de Konoha atterrit sur le sol, le souffle court.

_Allez ! Plus qu'un ! _

C'était un homme plutôt petit mais on devinait à la fluidité de ses mouvements qu'il était très rapide. Il dégaina une arme à la forme allongée et faite de métal. Kakashi se raidit.

_C'est quoi ça encore ?_

Son adversaire fondit alors sur lui avec une telle vitesse que sans le Sharingan, Kakashi n'aurait strictement rien vu. Il se pencha vivement sur le côté mais une violente douleur à l'épaule le stoppa net. Le temps qu'il se crispe de douleur, l'extrémité de l'arme de métal l'avait atteint en pleine tête. Le ninja ennemi enchaîna direct et empoignant son arme fermement, il visa Kakashi dans les jambes et tira. Le Jounin resta un instant sans bouger comme s'il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais presque aussitôt, sa jambe droite lâcha brusquement et un flot de sang se répandit. La douleur explosa. Il s'écroula et ne bougea plus.

Le petit ninja eut un sourire triomphant et, se penchant vers Kakashi, il ouvrit son sac à dos et s'empara du précieux rouleau de Suna qu'il remplaça par un autre de même apparence. Puis il se leva. Un autre homme vêtu du même uniforme apparut près de lui.

- Tu l'as ?

- Oui. Il était bien à l'emplacement décrit.

- Très bien. Tu l'as tué ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le corps de Kakashi un peu plus loin.

- Non mais il se sera vidé de son sang assez vite.

- Ils ne sont pas censés s'en sortir…

- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

Froncement de sourcils.

Bon… si tu le dis…

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec les autres ?

- Non… La fille aux cheveux roses, sans problème. Par contre, la blonde a failli réussir son invocation, une espèce de belette avec une faux. Mais elle n'avait plus assez de chakra. L'invocation a disparu peu après et la fille s'est écroulée. Comme elle a épuisé toute son énergie et qu'elle était déjà blessée, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps.

- Et le blondinet ?

- Il a fallu ruser. Mais il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour la blonde pour faire attention à nous.

- Et du coup ?

- Gaz empoisonné. Ce con a respiré ça à pleins poumons.

- Bien. Bon allons-y. Rassemble les autres.

Le petit ninja hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Mais quand il passa devant Sakura, il marqua une pause. Le corps presque désarticulé, les vêtements trempés de sang, la jeune fille respirait toujours cependant et ses yeux exprimaient encore une douleur indescriptible. Le ninja la regarda d'un air étrange puis il sourit et lui montra ostensiblement le rouleau avant de s'éloigner. Un râle monta de la gorge de Sakura puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

* * *

Je suis cruelle je sais, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude (humour à deux balles). ça vous a plu ?

Prochain chapitre : sacrifiés


	16. Sacrifiés

Bonjour à tous ! FFnet ayant finalement réglé le problème qui empêchait quiconque d'updater, je vous présente la suite ! Un grand merci à : **Aya72, momiji64, yune-chan66, Akemi Luo**

**Tafolpamadlaine :** elles sont bêtes mes questions ? Bah… on sait jamais, il aurait pu être très mauvais ou… enfin bref. T'aimes bien la « guimauve » ? héhé, jcrois que je vais garder le surnom, il est trop fort XD. Le passage sur Lee, ouais, j'avais envie de faire un truc bien… cru. Pour montrer voilà que ben... c dangereux de se prendre des bombes à kunaï en pleine tronche XD. T'as raison, je pourrais sacrifier Gaï (et même les deux autres, je les aime pas, eux) mais j'ai encore besoin de lui Contente de voir que le combat t'a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme, don't worry. Faut bien qu'ils se reposent les pauvres. Surtout qu'ils sont plus en très bon état, uhuhuh

J'espère que la suite te plaira, mi amor (amour quand tu nous tiens, mdr)

**Cignus crew : **pas de panique, Hinata va arriver pas tout de suite mais elle va arriver

**Yonbi** : merci beaucoup !

**Etincelle** : ravie de te rencontrer et que ma fic te plaise autant ! tant mieux si j'arrive à entretenir le mystère arrêter de taper Kakashi ? MMm… c pas, c'est tellement amusant ! non, suis pas sadique du tout t'inquiète pas, jvé le laisser tranquille pour qu'il récupère avant le coup fatal gné héhéhéhé !

A ce stade, je pense qu'il faut récapituler l'histoire sinon on y comprend plus rien.

Donc, l'équipe de Kakashi part à Ame pour négocier une trève avec Suna sur ordre de Jin, le kazekage par intérim. Il confie secrètement le rouleau à Kakashi soit disant pour le protéger en cas d'échec des négociations. Peu avant, Témari fait un cauchemar où elle voit sa plus grande peur et se met à agir bizarrement. En chemin pour Ame, le groupe se fait attaquer deux fois. La première sans gros dommages mais Sakura fait à son tour un cauchemar et son comportement devient lui aussi bizarre (Kakashi soupçonne un genjutsu et craint d'être le prochain sur la liste). Au cours de la deuxième attaque, ils sont laissés pour morts par leurs assaillants, qui se servent d'armes à feu. Les attaquants s'emparent du rouleau de Suna et le remplacent par un autre identique non sans avoir montré ostensiblement à Sakura ce qu'ils faisaient...

De leur côté, l'équipe de Néji tombe sur Kaguya Tanrei, membre de l'Akatsuki. Néji la retient tandis que les autres fuient mais ils sont piégés par la muke-nin et sont gravement blessés. Ils sont récupérés plus tard par des ANBU de Suna. Néji lui, est enlevé par Tanrei et ramené au QG d'Akatsuki où une très mauvaise surprise l'attend : on veut lui enlever ses yeux.

Voilà, si c'est pas assez clair, dites-moi, je tâcherai de vous expliquer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XVI

Sacrifiés

De la chaleur… Ce fut la première chose dont il prit conscience quand son esprit cessa de naviguer dans un semi comas. Une douce chaleur lui baignait tous les membres. Il n'avait plus mal. Il avait juste chaud. Et il était bien. Son corps semblait débarrassé de toute lassitude. Comme s'il en avait eu un autre… Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais alors même qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à rassembler ses esprits, quelque chose lui dit que cet état de fait n'était pas normal. Le tout était de savoir pourquoi.

Lentement, son cerveau s'activa. Ses perceptions lui revinrent progressivement, lui envoyant par vagues successives des informations diverses. Son corps était engourdi et il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir les membres remplis de coton. Ses bras étaient trop lourds pour être levés et seul le petit doigt de sa main gauche – ou droite, impossible d'être plus précis – donna signe de vie. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était allongé sur un matelas avec la tête légèrement relevée par rapport au reste du corps.

Des sons diffus lui parvinrent de loin. C'était trop vague, trop imprécis. Et il ne reconnaissait pas les voix. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas le sens des phrases prononcées. C'était juste… des sons… du bruit. Et la lumière plutôt vive qu'il devinait à travers ses paupières closes ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

_Attends… lumière... lumière… euh… donc… donc il fait jour. _

Ce fut la seule conclusion à laquelle la mêlasse qui lui servait de cerveau lui permit d'arriver. Cette relative apathie ne l'inquiéta même pas, son esprit n'ayant pas encore récupérer suffisamment de ses facultés pour lui faire ressentir une quelconque anxiété. Il se contenta donc d'attendre que ses forces et sa capacité de réflexion lui reviennent. Au bout de quelques minutes – ou peut-être de quelques heures, toute notion du temps l'ayant provisoirement déserté – il avait rassemblé assez d'énergie pour ouvrir la bouche et émettre une suite plus ou moins intelligible de sons.

- Où… où… ?

Quelque chose retentit tout près, des pas claquant sur le plancher à priori, mais il n'aurait pu en jurer. Quelqu'un approchait. S'il avait pu, Naruto aurait levé le bras pour se protéger. Mais il en fut proprement incapable. Malgré tout, une expression menacée avait du apparaître sur son visage car il entendit vaguement des paroles prononcées sur un ton rassurant.

- Tout va bien. … en sécurité, d'accord ? … danger … passé. … gravement blessé. C'est pour ça … mal à bouger. …. Dormir…

Il y eut un bruit de bruissement d'étoffes, signe que la personne se rapprochait, et Naruto sentit qu'on lui appliquait une compresse fraîche sur le front. Ça lui fit du bien. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il était vivant – ou du moins, il l'espérait – on s'occupait de lui et… et rien en fait. Il s'abandonna donc au sommeil et quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait à points fermés.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit fut un visage de femme penché sur lui. Cheveux de jais, yeux bleu foncés, beau sourire. Inconsciemment, Naruto lui rendit son sourire. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et une voix douce retentit aux oreilles du jeune ninja.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Euh… ben… bien.

Sa voix un peu sifflante due à une interruption prolongée de son mécanisme vocal le surprit un peu, mais sans plus. Il avait vu bien pire après tout.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

Nouveau sourire.

- Je m'appelle Hisa.

- Où… où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tout va bien. Vous êtes à peu près à une heure de marche de Ame no sato.

- Une heure… de Ame…

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un seul coup. Il se dressa brusquement sur son lit, faisant sursauter Hisa.

- Mes amis ! Où sont-ils ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos amis sont également ici. On est en train de les soigner.

- Personne n'est mort, hein ! On était quatre…

- Et vous êtes toujours quatre, répondit la jolie femme avec un geste rassurant. Pas de panique.

Profondément soulagé, Naruto soupira et se laissa aller sur son lit. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu si peur que son cœur avait du rater un ou deux battements. Et le fait que sa mémoire comporte un trou noir de… de combien au fait ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait parfaitement du combat jusqu'à l'invocation de Témari mais après…

- Je dors depuis longtemps ?

- Les hommes du village vous ont ramené il y a deux jours.

- Ah d'accord… Deux jours !

Cette fois, il bondit carrément hors de son lit, bousculant presque Hisa. Mais ses jambes flageolantes ne lui permirent pas d'aller très loin et il s'écroula lourdement sur le parquet ciré. Hisa se précipita.

- Oh mon Dieu, tout va bien ? dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever puis à s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit.

- Oui, oui ! Euh mais en fait, non ! Où est Kakashi-sensei ?

- Qui ?

- Kakashi-sensei. Un homme aux cheveux argentés en pétard et un masque sur le visage…

- Ah, oui je vois. Il était très gravement blessé. Je crois qu'il dort encore.

- Mais il faut absolument que je le voie ! On devait être à Ame hier, dernier délai ! Autrement ils attaquaient Suna et…

- Ame attaquer Suna ? Mais…

- Et Témari, elle est où ? Une blonde avec un éventail…

- Je…

Juste à cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et c'est une Témari échevelée et en béquilles qui débarqua dans la pièce.

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un !

- Mademoiselle ! s'écria Hisa avec une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Vous ne devriez pas vous lever ! Votre jambe…

- Ma jambe va bien, répliqua sèchement Témari. Naruto, c'est terrible ! On aurait du arriver à Ame…

- Hier, je sais. Il faut trouver Kakashi-sensei et Sakura et partir tout de suite si on veut encore sauver ton village !

- Le problème, c'est que je ne les ai pas trouvés. Ça fait une heure que je déambule dans ce foutu bâtiment et je n'ai rencontré personne.

- Je vais t'aider à les chercher…

- Non ! coupa alors Hisa. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, c'est trop dangereux ! Ceux qui vous ont attaqués pourraient revenir…

- Si on reste ici c'est mon village qui va être détruit ! riposta Témari les yeux exorbités par la colère. Et vous voudriez que je reste sans rien faire ?

- Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre en état de repartir. Et en plus, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée des gens que vous affrontez ni de leurs armes. Alors calmez-vous ou sinon c'est moi qui vous calme ! ajouta-t-elle en haussant brusquement le ton, voyant que ni Témari ni Naruto ne semblaient impressionnés.

Pendant une seconde, en contemplant le visage devenu furibond et menaçant de Hisa, Naruto eut la brève vision de Tsunade en train de lui hurler dessus et déglutit avec difficulté. La jeune femme s'était redressée de toute sa hauteur et le jeune homme, qui l'avait d'abord prise pour une guérisseuse quelconque, s'aperçut soudain qu'elle portait une tenue de combat. Vêtue d'une tunique noire aux longues manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, d'un corsaire de la même couleur et équipée de protections au niveau des avants bras et du ventre, elle ressemblait bien plus à un ANBU qu'à une infirmière. Il se demanda comment il avait pu louper un truc pareil.

De son côté, Témari considérait Hisa avec un mélange de dédain et de méfiance. Cette fille était sans aucun doute une ninja et même une bonne ninja si on en jugeait par son équipement. Et il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce qu'elle disait. Non seulement elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ceux qui l'avaient mise dans cet état mais en plus, elle qui avait toujours refusé toute aide médicale, était obligée de marcher avec des béquilles. Logique, direz-vous. On ne guérissait pas d'un genou brisé en deux jours.

Mais d'un autre côté, la seule pensée que Suna subissait une nouvelle attaque par sa faute pendant qu'elle, elle boitait comme une infirme, la faisait bouillir de rage. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance par-dessus tout. Car elle n'était pas de celles qui se résignaient vite. Au contraire, elle avait toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui, alors que l'avenir de son village en dépendait, que cela s'arrêterait ; même si dans l'immédiat… c'était assez ridicule de le penser. Que pouvait-elle faire ? A l'heure à laquelle elle parlait, Gaara était sûrement déjà mort et Kankuro était resté à Suna. Avec un peu de chance, elle perdrait les deux… et se retrouverait seule. Comme dans son rêve. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle pût faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce rêve, elle perdait ses moyens.

Hisa fronça les sourcils en voyant cette fière jeune fille baisser soudain la tête et se mettre à sangloter. Ça n'avait pas été son but, loin de là, et elle se sentit gênée.

- Euh… excusez-moi… je ne voulais pas… enfin je veux dire…

Pour toute réponse, Témari lui lança un regard mauvais. Naruto soupira. Le découragement l'envahit. La situation empirait de minute en minute. A ce train là, jamais ils ne retrouveraient Gaara en vie… Hisa remarqua l'affaissement des épaules de Naruto et tenta une approche pour réparer sa gaffe.

- Je vais voir comment se portent vos équipiers. Venez donc avec moi. S'ils sont en état de parler, on essaiera de voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider.

Naruto releva aussitôt la tête.

- Ok, on fait ça ! s'écria-t-il requinqué.

Sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme, il bondit sur ses pieds… et se serait probablement écroulé lamentablement encore une fois si Hisa n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le soutenir.

- Faites attention, s'il vous plait. Vos muscles ne se sont pas encore totalement remis. Vous devez bouger avec prudence.

- Naruto ? Bouger avec prudence ? ricana Témari. Vous plaisantez, j'espère !

- Toi, la blonde, répliqua le jeune homme, boite et tait-toi !

Témari rougit de colère mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hisa ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de la suivre. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, Témari se tourna vers Naruto.

- Comment va ta main ?

- Ma main ? répéta le jeune homme d'un air ahuri avant de se rappeler… et de toucher précipitamment sa main gauche.

Elle était intacte. Pas de cicatrice. Pas de marque, rien. Naruto avait beau savoir qu'il devait cette régénération extraordinaire à Kyubi, se dire que, deux jours auparavant, il avait eu la main transformée en passoire le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Eh, ça va ? demanda Témari qui avait du voir le malaise sur son visage.

- Hein ? Euh oui, oui, pas de problème. Ça me fait juste… bizarre…

- Tu parles… Je pensais pas que je serais capable de marcher de nouveau un jour. A vrai dire, je pensais même pas que je survivrais.

- Moi non plus. Me demande comment ils ont fait…

- Je vais tout vous expliquer, intervint Hisa qui avait suivi la conversation. Encore un peu de patience. Nous arrivons. Entrez, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant une porte.

Naruto entra le premier, suivi de Témari puis de Hisa qui referma la porte derrière elle. Les deux jeunes gens jetèrent un regard circulaire autour d'eux. La pièce était grande et contrairement au reste du bâtiment, éclairée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Une atmosphère calme et apaisante y régnait. Inconsciemment, ils se sentirent en sécurité. Témari et Naruto échangèrent un regard puis suivirent Hisa jusqu'au coin droit de la pièce où se trouvaient deux lits. Sur l'un d'eux, Sakura dormait à points fermés. Sur l'autre, assis en tailleur et apparemment soucieux, Kakashi eut toutefois l'air soulagé en les voyant.

- Salut.

- Yo, Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, une heure à peine.

- Et Sakura ?

Kakashi jeta un regard triste à la jeune fille endormie.

- Rien.

- Elle a été très gravement blessée, c'est tout à fait normal, dit Hisa.

- Je suis content de vous voir, murmura Kakashi à ses deux amis.

- S'il te plait, Kakashi, répondit Témari, ne sois pas aussi démonstratif quand tu dis ce genre de choses. On pourrait croire que tu es content !

Naruto éclata de rire. A côté de lui, Hisa pouffa. Kakashi lui-même émit un son pouvant s'apparenter à un gloussement mais une grimace de douleur tordit immédiatement ses traits lisses.

- Aïe. Bordel…

- Faites attention, intervint Hisa. Ne bougez pas trop sinon vos blessures vont se rouvrir.

- Je pourrais difficilement bouger moins, grogna le Jounin. A moins que respirer ne fasse pas partie des mouvements autorisés.

Témari tenta – assez vainement – de déguiser son éclat de rire en quinte de toux. Naruto lui, ne prit pas cette peine, secoué par un fou rire relativement silencieux. Hisa secoua la tête, agacée et dévisagea Kakashi qui n'avait l'air très amusé non plus. Il avait incontestablement mauvaise mine malgré les soins reçus. Elle se sentit attendrie et se rapprocha de lui.

- Blague à part, est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ?

Kakashi la regarda et se radoucit.

- Oui. C'est vous qui nous avez ramenés ?

- Mon équipe et moi. D'après ce que nous savons, vous avez été attaqués par un groupe de mercenaires spécialisés dans les armes à feu.

- Les armes à feu ? répéta Naruto. C'est quoi ça ?

- En gros, des armes en métal qui envoient des projectiles à une très grande vitesse.

- Ce ne serait pas ça qui m'a troué la main ?

- Et moi le genou ?

- Exactement.

- Super.

- Ce sont des mercenaires ninjas ? demanda Kakashi.

- Non. Mais à cause de leurs armes, on les redoute beaucoup par ici. De nombreux ninjas ont été tués après avoir patrouillé dans les parages.

- Et pourquoi vous ne les exterminez pas ? s'enquit Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas un village de ninjas ici

- Hein ? Mais… et vous ? Vous êtes équipée comme un ANBU.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici. Vous êtes dans un petit village semblable à celui des Vagues. Il n'a pas de force armée. C'est pour cela qu'il loue les services de ninjas comme moi.

- Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous ont-ils volé quelque chose ?

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à son sac. Il avait vérifié quelques minutes auparavant. Le rouleau s'y trouvait toujours.

- Non.

Hisa fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange. D'ordinaire, ils pillent ceux qu'ils attaquent.

Naruto fit la moue.

- On s'en occupera plus tard, intervint Témari. Il faut qu'on retourne tout de suite à Suna.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Hisa.

- Nous devions nous rendre à Ame sous trois jours à compter du 15, faute de quoi, ils attaqueraient Suna, répondit Kakashi. Et nous sommes le 20.

- Avez-vous vu des troupes d'Ame dans les parages pendant ces deux jours ? demanda Témari à Hisa.

- Non ! protesta la jeune femme, visiblement offensée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous croyez qu'ils ont changé d'avis ?

- J'en doute, vu le ton employé dans le message que m'a montré Jin-sama, observa Kakashi.

- Mais alors où sont-ils ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Il faudrait peut-être se séparer, proposa Naruto. Deux iraient à Ame pour vérifier et deux autres retourneraient à Suna.

- Mauvaise idée. Trop dangereux.

- Il faut retourner à Suna, déclara Témari d'un ton ferme. Ne serait-ce que pour apporter notre aide aux habitants. Le village est déjà très affaibli, il ne résistera pas !

- Nan mais, attendez une minute ! intervint Hisa. Vous dites n'importe quoi. Ame n'a jamais eu l'intention d'attaquer Suna.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Prochain chapitre : Aveugle 


	17. Aveugle

Gomen tout le monde ! J'ai beaucoup de retard mais j'avais l'excuse des examens pour moi mais bon ! maintenant je suis en vacs pour plus de quatre mois (eeet ouéé héhé) donc je vais essayer d'être plus productive.

Merci à **yune-chan66, tafolpamadlaine, subakun-sensei, Aya77** et **cygnus-crew** (j'ai pas prévu d'entraînement spécial contre les armes à feu dans la mesure où ça reste un cas atypique mais Néji va bel et bien… enfin tu sais et oui Jin a bien menti lol quel joli monde)

Je vous fais un résumé pour bien comprendre toutes les implications d chapitre précédent.

Donc, l'équipe de Kakashi part à Ame pour négocier une trêve avec Suna sur ordre de Jin, le kazekage par intérim, car Ame semble prête à attaquer Suna. Jin confie secrètement le rouleau à Kakashi soit disant pour le protéger en cas d'échec des négociations. Peu avant, Témari fait un cauchemar où elle voit sa plus grande peur et se met à agir bizarrement. En chemin pour Ame, le groupe se fait attaquer deux fois. La première sans gros dommages mais Sakura fait à son tour un cauchemar et son comportement devient lui aussi bizarre (Kakashi soupçonne un genjutsu et craint d'être le prochain sur la liste). Au cours de la deuxième attaque, ils sont laissés pour morts par leurs assaillants, qui se servent d'armes à feu. Les attaquants s'emparent du rouleau de Suna et le remplacent par un autre identique non sans avoir montré ostensiblement à Sakura ce qu'ils faisaient... Ils sont récupérés et soignés par les habitants d'un petit village et par une fille appelée Hisa qui leur apprend qu'Ame n'a jamais eu l'intention d'attaquer Suna.

De leur côté, l'équipe de Néji tombe sur Kaguya Tanrei, membre de l'Akatsuki. Néji la retient tandis que les autres fuient mais ils sont piégés par la muke-nin et sont gravement blessés. Ils sont récupérés plus tard par des ANBU de Suna. Néji lui, est enlevé par Tanrei et ramené au QG d'Akatsuki où une très mauvaise surprise l'attend : on veut lui enlever ses yeux.

Bonne lecture ! Le chapitre est court mais j'essaierai de faire plus long après.

* * *

Chapitre XVII

Aveugle

_- Non mais attendez, intervint Hisa. Vous dites n'importe quoi: Ame n'a jamais eu l'intention d'attaquer Suna._

Un silence stupéfait suivit cette déclaration. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout. A tout. Sauf à ça. On aurait presque pu leur annoncer qu'ils étaient finalement bel et bien morts dans l'attaque et qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une sorte de Paradis qu'ils n'auraient pas été surpris plus que cela. Mais cela… ça impliquait beaucoup trop de choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas croire. Naruto fut le premier à réagir.

- Quoi ?

- Ame n'a jamais eu d'intentions belliqueuses envers Suna, répéta Hisa. C'est pour ça que je ne…

- Qu'en savez-vous ? coupa violemment Témari.

La jeune ANBU se redressa, ses yeux bleus brillant soudain d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Tout simplement parce que je suis d'Ame. Je suis Oseki Hisa.

Kakashi cligna des yeux.

- Oseki Hisa ? Le capitaine en chef des ANBU d'Ame ?

- C'est ça. Je suis donc bien placée pour vous parler des stratégies diplomatiques qui y ont cours.

Le Copy Ninja sourit et se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Elle ne ment pas. On peut lui faire confiance.

Nouveau silence, puis Naruto hocha la tête. Témari reprit la parole.

- C'est impossible, déclara-t-elle.

Hisa se tourna vers elle.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

- Jin-sama a montré à Kakashi un message de menace venant d'Ame. Il a reconnu l'écriture de votre Kage.

- Jamais un tel message n'a été envoyé, répliqua Hisa, catégorique.

- Je peux pourtant vous garantir que cette écriture était bien la sienne. Mon Sharingan me le permet.

Hisa fronça les sourcils. Une ride contrariété apparut sur son front.

- Je ne comprends pas. Peut-être était-ce un faux…

- Ou peut-être que ce Jin nous a roulés ! s'écria Naruto. Il nous a fait croire qu'Ame allait attaquer et nous a envoyé droit sur ces mercenaires cinglés pour nous faire la peau !

- Il ne nous aurait jamais appelés à l'aide pour nous tuer ensuite, fit Kakashi qui semblait plus penser à voix haute qu'autre chose. C'est ridicule. Et ça n'explique pas comment il aurait pu se procurer un tel message.

- Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Témari, j'ai été envoyée avec vous. En tant que citoyenne de Suna et sœur du Kazekage, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il serait mal vu de sa part de me faire tuer.

- Mmm, murmura Kakashi. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche. Jin connaissait certainement les dangers de la route.

- Donc il était sûrement au courant pour les mercenaires…

- C'est fort possible, approuva Hisa. Ils sont assez connus et leurs armes sont atypiques.

- Pourtant, reprit Kakashi, il n'a rien dit. Donc soit il nous jugeait capable d'en venir à bout…

- Soit il voulait nous faire tuer, compléta Naruto.

- Mais non…

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse de penser ça ? Et puis si tu y réfléchis, si on considère que Jin a voulu nous écarter pour prendre le pouvoir, te faire assassiner est logique : en tant que sœur du Kazekage, tu pourrais…

- Stop ! coupa Témari. Tu divagues ! Jamais Jin-sama ne ferait cela.

- Tu es trop confiante.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

- Ça n'a tout de même pas de sens, dit Kakashi en secouant la tête, comme pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il faisait fausse route. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça alors que…

- Alors que quoi ? demanda Témari qui sentait venir la révélation désagréable.

Et effectivement, ça ne loupa pas.

- Alors que Jin m'a confié le rouleau de techniques secrètes de Suna soit disant pour le protéger d'une attaque future d'Ame.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Naruto cligna des yeux d'un air assez bête, essayant d'intégrer la nouvelle. Hisa haussa les sourcils. Mais Témari explosa littéralement.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- TU VEUX DIRE QUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT TU L'AS ET…

- S'il vous plait ! protesta Hisa. Ne criez pas ! Vous allez réveiller votre amie.

- Trop tard, marmonna une voix endormie.

Sur son lit, Sakura venait de se redresser avec une grimace.

- Merci pour le réveil, Témari-san. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Que se passe-t-il ? Où sommes-nous ? Et c'est qui elle ?

Kakashi lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Sakura ne parut pas surprise d'apprendre que son sensei trimballait le rouleau de Suna depuis le début. Par commodité, le Jounin mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais Témari elle, n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien dit ! cria-t-elle.

- Jin m'a demandé de garder le secret. Et je ne savais pas que tu viendrais avec nous à ce moment là.

- Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler après !

- Mais réfléchis un peu ! intervint Naruto. Pourquoi nous confier ce rouleau, soit disant pour le protéger, alors qu'il savait qu'Ame n'attaquerait pas ? Et pourquoi refuser de nous mettre, toi, moi et Sakura, au courant ? Tu trouves pas ça louche ?

- Ah ça y est ! Vous recommencez à dire que Jin-sama est un traître.

- Avoue que c'est étrange quand même.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique.

- En tous les cas, reprit Kakashi, la réponse est à Suna. Il faut y retourner.

Naruto soupira.

- Quand je pense à tous les kilomètres qu'on a parcourus pour rien…

- Vachement pertinent comme remarque, ricana Sakura.

- Oh ça va. Ça te perturbe pas plus que ça que Jin ait voulu nous tuer par mercenaires interposés ?

Témari leva les yeux au ciel.

- N'importe quoi.

- Hisa, intervint de nouveau Kakashi, d'après vous, risquons-nous de retomber sur ces mercenaires si nous partons demain ?

- Pas si quelqu'un de mon équipe vous accompagne. Nous les traquons depuis un moment et ils nous redoutent, tout comme nous les craignons. On évite donc les affrontements au maximum.

- Une sorte de dissuasion mutuelle en somme.

- Si vous voulez.

- Vousaccepteriez de nous faire accompagner parun des vos hommes?

- Je vais me renseigner auprès d'eux tout de suite.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Naruto regarda la porte quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Vous iriez bien ensemble, Kakashi-sensei…

Le Jounin ferma les yeux, consterné.

- T'as rien de plus intelligent à dire ? répondit Sakura.

- Oh ça va, toi. J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est tout.

-Minable.

- Quoi ?

L'amusement disparut instantanément des yeux de Naruto.

- Répète ?

- Eh oh, intervint – une fois de plus- Kakashi. On se calme tous les deux. Vous trouvez que c'est le moment ?

Les deux jeunes se jaugèrent un instant du regard puis se détendirent. Mais Kakashi sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir de nouveau. Depuis quelques jours, Sakura se comportait étrangement. Ce n'était pas son genre de provoquer des disputes ou d'insulter Naruto pour qui, de toutes évidences, elle ressentait des choses de plus en plus fortes. Pour tout dire, son attitude lui rappelait assez celle de Témari. Etait-ce lié ? Et si oui, quelle conclusion en tirer ? Les cauchemars y étaient-ils pour quelque chose ? Et où était celui qui apparemment les provoquait ?

- Kakashi-sensei ?

Il leva les yeux. Sakura le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants.

- Mmm ?

- Vous… vous ne croyez quand même que nous avons été envoyés ici pour êtres tués ?

Il soupira. Les yeux verts de Sakura lui donnaient le tournis.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais plus.

Naruto et Témari échangèrent un regard inquiet. Voir Kakashi aussi perdu ne les rassurait pas vraiment. Le jeune homme soupira.

_Quelle galère… Mission à la con ! J'espère que tout va bien pour les autres._

_OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO_

Mal. Il avait mal. Il ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Tellement mal. Sa tête était lourde, comme remplie de plomb en fusion. C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Trop engourdi. Sa bouche était sèche. Il avait soif. Il aurait pu boire ses larmes. Des larmes de souffrance, des larmes de désespoir. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un gouffre noir sans fond. Un gouffre à vous en donner le vertige. Et toutes ses pensées semblaient voltiger autour de lui dans un désordre indescriptible, soufflées par ce courant d'air glacé. Il avait l'impression de glisser vers le vide sans rien pour se raccrocher. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Il avait trop mal. Trop peur. Qu'allait-on faire de lui à présent ?

Il battit des paupières mais ne vit rien d'autre que des ténèbres insondables. Il pensa vaguement à son chakra et tenta de le concentrer dans ses yeux. Mais rien n'y fit. L'obscurité resta là. Mal. Tellement mal.

_Pourquoi… pourquoi ça marche pas ?_

Il réessaya, encore et encore. Sans les signes. Avec les signes. En se concentrant. Sans se concentrer, chaque fois un peu plus talonné par la peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Jamais. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que dans sa famille, le noir n'existait pas. Ils voyaient tout. Le chakra, les mouvements, les animaux, les personnes et parfois les sentiments. Tout, ils pouvaient presque tout voir. Et à cause de cela, ils ignoraient la notion d'obscurité matérielle. Mais là, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir, et parce qu'il commençait à comprendre, il sentait l'épouvante retourner son estomac, le serrer à l'étouffer et briser ses résistances. Un cri de détresse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle peur. Il lui sembla entendre des voix près de lui. A défaut de voir, il se concentra sur les sons. Des voix d'hommes. Tout près.

- Alors ?

- La transplantation s'est bien passée. C'est un acte médical courant. Mais il a fallu utiliser un jutsu très puissant pour empêcher le sceau d'entraîner la mort du gamin.

- Comment va Sagara ?

- On aurait dit un enfant. Il était émerveillé. Maintenant, il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler cet œil.

- Et le Hyuuga ?

- Affaibli. Et probablement très affecté. Il ne posera pas de problème.

- Parfait. Dis à Sagara de venir me voir pour le…

A partir de là, il n'écouta plus. Ses paupières se mirent cligner frénétiquement. Une nausée lui monta à la bouche et dans un sursaut, il se pencha sur le côté pour vomir. Alors c'était bien cela. Sa bouche se crispa d'horreur. Lui, Hyuuga Néji, il était aveugle.

* * *

Voilà ! Promis la suite la semaine prochaine !

Prochain chapitre : A l'aide !


	18. A l'aide !

Hello ! Life is beautiful, je suis en vacances ! je sais vous le savez déjà mais tant pis Les amis, nous avons atteint les 100 reviews alors MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS ! je vous mettrais bien un super bonus pour vous remercier mais... il se trouve que ce chapitre est le dernier pré écrit et que je n'ai pas commencé le prochain... ce qui signifie que ce sera plus un chapitre par semaine malheureusement. Et dans la mesure où j'ai deux autres fics en cours, euh, vous étonnez pas si ça traine.

Et pour ceux qui l'aiment, on revoit ENFIN Gaara ! Bon, pas longtemps mais il est là et il est... Fin vous verrez Ah oui, et pi Tashiya, la copine de Néji revient aussi

Un grand merci à **yune-chan66** (tu poses beaucoup de questions très pertinentes pourquoi Sakura n'avertit-elle pas Kakashi que le rouleau est un faux ? ça hélas, je ne peux pas te le dire sinon ça va gâcher le suspens. Pourquoi garde-t-on Néji en vie ? Il ya un début de réponse dans le chapitre mais en gros, l'Akatsuki a encore besoin de lui. Et que devient Gaara ? réponse dans le chapitre également ! Et oui, Jin est un pourri. Tu l'aimes pas ? Moi non plus XD), **Subakun-sensei** (le noeud politique est trop compliqué ? oui, je t'avoue que je m'y perds très rapidement aussi, donc ça ne me surprend pas trop. En gros, on suppose que Jin a envoyé l'équipe exprès sur les mercenaires sous prétexte qu'Ame allait attaquer pour qu'ils se fassent tuer et que lui devienne le nouveau Kazekage.Après ya le pb du rouleau mais ça, je l'expliquerai plus tard. Néji fait pitié ? lol euh... c'est vrai qu'il a pas de bol dans l'histoire. Merci beaucoup ! et t'inquiète pas, Un enfant... arrive bientot ), **Windystal (**ravie de te rencontrer ! alors est-ce que Néji va récupérer ses yeux ? Ben je dirais que comme c'est un mec très balaise, il a besoin de ses yeux, donc oui je pense qu'il les récupérera. Comment, mystère. Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir !), **Hasuki77 **(bref mais ça m'a fait plaisir ), **tafolpamadlaine **(je t'ai clouée sur ta chaise ? ouah et ben... merci :-D oui en effet, les réactions bizarres de Témari et Sakura sont liées aux rêves mais ce ne sont pas des effets secondaires. En fait si on regarde bien, Témari a arrêté d'agir bizarrement quand Sakura a commencé... héhé suspens suspens !), **cygnus crew **(comment il va faire avec Tashiya ? lol ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle va lui passer un savon XD mais il s'en sortira t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de le tuer) et **Aya72 **(gloups, j'aimerais pas êtreà la place du mec qui lui a pris ses yeux si ça arrivait vraiment. Mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être une idée intéressante... je crois que je vais la garder )

**Voilà donc je vous remets les problèmes principaux en tête : l'équipe de Kakashi suppose que Jin les a envoyé exprès sur les mercenaires sous prétexte que Ame allait attaquer pour prendre la tete de Suna.  
Témari puis Sakura se mettent à agit bizarrement après avoir fait leur pire cauchemar. Kakashi suppose un genjutsu très poussé.  
Néji est capturé par l'Akatsuki et on lui enlève ses yeux**.

Bonne lecture et encore un immense merci à tous!

* * *

Chapitre XVIII

A l'aide

- Excellent rapport, Equipe 8, sourit Tsunade aux trois jeunes debout devant elle. Je vous félicite, c'est du bon boulot.

Kiba et Hinata sourirent. Comme à son habitude, Shino resta impassible mais derrière lui, Kurenaï rayonnait de fierté. Son équipe était de plus en plus souvent affectée à des missions d'infiltration ou d'espionnage et même les plus expérimentés reconnaissaient leur compétence en la matière. Rien n'aurait pu davantage la combler en tant que maître. Car non seulement les trois jeunes avaient considérablement progressé en trois ans mais – détail primordial et ô combien rare – ils se connaissaient également sur le bout des doigts et agissaient en osmose quasi totale. L'équipe 8 était en passe de devenir une équipe d'élite. Tsunade allait les congédier quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer une Shizune hors d'haleine.

- Tsunade-sama ! On vient de recevoir un message de Suna !

- De Suna ? répéta Tsunade, les sourcils froncés.

Hinata pâlit légèrement. C'était là que Naruto avait été affecté. Pourvu que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Kurenaï.

- L'équipe de Gaï-san a été attaquée par un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade se leva d'un bond.

- Comment ?

- Ils étaient en route pour leur mission quand Néji-sama a détecté la population d'un hameau massacrée. Ils y sont allés. L'Akatsukien était là et semblait les attendre.

- Qui était-ce? Le Uchiwa ?

- Non. Une Kaguya d'après ce que dit Lee-kun.

- Une quoi ? demanda Kiba tandis que Tsunade pâlissait à son tour.

- Un clan très puissant qui utilise ses os pour combattre. Aux dernières nouvelles, le dernier avait été tué par Gaara.

- Lee-kun était catégorique.

- Ont-ils été blessés ? s'enquit anxieusement Hinata.

- Gaï-san et Lee-kun sont hors de danger, mais Tenten est toujours dans un état critique. Et Sakura n'est pas là pour aider Chiyo-sama.

Le visage de Tsunade se ferma un peu à l'évocation de sa grande rivale, Chiyo de Suna mais ne dit rien.

- Et Néji ? demanda de nouveau l'héritière Hyuuga.

Shizune se mordit les lèvres.

- Néji-sama n'a pas été retrouvé. D'après le message, il se battait seul contre la Kaguya pendant que les trois autres fuyaient pour Suna. Mais les ANBU envoyés sur place n'ont rien trouvé. On ignore s'il est encore vivant…

Hinata devint livide. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Déjà, Kiba s'approchait d'elle pour la réconforter mais à la surprise générale, ce fut avec une voix posée et énergique que la jeune Hyuuga prit la parole.

- De quand date ce message ?

- D'un peu plus de 24h.

- Suna a-t-elle envoyé d'autres équipes pour chercher des traces de mon cousin ?

- Je l'ignore. Rien n'est spécifié.

Les yeux laiteux d'Hinata prirent un éclat métallique. Son doux visage se durcit. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade.

- Hokage-sama, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique et qui aurait pu être irrespectueux venant de quelqu'un d'autre, je demande à être affectée sur place.

Tsunade sourit.

- Je m'en doute, Hinata. Equipe 8, ajouta-t-elle après un bref silence, rendez-vous sur place et tâchez de retrouver Néji. Voyez si vous pouvez obtenir l'aide de l'équipe 7. Les deux missions sont liées à l'Akatsuki.

Les trois ninjas et Kurenai hochèrent la tête.

- Partez demain. Je suppose que vous souhaitez d'abord récupérer un peu, non ?

- Nous partirons dès aujourd'hui, répliqua Shino avant même que Kurenai ou Hinata ait pu répondre. Néji est en danger, il faut faire vite.

Kiba approuva vigoureusement. Hinata regarda ses deux amis avec reconnaissance. Tsunade sourit.

- Très bien. Partez dès que vous êtres prêts dans ce cas.

- Bien, Hokage-sama.

Kurenai se détourna et ouvrant la porte, elle sortit, suivie de Shino et Kiba. Tsunade rappela Hinata au moment où la jeune fille sortait à son tour.

- Hinata, attends une seconde.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pense qu'il serait sage de prévenir quelqu'un.

Hinata comprit aussitôt de qui Tsunade parlait à son regard pétillant.

- Peut-elle venir avec nous ? Son aide nous serait utile.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Elle ne sera pas un poids pour vous, loin de là.

* * *

- QUOOII ? 

Hinata hocha gravement la tête. Etrangement, elle se sentait calme, déterminée. Toute panique l'avait désertée. Mais en face d'elle, Tashiya contenait mal sa colère.

- Et tu dis que les ANBU n'ont rien trouvé ?

- C'est ça.

- En ont-ils envoyé d'autres ? On ne sait jamais…

- Non. Suna est affaiblie, elle n'a pas les moyens d'envoyer trop d'ANBU en dehors d'une certaine zone.

Tashiya fit la moue.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un village caché peut devenir faible à ce point !

- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas experte. Je te répète simplement ce que disait le message.

- Mais une clause dans le contrat d'alliance spécifie que Suna doit participer aux recherches jusqu'à ce que la mort du disparu soit prouvée…

- C'est vrai mais… La voix de la jeune fille trembla légèrement. Je… je crois qu'ils ont abandonné les recherches.

- Ah oui ?

L'expression déjà furieuse de Tashiya devint terrifiante. Un feu meurtrier s'alluma dans ses yeux tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler sous leurs pieds. Impressionnée par la quantité de chakra dégagée, Hinata ne répondit rien pour ne pas risquer d'irriter encore davantage la fougueuse jeune fille. Les nombreuses rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet – en grande partie colportées par ses ex – lui avaient coupé toute envie de tester son seuil de tolérance. A supposer bien sûr que cette envie eût un jour existé…

- Qui dirige Suna en l'absence du Kazekage ? cracha brutalement Tashiya.

- Je… je crois que c'est un certain Hugako Jin… bredouilla Hinata de plus en plus effrayée. Il fait partie du conseil de Suna depuis longtemps et…

- Eh bien compte sur moi pour lui faire la peau dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre ! coupa Tashiya avec violence. Les mecs qui ne respectent pas les traités d'alliance et n'ont en plus aucune humanité, je leur gerbe dessus, t'entends ? Ils ne méritent pas de vivre !

Hinata pâlit tant la jeune fille semblait sérieuse. Elle avait à présent suffisamment d'expérience en la matière pour détecter les mensonges ou les paroles en l'air et la férocité qu'elle lut sur le visage de Tashiya l'épouvanta plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. La kunoichi aux cheveux rouges dut d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir car elle ajouta plus calmement :

- Quand partez-vous ?

- Dans dix minutes. On se retrouve à la porte nord.

- Très bien. Le temps de prévenir mon maître et de rassembler des affaires et je vous suis.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en courant. Hinata la regarda partir, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle admirait profondément Tashiya pour l'énergie et la détermination qu'elle dégageait en permanence et elle ne comprenait que trop l'affection que Néji lui portait. C'était une fille courageuse, loyale et joyeuse ; toujours en train de parler mais également toujours prête à aider. Comme Naruto.

Toutefois, Hinata n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle colère et n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. Un ninja devait savoir faire preuve de modération et dissimuler ses sentiments, c'était le B A BA. Hors l'avidité de sang qu'elle avait ressenti à l'instant chez Tashiya l'avait non seulement surprise mais aussi profondément choquée. Que se passerait-il si elle perdait brusquement tout contrôle et faisait capoter la mission ? Et surtout, qu'arriverait-il si par malheur, ils ne retrouvaient pas Néji ? Tout à coup, elle se demanda si emmener la jeune fille était une si bonne idée que cela.

* * *

- Dites Kakashi-sensei… 

- Mmm ? marmonna le Jounin en levant le nez de son tristement célèbre bouquin orange – histoire de garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut lui faire confiance à l'autre là ? Je veux dire… Hisa.

- Evidemment qu'on peut, Sakura ! s'écria Naruto avant même que Kakashi ait pu répondre. Elle nous a sauvés quand même !

- Oui mais…

- Et elle a dit qu'elle nous aiderait.

- Oui mais…

- Et c'est le capitaine des ANBU d'Ame. C'est pas n'importe qui.

- Rien ne prouve qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle a peut-être pris son identité pour nous duper…

Témari poussa un soupir exaspéré. Kakashi, trop las pour répondre, fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sakura elle continuait.

- Je pense qu'on a eu tord de lui révéler qui on était.

- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

- Ben réfléchis. Croiser en une journée la sœur du Kazekage et Hatake Kakashi, ça peut paraître louche, non ? Et puis si ça se trouve, elle va prévenir les mercenaires pour leur dire qu'on n'est pas morts…

- C'est complètement illogique, répliqua Témari en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ils auraient pris la peine de nous soigner pour nous livrer ensuite ? ça n'a pas de sens.

- De toutes façons, cette mission n'a aucun sens depuis le début, riposta Sakura en croisant les bras. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Mais je persiste à dire qu'on doit rester prudents.

- Evidemment qu'on restera prudents, Sakura, s'écria Naruto. Et la prochaine fois qu'on croise ses mercenaires à la manque, on leur tombe dessus !

- C'est ça.

Kakashi soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever.

- En attendant, j'aimerais que Hisa se dépêche un peu, s'impatienta Témari en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre.

Ils étaient dehors, à l'entrée du petit village où l'équipe d'Hisa les avait emmenés. Cela faisait à présent quatre jours qu'ils y étaient et – était-il besoin de le préciser – l'humeur de la kunoichi du sable s'en faisait douloureusement ressentir. Leurs blessures étaient toutes plus ou moins guéries : Témari boitait encore, Kakashi restait fragile au niveau des côtes et Sakura se déplaçait toujours avec un peu de difficulté. Le seul qui s'en sortait bien était évidemment Naruto, mais ils avaient malgré tout décidé de partir le plus tôt possible. Trop de questions restaient en suspens, à savoir en particulier : Jin les avait-il volontairement envoyés dans ce guêpier ?

Ils étaient dehors donc et attendaient « patiemment » l'arrivée d'Hisa qui leur avait annoncé quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle leur assignerait quelqu'un de son équipe. « Un élément de confiance » avait-elle précisé, ce qui lui avait attiré les regards plus que suspicieux de Sakura.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, insista la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

Kakashi leva la tête vers elle.

- Par rapport à Hisa ?

- Oui et aussi par rapport au type qu'elle va nous assigner. Qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas s'en servir comme d'une taupe ?

- Moi j'ai une question beaucoup plus pertinente à poser, répliqua Témari d'un ton tranchant. Pourquoi tu ne la boucles pas cinq minutes ?

- Tu te trouves mieux peut-être ? Qui est-ce qui est devenue complètement hystérique en apprenant qu'on était ici depuis trois jours ? Qui est-ce qui nous saoule depuis pour qu'on rentre le plus tôt possible ?

- C'est vrai que ton détachement est tel qu'on pourrait se poser des questions ! rebondit aussitôt la sœur de Gaara.

- Ah oui ! Et lesquelles ?

Kakashi soupira de nouveau. Ces prises de bec continuelles entre le deux jeunes filles commençaient sérieusement à devenir lassantes. Naruto lui observait la joute en suivant les piques du regard à la manière d'un match de tennis.

- Eh bien, il y a 2 options : soit tu es complètement attardée au point de ne pas saisir la gravité de la situation…

- Quoi !

- Témari, t'exagère, marmonna Naruto.

- Soit tu nous caches quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Sakura devint livide. Kakashi, qui s'apprêtait à intervenir, se figea net. Naruto ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence de plomb puis…

- Comment… bredouilla Sakura, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Elle a raison, Témari, approuva Kakashi. Tu vas trop loin.

- Tu trouves ? Alors pourquoi elle n'a pas eu l'air si surpris que ça quand tu lui as dit que tu avais le rouleau secret de Suna ?

Nouveau silence. Beaucoup plus tendu cette fois. Lentement, les visages se tournèrent vers Sakura qui eut l'air mal à l'aise l'espace d'une seconde.

- J'étais fatiguée. Je te rappelle qu'à ce moment là je venais de sortir d'un semi comas. Excuse-moi de ne pas réagir au quart de tour !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

Mais Témari n'ajouta rien d'autre et croisant les bras, elle tourna le dos au groupe. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour la raisonner mais juste à cet instant, Hisa apparut dans un léger tourbillon de vent, accompagnée d'un ANBU un peu plus petit qu'elle et le visage dissimulé derrière un masque de chat. Sakura lui jeta un regard méfiant que la jeune femme ignora et se tourna vers Kakashi.

- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, souffla-t-elle. Kakashi-san, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers son équipier, je vous présente Kaï, mon meilleur élément. Il est rapide, silencieux et il a d'assez bonnes compétences en jutsus de soin. Il vous aidera.

Kakashi hocha la tête mais à cet instant précis, les arguments de Sakura lui apparurent étonnamment sensés. L'idée d'intégrer une inconnue totale dans l'équation déjà incertaine de leur équipe ne lui plaisait pas. Il faisait confiance à Hisa et un membre de plus, un ANBU qui plus est, ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique mais… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Témari. La jeune femme dévisageait avec froideur le nouveau venu, chose que l'on pouvait interpréter comme de la suspicion. A côté, Naruto affichait un peu la même expression. Celle de Sakura était neutre. A dire vrai, le dénommé Kaï n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un d'engageant. Aucune aura ne se dégageait de lui et il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Pas plus qu'Hisa qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'origine du malaise. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui exprima l'idée générale.

- Comment on peut savoir qu'il est digne de confiance ?

- Il est dans mon équipe depuis cinq ans, s'indigna Hisa. N'est-ce pas une garantie ? De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avantagerait de vous donner quelqu'un de peu fiable après ce que j'ai fait pour vous.

- Mouais…

- Kaï est quelqu'un de loyal. Il…

- Laissez capitaine, intervint alors l'autre ANBU. S'ils ne veulent pas de notre aide, aucune importance. Moi, ça m'arrange.

Le ton était monocorde, distant et n'exprimait rien de particulier. Une voix calme et posée. Donc un certain self contrôle et de l'assurance. Bon point. Mais également de la suffisance ce qui était déjà moins bon. Mais qui n'en avait pas ?

- Enlève ton masque, Kaï. Ça leur prouvera notre bonne volonté.

Le ninja se tourna vers elle et la considéra un instant puis levant une main gantée, il ôta son masque d'ANBU. Sakura eut un léger choc. Le visage était très jeune – tout au plus devait-il avoir seize ans. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi éclatant que ceux de Sakura pétillaient d'intelligence et de ruse. Ses cheveux totalement blancs étaient mi longs et très ébouriffés, avec une mèche plus longue qui lui barrait le front. Ses traits très purs accentuaient la jeunesse de son visage mais quelque chose dans son expression indiquait qu'il avait déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuves.

S'il laissa Naruto et Kakashi de marbre, il suscita un grand trouble chez Sakura qui se mit à le détailler avec intérêt. Indifférent à cette attention, le jeune homme cligna des yeux et remit son masque rapidement.

- Alors, que décidez-vous ? demanda Hisa.

Kakashi s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion pour la forme mais sa décision était déjà prise.

- C'est d'accord.

Hisa sourit mais Kaï resta silencieux. Naruto fit la moue.

_Encore un mec dans la lignée « jme la joue froid et distant »… Que d'originalité._

De son côté, Sakura arborait un léger sourire malin que personne ne remarqua. Ou du moins le crut-elle car sous le masque, les yeux perçants de Kaï s'étaient posés sur elle. Mais cette scène passa inaperçue et quelques instants plus tard, après avoir remercié Hisa, la petite troupe se mit en route à marche forcée vers Suna.

* * *

Néji avait froid. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras tremblants entourant ses genoux repliés, il grelottait. L'endroit où il se trouvait – vu la fraîcheur, il penchait pour une grotte – était glacial et balayé par des courants d'airs à vous filer une crève carabinée pour un bon mois. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs lui-même de ne pas être encore mort de froid. Ou mort tout court car sans ses yeux, il était totalement désarmé. Le Jyuken ne lui était d'aucune utilité sans le Byakugan et réciproquement. Ces deux techniques allaient de paire. Or, s'il avait bien tout compris, il n'avait plus d'yeux. De quoi compromettre définitivement son avenir au sein de clan. Il sourit amèrement à cette pensée.

Il avait en effet dépassé le stade de la panique et de la surprise pour le calme, la résignation face au sort qui l'attendait sûrement. Il était aveugle et prisonnier de l'Akatsuki sans aucune chance de libération ou d'évasion. Ils étaient là. Il sentait leur chakra tout près ; puissants, terriblement puissants. Dangereux. Il mourrait certainement bientôt…

Il n'avait pas peur. Hyuuga Néji ne cédait pas facilement à la panique et pour peu qu'il y cédât, ce n'était jamais que pour très peu de temps. Mais dire qu'il n'avait pas de regrets aurait été un mensonge.

- Tashiya…

Il l'aimait tellement. L'aimer, la protéger, la rendre heureuse. La voir sourire. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne voulait rien de plus.

_Si je m'en sors… si jamais je la revois… je lui demande de m'épouser._

A peine avait-il formulé cette pensée qu'il en sursauta. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre sa vie près d'une femme. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Surtout depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il sourit. Rien que pour cela, il ferait tout pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Alors, lentement, il déplia ses membres et secoua ses jambes engourdies par le froid. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se repérer autrement que par la vue. Il se mit en tailleur et se concentra intensément sur les bruits qu'il entendait. Etant déjà à un niveau honorable et issu des Hyuuga, la chose n'était pas dure pour lui mais la non vérification était chose nouvelle. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'erreur d'approximation. Pendant deux bonnes heures, il s'entraîna ainsi à distinguer et à situer ce qui l'entourait, concentrant son chakra dans ses oreilles pour mieux percevoir.

Soudain, alors qu'il tâtonnait avec prudence l'espace environnant pour se repérer, sa main heurta quelque chose de froid. Le jeune homme se figea.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

C'était une main. Refoulant sa répugnance à l'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un membre isolé, Néji entreprit de remonter le long du bras par petits gestes fébriles. La personne était habillée de tissu souple et léger. Le Jounin reconnut la texture des étoffes fabriquées à Suna. Son cœur rata un battement en constatant que le vêtement était parsemé de grains de sable. Une seule personne de Suna suceptible d'avoir du sable plein les vêtements avait été enlevée par l'Akatsuki dernièrement.

_C'est pas vrai… _

- K… Kazekage-sama ? murmura-t-il tout bas.

Un horrible silence lui répondit. Les doigts tremblants, Néji chercha le pouls du garçon.

_Merde…C'est faible... _

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler. La situation était vraiment critique. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas souvenir s'être un jour trouvé dans un tel merdier. A ce stade, que pouvait-il faire?

_Commence par te calmer, imbécile, _cingla presque aussitôt la voix de Tashiya dans sa tête. _J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui te dise un truc pareil._

Néji retint un rire nerveux. Commencer à entendre la voix de sa petite amie dans sa tête n'était peut-être pas un bon signe concernant sa santé mentale mais ç'eut le mérite de le calmer. Oui évidemment, s'il paniquait, il n'arriverait à rien. Il prit une profonde aspiration et secoua la tête pour chasser son stress. Puis il chercha à nouveau le pouls de Gaara. Bon, le coeur battait toujours. C'était rassurant.

- Kazekage-sama... vous m'entendez ? Chuchota-t-il en prenant la main de Gaara dans la sienne. Est-ce que vous pouvez me serrer la main si vous m'entendez?

Gaara ne répondit toujours pas mais Néji pouvait à présent percevoir nettement sa respiration régulière. Il s'en sortirait... si l'Akatsuki ne le... ne les tuait pas avant. Le jeune homme serra les poings. Pourquoi le gardait-on en vie alors qu'il ne servait plus à rien? Et pourquoi Gaara n'avait-il pas encore été tué? Si véritablement c'était le Shukaku qui intéressait Akatsuki, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore extrait?

Au même moment, des voix retentirent tout près. Environ vingt mètres.

- Alors ? fit une voix sèche et éraillée. C'est pour quand ?

- Ne t'impatiente pas, Sasori, murmura une autre voix onctueuse et suave que Néji reconnut aussitôt – avec un violent haut le cœur – comme étant celle de Tanrei. Il doit avoir la force de marcher. Mais c'est tout de même dommage. Il est si mignon…

Soupir de Sasori.

- Arrête avec tes considérations appréciatives sur le physique. Tu me fatigues.

- Que veux-tu ? reprit la voix de Tanrei avec cette fois une intonation franchement moqueuse. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un corps comme le mien. C'est normal que j'apprécie la beauté quand je la vois, non ?

Nouveau soupir.

- Moi, je persiste à dire que c'est pas une bonne idée de l'envoyer, intervint une troisième voix que Néji ne reconnut pas mais qui était celle d'un homme. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait raconter ?

- On n'a qu'à lui effacer sa mémoire…

- C'est ça. Et comment il transmet le message après, hein ?

L'expression de terreur qui était apparue sur les traits de Néji disparut. Effacer sa mémoire ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Grognement de la troisième personne.

- Je dis que ça va nous retomber dessus.

- Arrête de grogner cinq minutes, Deidara ! s'impatienta Tanrei. Le chef a décidé. On a pas à discuter ses ordres. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Eh bien moi, je commence à en avoir assez de suivre des ordres que je ne comprends pas et que j'approuve encore moins ! Pourquoi on dit rien ? On est des muke-nins, merde !

- Ton langage, Deidara…

- M'en fout. Je…

- Silence, coupa la voix cette fois plus autoritaire de Sasori.

Le silence se fit instantanément et Néji eut la nette impression que Sasori était le seul à pouvoir faire taire Deidara. Mais il songea également que les trois ninjas n'étaient pas très malins de parler aussi fort alors que lui-même n'était pas loin. Mais toute information sur l'Akatsuki était précieuse ; le groupe ne laissait pratiquement jamais de trace quand il officiait et assassinait ceux qui en savaient trop. Le fait qu'il y ait des dissensions internes pouvait se révéler très intéressant. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus.

- Au fait, reprit Tanrei plus bas, Zetsu vient de rentrer.

- Ah, et quelles nouvelles apporte-t-il ?

- Apparemment l'équipe de Hatake et du gamin renard ont fait demi tour. Ils repartent vers Suna.

Le coeur de Néji se serra. Il avait complètement oublié que l'équipe de Naruto avait été envoyée à Suna pour retrouver Gaara. Mais de toutes évidences, ils s'étaient détournés de leur mission d'origine. Pourquoi ? Mystère mais il supposait que ce devait-être pour une bonne raison. Ou tout du moins l'espérait-il.

- Ils n'ont pas été tués ?

- Non mais ils ont effectué la transaction comme prévu.

_La transaction ? Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? Et pourquoi feraient-ils cela pour l'Akatsuki ?_

- Parfait.

- J'espère pour Hugako qu'il a assuré ses arrières sinon… ça va barder pour lui.

Ricanement de Tanrei.

- Comme tu dis.

- Sasori, Deidara, Tanrei ! fit alors la voix caverneuse du chef un peu plus loin. Amenez le prisonnier.

Néji se figea. Cette fois, il était fichu. Le chef avait sûrement du remarquer qu'il avait tout entendu et il allait le faire disparaître. La poigne puissante de Tanrei le saisit par le col. Il se débattit violemment mais lorsqu'une gifle l'assomma à moitié, il perdit soudain toute combativité et se laissa traîner dehors. La chaleur du soleil caressa ses joues froides. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer mais il devait le reconnaître : sa situation était on ne peut plus critique. D'abord parce qu'il allait certainement mourir et ensuite parce qu'à supposer qu'il réussisse à s'échapper, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et alors il ne pourrait informer personne que Gaara était toujours en vie. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. A côté de lui, Deidara ricana.

- Il tremble comme une feuille le Hyuuga aveugle ! Si c'est pas pathétique…

Et lui fourrant quelque chose dans les mains qui ressemblait au toucher à ses sacoches, il le poussa en avant.

- Allez, dégage.

Néji fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Il resta immobile.

- T'as pas compris ? cracha la voix de Sasori. On t'a dit de dégager. Alors barre-toi.

Le cerveau de Néji marqua une pause. Rentrer chez lui ? Ils… Ils le laissaient partir ! Et en plus, ils lui rendaient son matériel ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

- Vous… vous me libérez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, osant à peine croire à ce qu'on lui disait.

- Il comprend vite, hein ? gloussa Tanrei sur sa gauche. Ouais, t'es libre. Alors, vas-y.

- Pourquoi ?

Silence. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui et la voix mielleuse de la Kaguya susurra à son oreille.

- Cela, ça nous regarde très cher. Un conseil : si tu veux rester en vie, profite de cette occasion. Elle ne se représentera pas de sitôt.

Et elle le poussa de nouveau. Néji fit quelques pas, hésitant. Bien sûr s'il s'était écouté, il serait parti à toutes jambes. Seulement voilà, il ne savait pas où il était. D'après la texture du sol, ils étaient en plein désert. Donc, même si les nuke-nins ne le tuaient pas d'un kunaï dans le dos – mais le jeune homme les soupçonnait d'avoir un peu plus d'honneur que ça – il se perdrait et mourrait rapidement de soif. Au fond, ça revenait au même. Mais dans le désert, il avait tout de même une probabilité de survie plus élevée. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait sur une patrouille de Suna. Et il pourrait leur donner des informations sur Gaara. Il fit de nouveau quelques pas. Rien, il ne se passait rien. L'aura des Akatsukiens avait disparu, tout comme la rumeur de leur conversation. Néji fronça les sourcils. Ça cachait forcément quelque chose et Tanrei elle-même avait reconnu que sa libération n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Ils avaient aussi parlé d'un message qu'il devait transmettre mais ils ne lui avaient rien donné ou dit. Que mijotaient-ils encore ? Et quel rapport avec l'équipe de Naruto ?

Bah, il y réfléchirait plus tard. En attendant, il fallait qu'il se sorte de là. Il leva la tête vers le soleil. D'après la chaleur qu'il dégageait, il devait être à peu près deux heures de l'après midi. Donc, il marchait actuellement en direction de l'ouest. Néji n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de Suna étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de point de repère. Il réfléchit rapidement. Non, seul, il n'y arriverait pas. La seule solution, c'était… Il se mordit le pouce, exécuta quelques signes et tendit sa paume droite vers le ciel.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai eu du mal à le boucler. Bon, comme je l'ai dit au début, jusqu'ici, les chapitres étaient déjà écrits. Donc le rythme de publication va bcp diminué je m'en excuse à l'avance. Toutefois, je peux vous donner les grandes lignes du prochain.**

Tsunade va finalement partir avec Hinata et les autres.  
Sakura et Kaï vont se rapprocher  
On verra Lee et Gaï et Néji sera récupéré par une patrouille de Suna.

Voilà en gros, mais ça peut changer. Si vous êtes trop impatients ben, envoyez moi un message, ça me donnera un coup de pied au cul ou sinon, allez voir sur mon profil, je vous mettrai les nouvelles régulièrement.

Annonce spéciale : pour ceux qui attendent Un enfant sur le champ de bataille, le dernier chapitre est presque fini !


	19. Les révélations commencent

Amis du jour, bonjour ! Vous n'y croyiez plus ? eh bien, si, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude à reviewer, à croire que la cécité de Néji a fait sensation huhu. Jvé continuer à le martyriser ce garçon.

Un super grand merci à : **Aya72, yune-chan66, Windystal, cygnus crew** (tu vas finir par me faire rougir toi avec tes compliments merci beaucoup!), **Hasuki77, Subakun-sensei, Erylis** (contente de voir que tu aimes aussi Un enfant... oui oui, Néji va retrouver ses yeux bien sûr. Un pro comme lui, ça peut pas rester aveugle), **tafolpamadlaine** (je t'adore ma grande, c'est toujours avec une joie immense que je lis tes reviews ! tu auras du mal à aimer Sakura avec moi tant mieux si je t'en ai dégoûtée héhéhé. Avec Kaï eh bien, non, elle ne va pas se prendre de gros rateaux comme avec Sasuke mais tu verras toi-même. Ouais, je rabaisse bien Néji, c'est vrai, mais même les plus forts ont leur moments de faiblesse et un Hyuuga sans ses yeux... ça peut paniquer grave XD Quant à Gaara... eh oui, il est bien vivant. Et pour Tenten eh ben... on verra ça dépendra de mon humeur uhuh), **Tsunaade-sama, Keikoku-samaet Sakoni**.

Alors on m'a fait remarquer que les petits résumés étaient utiles donc je vous le remet :

Kakashi, Témari, Sakura, Naruto et Kai, un ANBU de Ame, retournent à Suna pour demander des explications à Jin, qui les a peut-être envoyés à la mort.  
Témari commence à avoir de gros soupçons quant au comportement de Sakura.  
Néji, aveugle, est relâché par Akatsuki. Il a découvert que Gaara était vivant.  
L'équipe 8 est sur le point de se rendre aussi à Suna quand un message leur apprend que Néji a été enlevé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XIX  
Les révélations commencent

Quelques secondes après avoir autorisé l'équipe 8 à se rendre à Suna, Tsunade se leva de son fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre, pensive. C'était tout de même étrange. D'abord l'enlèvement de Gaara par l'Akatsuki en plein milieu du village. Ensuite l'apparition inopinée d'une Kaguya, elle aussi membre d'Akatsuki, à proximité de Suna. Et enfin l'enlèvement de Hyuuga Néji par cette même personne… Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Le village caché du pays du Vent était beaucoup trop lié aux derniers événements à son goût. D'autant qu'avec la disparition du Kazekage, les rivaux politiques de Gaara devaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Et l'équipe 7 dont elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle… Oui, tout cela était définitivement louche. Et quand elle vit le regard grave et hésitant de Shizune, elle eut la sensation que les choses allaient encore s'aggraver.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Shizune ?

- Tsunade-sama… murmura la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien dit en présence de l'équipe 8 mais le message en provenance de Suna précisait autre chose. Et étant donné la précision en question, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous seule soyez au courant.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Lisez vous-même, répondit Shizune en lui tendant une feuille de parchemin.

La Sannin remarqua que la main avec laquelle sa disciple tenait la feuille tremblait, et se demanda avec lassitude quelle tuile allait encore lui tomber sur le crâne. Elle parcourut rapidement les premières lignes mais en arrivant vers les dernières, ses grands yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Ses mains tremblèrent violemment ; la feuille glissa par terre. Pendant quelques secondes, une expression de choc total se peignit sur le visage de Tsunade. Ce n'était… ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Pas ça ! A ses côtés, Shizune se mordit les lèvres d'un air soucieux. Finalement, Tsunade ferma les yeux puis elle se leva, une expression de farouche détermination sur son beau visage.

- Dis à l'équipe 8 de patienter avant de partir, ordonna-t-elle à Shizune. Je viens avec eux. Il faut tirer ça au clair au plus vite.

- Bien, Tsunade-sama, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Ensuite tu préviendras le Conseil que je me rends à Suna pour une affaire urgente. Homura et Koharu s'occuperont du village en mon absence.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Et elle disparut dans un souffle. Tsunade resta immobile quelques instants puis dans un accès de rage, elle balaya son bureau d'un violent revers de la main.

- Imbécile ! ragea-t-elle. Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Elle serra les poings.

- Kakashi, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Kakashi ! appela Témari d'une voix essoufflée au Jounin qui faisait course en tête. On devrait s'arrêter quelques minutes, je pense. On ne tiendra pas à ce rythme tout le trajet !

Kakashi hocha la tête et leva le bras pour intimer aux autres de s'arrêter. Témari avait raison. Inutile de forcer l'allure si c'était pour arriver à Suna les pieds devant. Excepté Naruto, ils souffraient tous encore de leurs blessures ; mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que la jeune fille ne se soit pas plainte avant étant donné l'état de son genou. Mais après tout, Témari n'était du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il regarda autour de lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'ombre d'un bouquet d'arbres suffisamment hauts et nombreux pour pouvoir s'y cacher provisoirement et guetter d'éventuels ennemis mais il était conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop s'attarder dans le coin. Ils approchaient de la frontière mais le Jounin préférait réduire au maximum la probabilité de retomber sur ces mercenaires fous. L'idée d'être totalement désarmé face à eux ne lui était guère agréable. Kakashi leva les yeux vers le soleil. On était en début d'après midi. Il faudrait repasser la frontière au plus tard dans la nuit. Plus vite ils iraient et plus vite ils obtiendraient des explications de la part de Jin. D'ailleurs en parlant de Jin…

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, Kakashi devait reconnaître que Naruto n'avait peut-être pas tord quand il disait que le leader par intérim de Suna avait des vues sur le poste de Kazekage. Il ne connaissait pas bien Hugako Jin mais ses quelques confrontations avec lui lui avaient laissé une impression étrange. Comme si… l'homme lui ne lui avait pas tout dit. Par peur, par méfiance ou par tromperie, là était tout le problème. Dans le premier cas, cela signifiait que toute cette manœuvre de les envoyer à la mort n'était pas de son fait mais de quelqu'un de peut-être plus haut placé. Dans le deuxième cas, c'était compréhensible mais ça n'avait pas le moindre sens : pourquoi se méfier de gens qu'on appelle à l'aide et à qui on confie le trésor du village ? Quant à la troisième possibilité… Kakashi eut un frisson. Si véritablement Jin cherchait à s'emparer du pouvoir, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Mais encore une fois, pourquoi confier le rouleau de techniques secrètes à quelqu'un qu'on envoie à l'abattoir ? Il se passa la main devant les yeux, un peu dépassé. Cette histoire lui flanquait la migraine chaque fois qu'il se mettait à y réfléchir. Et les rêves des deux filles dans l'histoire ?

- Kakashi, murmura alors Témari.

Le Jounin se tourna vers elle. La jeune fille s'avançait vers lui, l'air déterminé mais il remarqua qu'elle boitait. Il ne fit toutefois aucune remarque, sachant que ça énerverait Témari plus qu'autre chose et il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de se disputer avec elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je dois te parler.

- A quel propos ?

Témari jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

- A propos de Sakura.

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

- De Sakura ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son comportement étrange depuis qu'elle a fait ce cauchemar.

- Si, j'ai remarqué, reconnut le Jounin. Mais ça peut venir des nerfs. Sakura est très émotive par nature…

- Le problème ne vient pas seulement de son caractère de merde, Kakashi. Cette sale gamine fait vraiment tout pour nous casser les c…

Kakashi l'interrompit d'un geste, souriant presque malgré lui.

- Ecoute Témari, je conçois parfaitement que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais…

- Ce n'est pas la question ! le coupa la jeune fille. C'est vrai que je la déteste mais il y a autre chose. Elle cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre.

Elle semblait si sérieuse que Kakashi eut un doute.

- Bon, très bien, soupira-t-il. Viens plus loin. Il vaut mieux que les trois autres ne nous écoutent pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les trois autres en question s'étaient assis. Naruto et Sakura l'un à côté de l'autre et Kaï un peu plus loin. Pendant un long moment, aucun ne parla. Naruto n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entamer une discussion à sens unique avec Kaï mais parler avec Sakura ne l'emballait pas non plus. A vrai dire, il trouvait le comportement de son amie étrange depuis quelques jours. Elle était beaucoup plus agressive et ce n'était pas la violence mêlée d'agacement qui avait caractérisé ses jeunes années. Non, c'était différent aujourd'hui. En quoi, il n'aurait pas su le dire avec précision, mais certainement pas en mieux. C'était une violence plus pure. Plus haineuse… Le garçon secoua la tête. Pourquoi Sakura agissait-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi le haïrait-elle ? Etait-ce parce que… parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus l'aimer ? L'idée ne s'attarda pas plus d'une seconde dans son esprit tant elle lui parut ridicule. Sakura était peut-être susceptible mais pas au point de se venger de façon aussi ouverte. Elle avait plus d'intelligence que ça.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de Sasuke alors… Il ferma brièvement les yeux en songeant à son ami mort deux semaines auparavant. Rien à faire, cette putain de douleur au cœur ne passait pas quand il pensait à lui. Sa main droite eut un tremblement nerveux. Sasuke lui manquait terriblement. Il lui avait manqué au cours des trois dernières années mais au moins, il avait eu la certitude que le jeune Uchiwa était toujours en vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait même plus se raccrocher à cela. La culpabilité était d'autant plus intense que Sasuke avait fini par comprendre son erreur quelques secondes seulement avant de mourir. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait rien à regretter : lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, il avait vu dans les yeux de Sasuke que ce n'était plus possible. Alors il avait cherché à le tuer. Il l'avait voulu de toute son âme. Et il avait malheureusement réussi.

_Sasuke…_

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace douloureuse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps – pour tout dire il avait été bien trop occupé à sauver sa peau – mais ça ne rendait pas son chagrin et ses regrets moins intenses. Sasuke n'avait pas mérité tout ce qui lui était arrivé. La mort de sa famille, sa solitude, le plongeon de son âme dans les ténèbres, cette quête quasi-désespérée de pouvoir… Non, il n'avait rien mérité de tout cela. Et encore moins de mourir. Aujourd'hui, du garçon taciturne et hautain, il ne restait plus qu'un rêve inachevé. Naruto retint un sanglot. Comme il regrettait. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. C'était ce qu'il s'était promis de faire. Mais en tout état de cause, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Pas dans cette vie…

- Dis, Naruto… murmura alors la voix de Sakura.

Le jeune ninja tourna la tête vers son amie. Elle s'était penchée vers lui et lui chuchotait à présent à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? demanda-il sur le même ton.

- Le mec là, Kaï…

- Eh ben ?

- T'en penses quoi ?

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au jeune ANBU assis à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Il était aussi immobile et silencieux qu'une tombe.

- Il ressemble à Sasuke, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se figea. Comment avait-il pu faire l'amalgame entre les deux garçons alors qu'il ne savait rien de Kaï ? Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. Les mots étaient sortis malgré lui. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, Kaï lui rappelait vraiment son meilleur ami. Son silence, son allure, même sa voix. Peut-être même qu'il recherchait en lui l'image de Sasuke… pour ne pas le perdre totalement. Pour se souvenir.

Sakura avait pâli. Mais très vite, le choc laissa la place à la réflexion.

- Tu sais… ce n'est pas si bête… murmura-t-elle. Pour ce qu'on sait de lui… c'est vrai qu'il y a des ressemblances…

- Ce bellâtre et ses cheveux blancs ne seront jamais aussi bien que Sasuke, répliqua Naruto, les mâchoires crispées. Personne ne pourra le remplacer. Jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il le remplacerait, tu es fou, grinça Sakura, offensée. Bien sûr que ce ne sera jamais Sasuke. Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui rappela horriblement à Naruto ses tonitruants « Sasuke-kun », il n'a rien à lui envier côté classe.

Naruto la gratifia d'un regard écoeuré et lui tourna le dos. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi désinvolte à propos de Sasuke ? Comment osait-elle ? Elle qui il y avait à peine trois jours lui faisait… quasiment une déclaration… Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaï, quant à lui, était parfaitement immobile ; à tel point qu'on aurait presque pu se demander s'il dormait. Mais il n'en était rien. Au contraire, derrière son masque, ses yeux vifs examinaient avec attention les deux jeunes gens assis non loin de lui. Quelque chose clochait. Non seulement chez la fille mais aussi chez le blondinet. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais leur aura différait des autres. Celle du dénommé Naruto était puissante et anarchique. Trop pour que ce soit normal. Quand à la fille aux cheveux roses, son aura était beaucoup trop dissimulée pour une simple Chunnin. Kaï n'était pas un expert en ce qui concernait le chakra mais il percevait lorsqu'on cherchait à le cacher. Et Sakura cachait son aura. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à cacher comme ça, ma grande ? _

Il y avait plusieurs options, la plus évidente étant un niveau trop élevé de chakra. Kaï tourna la tête vers le Ninja Copieur et la kunoichi à l'éventail. Etait-il possible qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué ? Impossible. Surtout de la part de Hatake. Il ne l'avait jamais personnellement affronté mais la rumeur de ses exploits lui suffisait amplement pour dire qu'il aurait du s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Cela dit, il n'était à l'heure actuelle pas dans une forme olympique. Quant à la kunoichi blonde… Il eut une moue dédaigneuse. Elle était certainement puissante aux vues de son grade mais elle ne dégageait pas la même chose que le Copieur. C'était faible, beaucoup plus faible. Mais tout de même… Il reposa son regard sur la Chunnin rose qui chuchotait à présent à l'oreille du blondinet, qui semblait pour une raison obscure ennuyé, d'un air malicieux tout en le désignant discrètement du menton.

_Tsss…_

- Si je t'intéresse à ce point, t'as qu'à venir, lui lança-t-il. J'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos.

Apparemment, les deux jeunes ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette intervention car ils arborèrent la même expression incrédule. Mais assez rapidement, le visage du blond se fit plus boudeur que jamais tandis qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de la fille. Les yeux pétillants, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kaï nota qu'elle se comportait de façon plus mature que son équipier blond et son estime pour elle remonta un peu.

- Comment as-tu su que je voulais discuter avec toi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu me regardais.

- Et alors ? J'aurais pu simplement parler de toi à Naruto…

- Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi sous mon nez, je te l'ai dit. Quitte à ce que tu en parles, je préfère que ce soit avec moi. Ça t'évitera de te faire de fausses idées.

Sakura fit la moue.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es plus loquace que je ne le pensais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… le ton de ta voix… Ton silence. Et puis le fait que tu restes à l'écart. Sans oublier le fait que tu es ANBU.

- Quel rapport avec mon grade ? répliqua sèchement Kaï. Tu as déjà fréquentée des ANBU ?

- Oui ! Enfin… je veux dire, non.

- Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores. Le silence est une règle de base chez tous les ninjas. Je ne suis pas bavard, c'est vrai, mais je m'informe et quand on me parle, je réponds.

- Très bien, d'accord.

Un silence s'installa. Du coin de l'œil, Kaï examinait Sakura. Elle était jolie, ça ne faisait aucun doute et en plus, elle sentait bon. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude sonnait faux, à commencer par cette aura de chakra masquée. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur elle.

- Dis-moi, fit-il en se penchant vers elle, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur la mission. Mon capitaine ne m'a pas dit grand-chose.

Sakura grimaça.

- Tu devrais voir avec Kakashi-sensei. C'est lui le capitaine de mission.

- Tu dois bien avoir des éléments de base tout de même… Au départ, quel était le problème ?

Soupir.

- C'est assez compliqué…

- Je ne manque pas d'intelligence.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent puis Sakura baissa les yeux.

- Le Kazekage a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, dit-elle avec lassitude. Suna nous a appelés à l'aide.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là dans ce cas ? Ame n'a jamais eu affaire à l'Akatsuki jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est là que ça devient étrange. On nous a dit que Ame voulait attaquer Suna et on nous a envoyés en ambassade avec le rouleau de techniques secrètes. On s'est faits attaquer deux fois en route mais le rouleau n'a pas été volé. Et en plus, ton capitaine nous a dit que Ame n'avait jamais voulu attaquer Suna…

- Mmm… marmonna Kaï qui établissait déjà différents scénarios dans sa tête.

- Naruto pense que c'est un mensonge de Hugako Jin pour prendre le pouvoir…

- Possible…

- Mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous ait volontairement envoyés à la mort. Sachant qu'on avait le rouleau, c'est impossible.

- En effet…

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

Kaï réfléchit.

- Dans l'histoire, je pense que le problème vient du rouleau, dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Et surtout, pourquoi vous l'avoir confié sous un faux prétexte… J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop.

- Nous non plus.

- Peut-être que… Il se tut, frappé par une idée soudaine. Peut-être que le but a été de vous détourner volontairement du Kazekage et de l'Akatsuki. Si ça se trouve, Hugako a passé un pacte avec ses criminels pour prendre le pouvoir…

Sakura resta un instant bouche bée.

- Impossible, décréta-t-elle, catégorique. Il faut une monnaie d'échange. Rien n'est gratuit avec l'A…

- Et le rouleau de techniques secrètes ? La voilà ta monnaie d'échange. On vous le donne soit disant pour l'éloigner du danger et hop, ça tombe direct dans les mains des Akatsukiens. Il se tut à nouveau. Le problème, c'est que le rouleau n'a pas été échangé donc…

- Donc ta théorie ne colle pas.

Kaï haussa les épaules sans répondre mais dans sa tête, une sonnette d'alerte se mit en route. Son oreille exercée avait détecté dans la voix de Sakura un peu trop d'empressement à le contredire pour que cela soit totalement sincère. Il fronça les sourcils. Voulait-elle absolument lui donner tord ou bien… Sa main droite glissa vers sa pochette d'armes. Ou bien avait-il touché juste et dans ce cas, était-elle liée en quelque chose à cette histoire ? Il l'observa, guettant le moindre geste suspect. Beaucoup n'auraient rien vu mais l'imperceptible crispation des doigts de Sakura et son visage légèrement tendu ne lui échappèrent pas et achevèrent de l'alarmer. Il plongeait sa main dans sa sacoche, prêt à saisir un kunaï, quand contre toute attente, la jeune fille se rapprocha et se colla presque à lui. Kaï se raidit instantanément, les battements de son cœur s'emballant d'un seul coup quand la main de Sakura vint effleurer la sienne. Ses réflexes d'homme-digne-qui-évite-au-maximum-le-contact-physique-avec-le-sexe-opposé rappliquèrent au triple galop et repoussèrent Sakura de façon très peu virile. Mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quelle autre fille, elle ne le prit pas mal. Loin de là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

- Ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il éberlué. Il y a que tu ne me touches pas, compris ?

Tout à son trouble, il en oublia que cinq secondes auparavant, il était prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Nom d'un chien, pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il était ANBU, un soldat, un membre de l'élite. Les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais Sakura ne se laissa pas démonter et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui.

- Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais si, mais ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua Kaï avant de réaliser avec stupeur ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sakura.

- Eh ben, ya aucun problème alors, dit-elle avant d'effleurer de nouveau la main de Kaï.

Kaï déglutit. Son estomac était tout noué et ses mains étrangement moites. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Il ne se comportait jamais comme ça… Il reposa son regard sur Sakura. Elle l'observait avec un sourire terriblement envoûtant. Le cri d'alerte résonna plus fort. Il secoua la tête pour garder les idées claires. Cette fille n'était pas normale. Dangereuse. Il devait réagir. Elle tendit le bras vers son visage et l'ANBU réalisa – un peu tard – qu'elle voulait lui enlever son masque. Mais il fut incapable de bouger quand les doigts fins ôtèrent l'objet de terre cuite blanche. L'alarme hurla dans sa tête, en vain. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et chose qui était peut-être encore plus inquiétante, il commençait à réagir aux avances de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les hanches fines, les cuisses fermes et la poitrine sans qu'il pût rien y faire. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux qu'il se sentit perdre tout contrôle. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut « Danger… ».

Ses mains tremblantes se levèrent et allèrent se balader le long du dos de Sakura qui frissonna. Elle se pencha vers le cou de Kaï et lécha sa peau avec délice tout en lui caressant les cuisses. Puis elle approcha ses lèvres et les posa avec passion sur celles de Kaï qui ferma les yeux et répondit aussitôt au baiser tout en la plaquant contre lui. Les respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs corps se tendirent fiévreusement. En face d'eux, Naruto ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Comment… comment pouvait-elle… Il pensa un instant à aller leur dire sa façon de penser mais finalement, il se leva et s'éloigna, écoeuré.

Le baiser continua, passionné, intense. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle avait démarré, Sakura décolla ses lèvres. Essoufflé, le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que deux doigts se posaient brusquement sur son front. Une voix totalement inconnue résonna à ses oreilles.

**Fuuinjutsu : scellement de la mémoire**

Une lumière rouge irradia de ses doigts et baigna le front de Kaï.

_Putain !_

Il se débattit aussitôt, tentant de repousser Sakura mais la main qui se referma brutalement autour de sa gorge et le plaqua contre l'arbre dans son dos avait une force extraordinaire ; tout comme ses cuisses qui enserraient les siennes à la manière d'un étau d'acier. Il finit par lui attraper la main et la retira de son front mais c'était trop tard. Déjà, une étrange langueur s'empara de lui. Ses bras retombèrent sur le côté, sans force. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux.

_Merde…_

A travers l'obscurité qui envahissait son champ de vision, il distingua Sakura qui se penchait vers lui et sentit son souffle chaud près de son oreille. Les mots résonnèrent comme à travers du coton…

- Oublie… ...a, trésor. …vaut mieux… toi…

Il n'entendit pas la suite car tout devint noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assis sur une chaise de plastique blanc, les épaules affaissées, Lee soupira. A côté de lui, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, yeux fermés et terriblement pâle, Tenten dormait. Enfin non… elle ne dormait pas vraiment, elle était inconsciente. Depuis plus de dix heures maintenant. Les médecins étaient parvenus à la stabiliser mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ses organes vitaux avaient été gravement endommagés. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson. Si les ANBU de Suna ne les avaient pas ramassés, ils seraient probablement tous morts à l'heure actuelle. Et pour Tenten, ce n'était même pas encore certain qu'elle rouvre un jour les yeux. Lui-même avait été salement touché au bras et Gaï-sensei à la jambe. Quant à Néji… Qu'était-il devenu ? Où était-il ? Etait-il encore en vie ? La Kaguya l'avait-elle enlevé ? Et pourquoi ? Le reverrait-il un jour ? Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi désarmé, aussi seul. Si ses deux équipiers venaient à mourir, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Lee.

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de son sensei. Il sourit mais son cœur se serra en voyant l'homme qu'il admirait tant marcher à l'aide de béquilles. Le Fauve de Jade ne pouvait pas marcher avec des béquilles tel un infirme ! Il était au-dessus de tout cela ! Mais étrangement, Gaï ne semblait pas affecté par les deux tiges de bois épais qui le soutenaient au niveau des aisselles. Il s'approcha, le visage grave, et s'assit à côté de son élève.

- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?

Lee secoua tristement la tête. Tenten était forte, il le savait mais en la voyant si pâle, si fragile, il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Peur de la perdre. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Gaï posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Elle est forte, Lee, assura-t-il d'une voix qui redonna immédiatement confiance au jeune homme. Il faut croire en elle. Elle va se réveiller ; après tout, la force de la jeunesse sommeille en elle plus que jamais.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Et aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Lee se sentit mieux. Son sensei trouvait toujours les mots pour le réconforter. Il admirait cette qualité au-delà de toute autre chose chez Gaï : cette bonne humeur, cette pugnacité permanente.

Gaï sourit en voyant Lee se redresser. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse abattre. La fougue de la jeunesse était inébranlable et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle faiblirait. Mais en posant son regard sur le visage pâle de Tenten, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il s'était toujours moins occupé de la jeune fille que de Lee ou de Néji mais elle faisait partie de l'équipe. Elle avait progressé à son rythme, ne renonçant jamais, et toujours avec le sourire. Elle avait ses talents et ses faiblesses et les exploitait parfaitement. C'était une vraie kunoichi. Son élève. Il ne la perdrait pas. Pas question.

_Allez Tenten… Accroche-toi. Reviens._

- Gaï-sensei… murmura Lee.

- Mmm ?

- Que va-t-on faire pour Néji ? On ne sait pas où il a pu être emmené et…

- On le retrouvera, le coupa Gaï d'un geste. Je te le jure, Lee. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je retrouverai Néji.

L'idée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais ne lui avait même pas traversée l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il préférait croire en ses chances, il l'avait toujours fait. Néji était devenu un jeune homme bien, agréable et épanoui. Au-delà de ses talents exceptionnels, il était devenu quelqu'un, enfin. Avec des rêves à lui, une volonté et un sourire. Plus le petit Hyuuga qui se morfondait à cause de son statut. Gaï réprima le léger tremblement de ses lèvres. Lee, Néji et Tenten… Tous les trois avaient tant changé… Ils devenaient peu à peu des adultes et il savait qu'ils feraient de grands ninjas plus tard. Il était fier d'eux. Ils étaient ses élèves. … Ses enfants.

De légers coups frappés à la fenêtre de la chambre le sortirent de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et son cœur fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine en voyant un superbe aigle aux plumes blanches et argentées cogner du bec contre la vitre. C'était l'invocation de Néji.

- Shiraha ! 1)

Lee se leva d'un bond et courut ouvrir la fenêtre. L'aigle s'engouffra aussitôt et alla gracieusement se poser sur le montant du lit de Tenten.

- Néji-sama m'envoie, annonça-t-il sans détour.

- Où est-il ? demanda précipitamment Gaï. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il est en vie, mais il est blessé. Il se trouve à environ trente kilomètres au sud de Suna à vol d'oiseau.

- Ce qui fait cinquante kilomètres pour nous, murmura Lee.

- Tu peux nous guider ? fit Gaï.

- Bien entendu.

Le maître et l'élève se levèrent d'un mouvement puis, comme s'ils prenaient brusquement conscience de leur état, ils s'arrêtèrent. Les yeux de Lee se posèrent sur les béquilles et ceux de Gaï sur la grosse attelle autour du bras du jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un même regard frustré. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre en mesure de se déplacer rapidement ; même Gaï le savait. Et en l'occurrence, la vie de Néji était plus importante que leur propre dignité.

- Je préviens le dirigeant, dit le Jounin.

Lee hocha la tête.

- Dites leur de faire vite, Gaï-sensei !

- Yosh ! répliqua l'autre en prenant tant bien que mal la pose du mec cool. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee. Je serai rapide comme la panthère de Jade qui bondit de branches en branches, comme la comète qui traverse les cieux et…

- Hum hum, intervint Shiraha alors que des étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans les yeux de Lee, comme à chaque fois que son sensei se lançait dans ce type de discours.

Gaï adressa un regard vexé à l'aigle blanc mais il se reprit vite.

- Oh euh oui. Allons-y, Shiraha ! cria-t-il presque en pointant le doigt vers la sortie.

Et clopin clopant, il se dirigea vers la porte avec toute l'agilité et l'enthousiasme possibles pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait brisé la jambe en deux. Shiraha suivit. Lee ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Gaï-sensei est vraiment trop cool...

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Je sais, ça finit un peu en queue de poisson. J'avais prévu de traiter le retour de Néji à Suna mais finalement ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Ah oui tiens, tant que j'y pense : je pars en vacances le 8 juillet. Donc c'est probablement le dernier chapitre toutes fics confondues que je posterai avant de partir. Et comme je travaille en août euh... possible que ça traine un peu. Mais je ne les abandonne pas ! Promis, je vais réfléchir à la suite du scénario pd l'été, comme ça, j'aurais plus qu'à taper ça à mon retour.

Voilà ! A bientôt et j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.


	20. Réponses, amitié et doutes

Les gens, c'est un update ! Après trois mois d'absence (mais pas d'inactivité) je fais mon come back !

Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur de me lire et de m'encourager comme vous le faites. Sans vous, cette fic serait abandonné depuis un moment maintenant.

Un immense merci à **yune-chan66, Aya72, momiji64, Sakoni, Windystal, Tsunaade-sama, Hasuki77, chie** (les réponses arrivent, pas de panique ), **Erylis** (j'aime pas Sakura, oui c'est un fait universellement connu et je suis ravie que ça se ressente ouais, j'aime torturer mes persos favoris mais t'inquiète pas : pour Kakashi, ce sera avec classe que ça se passera lol. Merci beaucoup, je t'adore), **cygnus crew** (Hinata arrive, Hinata arrive lol) et **tafolpamadlaine** (t'es géniale. Merci d'être là ;-) snif, le mouchoir vite lol)

Je vous resitue rapidement le contexte :

Kakashi, Témari, Sakura, Naruto et Kai, un ANBU de Ame, retournent à Suna pour demander des explications à Jin, qui les a peut-être envoyés à la mort.  
Témari parle à Kakashi de ses soupçons par rapport à Sakura. La chunnin rose () elle parle avec Kaï. Le jeune homme lui explique son point de vue sur l'affaire, à savoir que Jin, le remplaçant de Gaara, pourrait avoir passé un pacte avec l'Akatsuki : il leur livre Gaara et le rouleau nécessaire à l'extraction du Shukaku par l'intermédiaire de l'équipe Kakashi (rappelez vous, le rouleau a été volé et remplacé par un faux), et en échange, il devient Kazekage. Sakura le séduit et lui pose un sceau d'oubli après l'avoir écouté.  
Pendant ce temps, Shizune révèle à Tsunade la fin du message de Suna (qui annonçait la disparition de Néji). En le lisant, la Sannin décide de partir pour Suna avec l'équipe 8 + Tashiya  
A Suna justement, Lee et Gaï veillent Tenten (qui est dans le comas) quand l'invocation de Néji (un aigle) leur révèle que le jeune homme est en vie.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est pas trop confus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XX

Réponses, amitié et doutes

Hugako Jin posa un regard déconcerté sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'était certes pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable ni de timoré mais écouter un ninja en collants verts et à la coupe pour le moins douteuse débiter tout un discours, où il était à la fois question d'un fauve de jade bondissant, de son élève disparu qui aurait été retrouvé dans le désert et de la fougue de la jeunesse qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre – dieu seul savait ce que ce que le Jounin gesticulant entendait par là – le tout avec une lueur fanatique dans les yeux, le laissa hébété pendant quelques secondes. Sans Shiraha, qui avait suivi la scène avec un mélange d'agacement et de lassitude, il aurait probablement mis plusieurs minutes à cerner l'essentiel de la demande.

- Je… j'envois une équipe immédiatement, répondit-il encore sonné.

- Dépêchez-vous donc ! s'exclama Gaï en flanquant dans le dos de Jin une grande claque qui manqua de faire tomber le leader de Suna et lui valut un regard plus que noir. Si j'avais vos jambes, je serais déjà parti le chercher. Plus rapide que le vent, plus agile que la panthère, plus vif que l'hirondelle du printemps ! Ah ah ah ! Les années passent et regardez-moi ! Toujours au top du top !

- Je vais guider vos hommes, intervint Shiraha après un court silence, alors que Jin posait sur Gaï un regard plus que jamais perplexe. Il faut faire vite.

Jin hocha la tête et claqua des doigts en direction d'un Chunnin.

- Une équipe d'ANBU, ordonna-t-il. Immédiatement.

- Tout de suite, Jin-sama, répondit le shinobi avant de disparaître.

Shiraha suivit le mouvement et sortit par une fenêtre. De son côté, Gaï fit à Jin un sourire éclatant avant de se détourner et de rejoindre Lee dans la chambre de Tenten. Dans son dos, le shinobi de Suna fit la moue, sourcils froncés.

* * *

Kakashi se détourna, une main frottant son menton avec lassitude. Puis il ferma son œil visible. Décidément, il ratait tout ce qu'il voulait ces derniers temps, c'était impressionnant. Le départ de Sasuke, son arrivé trop tardive sur le lieu de l'affrontement entre le jeune Uchiwa et Naruto, Sakura elle-même qui partait rechercher l'enseignement de Tsunade, la mort de Sasuke et finalement ça… Il secoua la tête. Quel imbécile il faisait. A force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne pas prêter attention aux autres, il allait finir par tous les faire tuer. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Témari. Elle avait été la première à noter le comportement suspect de Sakura alors que lui, qui n'était pourtant pas stupide et qui avait en plus été son sensei, n'avait rien remarqué. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Bien sûr, il était alarmé mais il était surtout peiné. Peiné de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas s'être rendu compte. Et il ne comprenait pas bien. Etait-il possible que Sakura se soit éloignée d'eux à ce point ?

Il se sentit coupable. Que savait-il en réalité de Naruto et Sakura, de leurs peurs et de leurs peines ? Et qu'avait-il su de Sasuke ? Rien. Rien à part ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui montrer. Et lui n'avait jamais essayé de creuser plus loin. Par gêne, peut-être. Par facilité, sans doute… Il avait toujours été un peu comme ça. C'était bien plus pratique de ne voir que ce qui arrangeait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour parler aux ados, Gaï le lui avait souvent dit, mais il s'était toujours plus ou moins dit qu'en gros, ça regardait surtout ses élèves. S'ils ne voulaient pas parler, très bien, pas grave. Ça l'arrangeait. Lui-même ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on pouvait éprouver avec un sensei déterminé à vous faire parler sur les bras. Seulement voilà… il se trouvait qu'il n'était pas spécialement un modèle à suivre, socialement parlant du moins… Peut-être aurait-il du être plus attentif, plus proche de ses élèves. Sakura était tellement fragile… Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser de côté comme il l'avait fait. En se préoccupant essentiellement de Sasuke, il avait vexé Naruto, il avait blessé Sakura. Tout était de sa faute une fois de plus. Imbécile borné et aveugle. Mauvais ninja, mauvais maître…

- Kakashi.

Il releva les yeux. Témari avait du deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête car elle le dévisageait avec un mélange de compassion et d'agacement.

- Si ma théorie se confirme, il faut absolument découvrir ce qui se cache derrière tout ça. Et quel rôle joue Sakura dans cette histoire.

_Et surtout pourquoi elle le fait… _songea Kakashi avec une pointe de tristesse

- Ensuite, il faudra l'empêcher d'accomplir son rôle, continua Témari. Donc pour l'instant, on fait mine de rien mais dès qu'on arrivera à Suna, je la fais arrêter et ensuite…

- Non.

Elle adressa un regard irrité à Kakashi. Le ninja s'était adossé à un arbre, bras croisés et nez en l'air.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution, dit-il.

- Et tu proposes quoi alors ? De la laisser faire jusqu'au bout ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle n'agit pas de son plein gré. D'accord pour la surveiller pour l'instant mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Témari serra les poings.

- Kakashi, si ça se trouve, elle a joué un rôle dans l'enlèvement de mon frère…

- C'est impossible, répondit le Jounin. Elle était à Konoha à ce moment là.

- Toujours est-il qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à ce qui se passe ! cria-t-elle soudain. Et je te jure que si c'est de son plein gré qu'elle l'a fait, elle va payer. Pas question qu'elle s'en sorte avec un simple sermon !

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Témari…

La jeune fille manqua de s'étrangler de rage.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu contrôlais la situation, Kakashi, cracha-t-elle avec toute la hargne qu'elle put trouver au fond d'elle. Y a rien qui m'énerve plus. Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Je le vois bien que t'es mort de trouille. T'as peur de la perdre ta guimauve rose ; c'est pour ça que tu la défends. C'est même pas par soucis de justice. Tu protèges une traîtresse ! Une fille qui se moque de toi, de Konoha, de vous. Tu trouves que c'est digne de toi ?

Silence. Très long silence.

Kakashi tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Son regard désormais dépourvu de toute désinvolture la transperça.

- Pour le moment, rien ne prouve que Sakura nous ait trahis, dit-il avec douceur mais d'un ton sans réplique. Et elle est _mon_ élève. Tant qu'elle sera sous mes ordres, personne ne la touchera ou ne lui manquera de respect. Ni toi ni personne, tu as bien entendu ?

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement. L'air avait changé. Il était à présent si lourd et chargé de chakra à un point tel qu'il en devenait difficile de respirer. Témari réprima le mouvement réflexe de ses mains vers sa gorge mais ne put empêcher son corps de se courber légèrement en avant. Ses pupilles vertes fixèrent Kakashi avec un mélange d'étonnement et de crainte. Il n'avait pas bougé, pas cligné des yeux, rien. Mais ce n'était plus le même. Plus grand, plus puissant. Plus dangereux... La lueur glaciale de son œil droit lui tordit les entrailles. L'espace d'une seconde, elle entrevit le guerrier derrière l'humain et frissonna. Une force incroyable cachée sous un masque de détachement mais prête à se déchaîner à tout moment. En un instant, elle se sentit écrasée, balayée par cette force et remise à sa place.

Un immense respect l'envahit. A aucun moment au cours de la mission Kakashi n'avait fait valoir son autorité sur elle – elle doutait d'ailleurs que ce soit son genre de se mettre en avant – mais il lui apparaissait désormais évident qu'il avait bien plus de légitimité qu'elle pour diriger une équipe. En dépit de toute l'expérience et la force qu'elle avait pu acquérir au cours de ses dix-huit années, elle n'égalait pas, loin s'en fallait, le ninja copieur. Elle n'avait ni sa puissance, ni son intelligence et encore moins son bagage technique.

- Et quant à ce que je ressens pour mes élèves et ma façon de les traiter, continua le Jounin toujours sans élever la voix mais nettement plus froidement, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je te prierai désormais de te mêler strictement de ce qui _te_ regarde ou je pourrais finir par m'énerver.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle qui était d'habitude si fière aurait acquiescé à n'importe quoi tant elle se sentait dominée.

- J'ai compris.

Il sourit froidement.

- Parfait.

Et il détourna la tête.

Aussitôt, la pression se dissipa. Témari se redressa lentement et essuya avec une main moite les gouttes de sueur qui avaient perlé à ses tempes, partagée entre l'humiliation et le respect. Elle avait été dans son bon droit mais la discussion était close. Et elle avait perdue. Kakashi n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il s'éloigna sans lui jeter un regard. Elle resta immobile quand il la dépassa pour aller rejoindre Naruto, Sakura et Kaï mais une fois que les battements de son cœur se furent un peu calmés, elle se retourna et le suivit des yeux.

Il y avait un côté assez étrange dans le fait de côtoyer une légende vivante telle que Kakashi. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée l'homme autrement qu'en combattant et ce n'était certainement pas ce petit affrontement verbal qui allait la faire changer d'avis. Mais cette réaction agressive ne faisait que prouver que le Jounin n'était au fond qu'un être humain comme les autres. Un homme avec des blessures, des cicatrices et des peurs. Aucun ninja n'atteignait la trentaine sans en garder les traces – ne conserver que des cicatrices était en soi déjà un exploit. Mais voir quelqu'un comme lui si démuni, si effrayé à l'idée de perdre ses élèves qui, au fil du temps, étaient certainement devenus des enfants pour lui, avait tout de même quelque chose de déstabilisant. Comme un repère qui s'effondrait. Témari soupira. Ces hommes et femmes qu'on nommait légendes étaient plus à plaindre qu'à admirer. Ils étaient comme tout le monde après tout et n'avaient certainement rien demandé à personne. Sauf que de par leur talent et ce qu'ils représentaient aux yeux du monde, ils avaient moins droit à l'erreur. Ils se devaient de tenir même s'ils n'en avaient pas envie.

_Et la récompense est maigre_, songea-t-elle en regardant Kakashi. _Beaucoup trop maigre..._

Elle ne s'opposerait plus à lui. Autant par respect que par crainte. Mais elle ne baisserait pas sa garde pour autant. Sakura pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

Naruto bailla. Il voulait bouger, il en avait assez d'être ici. Ou plutôt, il en avait assez de voir Kaï bavarder gaiement avec une Sakura apparemment sous le charme. Il lui en voulait à elle de manquer ouvertement de respect à la mémoire de Sasuke et il lui en voulait à lui de ne pas se cantonner à son rôle de soutien – il trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'ANBU se comporte ainsi en mission. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à se rouler une pelle monumentale et Naruto était presque certain que s'ils avaient été seuls, ils seraient allés encore plus loin. Il était profondément déçu par l'attitude de Sakura. Décidément, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Hinata. 

Il eut un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant à sa douce. Elle lui manquait beaucoup. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, respirer le parfum de ses cheveux et embrasser ses lèvres si douces. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Et qu'elle pensait à lui, elle aussi. Il l'aimait si fort… C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange comme sensation, et en soit un peu effrayant mais il prenait la chose comme elle venait. Hinata le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Etre avec elle avait quelque chose d'irréel et de merveilleux. Parfois, il avait peur de se réveiller et de réaliser que jamais la jeune fille ne l'avait aimé.

- Naruto, fit alors la voix de Kakashi.

Il leva les yeux vers son sensei. Le Jounin lui fit signe de se lever.

- On y va.

Le garçon bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres. Plus loin, Kaï se leva et tendit à Sakura une main qu'elle accepta de bonne grâce. Tous les deux se rapprochèrent ensuite de Naruto. Celui-ci les gratifia de son regard le plus mauvais avant de s'éloigner vers Kakashi. Le Jounin remarqua sa mine furieuse et déprimée et sentit la compassion l'envahir. Il voulut lui faire part de sa conversation avec Témari afin que le garçon comprenne que Sakura n'avait pas un comportement normal mais pour la sécurité de son élève et celle des autres, il valait mieux que Naruto reste dans l'ignorance. Nul n'ignorait que le garçon n'était pas d'un naturel discret ; le mettre au courant risquerait d'alerter Sakura. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'était juré d'être plus proche de ses élèves et il ne devait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de se montrer un plus humain… Il hésita une seconde puis tendit une main hésitante et ébouriffa avec douceur la tête du blondinet.

- Ça va, Naruto, dit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant, ne t'en fais pas.

Le garçon lui adressa un regard étonné qui donna des sueurs froides au Jounin puis il eut un grand sourire amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda Kakashi, malgré tout soulagé qu'il ne réagisse pas mal.

- Rien, pouffa Naruto. C'est juste que Ero-Sennin faisait la même chose parfois et je viens de réaliser que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ajouta-t-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Kakashi.

- Oui euh… hum… bredouilla-t-il, son cerveau moulinant à plein régime pour dévier un sujet de conversation qu'il était loin d'avoir prévu. Tu sais… il y a des habitudes qui se transmettent de sensei à élève parfois…

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Ero-Sennin a été votre sensei ?

- Non. Mais il a formé le mien. Le Yondaime, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif de Naruto.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous étiez l'élève du 4ème Hokage ?

_Pfffiuuuuuu ! M'en tire bien, là._

Kakashi sourit.

- Oui. Mais c'est un secret.

- Woaaaah ! s'extasia Naruto, admiratif et sans tenir aucun compte du « c'est un secret ». Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes si fort, Kakashi-sensei ! Il vous a appris des techniques ? Vous pourriez me les apprendre ? C'est lui qui vous a enseigné le Chidori ? Et le Sharingan, il vous a aidé à le développer ? Vous nous avez jamais dit comment vous l'aviez e…

Sa question mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'œil droit de Kakashi s'assombrir. Les épaules du Jounin s'étaient contractées. Naruto le vit porter la main à son œil caché dans un geste presque convulsif, comme si son Sharingan venait de se mettre à lui brûler, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? A ce qu'il en savait, son œil ne se mettait à lui faire mal qu'après une utilisation prolongée en combat. Or, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient été recueillis par l'équipe de Hisa… Mais après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire. Kakashi ne parlait jamais de lui. Peut-être avait-il mal en permanence sans le montrer. Cette pensée jeta Naruto dans un grand trouble. Tout en sachant que son sensei n'était pas invincible, il lui avait toujours paru un cran au-dessus en matière de puissance et de vitesse. Au-dessus de la douleur et au-dessus des blessures. En bref, capable de supporter ce qui en achèverait plus d'un. Et il ne s'était jamais imaginé le Sharingan comme un handicap pour Kakashi car à ses yeux, le shinobi l'avait toujours possédé. Et Sasuke ne s'en était jamais plaint, bien au contraire. C'est alors que l'évidence – qui en plus d'être vraiment évidente était un état de fait reconnu et officiel – le frappa de plein fouet : le Sharingan était une particularité des Uchiwa. Or, Kakashi n'en était pas un. Au-delà de ce que cela impliquait quant à la façon dont il l'avait obtenu, cela pouvait expliquer qu'il souffrît quand il l'utilisait trop.

- Kakashi-sensei… commença-t-il prudemment. Votre Sharingan… vous…

- Il est temps de se remettre en route, le coupa le Jounin en regardant le ciel. Nous devons repasser la frontière avant la nuit.

- Mais…

- Non. Le ton était devenu sec. Obéis, Naruto.

Et tournant brusquement le dos au garçon, Kakashi fit signe à Sakura, Kaï et Témari de se mettre en route. Ebahi par ce brusque changement de ton et tout de même un peu agacé de voir que son sensei se défilait systématiquement quand il s'agissait de parler de lui, Naruto fit la moue. Autant Kakashi pouvait être drôle et agréable, autant lorsqu'il ne voulait pas parler, on faisait difficilement plus asocial. Il comprenait qu'il ait envie de garder des choses pour lui mais tout de même. Il était leur sensei et cette attitude commençait à être vexante. Fâché contre Sakura, fâché contre Kaï et désormais fâché contre Kakashi, Naruto emboîta en bougonnant le pas au reste de l'équipe. Que faisait-il là au juste ?

* * *

- NEJI ! 

Le rugissement de Gaï emplit le couloir à la manière d'une vague qui déferle sur la berge, emportant tout sur son passage. Plusieurs infirmières qui passaient juste à ce moment là en laissèrent tomber ce qu'elles tenaient dans les bras dans un sursaut tandis que les shinobis et les médecins posaient un regard désapprobateur et choqué sur le grand Jounin vert en béquilles qui se précipitait à présent vers un groupe de brancardiers. En temps normal, Gaï se serait certainement excusé à grand renfort de gestes et de tirades sur le fait qu'il était tout de même le Fauve de Jade de Konoha et que la courtoisie faisait partie intégrante de son nindo ; mais en l'occurrence, il s'en moquait pas mal.

Il se rua vers le brancard et se pencha vivement vers son élève qui y était allongé. Son cœur se serra en le voyant yeux fermés, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

- Néji ! Tu n'as rien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ecartez-vous, intervint un infirmier. Ce jeune homme est…

- Il est mon élève ! tonna Gaï. Si vous croyez pouvoir m'empêcher de lui parler, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Je veux savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Néji… ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers le garçon.

- Monsieur, insista l'infirmier. Votre élève est inconscient, il est inutile de lui parler. Il a subi de graves dommages et…

- De graves dommages ? répéta Gaï. Quels dommages ?

L'infirmier parut gêné. Il toussota, se passa la main sur la nuque.

- Ecoutez... ça va probablement vous causer un choc mais… votre élève est aveugle. On lui a enlevés ses yeux.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds du Jounin. Le choc qu'il ressentit lui fit l'effet d'une bombe explosant dans sa poitrine. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait laissé tomber ses béquilles. Hyuuga Néji… aveugle !

_Impossible… C'est impossible !_

Hébété, il fixa l'infirmier sans le voir et ne sentit pas l'homme poser une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand les infirmiers emmenèrent Néji au bloc opératoire. Il ne réalisait pas… il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Trop abasourdi, trop assommé. Comment… pourquoi… depuis quand… Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête. Lee blessé, Tenten dans le coma et maintenant Néji aveugle… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Ce n'était pas juste. Pas juste ! Ses épaules musclées s'affaissèrent… pour se redresser presque aussitôt. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Oh non, sûrement pas. Pas question de rester apathique et de broyer du noir comme un certain ninja copieur de sa connaissance ; il n'était pas comme ça. L'Akatsuki avait délibérément visé Néji ; qu'à cela ne tienne. Il leur rendrait la monnaie de leur pièce.

Et avec les intérêts, songea-t-il férocement tandis qu'il emboîtait le pas aux infirmiers.

* * *

Tenten ouvrit lentement les yeux. Immédiatement, la lumière l'aveugla et elle grimaça. Où était-elle ? Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps complètement engourdi. Son nez lui renvoya pêle-mêle des odeurs de naphtaline et de désinfectant. Sa main tâtonna faiblement autour d'elle et elle reconnut vaguement la texture des draps mais son esprit trop fatigué ne fit pas le lien. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère lui indiquait toutefois qu'elle était en sécurité. Une chance car même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni pourquoi elle y était, elle savait qu'en cas d'attaque, elle aurait été incapable de se défendre tant elle se sentait lourde. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place des bras et des jambes. Et quelque chose la gênait au niveau du ventre. Elle essaya de remuer mais son corps refusa de répondre. Curieusement, elle ne s'en alarma pas et replongea dans le sommeil. 

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle avait les idées un peu plus nettes. Ses yeux douloureux lui renvoyèrent quelques images et elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Les murs étaient blancs et elle reconnaissait l'odeur. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien mais la gêne au niveau de son abdomen était toujours là et elle se sentait anormalement faible. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là. Et surtout pas seule. Elle aurait du être avec d'autres personnes. Où étaient-elles ? Elle voulut se redresser mais une douleur foudroyante au niveau du ventre la stoppa net et lui coupa le souffle. Le goût caractéristique du sang envahit sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement rageur et surpris. Apparemment elle avait été sérieusement blessée.

- Putain…

Elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant, essayant en même temps de trouver une position qui cesserait de la faire souffrir. Au nom du ciel, que lui était-t-il arrivé ?

- Tenten ?

La jeune fille se figea. Son cœur fit un bond. Cette voix… c'était celle de Lee. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna doucement la tête sur le côté. Son équipier était là, avec ses énormes sourcils et son éternelle coupe au bol. Cette vision lui fit un gros coup au cœur. Elle se sentit incroyablement soulagée. Il était là, près d'elle. Elle était en sécurité…

- Coucou, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Elle grimaça. Lee parut inquiet.

- Eh, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Je… Parler était si douloureux… Pas très bien.

- C'est normal. Tu as été très gravement blessée. J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles plus, tu sais. J'suis tellement content !

Malgré son état de fatigue et la douleur toujours cuisante qu'elle éprouvait au ventre, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça toutefois rapidement : pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux dans un hôpital ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas respirer sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des centaines de lames dans le ventre ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible ? Et pourquoi Lee arborait-il cette attelle autour du bras gauche ? La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle pas ? Et où étaient Néji et Gaï-sensei ? La panique l'envahit. Son esprit s'échauffa et elle se sentit soudain sur le point de s'évanouir. Lee, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il continuait de parler d'un air passionné en faisant de grands gestes. Mieux valait lui poser directement les questions avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil.

- … foutu la frousse ! Mais j'aurais du savoir qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour t'envoyer au tapis. Tu te rappelles quand…

- Excuse-moi, le coupa faiblement Tenten, mais euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on… Je me rappelle de rien…

Lee se figea en plein mouvement.

- Euh… comment ça de rien ? gloussa-t-il nerveusement. Tu sais qui tu es quand même…

- Oui, oui, souffla-t-elle, épuisée par le simple fait de réfléchir et de parler. Evidement mais je ne me souviens pas… pourquoi je suis dans cet état. S'il te plait… Dis-moi.

Il se tut et la regarda l'air cette fois très inquiet. Au nom du ciel, qu'il se dépêche ! Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- On s'est battus, répondit-il. Contre la membre de l'Akatsuki. La Kaguya, tu te souviens ?

- Kaguya… répéta-t-elle faiblement.

Quelque chose remua dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Des images et des sons remontèrent à la surface. Un visage de femme… Le goût du sang dans la bouche. Ses forces qui déclinent. Des cris, des coups. Un choc qui ébranle la terre. Le noir.

Elle ferma les yeux.

- On a perdus.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Elle le savait. Lee hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Tenten déglutit avec peine. La contraction de son estomac ne devait cette fois rien à la douleur. C'était plus profond, plus dérangeant. Plus dur à accepter. Ils avaient perdu à cause d'elle. Ses souvenirs ne lui renvoyaient aucune image de combat. Elle était donc tombée la première. Tout de suite. Sans même opposer de résistance à la Kaguya. Et elle connaissait assez bien ses équipiers pour savoir qu'ils avaient du prêter davantage d'attention à ses blessures qu'à leur combat. Ça leur avait apparemment coûté la victoire. Son poing droit se contracta sur le drap blanc, comme si ce simple geste avait pu changer le cours des choses. Elle vit Lee la regarder avec compassion et détourna ses yeux. Pas de pitié. Non, surtout pas de pitié. Pas cette lueur qu'elle avait si souvent vue dans le regard des gens. Elle était quelqu'un à présent. Plus la petite fille. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à pleurer. Plus maintenant. Même si à l'heure actuelle, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital avec des allures d'infirme. C'était sa faute, c'est vrai. Mais elle se rattraperait et deviendrait encore meilleure. Et peut-être… un jour… peut-être qu'elle deviendrait digne de ses trois équipiers. C'est alors qu'un détail lui sauta aux yeux.

- Lee… où sont Néji et Gaï-sensei ?

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira un peu. Il lui raconta brièvement le peu qu'il savait. Tenten pâlit en apprenant que Néji avait été capturé par l'Akatsuki mais reprit des couleurs quand son ami lui dit qu'il était en vie et qu'une équipe était partie le chercher. Elle ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus revoir Néji. Elle avait besoin de lui, tellement besoin de lui ! Sa voix, sa présence, ses longs cheveux noirs, son regard si pur… Dieu du ciel, elle l'aimait. Il était sa source de joie, de fierté et de courage. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant. Une larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Lee s'en aperçut et après avoir hésité, il l'essuya avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tenten. Ils vont le ramener et le soigner. Il ne mourra pas, je te le promets !

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle était reconnaissante à Lee de s'efforcer de la rassurer, d'être là près d'elle. Ça représentait plus qu'elle n'aurait sur le dire. Et même si Lee n'était pas Néji, à sa façon, le jeune homme était un repère. Un être cher.

Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de penser qu'aux yeux de Néji, elle était et resterait toujours une simple amie. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette idée. C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Elle avait été la coéquipière de Néji depuis leur sortie de l'académie, avait tout partagé avec lui. Elle avait progressé pour être digne de lui, l'avait admiré plus que quiconque, l'avait soutenu dans le moindre de ses choix. Elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle le lui avait prouvé. Et malgré ça, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il en avait choisi une autre.

Honori Tashiya…

Tenten ne la connaissait pas bien. Hormis sa grande gueule, ses cheveux rouge vif et sa prédisposition pour l'élément Doton, elle ne savait rien de la petite amie de Néji. Donc pas assez pour la juger, bien qu'elle l'eût volontiers qualifiée de garce. Mais par respect pour Néji, et pour ce qu'elle-même ressentait pour lui, elle acceptait. S'il était heureux avec elle, alors soit. Elle regrettait simplement qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé. Qu'il ne lui ait pas fait confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? demanda-t-elle à Lee, ignorant la fatigue qui pesait de plus en plus lourdement sur ses paupières douloureuses.

Le garçon cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Qui ?

- Tashiya. La copine de Néji.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au regard surpris et gêné de Lee et croisa – non sans mal – ses bras sur sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'elle fût au courant pour Néji et Tashiya le surprenait. Elle était tout de même ninja, elle aussi et pas complètement dénuée d'intelligence. A moins d'être aveugle et stupide, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir compris.

- Alors ?

- Tu… tu sais que…

- Evidemment que je le sais, répondit-elle avec lassitude. Alors ? Tu penses quoi d'elle ?

Lee regarda ailleurs, tritura ses doigts, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte. Puis il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je pense que c'est une fille bien, dit-il finalement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tenten haussa les sourcils.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Tu la connais ?

- Euh non, pas trop. Mais je connais Néji, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Et je sais qu'il est assez intelligent pour reconnaître celle dont il a besoin.

Tenten détourna la tête sur son oreiller, accusant silencieusement le coup. Alors même Lee était d'accord pour dire qu'elle n'était pas celle dont Néji avait besoin ? Bon sang, que ça faisait mal ! Elle dut lutter pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Tenten… je suis désolé ! fit Lee, les joues rouges et l'air affolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça, je… Enfin… je sais que toi et lui, tu…

- C'est bon, Lee, ça va.

Elle essuya avec rage les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… Sa gorge se noua, menaçant d'étouffer toutes ses résolutions. J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle. Qu'il me fasse confiance…

- Néji te fait confiance, Tenten ! répliqua Lee, indigné qu'elle ait pu penser une telle chose. Tu es sa meilleure amie ! Seulement… euh… il ne voulait pas… ça le gênait, tu vois. Etant donné que toi, tu l'…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Elle éleva péniblement ses mains devant ses yeux. Cette faiblesse, cette horrible sensation d'impuissance, alors que Tashiya était l'énergie, le feu à l'état pur, la rendait malade.

- Il faut croire qu'elle est meilleure que moi…

- Tashiya n'est pas meilleure que toi, affirma Lee avec force. Elle est différente, c'est tout.

- Mais c'est une différence qui a plu à Néji…

- Tenten… Il la fixa avec un air grave qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et qui la bouleversa. Tu es une fille géniale. Tu es belle, tu es forte, tu es intelligente, tu es sensible. Tu es une fleur qui grandit et qui s'épanouit ! Néji n'a pas su le voir et bien tant pis pour lui ! Moi je te vois. Et je suis ébloui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent. Un silence unique, chargé d'émotion. Puis des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Tenten. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus de chagrin.

* * *

- Vous êtes Maito-san ? 

Gaï releva la tête. Une infirmière était devant lui, un bloc entre les mains, et le regardait avec attention. Il se leva aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire éclatant en bombant le torse.

- C'est moi, oui ! Maito Gaï, le Resplendissant Fauve de Jade de Konoha !

- Euh… répondit la jeune femme, visiblement déconcertée. T… très bien. Je… je venais vous dire que votre élève, Hyuuga Néji est hors de danger. Nous avons stabilisé ses dommages internes ; ils étaient sans gravité.

- Et pour ses yeux ? demanda le Jounin sans toutefois trop y croire.

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a rien à faire malheureusement. Pour lui redonner sa vision originale, il nous faudrait des globes oculaires appartenant à son clan. Mais vous savez comme moi que ce doujutsu est scellé à la mort du porteur.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! répliqua Gaï.

- Nous pourrions lui greffer d'autres yeux en effet, admit la jeune femme. Mais dans la mesure où son génome est particulier, il se peut que son organisme les rejette.

Gaï ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il fallait quand même tenter le coup quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour Néji. C'était au jeune homme de choisir. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il accepterait sa cécité… Aux yeux du Jounin, ça restait inimaginable. Un Hyuuga ne pouvait pas être aveugle. Mais depuis quand se souciait-il d'entrer dans le moule de la société ? Depuis quand les choses restaient-elles immuables ? Ce n'était pas dans son nindo et ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait enseigné à ses élèves. Lee et Néji étaient la preuve vivante que les choses pouvaient changer. Si son élève acceptait son état, il respecterait ce choix. Et il l'en féliciterait.

- Monsieur ?

Le Jounin cligna des yeux. Il en avait oublié l'infirmière, toujours debout devant lui.

- Je veux le voir, dit-il.

Elle sourit.

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à une chambre numérotée 234 et là, elle lui fit de nouveau face.

- Ne le fatiguez pas trop. Il est encore faible.

- Néji ne sera jamais quelqu'un de faible, répliqua Gaï avant de frapper énergiquement à la porte.

La voix de son élève lui parvint de l'autre côté de la cloison.

- Entrez.

Le timbre était calme et imposant. Le même que celui que Néji employait pour s'exprimer depuis toujours. Gaï sourit. Il devait aller bien. Rassuré sur l'état – d'esprit du moins – de son élève, il ouvrit la porte dans un grand geste énergique, la faisant bruyamment claquer, au mépris le plus total du panneau « Silence SVP » accroché à l'entrée.

Il vit Néji tourner la tête dans sa direction. Le garçon était assis sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Un bandeau de tissu blanc masquait ses yeux et ses traits étaient creusés. Beaucoup plus que lors de leur dernière mission. Néanmoins, le Jounin vit un mince sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres pâles et sentit un soulagement intense l'envahir. Il l'avait reconnu. Mieux : il était encore capable de sourire en dépit de son état. Cette vision acheva de remettre son capital optimisme au plus haut niveau.

- Néji ! clama-t-il en s'approchant. Génie de mon cœur, bonjour, bonjour ! Te voir en si bonne forme me remplit d'allégresse !

- Bonjour sensei, sourit le jeune homme.

Gaï avança jusqu'au lit et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Je ne te cache pas que nous nous sommes inquiétés, reprit-il. Mais maintenant, tu es là ! Et plein d'énergie ! C'est le principal…

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis en forme, contra Néji, mais je suis toujours vivant.

Il se tut et Gaï vit ses lèvres se tordre en une grimace amère.

- Quant à mes yeux…

- On trouvera une solution pour tes yeux, assura le Jounin, mettant toute la conviction qu'il put trouver en lui dans sa phrase. Je te le promets.

Néji hocha la tête sans conviction. Gaï fit la moue.

- Allons Néji ! s'exclama-t-il. Un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable ! La situation n'est pas désespérée. Tout va s'arranger, tu verr…

- Sensei…

Son ton résigné et las donna la chair de poule à Gaï.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne recouvrirai jamais le Byakugan. C'est médicalement impossible.

- Il faut demander à Tsunade-sama ! Elle trouvera une solution, c'est certain. Regarde pour Lee…

Le jeune homme détourna la tête.

- C'est différent.

Gaï fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé de le voir si passif. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Néji avec un tel état d'esprit depuis… eh bien depuis que le gamin braillard de Kakashi était passé par là. Ce qui voulait dire depuis un moment. Mais comment ne pas comprendre l'abattement du jeune homme ? Il venait de perdre tous ses repères. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'encaisser. Il s'approcha de Néji et passa son bras par-dessus son épaule avec énergie.

- Allons, du courage, Néji, du courage ! s'écria-t-il. Je sais que t'en as en stock (il tapota à l'emplacement du cœur de son élève) ! Tu as un feu intérieur qui ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Et qui a bien commencé d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire et un ton de sous-entendu à peine dissimulé, certain de la réaction de Néji.

En effet, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, une expression méfiante sur son visage.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ah, Néji, Néji, Néji, Néji ! C'est tout à fait naturel, tu sais, d'éprouver de l'attirance pour les jolies fleurs que sont nos kunoichis ! C'est l'expression de la fougue de la jeunesse sous sa forme la plus romantique ! Je suis fier de toi !

- …

- Tu as choisi une rose éclatante de vitalité et de force ! Ahahahaha ! Sacré Néji ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Si l'on excepte notre chère Hokage, je crois bien qu'il n'existe aucune femme plus énergique que cette petite…

- Hum… euh... toussota alors quelqu'un dans leur dos.

Néji et Gaï se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte. Hugako Jin avait entrouvert le battant et passé le haut de son corps dans l'ouverture. Selon toute vraisemblance – son sourire ironique, qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler, en disait long – il avait tout entendu. Pas le moins du monde gêné, Gaï se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

- Jin-sama…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Néji entendit son sensei saluer le dirigeant qui venait apparemment d'entrer dans sa chambre, il ne sut quelle envie fut la plus forte en lui : disparaître sous terre ou se jeter sur Gaï et lui exprimer son point de vue sur les choses qu'il convenait de dire ou pas en public à coup de juuken, fussent-ils imprécis. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le drap blanc tandis qu'à son grand désarrois, il sentait ses joues se mettre à chauffer. Comment diable son maître était-il au courant ? Ils avaient pourtant été discrets. Dieu seul savait les rumeurs qui devaient courir à l'instant même à Konoha si Maito Gaï, homme réputé pour sa discrétion quand il s'agissait de la vie privée d'autrui, avait connaissance de sa relation avec Tashiya… Gare à Lee s'il s'avérait responsable de cette catastrophe !

- Hyuuga Néji ? fit alors la voix de Jin.

Il se redressa aussitôt et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui.

- Je suis Hugako Jin. Responsable de Suna en l'absence du Kazekage en titre, Gaara-sama. Sachez avant toute chose que je suis extrêmement soulagé de vous voir parmi nous. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

_A ce stade, je doute que ce soit de la chance… Attends une minute… Hugako ? _

- Cela va sans doute vous être pénible mais il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé. Depuis le moment où vous avez été enlevé jusqu'à l'arrivée d…

- Jin-sama, l'interrompit Néji, envoyant promener d'un seul coup convenances et dignité. Votre Kazekage est en vie. Je l'ai… enfin, je ne l'ai pas vu mais j'ai été enfermé avec lui. Il est vivant.

Un long, un très long silence, qu'il ne sut comment interpréter, lui répondit. Puis la voix de Jin s'éleva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Gaara-sama est encore en vie ?

Néji hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Et il entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il parla aussi de l'équipe de Kakashi qui faisait demi-tour, de la mystérieuse transaction et du fait qu'il avait été libéré volontairement pour porter un message. En revanche, il ne parla pas du fait que les Akatsukiens avaient évoqué son nom. A la fin, il y eut un nouveau silence, cette fois rompu par Gaï.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Allez mettre vos hommes au courant ! Votre Kazekage est vivant. C'est une excellente nouvelle, non ?

Jin ne réagit pas. Il semblait en proie à la confusion la plus totale.

- Vous êtes bouleversé, reprit le Jounin, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais laissez donc votre soulagement s'exprimer, ça vous fera du bien ! L'émotion est ce qui nous rend humain. Tout homme a le droit de se sentir ému. Il n'y a rien de choquant à cela.

S'il avait pu, Néji aurait fermé les yeux de consternation. Gaï n'avait sans doute rien remarqué mais l'absence de réaction de Jin n'était pas normale et il aurait donné cher pour savoir quelle tête il faisait. Mais l'intervention qui suivit voulait tout dire :

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Les traits de Néji se figèrent. A côté de lui, Gaï cessa son monologue pour fixer Jin avec indignation et incrédulité.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne vous crois pas, répéta Jin. Il est impossible que Gaara-sama…

- Néji vous a dit qu'il l'avait… enfin, vous voyez ! Pourquoi mettez-vous sa parole en doute ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il a été le prisonnier de l'Akatsuki, répliqua Jin. Qui nous dit qu'il s'agit bien de votre élève et pas d'un de ces hors la loi transformés ?

Néji frémit sous l'insulte. Gaï se redressa de toute sa taille.

- Je suis son maître depuis plus de quatre ans ! gronda-t-il. Je suis tout de même capable de le reconnaître !

- A mes yeux, ça ne prouve rien. Ces Akatsukiens sont des prodiges de la société ninja. Ils peuvent berner n'importe qui !

- Jin-sama, intervint Néji plus calmement. Je vous jure sur ma vie que le Kazekage est en vie. Mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, il va mourir. Je pense être capable de retrouver leur repère si vous envoyez des hommes…

- Je n'enverrai aucun homme là-bas, riposta brusquement le shinobi. Primo, rien ne me prouve que vous soyez bien celui que vous prétendez être. Secundo, ça pourrait très bien être un piège ; et tertio, je doute fortement que dans votre état, vous puissiez identifier une personne à 100.

Néji pâlit de colère. Il amorça un geste pour se lever et montrer à Jin qu'en tout état de cause, il était parfaitement capable de reconnaître les abrutis mais la main de Gaï se posa sur son épaule. La pression de ses doigts lui fit comprendre que son sensei voulait jouer le jeu du dirigeant ; aussi se calma-t-il.

- Je comprends vos craintes, Jin-sama, répondit le Jounin. Nous ferons comme vous le souhaitez.

Jin resta impassible.

- Hyuuga, vous restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on détermine si vous êtes ou non sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu. Vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Gaï, vous vous assurez qu'il ne bouge pas. Je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable en cas de problème.

- Très bien.

- Je vais placer deux ANBU devant la porte. Ne bougez pas d'ici.

Et il quitta la pièce. Néji se tourna vers son maître.

- Gaï-sensei… il se passe quelque chose d'anormal… Le comportement de cet homme n'est pas logique.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Hugako Jin. Un très grand shinobi du sable et un excellent stratège, de la même génération que Tsunade-sama. Et le meilleur utilisateur de Futon du pays. Il a mené et gagné de nombreuses batailles au cours de la dernière grande guerre et eu une brillante carrière en tant qu'ANBU jusqu'à ce que le Sandaime Kazekage lui propose un poste au conseil de Suna. A sa mort, Hugako a été pressenti pour le remplacer et il avait le soutien d'une grande partie du conseil et de l'armée. Il est très populaire ici.

- Pourquoi ?

Gaï eut un sourire ironique.

- Parce qu'il veut faire de Suna un village très puissant militairement et surtout indépendant. Pas d'alliés et surtout, pas de dépendance des autres villages. C'est un militariste. Comme le père de Gaara, il pensait que le Shukaku était l'outil suprême. Il a très mal pris le fait que Gaara-kun soit nommé Kazekage à sa place… Un imbécile fini et borné si tu veux mon avis.

- Ça explique son attitude. Il n'a aucun intérêt à ce que Gaara soit sauvé.

- Aucun, non, grogna le Jounin. Ça sent le coup d'état à plein nez.

Néji ne répondit pas. Si son sensei avait raison, c'était extrêmement grave. Car non seulement Suna se retrouverait dirigée par un homme qui se souciait de la diplomatie comme de son premier shuriken, mais en laissant Gaara mourir, cela cautionnerait également le rejet des Jinchuurikis de la société. Sans parler de l'Akatsuki qui obtiendrait ainsi un démon surpuissant. Il se souvint alors d'un détail qu'il avait soigneusement omis devant Jin.

- Sensei, quand j'étais là-bas, les Akatsukiens ont parlé de Hugako. Ils ont dit qu'ils espéraient qu'il se tenait prêt.

- Prêt ? A quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais ça laisse à penser qu'ils sont liés, non ? Et je pense que je fais aussi partie de leur plan : ils ne m'ont sûrement pas libéré par hasard. Ils voulaient que je transmette un message. Il était certainement destiné à Hugako...

Gaï se passa la main devant les yeux. C'était mauvais si Suna était alliée à l'Akatsuki. Très mauvais.

* * *

**A suivre !**

N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profile pour savoir où j'en suis dans l'écriture. Je le mets à jour assez régulièrement.  
Ah oui, question : est-ce que mon interprétation de Gaï vous parait juste ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire agir ce personnage.


	21. Le piège se referme

Bonjour bonjour !! En cette période de révisions de partiels, je trouve quand même le temps (pas trop tôt…) d'updater ENFIN cette fic. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai très peu de temps à moi depuis que je suis à la fac (je sais c'est toujours les mêmes excuses). Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre qui apportera je pense pas mal de réponses.

**Erylis : **merci beaucoup ! Quand je lis ta review, j'ai l'impression que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes Tashiya revient dans ce chapitre et elle retrouve Néji, ahahaha !!

**Bostaf37 : **merci merci !!!

**Cygnus crew : **le tome 7 de HP devrait pas tarder je crois eh oui, Naruto est romantique mine de rien (eh, après le mal que je me suis donnée pour le foutre avec Hinata…). Et il retombera surement pas amoureux de Sakura, non mais oh lol. Merci à toi !

**Chuck : **ah, revieweuse de mon cœur XD. Je suis très contente que mes personnages te semblent juste, surtout Kakashi et Gaï qui sont les plus compliqués. Quoique Témari… pourquoi n'a-t-elle aucune séquelle de ses rêves ? On le saura pas dans ce chapitre là mais celui d'après. Ya déjà pas mal de réponses dans celui là. Encore merci merci !!

**Cygnus crew jr : **très cher, vous avez beaucoup de points communs avec votre cousin… lol. Merci en tous cas, et pas de soucis, Hinata arrive. Quant à Sakura… héhéhé

Merci aussi à : **Aya72, yune-chan66, Saichi-san, Helleni, Tsunaade-sama et Sakoni !!**

Je vous fais un résumé parce que vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre…

Kakashi, Témari, Sakura, Naruto et Kai, un ANBU de Ame, retournent à Suna pour demander des explications à Jin, qui les a peut-être envoyés à la mort.  
Témari parle à Kakashi de ses soupçons par rapport à Sakura et Kakashi l'écoute mais refuse de la livrer aux autorités une fois à Suna. La chunnin rose, séduit Kaï après qu'il lui ait dit sa théorie sur la mission, et lui pose un sceau d'oubli. Kai ne garde apparemment aucune séquelle.  
Pendant ce temps, suite à un message de Suna (qui annonçait la disparition de Néji), Tsunade décide de partir pour Suna avec l'équipe 8 + Tashiya  
A Suna justement, Néji est retrouvé et emmené à l'hôpital et Gaï se rend compte qu'il est aveugle. Jin cependant refuse de croire que Gaara est en vie et accuse Néji d'être un imposteur quand celui-ci lui raconte ce qu'il sait, avant de l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, moment de complicité entre Lee et Tenten qui s'est réveillée.

Je crois que c'est tout… Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre XXI

Le piège se referme

- Kâfu.

Pas de réponse.

- Kâfu, il y a du mouvement.

Toujours rien. Ikeda Sakiko jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et retint un soupir. Assis au pied de la muraille du village taillée dans la roche, tête renversée en arrière et bras croisés, Ota Kâfu, jeune Chunnin de 16 ans, s'était tout bonnement endormi. Apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir été affectée au plus arrogant Chunnin du village : il fallait en plus qu'elle fasse tout elle-même. Sakiko réprima une furieuse envie de lui enfoncer un kunaï entre les deux yeux. Il avait bien de la chance d'appartenir à l'un des clans les plus puissants de Suna ; dans le cas contraire, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lui tordre le cou. Mais en l'occurrence, des inconnus se rapprochaient et Kâfu lui serait plus utile entier qu'en charpie. Elle s'approcha de son équipier et tapa brutalement dans sa cheville. Vif comme l'éclair, le corps du jeune homme se contorsionna à la manière d'un reptile et s'aplatit au sol, tout ceci avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Sakiko retint un sourire. La famille Ota était connue pour ses affinités physiques et mentales avec les lézards mais cela la surprenait toujours de voir à quel point. Les paupières de Kâfu se soulevèrent et deux yeux verts jaune fendus en leur milieu apparurent.

- On a de la visite, annonça Sakiko.

Les pupilles de Kâfu se rétrécirent un bref instant. La seconde d'après, il était debout et scrutait l'horizon. Au loin, six silhouettes noires approchaient. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et ricana.

- Sont pas très discrets pour des ennemis.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'ennemis…

- Oh ? Ses lèvres fines et sèches s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique. Alors tu ne te sentais pas d'attaque toute seule, c'est ça ? Pauvre Saki-chan…

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te tranche la gorge, répliqua froidement la jeune femme sans le regarder. Je t'ai réveillé parce que les ennemis ne se donnent pas toujours la peine d'être discrets. Et puis je voulais t'épargner une humiliation au cas où il s'agirait de personnes importantes.

- Que d'altruisme, persifla Kâfu. J'en suis ému aux larmes…

- La ferme. Reste sur tes gardes.

Les six voyageurs progressaient rapidement. Pas de bagage ou de serviteur, ni de convoi. Des ninjas certainement. Sakiko prit les jumelles qu'elle portait autour du cou et les riva à ses yeux. En tête venait un garçon juché sur le chien le plus monstrueux qu'elle ait jamais vu, puis venaient deux femmes, l'une brune, l'autre blonde. Derrière suivaient trois autres personnes mais Sakiko ne pouvait pas les distinguer de là où elle se trouvait. Elle abaissa ses jumelles et sortit un kunaï. A côté d'elle, Kâfu s'accroupit. Cette position, complètement atypique chez les ninjas car elle empêchait une réaction rapide, était une caractéristique du mode de combat des Ota. Sakiko avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater l'efficacité de cette méthode pour ne plus en rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les six personnes s'arrêtaient devant eux dans un gros nuage de poussière. La jeune femme blonde à l'opulente poitrine s'avança. Avant même de savoir de qui il s'agissait, Sakiko comprit qu'elle avait affaire à une femme de haut rang. Il était des personnes que l'on confondait avec d'autres, des visages banals qui s'oubliaient vite. Mais tel n'était pas le cas de cette femme, ne fusse que par son aura de puissance et de noblesse, son visage qui semblait avoir été sculpté par les anges et ses intenses yeux noisette. Impressionnée, Sakiko inclina brièvement la tête en signe de respect. Kâfu se redressa lentement mais contrairement à son équipière, son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre sympathie. Il fixait au contraire avec une évidente hostilité un des garçons dont la capuche et le haut col ainsi que les lunettes noires dissimulaient la quasi-totalité du visage. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille de peut-être 17 ans aux cheveux courts rouge vif, apparemment très tendue car elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle d'un air anxieux. Près de l'énorme chien blanc se trouvait une autre fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs sans pupille. Malgré sa position légèrement en retrait, Sakiko l'identifia tout de suite comme étant de sang noble. Elle avait côtoyé suffisamment de ninjas aux particularités physiques au cours de sa carrière pour reconnaître les membres de clans ninjas. Cette fille en faisait incontestablement partie. Sakiko remarqua enfin avec dégoût que le garçon au chien la regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Déclinez votre identité, aboya Kâfu sans une once de politesse dans la voix.

Sakiko grimaça et vit l'animosité briller fugitivement dans les yeux de la fille aux cheveux rouges. La femme blonde se redressa.

- Tsunade, 5ème Hokage du village caché de Konoha. Je suis ici suite à un message de Hugako Jin. Je dois le voir immédiatement.

Sakiko cligna des yeux, incrédule. Une femme Hokage ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa stupéfaction. Déjà, Tsunade s'avançait pour passer. Sakiko hésita, incertaine de la conduite à adopter, mais Kâfu lui ne tergiversa pas et barra ostensiblement le passage à Tsunade :

- Nous faut des laissez-passer, dit-t-il d'un air qu'il devait penser intimidant. On vous laissera pas entrer dans le cas contraire.

Son équipière lui lança un regard mi inquiet mi exaspéré. Si véritablement cette femme était Hokage, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de passer. Elle vit la fille aux cheveux rouges amorcer un geste vers lui mais une autre femme, brune, la retint. Tsunade sourit.

- Je comprends, dit-elle avec calme, mais ceci est une situation exceptionnelle donc je vais me permettre de ne pas respecter cet aspect de la procédure si tu veux bien.

Si Kâfu remarqua le ton d'avertissement dans la voix de Tsunade, il ne le montra pas.

- Non, je ne veux pas. Qui me dit que vous êtes bien l'Hokage du… arrghhlll….

Tsunade avait empoigné le jeune homme par le cou et le soulevait à présent sans le moindre effort. Il se contorsionna, probablement dans l'espoir de se dégager mais Tsunade resserra sa prise. Une lueur de peur passa fugitivement dans les yeux de Kâfu.

- Mes hommes te le diront : j'ai très peu de patiente pour les Chunnin de seconde zone comme toi. Ce qui se passe en ce moment dépasse de très loin ta petite personne. Sache que si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je t'encastre dans cette muraille tellement profondément que même avec ton don héréditaire, tu auras du mal à en sortir. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Le jeune homme resta un moment silencieux, le regard clairement haineux mais également impressionné. Les lèvres tordues dans une mimique de dédain, il finit par approcher son micro de sa bouche et articula :

- A l'intention de Jin-sama : Tsunade de Konoha est là avec son équipe et demande à le voir.

La kunoichi blonde eut alors un sourire apaisant et reposa le Chunnin avec douceur. Puis, sans plus s'occuper de lui, elle fit signe à son équipe de la suivre. En passant, la fille aux cheveux rouges lança un regard mauvais à Kâfu qui le lui rendit au centuple. Sakiko retint un ricanement. Cet épisode resterait probablement gravé un bon moment dans la mémoire du jeune homme et elle trouvait, pour sa part, cette idée particulièrement réjouissante.

* * *

Néji passa ses doigts sur la bande de tissu qui masquait ses paupières désormais vides. Le moment de détresse et de désarrois était passé, il ne restait plus qu'un calme froid dont il ne s'étonnait même plus. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, on ne revenait pas en arrière. Quant à ce qu'en penserait le clan, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il y avait bien plus grave qu'un Hiashi en colère. A côté de lui, Gaï continuait de calomnier Jin mais Néji n'écoutait pas. Il réfléchissait à la façon de se comporter par rapport au leader de Suna. Si véritablement, il était en passe de prendre le pouvoir, il ne reculerait devant rien pour y parvenir et leur équipe ne serait qu'un obstacle de plus. Cela dit, il était certainement suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas commettre une telle erreur. Tsunade-sama n'était pas idiote, elle ferait le lien. Mais dans ce cas, quelle attitude adopter ? Jin avait tout intérêt à le faire passer pour un imposteur afin d'éviter une expédition pour secourir Gaara, mais tôt ou tard, il devrait reconnaître que Néji disait bien la vérité. Le problème, c'était que pendant ce temps, l'Akatsuki aurait tout le temps d'extraire le Shukaku. C'était même sans doute le but de la manœuvre. La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa imperceptiblement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Un ANBU gardait la porte, il ne pourrait pas partir sans attirer l'attention. Son seul espoir était que Tsunade soit prévenue, mais là encore, se posait le problème de la manière et du temps.

Tout à coup, il se redressa. Hormis la voix de Gaï, aucun bruit ne s'était encore fait entendre mais il aurait reconnu le chakra Hyuuga au milieu de milliers d'autres. Une bouffée de chaleur naquit au creux de son ventre.

_Hinata…_

Si elle était là, c'est que Konoha avait dû être avertie et sa cousine n'était certainement pas venue seule. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, il reconnut le chakra sauvage et impulsif de Kiba. Kurenai et Shino ne devaient pas être loin. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Néji entendit Gaï se rapprocher et devina qu'il s'était placé devant lui pour le protéger. Il y eut des éclats de voix derrière la porte, un bref pic de chakra puis le silence. Le déclic de la poignée retentit puis le grincement de la porte. La voix de Gaï s'éleva, enthousiaste comme d'habitude mais où l'on percevait cependant une note de soulagement :

- Aha ! Kurenaï !! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ma belle ! Tu vas nous apporter ta clairvoyance légendaire et ce brouillard va se dissiper en quelques secondes !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Gaï, répondit Kurenaï. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de…

- Néji-nii-san !

Il entendit des pas courir vers lui et presque aussitôt, les bras de sa cousine entourèrent son cou. Il eut un sourire. Pour oser faire cela, Hinata avait vraiment du être inquiète, mais il avait rarement été aussi heureux de la savoir près de lui.

- Dieu merci… chuchota-t-elle en serrant son cousin contre elle. J'étais tellement inquiète ! Le… le message disait que tu avais disparu et… et… moi je… Tsunade a dit… Les mots se bousculaient à ses lèvres, comme si elle avait voulu exprimer mille pensées simultanément. J'ai cru que tu étais mort… J'avais si peur. Seigneur si jamais…

- Tout va bien, Hinata, murmura Néji avec douceur. Ça va maintenant. Je suis là.

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et fit un pas en arrière.

- Pardon, balbutia-t-elle, rougissante.

- On aura vraiment tout vu, claqua alors une voix de femme juste derrière. S'excuser de montrer son affection… Non mais vraiment…

Le cœur de Néji fit un bon immense dans sa poitrine. Elle ? Ici ? Oui, oui, bien sûr, ce parfum… Cette présence, cette chaleur. Il les reconnaissait. Des frissons de plaisir le parcoururent des pieds à la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda-t-il du plus sèchement qu'il put.

- Renfort, se contenta de répondre Tashiya d'un ton tout aussi raide. Ça te dérange ?

Néji afficha un sourire dédaigneux sans répondre. Un pas en avant.

- Néji, que s'est-il passé ? Que… qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ? demanda Kurenaï.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir intérieur. Il n'avait guère envie de tout raconter une fois de plus mais s'il laissait faire Gaï, ils en auraient pour des heures et ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il expliqua tout à l'équipe 8 de façon calme et concise. A plusieurs reprises, il sentit Hinata étreindre sa main avec angoisse mais à côté, le chakra de Tashiya menaçait d'exploser. La violence de sa fureur le choqua presque. Il connaissait parfaitement la haine, l'avait déjà ressentie, chez lui et chez d'autres mais en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de sa petite amie. D'une femme qu'il aimait. Tant de colère, tant de haine... Etait-ce possible ? Tashiya pouvait-elle vraiment ressentir des choses pareilles sans en être troublée ? Savoir qu'il était la cause de cette tempête le perturba un peu.

- J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris, conclut-il, mais un des membres de l'Akatsuki possède le Byakugan maintenant. Mais ça leur prendra du temps d'intégrer cet atout à leur jeu.

- Ça va pas, Hinata ? fit alors la voix de Tashiya. La situation est critique mais on dirait qu'on vient de t'apprendre ta mort prochaine.

Néji se tourna vers sa cousine. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement entre les siens.

- Hinata, murmura-t-il, on s'inquiétera du clan plus tard, d'accord ?

- O… oui, d'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda Tashiya.

- Rien qui te concerne, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

- Putain, ça te tuerait de me parler sans m'agresser ? J'ai fait quoi là ?

- Tu parles.

- On se calme, tous les deux...

- Allons, Kurenaï ! s'écria Gaï. Laisse-les donc ! Ces jeunes se cherchent uniquement pour cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, c'est évident. Alala… Ils sont si mignons.

Il y eut un gros silence puis la voix de Tashiya retentit, plus mordante que jamais.

- S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on se foute de ma gueule. Vous fantasmez peut-être sur votre élève mais c'est loin d'être mon cas alors gardez vos conneries pour vous.

- Tashiya ! s'écria Kurenaï, sans doute choquée de la façon dont la jeune fille s'adressait à un supérieur.

- Ma chère petite, répliqua Gaï, ceci est la preuve flagrante d'une passion interne qui de toutes évidences…

- Kurenaï-sensei, coupa Shino, je pense que nous devrions aller prévenir Tsunade-sama.

- Je le pense aussi, approuva la Jounin tandis que Gaï, vexé d'avoir été interrompu, affichait une mine courroucée.

- Ça va prendre trop de temps…

- Hokage-sama est ici, Néji-nii-san, répondit Hinata. Elle parle avec Jin-sama en ce moment.

Un poids énorme s'envola du cœur de Néji. Le sang colora un peu ses joues pâles. Tsunade… Tsunade était là.

- Allez lui parler tout de suite dans ce cas, dit-il. On ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes venus ici.

- Nous y allons, fit Kurenaï. Venez.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Le déclic de la poignée puis la porte qui s'ouvre. Hinata serra une dernière fois sa main puis partit à son tour. Soudain, alors qu'il lui semblait que tous avaient quitté la pièce, les lèvres de Tashiya se posèrent avidement sur les siennes. Une décharge électrique le parcourut. Son cœur, sa vie. Il la plaqua contre lui, ses mains parcourant fébrilement ses joues, son visage, ses cheveux. Sentir sa présence, sentir sa chaleur. La savoir près de lui. Plus, plus ! Le bonheur explosa avec tellement de force dans son ventre qu'il lui sembla que son corps était trop petit pour le contenir. C'était comme être baigné de soleil après une éternité de pluie.

- Aha ! Je le savais !!

Tashiya s'écarta aussitôt et le jeune homme eut un soupir intérieur. Il n'avait aucun mal à se représenter son sensei, fléchi en avant sur une jambe, le bras et l'index tendus dans sa direction.

- Cela vous surprendra peut-être mais il y a des gens qui préfèrent être discrets, aboya Tashiya.

Néji sourit, désabusé. Il doutait que le mot « discrétion » évoquât quoi que ce fût à Gaï.

- Je suis très impressionné mon cher Néji, s'écria Gaï une fois Tashiya partie. Tu l'as complètement envoûtée cette petite. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un homme avec une beauté naturelle comme la tienne ! Ahaha ! Excellent, excellent !

Néji soupira de nouveau.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Suna quand Kakashi et son équipe se présentèrent aux portes. La prudence aurait préconisé un arrêt au crépuscule mais Témari avait catégoriquement refusé de retarder son arrivée à Suna un jour de plus et Kakashi ne s'était pas senti la force morale de s'opposer à elle. Ils avaient donc continué. Une fois de plus, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, bien que le Jounin ait noté des manœuvres de rapprochement entre Kaï et Sakura. La chose qui en soit aurait pu paraître sans grande importance acheva au contraire de le rendre perplexe. Son ancienne élève avait définitivement changé : déclarer sa flamme à un garçon, se faire plus ou moins jeter et se consoler avec le premier beau gosse venu était certes monnaie courante mais certainement pas dans les habitudes de Sakura. Les énormités de son comportement s'accumulaient tellement qu'il en venait à se demander s'il s'agissait bien de son élève. L'idée ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans son esprit. C'était ridicule. Un Henge… il s'en serait aperçu tout de même. Oui, bien sûr. Il s'en serait _forcément _aperçu.

Une fois arrivés aux portes, il fallut convaincre les gardes que leurs intentions étaient pacifiques, qu'ils avaient des laissez-passer, que oui il était tard et que oui, ils étaient désolés mais que non, ils n'iraient pas dormir ailleurs en attendant l'aube. Le plus compliqué fut de persuader Kaï d'enlever son masque afin de montrer qu'ils ne venaient pas en ennemis. Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Sakura, toute la patience qui restait à Kakashi – c'est-à-dire très peu – et la menace de se faire trancher en deux d'un coup d'éventail par Témari pour que le jeune ANBU accepte finalement de coopérer. Au final, ils ne franchirent les portes que deux heures après être arrivés et ce, sous escorte.

- Ils sont toujours aussi regardants d'habitude ? demanda Naruto à Témari tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre.

- Les mesures ont été renforcées depuis l'enlèvement de Gaara, répondit la jeune femme qui marchait d'un bon pas. Cela dit, on aurait pu aller beaucoup plus vite si quelqu'un n'avait pas fait sa tête de lard ! ajouta-t-elle en se retournant à demi vers Kaï.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et pour au moins la millième fois depuis le début de la mission, Kakashi soupira. Par les dieux quand cette mission serait terminée, il ne prendrait plus que des missions en solo. Sa santé mentale en dépendait.

- Dépêchons-nous d'aller voir Jin, dit-il. Il faut tirer ça au clair au plus vite.

- Jin-sama ne reçoit personne passé une certaine heure, répliqua alors le Chunnin qui accompagnait l'équipe de Kakashi, et il est interdit de traîner dans les rues après le couvre feu.

- Le couvre-feu ? répéta Naruto abasourdi.

- Nous _devons _voir Jin, répliqua Témari. Maintenant.

- Je regrette, c'est impossible. J'ai ordre de vous accompagner à vos quartiers dans l'immédiat. Jin-sama vous recevra demain.

- Ils nous « recevra » demain ?! La kunoichi sembla s'étrangler de rage. Misérable petite merde, sais-tu à qui tu parles ?

Le Chunnin s'agita nerveusement.

- Parfaitement, Témari-sama, et je regrette sincèrement de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête mais les ordres de Jin-sama sont strictes et…

- Je me fous de ce que Jin t'a ordonné ! Je vais…

- … et j'ai été autorisé à demander l'intervention d'ANBU en cas de non coopération des arrivants, quels qu'ils soient.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, des ombres atterrirent d'un bond autour du petit groupe et l'encerclèrent. Une expression de choc se peignit sur le visage de Témari. Elle échangea un regard avec Kakashi qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Très bien, s'inclina-t-elle. Nous irons demain.

Naruto lui jeta un regard effaré. Kaï resta impassible. Sakura eut un petit sourire toutefois bien vite noyé par une expression de doute. En silence, le groupe se dirigea vers les quartiers réservés aux voyageurs de passage et aux ninjas étrangers en mission. Les ANBU ne les lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre. Adossé près de la fenêtre, Kakashi regarda au dehors les ombres à peine visibles disparaître dans la nuit. Il pouvait presque sentir leur regard perçant à travers l'obscurité ambiante, les fourrés, était certain que l'un d'entre eux le regardait au même moment droit dans les yeux. Sa mâchoire se contracta brièvement. Avoir conscience d'une menace sans la voir n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant ; il était mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que celui de revenir à Suna. Le nœud du problème s'y trouvait alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette sensation que lentement, sûrement, un kunaï s'approchait de sa gorge et que lui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ? Il n'aimait pas cela.

Tout à coup, il se raidit. Il se retourna et vif comme l'éclair, décocha un kunaï. L'arme fendit l'air en direction de la porte. Au même moment, des coups étaient portés et le battant s'ouvrait, laissant passer Témari. La jeune fille n'eut que le temps de se tourner. Le kunaï heurta la gaine métallique de l'éventail et retomba au sol dans un cliquetis à peine audible. Témari se retourna et adressa à Kakashi un regard courroucé auquel il répondit par un vague haussement d'épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être un peu sur les nerfs. Après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir des écarts de concentration, et au fond, mieux valait être trop sur ses gardes que pas assez. Apparemment, Témari pensait de même car après un soupir agacé, elle entra dans sa chambre sans plus de commentaire, suivie de Kaï, Naruto et Sakura.

- Il n'est pas question d'attendre demain matin, déclara-t-elle. On va voir Jin _maintenant_.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, considérant rapidement les options. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il fût très prudent d'aller déranger un ennemi potentiel en territoire potentiellement adverse à une telle heure de la nuit. En fait, il en était même certain. La preuve : on hésitait pas à utiliser des ANBU contre la sœur du Kazekage elle-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sakura. La jeune fille ne semblait pas alertée, bien au contraire. Elle était calme, presque sereine. Kakashi se rappela qu'elle avait elle-même été victime d'un rêve. Liée ou non à cette affaire, elle ne déclanchait donc pas les genjutsus mais elle pouvait transmettre des informations. Si elle était de mèche avec Jin, cela signifiait qu'il était peut-être déjà au courant de leur présence mais c'était peu probable. A aucun moment, il n'avait vu Sakura s'éloigner et elle n'avait pas les moyens d'envoyer de message par les airs. A moitié rassuré, Kakashi regarda ensuite Kaï puis Naruto. Le premier n'eut aucune réaction ; le jeune blond en revanche semblait approuver la demande de Témari.

- Je veux que ça se finisse, Kakashi-sensei, dit-il comme pour confirmer les pensées de Kakashi. Et enfin aller aider Gaara.

Kakashi ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Très bien, dit-il finalement. On y va.

Quelques secondes plus tard, cinq silhouettes quittaient le bâtiment et s'éloignaient en silence. Deux autres leur emboîtèrent rapidement le pas et disparurent dans la nuit. Il s'écoula encore cinq minutes puis la fenêtre de la chambre de Kakashi se rouvrit. Le Jounin jeta un coup d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche et bondit souplement sur le toit voisin. Puis il se retourna et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Témari, Kaï, Sakura et Naruto bondirent à leur tour et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avaient prise leurs clones et les deux ANBU. La nuit était agréablement fraîche pour un climat comme celui de Suna et le ciel parsemé d'innombrables étoiles. C'était un beau spectacle mais aucun membre du groupe n'y prêta attention. Arrivés au bâtiment central, ils se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre de l'enceinte juste à côté. Entrer par la porte principale était hors de question, deux ninjas montaient la garde. Par conséquent, il faudrait entrer par la fenêtre. Témari observa le mur un moment, réfléchit puis informa ses équipiers par langage de signes qu'il fallait viser le troisième étage. Tous hochèrent la tête et Kaï signifia qu'il irait le premier. Il fit quelques signes qui le rendirent trouble aux yeux de ses partenaires et entreprit de grimper le long du mur. Il y eut un léger éclat de chakra, à peine perceptible malgré le silence de la nuit, et la fenêtre du troisième étage s'ouvrit. Les autres attendirent encore quelques secondes puis Kaï passa brièvement sa tête pour le dire que la voie était libre. Naruto monta le premier puis ce fut le tour de Kakashi. Une fois sur place, le Jounin regarda autour de lui. Apparemment, ils étaient arrivés dans un local de lingerie.

- On est enfermés de l'intérieur, l'informa Kaï. Je peux régler ça en deux secondes.

- Parfait.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, trouvant que les deux filles mettaient du temps à monter mais alors qu'il s'approchait, la tête de Sakura émergea du rebord. La jeune fille se hissa à la force des bras et bondit au sol où elle se réceptionna de façon un peu vacillante. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait tout à coup avoir du mal à organiser ses pensées et était un peu pâle. Naruto s'en aperçut aussi mais avant qu'il ait pu demander ce qui lui arrivait, Témari atterrit souplement dans la pièce.

- Alors, on y va ?

Kaï hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, marmonna quelque chose et dans un déclic, la porte s'entrouvrit. Témari poussa Kaï sur le côté, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et fit signe qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils la suivirent dans plusieurs couloirs où fort heureusement ils ne croisèrent personne – il faut tout de même préciser qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. De temps en temps, Naruto jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Sakura et il remarqua que Kaï faisait de même. La jeune fille affichait un visage calme mais son regard était troublé, inquiet, comme s'il lui manquait un élément pour faire le lien avec ce qu'elle voyait. Quand elle s'aperçut que Naruto la regardait, elle lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il le lui rendit faiblement. Assez vite, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du Kazekage. Il n'y avait pas de garde. Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de garde ? demanda Naruto qui semblait lui aussi perplexe.

- Normalement, oui, répondit Témari avec une moue. Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont peut-être été réquisitionnés ailleurs…

- Ils savent peut-être déjà que nous sommes là, fit Kaï. Ils nous cherchent en ce moment.

- Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher, conclut Témari.

Et sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte. Assis derrière son bureau, un pinceau à la main et l'air épuisé, Jin releva la tête et une lueur étrange passa dans son regard en voyant les cinq ninjas entrer dans la pièce.

- Témari, dit-il en posant son pinceau.

Il ne souriait pas, ne semblait même pas surpris. Kakashi eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Jin se leva lentement et sans un mot, alla se placer devant sa table sur laquelle il s'appuya. Témari s'inclina brièvement.

- Jin-sama, commença-t-elle. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais il fallait que vous sachiez…

- Oh, je sais, Témari, répondit froidement Jin. Je sais absolument tout.

- Quoi ?

Témari échangea un regard perdu avec Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas non plus. A côté, Sakura se frottait les yeux et Naruto faisait la moue. Kaï fit un pas en arrière.

- Co… comment ça vous savez tout ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez… ?

- Peu importe. Le regard de Jin se posa sur Kakashi. Je pense que vous pouvez entrer, Tsunade.

La porte du fond du bureau s'ouvrit et sous les yeux stupéfaits des cinq ninjas, l'Hokage entra. Son beau visage était lui aussi fermé, figé dans une expression de déception tandis qu'elle regardait Kakashi. Elle soupira et secoua la tête comme à regret. A côté d'elle, Jin se redressa.

- Hatake Kakashi, au nom de Suna, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour violation de traité, trahison et conspiration.

- QUOI ???

Naruto tourna un regard effaré vers Kakashi. Sakura écarquilla les yeux. L'œil droit de Kakashi se dilata sous le choc. Stupéfait et complètement pris au dépourvu, il entendit à peine la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et ne sentit même pas des mains lui empoigner fermement les bras. Tsunade ne réagit pas.

- Pourquoi vous l'arrêtez ? cria Naruto, furieux. Il a rien fait, c'est pas lui qu'il faut…

- Ton sensei a fait bien pire que tu ne l'imagines, Naruto-kun, répliqua sèchement Jin. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores…

- Serait-ce trop vous demander de me dire ce que j'ai fait au juste ? demanda Kakashi, finalement revenu de sa surprise. J'avoue que dans l'immédiat, je suis un peu perdu.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, l'air à la fois dubitatif et furieux. Jin serra les dents comme si rien ne lui aurait fait davantage plaisir que de tordre le cou à Kakashi.

- Vous avez livré le rouleau de techniques secrètes de Suna à l'Akatsuki, grinça-t-il. Et vous osez faire comme si de rien n'était.

Kakashi eut un mouvement de recul tandis que son expression se faisait plus incrédule que jamais.

- Excusez-moi ? fit-il abasourdi.

- Vous avez livré le rouleau que je vous avais confié à une organisation criminelle, répéta Jin dont les yeux lançaient à présent de furieux éclairs. Je vous faisais confiance et vous me plantez un couteau dans le dos. Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable ! Dire que vous êtes une légende chez vous…

- Non mais attendez une minute. Je n'ai jamais donné ce rouleau à qui que ce soit ! Il est toujours dans mon sac, prenez-le, ajouta Kakashi en jetant un regard à Tsunade qui ne disait toujours rien.

Jin fit un geste aux ANBU qui maintenaient Kakashi et l'un d'eux débarrassa le Jounin de son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit un grand rouleau dont Jin se saisit. Il fit une longue série de signes puis posa sa main sur le sceau qui protégeait le rouleau. Il y eut un grésillement puis une fumée noire s'éleva. Le chakra pulsa sous la main de Jin dont le visage se crispa de douleur l'espace d'une seconde et une lumière sombre éclata dans la pièce, éblouissant les personnes présentes. Seul Kaï ne bougea pas. Lorsque la luminosité redevint normale, tous purent voir que Jin avait ouvert le rouleau. Naruto et Sakura laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Il était vierge. Kakashi eut un hoquet de stupéfaction. Comment… C'était impossible… Quand… ? Il inspira à fond, tentant de se calmer et de réfléchir. Il n'y avait qu'au cours de la deuxième bataille avec les mercenaires qu'il avait effectivement lâché le rouleau des yeux. L'échange avait donc forcément été effectué à ce moment là. Sachant qu'une seule personne avait été au courant de la mission de Kakashi, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup d'option. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jin. L'espace d'une seconde, il y vit une lueur de triomphe.

_Espèce d'enfoiré…_

C'était lui. Il avait tout manigancé. Il ne lui avait pas confié le rouleau pour le mettre en sûreté mais bel et bien pour le donner à l'Akatsuki par l'intermédiaire de ces mercenaires. En échange, l'organisation de criminels le débarrassait définitivement de Gaara et lui donnait accès au poste suprême. Par la suite, il ne restait à Jin qu'à faire porter le chapeau à Konoha et en l'occurrence à Kakashi. Le Jounin trembla de rage. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers temps, se faire accuser de trahison et risquer la peine capitale était vraiment le pompon. Par tous les dieux, il commençait à en avoir assez d'être le bouc émissaire de service ! Il se tourna vers Tsunade. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser faire Jin sans réagir ! Mais la kunoichi secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le sang de Kakashi se mit à bouillir, une envie de meurtre le secoua.

- Je n'ai jamais donné ce putain de rouleau à qui que ce soit, gronda-t-il. Nous avons été attaqués pendant le trajet par des mercenaires, ce sont forcément eux qui…

- Bel essai mais en fait, j'ai un témoin qui pourra confirmer ce que j'avance.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

- C'est moi.

Kakashi sentit un bloc de glace lui tomber dans l'estomac en réalisant qui venait de parler.

_Impossible…_

Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction de la personne. C'était Témari. Elle se tenait droite et ne cilla pas quand tous les regards, à des degrés d'incrédulité divers, se posèrent sur elle.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte ? fit-elle froidement à Kakashi qui était sans doute le plus choqué. Et réjouis-toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Gaara dans ses mauvais jours. Toi qui souhaitais tant en finir, tu vas être exaucé.

La bouche de Naruto se décrocha sous le choc. Tsunade elle-même eut l'air choqué. Un peu en retrait, Kaï se pencha légèrement en avant et porta la main à sa tête. Un spasme de fureur secoua Kakashi. Le pire dans l'histoire, ce n'était même pas qu'il s'était fait complètement roulé dans la farine par Jin et son acolyte – il commençait en effet à se dire que Témari et Sakura n'avaient pas du avoir leur mot à dire – mais plutôt qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il aurait pu se débarrasser des ANBU, momentanément du moins, et fuir mais ça ne l'aurait avancé strictement à rien : déclaré déserteur, il avait encore moins de chance d'être reconnu innocent. De plus, et c'était sans doute une raison stupide mais au point où il en était, mieux valait ne pas aggraver son cas, il ne pouvait même pas exprimer tout le dégoût pour ne pas dire autre chose que lui inspirait Jin : il aurait pu être inculpé de tentative d'homicide. Son seul espoir était que Naruto, Sakura et Kaï comprennent ce qui se tramait et en parlent à Tsunade. Autrement dit, tout reposait sur Kaï, un garçon dont il ne savait rien – ce n'était pas qu'il doutât de l'intelligence de ses deux élèves mais Sakura semblait plus perturbée qu'autre chose et Naruto… eh bien c'était Naruto. Il eut soudain la nette sensation d'être maudit.

- Je crois que cela suffit, conclut Jin. Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-il aux ANBU.

Kakashi se laissa entraîner dehors sans un mot. Quand la porte se referma sur eux, Naruto se tourna vers Témari, puis vers Sakura, Kaï et enfin Tsunade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

A suivre !


	22. Réunion d'équipes

Bonjour à tous !! Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite d'Un Enfant… patience ! Elle est écrite, je règle les derniers détails ;-). En attendant, voici la suite des aventures de l'équipe 7 embringuée dans un mic mac pas possible lol. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité de l'écriture mais je suis en chute libre d'inspiration pour cette fic qui me tape sur les nerfs, à tel point que j'ai envie de l'arrêter… Bref, à vous de voir si ça vaut la peine.

Sinon, un grand merci à :

**Aya72 **qui a résolu une bonne partie de l'énigme,

**yune-chan66 **qui a aimé Kâfu (dommage, on le reverra pas…), ne parvient pas à croire que Tsunade puisse croire Kakashi coupable (elle ne le croit pas mais elle ne peut rien prouver pour l'instant) et aimerait que Jin soit tué par Gaara… C'est une option intéressante lol.

**Bostaf37 **qui n'a rien compris au chapitre (t'inquiète pas, les réponses arrivent dans ce chapitre là)

**Sachi-san **que je retrouve avec plaisir et qui ne s'attendait pas au piège de Kakashi (héhéhé, je suis machiavélique),

**Helleni **qui n'a pas compris non plus et qui m'a dit des choses très gentilles, merci

**Taru **qui a adoré le chapitre où Kakashi reconnaît ses bourdes lol et attend la suite avec impatience. Merci !!

**Erylis **qui ne supporte plus le suspens ! Je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances, gné héhéhé (avec le chapitre, hein ? ça va de soi). No worries pour le moment anti-Gaï, ya des moments il m'énerve bien aussi mais que ce serait notre pauvre Kakashi sans lui ? Quant à notre Kakashi préféré, c'est évident que je vais pas le laisser dans le bourbier, c'est mon perso chéri aussi Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait autant plu.

**Hachibi **à qui je souhaite la bienvenue Pour la troisième victime du genjutsu, eh bien tu verras. Mais ton idée était très intéressante, je la garde au chaud, on ne sait jamais.

**Armitedge **qui ne s'attache pas à mes personnages et m'a conseillée de mieux exprimer leurs sentiments et qui a d'ailleurs entièrement raison. J'expliquerai la chose par le manque d'enthousiasme qui anime l'écriture de cette fic depuis le début et le fait que je maîtrise mal la psychologie de certains persos, surtout Témari, Naruto et Gaï. Je sais pas si c'est mieux dans ce chapitre (non à mon avis).

**Cygnus crew **qui n'a pas aimé ce que j'ai fait à Kakashi Personne n'a aimé, je crois, à part les sadiques dans mon genre héhéhé

Et enfin **Tsunaade-sama **qui ne se souvient plus quand l'équipe de Néji est tombée sur Tanrei. Ils partaient pour une mission banale mais au pays du Vent et Néji a détecté le massacre. C'est là qu'ils la rencontrent. Et qu'arrive-t-il à Témari ??? Réponse dans un instant !

UN GRAND MERCI ENCORE A VOUS !! Ce chapitre devrait (normalement) tout vous expliquer. J'ai essayé d'être la plus claire possible mais si ya encore des choses obscures, demandez-moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre XXII

Réunion d'équipes

Naruto jeta un regard courroucé à la porte de sa chambre devant laquelle il faisait les cent pas depuis au bas mot dix minutes comme si elle venait de l'insulter avant de recommencer à marcher, encore plus énervé qu'avant. Sakura et Kaï étaient partis prendre des nouvelles de Kakashi il y avait à peu près une heure et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il avait commencé par aller se chercher un petit déjeuner mais avait rapidement renoncé à la façon dont tous les habitants l'avaient regardé dans la rue. Ensuite, il avait déambulé un peu partout dans le bâtiment réservé aux étrangers dans le vague espoir de discuter avec quelqu'un mais il avait croisé tellement peu de gens que ç'avait fini par le déprimer. Il était donc retourné dans sa chambre, s'était mis à faire des pompes, avait compté les nuages, examiné avec attention une colonne de fourmis traverser sa chambre, s'était allongé, puis assis, puis allongé de nouveau avant de finalement opter pour la position debout. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait entamé les cent pas, résolu à attendre que Sakura et l'ANBU reviennent.

Il était énervé, profondément énervé. D'abord, il comprenait encore moins la situation que la veille et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de voir des mystères s'ajouter les uns aux autres sans en résoudre aucun. Il refusait catégoriquement de croire son sensei coupable. Ça n'avait tout simplement aucun sens. Qualifier Kakashi de traître était aussi pertinent que dire de Shino qu'il était bavard. De même, il ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Témari. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, tout comme ça avait cloché avec Sakura. Et Gaara, pendant ce temps ? Il était certainement déjà mort. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était prisonnier maintenant. Le garçon baissa la tête, retenant un sanglot avec peine. Non, non, non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il avait déjà perdu Sasuke, il ne pouvait pas perdre Gaara aussi. Ni Kakashi-sensei. Qu'allait-il lui arriver si jamais il était reconnu coupable ? Ses poings se serrèrent. Que faire, que faire, que faire ! Il devenait fou à force d'essayer de trouver des solutions sans y parvenir. Et pour ne rien arranger, et même si c'était sûrement égoïste de sa part, il avait également la désagréable sensation d'être mis à l'écart par Kaï et Sakura. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont ces deux là se rapprochaient, l'ignoraient. A croire qu'il était trop idiot pour comprendre la « profondeur » de leur relation – ce simple mot suffisait à lui flanquer la chair de poule. Naruto en avait plus qu'assez d'être considéré comme le boulet de service. Quand les gens le considéreraient-ils enfin comme un adulte ?

Toc, toc, toc.

- Quoi ! cria-t-il exaspéré.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Sakura et Kaï. Naruto poussa un gros soupir et ouvrit les bras d'un air théâtral.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria-t-il.

Kaï l'ignora totalement et alla s'adosser au mur. Sakura, elle, lui adressa un regard clairement mécontent mais qui était malgré tout teinté d'une certaine compassion. Il regarda ailleurs. Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et sa compassion, il n'en voulait pas. Il se tourna vers Kaï.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Il va être relâché ?

Kaï le considéra comme il aurait regardé un gamin de trois ans.

- Relâché ? Mais mon gars, il est accusé de trahison. Tu crois que Hugako va le laisser partir comme ça ?

- Il va être jugé demain, dit Sakura alors que Naruto ouvrait la bouche d'un air terriblement offensé. Et avec le témoignage de Témari-san, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'il soit déclaré coupable et condamné à mort.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous le choc. Kakashi-sensei… mourir ? Ce n'était pas possible. Kakashi-sensei ne pouvait pas mourir. Et surtout, pas comme ça, pas comme un traître.

- Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! cria-t-il. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire !

- Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas rester sans rien faire, fit Sakura en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. En fait, Kaï a peut-être une explication.

Naruto se tourna vers le jeune ANBU, un goût étrangement amer dans la bouche. Dieu qu'il le détestait. Lui et ses beaux yeux verts, lui et son intelligence suprême qui semblait avoir complètement séduit Sakura, lui et sa façon de se croire supérieur simplement parce qu'il était ANBU, lui et son regard hautain qui lui rappelait tellement celui de Sasuke… Tout, il détestait tout en lui et n'aurait été le caractère désespéré de la situation, il lui aurait volontiers dit de se mettre son explication où il pensait.

Sakura se frotta les yeux avant de s'asseoir à côté du blondinet. Il remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés et que quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur éclairait ses yeux. Il fit la moue.

- Ça va pas, Sakura ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kaï la devança.

- Non, elle ne va pas bien et je pense qu'une partie du problème se trouve là.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

Kaï ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage fin exprimait une concentration intense.

- D'abord, je pense qu'il est normal que vous n'ayez rien vu, toi et ton sensei, je veux dire. Vous êtes trop proches, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'indignation s'afficher sur le visage de Naruto. Vous trouviez le comportement de Sakura et Témari-san étranges mais vous ne les remettiez pas en question. Vous êtes des étrangers pour moi donc c'était beaucoup plus facile de relever les indices.

- Et donc ? demanda Naruto de mauvaise grâce.

- Dès le début, il y a quelque chose qui m'a frappé chez toi, Sakura : c'est que tu masquais ton aura de chakra. Quand les gens le font, c'est en général pour dissimuler une trop grosse quantité.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chakra, Kaï, dit-elle d'un air dubitatif. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas avoir dissimulé quoi que ce soit. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avancerait de le cacher à Naruto et Kakashi-sensei. Je les connais depuis des années.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est étrange, répliqua Kaï. Depuis que nous avons vu Jin, tu ne dissimules plus rien et ton chakra est revenu à un niveau normal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto malgré lui intéressé.

Kaï haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il aurait fallu que je parle à Témari pour comparer avec toi mais je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui donc on va faire sans. De quoi tu te souviens depuis le début de cette mission ?

Sakura le regarda bizarrement.

- De tout, pourquoi ?

- Vraiment de tout ? Pas de trous de mémoire ou de souvenirs un peu troubles ?

- Euh… non. Non, je me souviens de détails assez précis, je…

- Comme du goût de ses lèvres ? ne put s'empêcher Naruto en pointant Kaï du menton.

Sakura lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Kaï qui fronçait à présent les sourcils d'un air à la fois perplexe et dédaigneux.

- De votre baiser hier quand on a fait une pause vers midi. Me dites pas que vous avez oublié…

Un début de doute apparut cette fois clairement dans le regard de Sakura. Ses lèvres tremblèrent ; elle se tourna vers Kaï dans l'espoir de comprendre mais le jeune ANBU s'était levé et arpentait à présent la chambre, l'air définitivement soucieux. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux là ne se souvenaient de rien mais il avait réussi à les faire paniquer un peu et il éprouvait un très agréable sentiment de triomphe à cette idée.

- Mais… bredouilla Sakura, mais… comment… ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Ce n'est pas possible… Je… Toi aussi, Kaï, tu…

- Calme-toi, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. Tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Une vague de haine secoua Naruto. Par les dieux, pour qui se prenait-il ? Sakura eut elle aussi une expression furieuse mais elle ne dit rien. Kaï resta un instant silencieux puis il s'assit à même le sol et forma le signe du tigre. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, très concentré. Naruto haussa un sourcil perplexe et ouvrit la bouche mais Sakura lui fit signe de se taire. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis le chakra se mit à pulser autour de Kaï. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, Sakura vit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Il se mit à respirer plus vite, comme s'il était en train de forcer un obstacle plus complexe que prévu, tout son corps se tendit. L'air se chargea de chakra, faisant légèrement voler les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Impressionnée, Sakura recula un peu, Naruto au contraire s'approcha. Soudain, le caractère « Mémoire » apparut sur le front de l'ANBU dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Kaï hurla de douleur et se jeta en arrière, les mains plaquées sur ses tempes. Naruto sursauta. Sakura se précipita auprès du shinobi.

- Kaï ! Kaï, ça va ?

Il la repoussa violemment, se débattant comme si la proximité d'une autre personne lui était insupportable. Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Naruto s'approcha à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sakura ?

- Je ne sais pas. Recule un peu, ajouta-t-elle en ôtant un de ses gants, je vais essayer quelque chose…

Naruto obéit mais alors que Sakura commençait à former des sceaux, Kaï se calma soudainement. Il resta un instant immobile, le souffle saccadé, battant des paupières, puis il se redressa lentement. Il transpirait et on voyait des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Sous le choc, il ne protesta pas quand Sakura posa une main sur son front.

- Tu as de la fièvre, murmura-t-elle.

Une aura verte entoura sa main et baigna le front de Kaï. Peu à peu, son visage se détendit mais le choc ne quitta ni ses traits ni son regard. Naruto se surprit à lui trouver un air vulnérable.

- Est-ce ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Kaï hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il craignait que le moindre mouvement un peu sec ne ravive la douleur. Il adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant à Sakura qui lui sourit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je crois qu'on m'a posé un sceau d'oubli, murmura Kaï et cette fois, une once de colère fit frémir ses traits.

- Un sceau ? Quand ? Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça sent mauvais. Prenez vos affaires, ajouta-t-il en se levant, il faut quitter Suna le plus vite possible.

- Quoi ? s'écria Naruto, alarmé. Pourquoi ?

Kaï se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Hugako cherche à vous tuer depuis le début. D'abord, on vous envoie des mercenaires avec des armes à feu. Ensuite, les rêves : on a dit qu'ils reprenaient les derniers éléments vécus. Ça indique que non seulement le type qui les provoquait était toujours près de vous mais aussi qu'on peut en mourir. Après, on me pose un sceau de mémoire. C'est forcément que je me rapprochais de la vérité mais que c'était trop risqué de me tuer sur le coup. Et enfin, on arrête votre sensei sous un faux prétexte pour le condamner à mort et s'en débarrasser. Hugako est dangereux et ici, il a l'avantage du terrain. Il faut partir d'ici avant qu'il n'attaque le premier.

Sakura se leva à son tour.

- On ne peut pas partir sans Kakashi-sensei ! protesta-t-elle.

- Allez voir votre Hokage et racontez lui tout, répondit Kaï en ramassant son masque. Tout dépend d'elle. Si elle croit en Hatake et que vous êtes discrets, vous pouvez le sauver avant qu'Hugako ne se rende compte qu'on essaie de lui échapper.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sakura.

- Je vais trouver Témari, répondit l'ANBU en ouvrant la porte. Elle détient la clé des rêves, j'en suis sûr et certain.

- Mais c'est dangereux !

- Et alors ? On abandonne les missions quand elles deviennent trop dangereuses à Konoha ?

Sakura rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Il sembla sur le point de dire autre chose mais il se contenta finalement d'un soupir avant de mettre son masque. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et se retourna une dernière fois vers ses équipiers.

- Essayez de pas vous faire prendre.

Et il sortit. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes sans que ni Naruto ni Sakura ne dise quoi que ce soit. C'était une impression étrange, presque angoissante. Et ridicule parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière, qu'ils se retrouvaient à gérer une mission seuls – du moins, sans capitaine – mais la brève pointe de fébrilité qui secoua Naruto l'espace d'une seconde n'en était pas moins présente. A présent que Kaï n'était plus là, et sans avoir mieux compris ce qui se passait, le garçon prenait véritablement conscience que jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouvé la Vieille et quitté Suna, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Lui et Sakura, pour veiller l'un sur l'autre. En d'autres temps, cette perspective l'aurait rempli de fierté et de joie parce que ça lui aurait permis de se distinguer auprès des beaux yeux de Sakura ; aujourd'hui, il se contentait d'espérer qu'ils ne croiseraient pas trop d'ennemis. Il soupira. Il changeait. Ça devenait plus dur de s'enthousiasmer, de sourire. De rire. Un autre soupir, cette fois poussé par Sakura, le fit lever la tête. La jeune fille s'était adossée aux montants de son lit et fixait la porte par laquelle Kaï était partie. Là encore, Naruto fut surpris par sa propre réaction. Il aurait voulu la taquiner, plaisanter sur le fait que Kaï lui plaisait et qu'elle s'était plutôt bien remise de son refus mais il n'y parvint pas. Parce qu'il y avait plus grave et parce que Kaï, au-delà de tous ses défauts, acceptait de prendre des risques pour des personnes dont il ignorait tout. Ç'avait beau être son boulot, Naruto était touché qu'il s'implique autant et rien que pour cette raison, il allait survivre. Pour avoir un jour l'occasion de le remercier.

- Sakura, murmura-t-il. On devrait se tirer d'ici tant qu'on le peut encore.

Elle le regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la reconnaissance et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent à leur tour prudemment de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sortie. En descendant les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son équipière. Elle fronçait les sourcils et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il connaissait bien cette expression. Elle était contrariée parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation, encore moins à la contrôler, mais elle était aussi effrayée par l'ampleur que prenait le problème. Et derrière le tout, même si elle ne le disait pas, il y avait du doute. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le doute. C'était un sentiment à la fois désagréable et handicapant, et c'était sans doute secondaire, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé du doute, ç'avait été par rapport à Sasuke. Il avait douté de ses capacités à le ramener puis il avait douté du bon fond de son ami. Maintenant Sasuke était mort et que ce sentiment de doute en fût responsable ou non, Naruto ne voulait plus prendre le risque en doutant de quoi que ce soit. Et il ne doutait pas de Kaï. De tous, c'était peut-être le seul dont il ne doutait plus, peut-être parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas, peut-être aussi parce qu'il le savait capable de venir à bout du mystère. Il le détestait mais il lui faisait confiance. Vraiment. Il serra les poings.

* * *

Kaï jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne. Bien. Il forma quelques signes. Presque aussitôt, il sentit un léger engourdissement dans tout son corps, le chakra fourmillant presque à la surface de sa peau. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Normalement, nul ne devrait être capable de le voir désormais, à moins de posséder un très haut niveau en genjutsu. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était pas le cas de ce Jin mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, aussi assura-t-il un kunaï dans sa main et s'assura que les sembons dans ses protections étaient bien en place. Marchant à pas lents, il avança en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Où était Témari ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir senti son aura dans le périmètre mais il ne la sentait plus maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils et huma l'air rapidement. Et là, il la sentit. Tout près. Il inspira calmement. Elle n'était pas seule. Il sentait Jin près d'elle. Un sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres. C'était parfait. En les écoutant parler, il comprendrait peut-être comment tout avait été tramé et pourquoi Témari avait faussement dénoncé le Copieur. Il reprit sa route, parcourut plusieurs couloirs. Il croisa plusieurs ninjas mais aucun ne fit attention à lui.

_Amateurs…_

Il renifla une fois de plus. Il se rapprochait. Les deux odeurs étaient toutes proches maintenant. Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires… et s'arrêta net. L'odeur de Témari venait de disparaître, d'un seul coup et à la place une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas venait d'apparaître… Son ventre se contracta. Non, il connaissait cette odeur, cette présence, cette aura. Légère et en même temps imposante. Il la connaissait mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'où. Il se frotta les yeux.

_Bordel…_

Maudit sceau… ça ne pouvait qu'être cela, autrement il s'en serait forcément rappelé. Cette pensée lui fit soudain prendre conscience d'une chose : s'il ne se souvenait pas de cette présence, c'était à cause du sceau. Donc, cette aura appartenait forcément à celui ou celle qui le lui avait posé. Son estomac se contracta de nouveau sous le coup de la fébrilité et de l'excitation. Le bon point était qu'il avait trouvé le coupable et allait pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la qualité de ses jutsus. Le mauvais point était que si ce sceau était représentatif de la puissance du lanceur, alors il y avait un risque pour que l'affrontement ne tourne pas en faveur. Sans oublier le fait que Jin était là. C'était du deux contre un. Kaï serra les poings. Trop risqué. C'était trop risqué, il passerait ses nerfs sur le type plus tard. Aujourd'hui, il se contenterait de découvrir leur plan. Il se rapprocha à pas de loup. Tout près, de plus en plus près… Peu à peu, des voix s'élevèrent. Il se plaqua contre le mur et continua d'avancer. Il aperçut une porte, de la lumière filtrait en dessous. Les voix venaient de là. Kaï régula soigneusement son excitation et son souffle, s'assura que le genjutsu marchait toujours et s'arrêta tout contre la porte. Jin parlait bas mais l'ouïe de Kaï était suffisamment développée pour qu'il ne perde pas une miette de la conversation.

- … processus sera-t-il achevé ?

- Une fois que nous aurons le rouleau, répondit une voix féminine que Kaï ne reconnut pas, c'est-à-dire demain dernier délai, il nous faudra trois jours et trois nuits.

- Et le Jinchuuriki mourra, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument. Vous aurez ainsi le champ libre pour diriger Suna.

Kaï serra les poings. Alors c'était bien ça.

- J'avoue être impressionné, reprit Jin. Votre technique de possession est extrêmement élaborée, Akane-san. Vous ne m'auriez pas dit que vous étiez dans le corps de Témari, je n'y aurais vu que du feu.

Kaï tressaillit. Ça expliquait qu'elle ait accusé le Copieur faussement. La voix de la dénommée Akane rit.

- Etes-vous en train d'essayer de m'extorquer des informations sur mes techniques, Hugako-san ?

- Je suis juste curieux, répliqua l'autre sur un ton léger et qui dissimulait plutôt bien, Kaï devait le reconnaître, l'avidité. Encore une fois, je n'avais jamais vu une technique pareille. Très haut niveau, vraiment…

- Je ne suis pas sensible à la flatterie, Hugako-san, mais je veux bien vous expliquer le principe. Je commence par affaiblir l'esprit de la victime en provoquant un rêve où la personne verra ce qu'elle redoute le plus au monde. Il m'est dès lors très facile de la posséder. J'ai un corps particulier qui me permet de fusionner avec elle au lieu de transférer mon esprit d'un corps à l'autre ce qui est extrêmement dangereux. J'ai ainsi accès aux souvenirs de la personne.

- Et vous avez commencé par Témari…

- Tout à fait. Par la suite, j'ai possédé la Chunnin rose. Du point de vue de l'esprit, c'était elle la plus fragile. Malheureusement, le Copieur et Témari ont commencé à avoir des soupçons. Il fallait que je change de corps à nouveau pour brouiller les pistes et je ne disposais pas d'assez de temps pour posséder la gamin renard ou le Copieur.

L'esprit de Kaï marqua une pause. Le gamin renard ? Parlait-elle de… parlait-elle de Naruto ?

_Impossible… Est-ce qu'il serait… ?_

Il fut tellement troublé qu'il faillit perdre le fil de la discussion.

- Et les victimes ne gardent aucun souvenir de ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Aucun. Je leur construis une nouvelle mémoire rapidement avant de quitter leur corps.

- Je vois… Le ton était sincèrement impressionné. Et comment avez-vous géré l'ANBU qui les accompagnait ?

Il y eut des bruits de pas comme si Akane allait et venait à travers la pièce, en proie à une soudaine irritation.

- C'était une donnée imprévue et je reconnais avoir pris des risques pour le mettre hors jeu. Scellement de mémoire, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Une boule de colère se forma au creux de la poitrine de Kaï. Alors c'était bien cela. Après ce que Naruto lui avait dit sur lui et Sakura, il n'osait imaginer ce que la nuke-nin avait dû faire pour lui poser ce sceau. Furieux à la fois contre la kunoichi et contre lui-même de s'être laissé avoir aussi bêtement, Kaï régula son souffle avec soin pour se calmer. Il avait eu raison. La puissance de cette fille dépassait l'entendement, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de techniques pareilles. Qui était-elle donc ?

- Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Jin. Votre mission est terminée, non ?

- Non, pas encore. En fait, j'ai une occasion unique d'infiltrer Konoha.

- Vraiment ? Et comment comptez-vous faire ? Je peux peut-être vous donner un coup de main…

Kaï grinça des dents. Quel enfoiré. Il y eut un silence, comme si la kunoichi hésitait puis :

- Il y aurait peut-être quelque chose en effet... dit-elle lentement. Je vais posséder le Copieur. Il possède une quantité d'informations primordiales sur le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et le rouleau. Ma liberté de mouvements sera totale étant donné le statut du gars.

- Je comprends. Je dois donc le laisser s'échapper.

- Exactement. Les autres vont certainement essayer de le libérer donc il faudra faire en sortes qu'ils y parviennent mais sans se douter que vous les avez laissé faire.

- Et je pourrai en même temps accuser Konoha de complicité dans l'évasion d'un dangereux criminel. C'est parfait.

Kaï jura intérieurement. Il fallait prévenir Naruto et Sakura le plus rapidement possible. Si Jin arrivait à ses fins, non seulement l'Akatsukienne aurait carte blanche dans le village de la Feuille mais Konoha ne serait pas soutenue dans son conflit contre Suna. Car tel que c'était parti, il y aurait bien une guerre. Jin ne cherchait visiblement pas à l'éviter. Que cherchait-il en agissant ainsi, il l'ignorait et ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Il vérifia que les deux conspirateurs continuaient de discuter et s'éloigna rapidement. Une fois assez éloigné, il se mit à courir. C'était vraiment mauvais. Le piège se refermait autour d'eux. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient bloqués. Jin les laisserait partir et même si au meilleur des cas, le Copieur gardait la pleine possession de son corps, ils se retrouvaient avec une guerre sur les bras et c'était le genre de choses que l'on préférait éviter. Il secoua la tête. Ce Hugako était vraiment un salaud de première. Un salaud mais un salaud extrêmement intelligent doublé d'un arriviste. Au final, ça donnait un cocktail assez dangereux. Il était définitivement temps de vider les lieux et d'aller chercher Hatake avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il accéléra encore le mouvement mais au bout d'un moment, il s'immobilisa net.

_Merde._

Il avait déjà vu ce couloir, y était déjà passé. Il se retourna, regarda autour de lui. Ses pupilles se plissèrent, devenant l'espace d'une seconde fendues à la manière de celles d'un chien, et scrutèrent avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Il ne détecta rien mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose flottait dans l'air, quelque chose de malsain. Pas normal. Il ne vit personne courir vers lui et il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas, ni ne sentit d'odeur. Mais il ressentit.

_Putain !_

Son corps bougea tout seul. Il tournoya sur lui-même tout en se baissant, dégaina deux sembons et les enfonça dans le vide d'un geste sûr. Il sentit le tissu d'un pantalon s'accrocher à ses armes, entendit les frottements de l'air du à un mouvement puissant et rapide. Il se jeta en arrière, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et détendit brusquement ses jambes. Il sentit un choc, signe qu'il avait touché son assaillant dans le ventre. Il se releva vivement et fit un bond en arrière pour reprendre contenance et analyser la situation. Il était pris dans un genjutsu aucun doute là-dessus mais comment était-ce possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Un nouveau coup se dirigea vers sa tête. Il se baissa précipitamment mais pris de vitesse par son adversaire, il ne put éviter le suivant et encaissa de plein fouet un autre coup de pied qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans un mur. Sonné, le souffle coupé, et le dos douloureux, Kaï mit un temps à se remettre sur ses pieds.

_Et merde… _

Sa main se posa sur le manche de son ninjato, mais il avait à peine commencé à le tirer hors du fourreau qu'une douleur insupportable éclata dans sa tête. La même que quelques instants plus tôt. Il lâcha aussitôt son arme et tomba en arrière en hurlant. Son cerveau lui brûlait, c'était comme… s'il avait pris feu ou qu'on lui avait enfoncé un tison chauffé à blanc dans la tempe. Il s'empoigna le crâne à deux mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Seigneur, mal, mal, mal !!! Rien, rien d'autre n'importait. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. La douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, le long de son dos, paralysait ses muscles. Et il ne pouvait que hurler, hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Il avait si mal, par pitié que ça s'arrête ! Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son âme, qu'on s'emparait de son esprit. Jamais, jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Tout à coup, tout aussi soudainement que la dernière fois, la douleur s'arrêta. Son corps se détendit d'un seul coup et son souffle se débloqua. Il resta allongé sur le côté quelques instants, haletant. La douleur flottait encore quelque part, tout près de son esprit, il la sentait, prête à se déchaîner à nouveau. Des pas retentirent alors tout près de lui.

_Merde, c'est pas bon !_

Il déglutit péniblement et essaya de bouger mais ses membres refusèrent de répondre. Il ne pouvait que trembler… Trembler. Un pied tapa dans ses côtes, le faisant rouler sur le dos.

- C'est pas beau de jouer les voyeurs, tu le sais pas ça ?

Kaï tressaillit et cligna des yeux. A travers ses paupières brouillées de larmes, il distingua une silhouette mince. Son aura l'écrasait littéralement. Il eut tout à coup du mal à respirer.

- C'est l'ANBU de l'équipe de Konoha ? fit alors la voix de Jin.

Kaï tourna la tête vers lui. Le shinobi de Suna le contemplait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- C'est lui, oui. Il a entendu toute notre conversation. Et s'il est là, c'est que les ninjas de Konoha ont découvert le pot aux roses. Sale merdeux !

Elle lui balança un coup de pied en pleine tête qui faillit lui briser le cou. Le masque vola et alla tomber un peu plus loin. Kaï gémit de douleur, la souffrance vrillant de nouveau violemment ses tempes.

_Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Réfléchis, réfléchis !_

Il balaya rapidement la scène du regard. Il y avait une fenêtre à dix mètres. S'il parvenait à faire une diversion, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, il avait une chance. Encore fallait-il évidemment que son corps cesse de trembler. C'est alors qu'il vit Akane lever deux doigts de sa main droite, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il se raidit, tout son esprit ne se focalisant désormais plus que sur une seule pensée : elle allait réactiver le sceau. Il n'avait jamais craint la douleur, elle faisait partie de sa vie, mais celle-ci était différente. Il ne voulait plus la ressentir. La femme eut un nouveau sourire et baissa sa main.

- C'est bien, tu as compris. Ça m'aurait fait mal de t'exploser la cervelle, tu es trop mignon. Ah, au fait, tu embrasses très bien.

Kaï eut une grimace dégoûtée en comprenant à quoi elle faisait référence. Akane éclata de rire.

- Quel dommage que Tanrei ne soit pas là. Elle serait verte de jalousie. Enfin, peu importe. Elle se tourna vers Jin. Les autres sont certainement en train d'essayer de libérer le Copieur. Je n'ai plus le temps de le posséder, je dois changer mes plans. Vous, faites comme convenu. Moi… Elle fit de nouveau face à Kaï. Je vais me rabattre sur ce beau jeune homme.

Un spasme d'horreur secoua Kaï.

* * *

De leur côté, Sakura et Naruto avaient retrouvé Tsunade, l'équipe 8 et Tashiya. Après les surprises de part et d'autre et pas mal d'incompréhensions, les deux équipes mirent leurs informations en commun. A mesure que les choses se révélaient, les visages se fermaient de plus en plus, en particulier celui de Tsunade, pas tellement heureuse de s'être faite avoir.

- Donc, si on résume, dit-elle, l'Akatsuki enlève Néji pour ses yeux mais le relâche et le laisse entendre d'importantes informations en rapport avec Hugako. Hugako apprend que Gaara est vivant mais comme il n'a pas intérêt à aller le sauver, il fait passer Néji pour un imposteur pour faire gagner du temps à l'Akatsuki.

- Ça veut dire que Hugako s'est allié à l'Akatsuki… fit Naruto qui caressait machinalement la main d'Hinata. Comment il a fait ?

- Apparemment, un des nuke-nins est Sasori, un ancien ninja de Suna, expliqua Kurenaï. Pour peu que lui et Hugako aient été amis, il n'aura pas été difficile de prendre contact.

- Mais quel est l'avantage pour eux ? demanda Kiba.

- Chiyo-baa-sama a dit que le rouleau de techniques secrètes de Suna était nécessaire à l'extraction du Shukaku, répondit Sakura. Mais c'était trop voyant de permettre une attaque directe de l'Akatsuki alors il nous a envoyé faire la transaction avec des mercenaires interposés qui se chargeaient en même temps de nous liquider. Visiblement, le rouleau n'est pas encore parvenu à l'Akatsuki et il faut trois jours entiers et trois nuits pour une extraction. Si on se dépêche, je pense qu'on peut encore sauver Gaara.

- Ça ne résout pas le problème de Kakashi-sensei, marmonna Naruto, malgré tout content d'avoir à peu près compris l'explication. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Hugako a fait ça.

- Au contraire, répliqua Tashiya, c'est très intelligent de sa part. On sait que Témari a prévenu Jin que soit disant, votre sensei avait livré le rouleau à l'Akatsuki. Il était donc parfaitement conscient qu'une partie du plan avait échoué. Vous n'étiez pas morts et vous vous poseriez forcément des questions. En accusant Kakashi, il se décharge de la responsabilité du vol et en plus, il discrédite Konoha. C'est tout bénef pour lui. Surtout que si ça venait à se savoir, les autres pays prendraient fait et cause pour lui contre nous. Sans oublier le fait qu'en faisant tuer Kakashi-san, il récupère le Sharingan et élimine un atout précieux pour nous.

- Cet homme est extrêmement intelligent, murmura Tsunade. Tellement que ça me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure... En attendant, il faut se dépêcher. On doit libérer Kakashi et aller chercher Néji avant que Jin ne s'aperçoive que nous avons compris son plan. Ici, nous sommes désavantagés, personne ne nous aidera. Nous devons battre en retraite.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

- Voilà comment on va faire, poursuivit la Sannin. Je vais faire illusion auprès de Hugako. Tashiya, tu retournes auprès de Néji et tu t'arranges pour le faire sortir.

- Et pourquoi moi ? grogna la jeune fille, l'air clairement mécontent.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vraiment une bonne comédienne.

- Parce que je te le dis ! répliqua Tsunade, exaspérée. Naruto et Sakura, vous allez avec elle et vous prévenez l'équipe de Gaï. Sakura, fais en sortes que tout le monde puisse courir, d'accord ?

- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

- Quant à vous, équipe 8, vous allez chercher Kakashi.

- Haï.

- Une seconde ! intervint Sakura. Et Kaï ? Que fait-on si jamais il a des ennuis ? On ne peut pas partir sans lui !

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et réfléchit rapidement.

- Hinata et Naruto vont aller le chercher, dit-elle finalement.

Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers son ami. Naruto cligna des yeux.

_- Naruto… Les larmes débordent de ses yeux et coulent à flots sur ses joues. Je t'en supplie… Sasuke-kun… Ramène Sasuke-kun !_

Le même regard… C'était pratiquement le même regard qu'à cet instant. Il ne contenait pas le même désespoir et était cette fois teinté de frustration mais au final, cela revenait au même : elle lui donnait sa confiance pour ramener quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge mais il hocha la tête en direction de Sakura avec fermeté.

- Je vais le trouver et le ramener, Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille eut un sourire tordu. Autour d'eux, les autres lui jetèrent des regards où se mêlaient perplexité et surprise mais Tsunade leva le bras pour réclamer leur attention.

- Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, pas plus. Dès que tout le monde est hors de danger, on se replie. C'est compris ? Ils hochèrent la tête. Alors dispersion !

Ils disparurent tous. Tout en courant, Naruto s'efforçait de ne pas trop réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il trouve Kaï, à tout prix. Il ne devait pas arriver trop tard, ne devait pas échouer. Il avait déjà échoué avec Sasuke et il ne voulait plus voir cette lueur de déception dans les yeux de Sakura. Plus jamais. Si jamais… si jamais Kaï se faisait tuer… Son estomac se contracta, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. C'était ridicule de paniquer maintenant. Si ça se trouvait, Kaï allait parfaitement bien et avait récolté des informations intéressantes. Il était fort, un ANBU ne se faisait pas prendre facilement. Un peu réconforté, Naruto essaya de se concentrer sur ces pensées mais quelque part, et sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il savait que Kaï avait des ennuis, il le sentait. Il accéléra l'allure.


	23. Contre attaque

Bonjour ! C'est un update de Gaara !! Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu et qui se languiraient de lire la suite de Un enfant... (on a le droit de rêver), je l'ai postée il y a deux ou trois semaines je pense... je sais plus. Enfin bref ! Un chapitre où tout le monde se bouscule pour partir de Suna XD

Merci à **Aya72, yune-chan66, Tsunaade-sama, Gulian, cygnus crew** (oui désolée si le couple Hinata/Naruto est en retrait dans cette fic, ya trop de choses à gérer en même temps. On les voit un peu plus ici), **Bostaf3**7 et **princess-judith**

**hachibi: **c'est tout à fait ça tu as compris

**Erylis: **ouah ouah ouah, quel enthousiasme ! ça fait chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup :-) Tu n'aimes pas Akane ? C'est normal, elle est pas là pour être aimée XD un peu dans le même genre que Tanrei, la Kaguya Jin, idem, c'est le méchant de l'histoire donc... Mais il est particulièrement sournois. Ce serait intéressant de le faire rencontrer Orochimaru, ahahaha !! Pour les yeux de Néji, non, l'Akatsuki n'avait pas de raison particulière de les prendre à part le fait que c'est le deuxième doujutsu le plus puissant lol. Ils avaient besoin d'un témoin, et comme c'est tombé sur Néji... autant prendre les yeux avec !

**Une précision maintenant : je terminerai cette fic, je me le suis promis. Mais comme j'avais envie que ce soit fait rapidement, j'ai condensé l'action au maximum, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres, celui là compris et le dernier sera un épilogue. Donc voilà, ne vous étonnez s'il se passe plein plein de choses en... 14 pages si ma mémoire est bonne**.

Je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre XXIII

Contre attaque

- Hinata ! dit Naruto tout en courant. Retrouve Kaï. Il est plus grand que moi, des cheveux blancs et un uniforme ANBU.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et joignit ses doigts. Le chakra pulsa au niveau de ses yeux.

**Byakugan !**

Ses yeux devinrent gris et les veines de ses tempes ressortirent brusquement. Naruto la regarda avec admiration. Il adorait la lueur que prenaient ses yeux lorsqu'elle activait son Byakugan : farouche, concentrée… Terriblement impressionnante. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une fille comme elle pendant si longtemps ?

- Je le vois, annonça Hinata, le front plissé par la concentration. Mais il est danger. Quelqu'un s'approche de lui et il ne bouge pas.

Naruto cilla.

- Où ? Vite, dis-moi !

- Au troisième étage de ce bâtiment, répondit-elle en désignant un immeuble à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Naruto-kun, ajouta-t-elle en prenant son ami par le bras alors qu'il se ruait en avant, la femme qui est avec lui est très dangereuse. Elle possède une quantité de chakra que je n'avais encore jamais vu, même chez Sasuke !

Naruto secoua la tête. C'était vraiment mauvais pour eux mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kaï. Il avait fait une promesse à Sakura.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Toi, tu vas…

- Naruto-kun ! Cette fois, il y avait de la peur dans sa voix. Elle… elle… Je crois qu'elle est de l'Akatsuki ! Je vois la bague.

Naruto pâlit brusquement.

- De l'Akatsuki ?? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et pourquoi elle s'en prend à Kaï ?

Hinata haussa les épaules, visiblement très effrayée. Naruto serra les poings. Affronter un membre de l'Akatsuki seul était définitivement une _très _mauvaise idée. Le risque était énorme pour lui. S'il échouait, non seulement ça ne sauverait pas Kaï mais il apporterait à l'organisation criminelle la pièce maîtresse de leur plan. Et après ça, Dieu seul savait ce qui arriverait à Hinata. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Pas le temps, il n'avait pas le temps de cogiter. Chaque seconde qui passait diminuait les chances de survie de Kaï. Il inspira à fond.

- Je vais faire une diversion, dit-il à sa petite amie. Pendant ce temps, tu t'occupes de Kaï. Vois s'il est blessé.

- Et après ? répliqua Hinata, pas vraiment satisfaite du plan. Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à la semer ?

Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait raison bien sûr. La meilleure chose à faire aurait été de limiter là les dégâts en priant pour que Kaï s'en sorte seul mais il ne pouvait faire une telle chose. Pas après… tout.

- Je dois essayer, Hinata. Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait ajouta-t-il en voyant son visage se fermer.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

- Ok, murmura-t-elle finalement tout bas.

Il lui étreignit brièvement la main.

- Merci.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils s'élancèrent tous les deux. Naruto malaxa rapidement du chakra, bondit en direction du troisième étage et explosa littéralement la fenêtre puis il sauta par l'ouverture et se réceptionna souplement. Sur le sol, Kaï fixait avec une épouvante tangible la jeune femme debout face à lui mais en voyant Naruto, un éclair de soulagement passa dans ses yeux. Naruto ne s'y attarda pas et fit face à la femme. Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié Kaï. Un sourire vorace apparut sur ses lèvres rouge sang.

- Le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Naruto se crispa, descendant en une position plus basse, prêt à encaisser. Il nota du coin de l'œil le mouvement de tête de Kaï qui se tournait vers lui et comprit qu'il avait entendu, mais éloigna rapidement cette pensée pour se concentrer uniquement sur son adversaire. Elle était forte, terriblement forte. Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait fait face à Itachi. La même sensation de démesure… Il leva le menton en signe de défi.

- Tu vois ça ? Il concentra du chakra démoniaque dans sa main jusqu'à ce que de légères flammèches orangées s'élèvent de sa paume. C'est ce que tu vas te prendre en pleine gueule si tu lui fous pas la paix.

La femme renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. De son côté, Kaï parvenait lentement à se redresser en position acquise. Il tremblait encore de tous ses membres. Dieu merci, il ne semblait pas blessé. Naruto fit un pas en direction de la kunoichi. Cette dernière le considéra avec curiosité.

- Tu es un Jinchuuriki original… Tu vas à la rencontre de l'ennemi. La plupart des gens auraient plutôt tendance à éviter les ennuis.

- Dommage, répondit Naruto. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens.

Et sans plus attendre, il créa trois clones d'ombre qui formèrent chacun un Rasengan et se jetèrent sur la femme. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils et disparut. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les trois clones explosaient dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto intégra calmement les informations. Pas de coups d'arme blanche, donc très bonne au taïjutsu. Mauvais pour lui ça. La kunoichi réapparut soudain sur sa droite et arma son pied gauche.

_Rapide !_

Naruto se baissa précipitamment, pivota et tendit sa jambe pour faucher le point d'appui. Deux cuisses d'acier se refermèrent autour de son cou et il se retrouva à plonger dans deux yeux dorés souriants.

- Essaie encore, dit-elle.

_Put… !_

Il ne résista pas et accompagna au contraire le mouvement qu'elle lui imprégna vers le sol, évitant ainsi de se faire briser les cervicales. Le choc lorsqu'il traversa le plancher de bois pour atterrir à l'étage en dessous le sonna. Il cligna des yeux, roula sur le côté et secoua la tête en se redressant pour chasser la poussière et les débris de bois qui lui tombaient dessus. Un coup de pied monumental l'atteignit au niveau des côtes. Il entendit un craquement sinistre et heurta quelque chose de très dur sur sa gauche. Le choc résonna dans tout son corps, brouillant ses sens. Une douleur aigue lui cisailla l'abdomen, quelque chose de chaud et de liquide dégoulina le long de son menton. Il gémit de douleur, le souffle coupé. Vite, vite, se relever. Il chercha précipitamment la fille des yeux et encaissa un deuxième coup ascendant qui projeta sa tête en arrière dans une nouvelle gerbe de sang. Il heurta le sol de nouveau avec la sensation d'avoir la tête arrachée. Trop forte… Trop rapide, trop puissante… Il ne la voyait pas venir. Plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. A travers les brumes de son esprit, il crut voir deux yeux dorés le fixer. Des mots lui parvinrent, hachés, à moitié étouffés par le bruit du sang battant à ses oreilles.

- … tout ? isérable, vraim… me pas besoin… eux. …E pense… Deidara et Sas… i à deu…. Shukaku… Pfff !...

Naruto gémit de douleur en se tournant sur le côté. Elle lui avait au moins cassé trois côtes. Respirer était affreusement douloureux et vu l'angle de son poignet…

- …u vois ? La diff…. tre moi et tous les autres… a mon temps à parler… J…. rappe, frappe, encore, … core et enc… jusqu'à ce q… meure. Très s…

Ses côtes… ses côtes lui faisaient si mal… Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Bordel, que lui arrivait-il ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se reconcentrer. Vite, pendant qu'elle parlait. Le chakra… Il puisa précipitamment dans les réserves de Kyuubi, sans se soucier de savoir comment le démon allait y réagir. L'énergie l'envahit en même temps que la douleur s'apaisait. Respirer devint plus facile. La kunoichi sembla d'ailleurs s'en apercevoir car elle cessa brusquement de parler et fondit sur lui. Il esquiva juste à temps et recula. Un nouveau coup de pied qu'il para en catastrophe le força à reculer encore de plusieurs mètres. Il serra les poings.

- Ça suffit maintenant !! gronda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Il plaça ses mains.

**Tajun Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !**

Une centaine de clones apparut et entoura la femme. Elle sourit.

- Tu crois qu'augmenter le nombre changera quoi que ce soit ?

- Je peux toujours essayer.

_Pas très glorieux ce que je vais faire, mais tant pis. On n'a pas le temps._

Il lança ses clones à l'assaut, chacun avec un technique différente. Ils ne tiendraient sans doute pas très longtemps mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de rejoindre Hinata et Kaï et de filer. Comme il se l'était dit, pas très glorieux. Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était la première fois qu'il fuyait devant l'ennemi. Il bondit hors du trou alors que ses clones explosaient les uns après les autres et se retrouva nez à nez avec ses deux amis. Hinata se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant anxieusement.

- Ça va, répondit-il.

Il lui caressa la joue et se tourna vers Kaï. Il avait meilleure mine mais la fatigue creusait toujours son visage fin et les muscles de ses mâchoires étaient contractés. Naruto fut à la fois surpris et soulagé de ne voir aucune hostilité dans ses yeux alors qu'il avait entendu qu'il était le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

- Dépêchons-nous, murmura le jeune ANBU. Mon genjutsu ne tiendra pas longtemps contre une adversaire pareille.

- Ton genjutsu ?

Kaï eut un mouvement d'impatience.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu la tromper avec une technique aussi simple ? Crois-moi tes cent clones sont partis en fumée depuis un moment.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres. L'espace d'une seconde, il regretta d'être venu le sauver. Drôle de façon de remercier les gens. Hinata saisit son bras.

- Vite, il faut partir rejoindre les autres !

Il hocha la tête. Ouais, on y va.

- Attendez.

Kaï venait de se redresser, apparemment frappé par une idée soudaine.

- Quoi ? fit Naruto, agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Témari. Elle était là. Il faut l'emmener avec nous.

Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Témari était toute aussi innocente que Sakura dans cette histoire.

- Très bien. Où est-elle ?

- Dans le bureau de Hugako. Par là.

Ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers ladite pièce. Quand ils entrèrent, Témari se relevait lentement en prenant appui sur une chaise, une main sur la tête. Elle grimaça de douleur et sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence. La confusion se peignit sur son visage.

- N… Naruto ? Kaï ? Elle grimaça de nouveau. Je… j'ai du mal à faire le lien. Qu'est-ce qui… Eh !

- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, la coupa Naruto qui venait de la prendre par le bras. Il faut quitter Suna tout de suite avant que Jin ou la fille de l'Akatsuki ne nous trucident. Vite, allez !

Témari secoua la tête, l'air perdu, mais elle suivit le mouvement. Ils retournèrent à la fenêtre par laquelle Naruto était entré et s'élancèrent tous les quatre, Hinata soutenant légèrement Kaï. Derrière eux, plus aucun bruit ne s'élevait du trou béant. Ils atterrirent sans problème et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers les portes sud. Deux ninjas de Suna se dressèrent sur leur route mais en voyant Témari, ils s'immobilisèrent, incertains. Cette dernière se redressa et les gratifia d'un regard pour le moins réfrigérant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Nous… nous avons ordre d'arrêter les ninjas de Konoha, Témari-sama, répondit l'un d'entre eux. Ordre de Jin-sama. Désolé mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser passer.

Naruto se tourna vers Témari. La jeune femme semblait épuisée, à l'évidence incapable de combattre, encore moins des gens de son village. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. En ce qui le concernait, jamais il ne pourrait s'en prendre à un ninja de Konoha. Jamais. Témari dut sentir son regard car elle tourna la tête vers lui. A sa grande surprise, elle acquiesça.

-Ne les tue pas, murmura-t-elle.

Naruto entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise mais il mit sa stupéfaction de côté en voyant les deux shinobis du Sable charger. Il se mit en garde. A côté de lui, Hinata ôta le bras de Kaï de derrière son cou et le poussa vers Témari. Puis elle se mit en position et tendit le bras gauche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De leur côté, Sakura et Tashiya s'étaient rendues au le bloc hôpital. Là bas, elles s'étaient séparées, l'une allant chercher Néji et prévenir Gaï, l'autre Lee et Tenten. Le Jounin vert, sur les conseils de Tashiya, était ensuite allé rejoindre Lee et Tenten pour que Sakura soigne rapidement sa jambe. Pendant ce temps, Tashiya avait pris Néji par la main et le guidait à travers les couloirs. Heureusement pour eux, Néji avait bien récupéré et parvenait à suivre sans trop de mal. Il lui faisait confiance. La chaleur que dégageait sa main valait toutes les escortes du monde et il savait qu'en cas de problème, Tashiya était capable de se défendre. De les défendre. Dans son état, il pouvait se déplacer et encore, avec un guide, mais le combat restait hors de sa portée. Alors qu'ils empruntaient un nouveau tournant, il sentit Tashiya s'arrêter brusquement et le pousser en arrière avant de la plaquer contre un mur. Il perçut des bruits de pas précipités et sentit plusieurs bouffées de chakra inconnu successives passer tout près d'eux. Aucune d'elles ne s'arrêta cependant. Probablement des Chunnins ou moins. Peu à peu, les bruits décrurent mais ils restèrent encore quelques secondes immobiles pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

- On nous cherche déjà, chuchota Tashiya. C'est mauvais, il faut qu'on se magne.

Néji hocha la tête. Il sentait le cœur de son amie battre la chamade. Mû par une impulsion soudain, il lui étreignit la main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Même à cette distance, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et sa vie. C'était suffisant. La savoir près de lui. Toujours. Ça suffisait. Tashiya lui renvoya son étreinte.

- La voie est libre, chuchota-t-elle.

Et elle l'entraîna à sa suite. Néji se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Le sol, les murs, les sons. Chaque sensation susceptible de lui apporter une information. A son stade, il parvenait à capter ces informations à temps pour se déplacer correctement mais à peine plus. Sa cécité tombait vraiment au mauvais moment si Konoha entrait en guerre avec Suna. Tashiya tira plus fort sur son bras.

- Plus vite !

Une réplique cinglante vint aux lèvres de Néji qu'il ravala in extremis. Un courant d'air chaud lui balaya le visage. Une fenêtre ouverte. Au même moment, Tashiya ralentissait sa course.

- On va sauter, annonça-t-elle en continuant de courir. On gagnera du temps.

- Quelle distance ? Quelle hauteur ?

Cinquante mètres de la fenêtre. Dix de hauteur, je pense. Ça ira ?

- Oui.

Des cris retentirent derrière lui. Il sentit Tashiya se retourner et l'entendit pousser un juron.

- Des hommes de Hugako. Vite !!

Elle accéléra si vite que sans ses réflexes, Néji aurait presque eu l'épaule démise. Il concentra du chakra sous ses pieds et poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes. La chaleur du désert s'abattit violemment sur eux. L'air lui fouetta violemment le visage et gonfla ses vêtements mais avec l'aide de Tashiya, il parvint à se réceptionner sans se faire mal. Elle l'entraîna ensuite à toute vitesse. Au bout d'un moment, elle le tira brutalement sur le côté, à l'ombre, puis elle le lâcha. Il sentit le chakra pulser autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il.

- Il est trop tôt pour retrouver les autres et c'est trop risqué d'attendre dehors. On va se cacher sous terre.

- Sous terre ?!

Le sol se mit à trembler légèrement, de la poussière s'éleva dans l'air. La seconde d'après, la main de Tashiya se refermait sur son poignet et l'entraînait dans un trou dont il jugea la profondeur à environ cinq mètres. Il y eut un nouveau grondement et l'ombre les recouvrit complètement, signe qu'elle avait rebouché le trou. On entendait encore quelques bruits mais à peine. Néji se détendit un peu et se laissa glisser par terre, contre le mur de terre solide. Il faisait frais, ça faisait du bien. Il entendit Tashiya bouger et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son souffle était saccadé et légèrement sifflant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es blessée ?

- Ça va, répondit-elle. Juste… essoufflée. On n'a pas fait beaucoup de poses depuis Konoha et… et maintenant, cette course poursuite…

Il hocha la tête.

- L'oxygène ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant une légère bourrade. J'ai laissé de toutes petites galeries pour laisser passer de l'air.

- Et si on les bouche ?

- Je les déboucherai.

Il ne posa pas plus de question. C'était davantage par réflexe que par réelle inquiétude. Il lui faisait confiance. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

- Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas longtemps. Dix minutes tout au plus.

Ils replongèrent dans le silence. Peu à peu, leur souffle redevint régulier. Néji passa sa main sur le bandeau de ses yeux. Quelque part, il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que plus jamais, il n'allait rouvrir les yeux. C'était une idée particulièrement angoissante. Il ne souffrait pas cela dit. L'Akatsuki avait au moins eu la délicatesse d'effectuer l'opération correctement mais il ne serait complètement rassuré que lorsque Tsunade l'aurait examiné.

- Tu as mal ?

Il secoua la tête et se tournant vers elle, il appuya son front contre le sien.

- C'est simplement… étrange de me dire que je ne te verrai jamais plus… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

La main de Tashiya lui toucha la joue avec une infinie tendresse. Il déglutit, soudain conscient de la proximité de leurs corps. Elle était assise tout contre lui, sa main toujours sur sa joue. Il sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. S'il avait pu, il aurait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. C'était vraiment difficile maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, de se contenir alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, enfin. Les doigts de Tashiya glissèrent dans ses cheveux, passèrent sur ses lèvres. Néji sentit une chaleur naître dans le bas de son ventre et jura intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Vraiment pas. Mais toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent en un clin d'œil quand les lèvres de son amie s'emparèrent des siennes. Il lui attrapa la taille et la fit basculer par dessus lui. Ses cuisses désormais enserrées dans les siennes, il s'abandonna aux caresses de Tashiya et répondit passionnément au baiser. Les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient calmés s'emballèrent brusquement, lui coupant presque le souffle. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, jamais. Il se sentait si bien, si bien alors qu'il avait failli mourir. Des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son ventre, sa peau était en feu. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de son amie sans se lasser, encouragées par ses soupirs. Le temps, les problèmes, Suna, tout ça n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Tashiya fourra son nez dans son cou et entreprit de couvrir sa peau de baisers. Sa température augmenta brutalement d'au moins deux degrés, il renversa sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un râle. Elle le transportait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Elle lui faisait découvrir… un nouveau monde. De nouvelles sensations, un nouveau bonheur. Elle était son monde, son monde.

- Epouse-moi, s'entendit-il haleter.

Il la sentit se raidir aussitôt entre ses bras. Ils stoppèrent brutalement leur course à travers le ciel.

- Quoi ?

Elle était surprise. Sincèrement surprise. Tout à coup, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait, mais il était trop tard pour reculer et c'était bel et bien ce qu'il voulait.

- Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Il y eut un silence puis une gifle heurta sa joue. Il resta sans bouger pendant une seconde puis, quand il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, la colère le submergea. Personne, aucune femme ne l'avait jamais frappé comme ça. Jamais.

- Ne refais jamais ça, gronda-t-il en serrant les poings. Tu as bien entendu ?

Elle s'écarta de lui. Tout au fond de lui, Néji sentit son cœur se fissurer.

- Et tu voudrais que je réagisse comment ? répliqua la jeune fille qui, pour une raison obscure, semblait tout aussi furieuse que lui.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était une question en oui ou non, répondit-il froidement. Je ne crois pas que la gifle fasse partie du protocole.

Il crut qu'elle allait riposter mais rien ne vint. Le silence qui s'installa fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant. Une pure terreur à l'idée de la réponse qui allait forcément venir, un doute insupportable et la douleur. Une douleur incroyablement brûlante qui lui compressait le cœur à tel point que même respirer devenait douloureux. C'était comme attendre un coup fatal qui ne se décidait pas à venir et que la seule option était d'accélérer sa venue.

- Alors ? dit-il assez sèchement.

- Alors quoi ?

Il crut rêver.

- Alors c'est non ?

- Evidemment que c'est non.

Néji avala sa salive et réprima une forte envie de vomir.

- Très bien.

Il ne savait pas comment ses deux mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour encore respirer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, son souffle était complètement coupé. Comme après un coup en plein plexus solaire, bien centré, bien dosé, sans casser la moindre côte, juste mettre hors d'état de combattre pendant quelques secondes. La seconde nécessaire pour tuer. Sauf que cette fois, personne n'allait venir l'achever. On allait le laisser suffoquer jusqu'au bout. Il réprima un mouvement pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle accepterait ? Avait-il seulement voulu ce mariage, sincèrement, de tout son cœur ? Il avait peut-être tout gâché pour trois mots qu'il avait lâché sans réellement faire attention et qu'il n'était même plus certain de penser. Le pire était probablement de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne rien pouvoir casser et surtout, surtout, de songer qu'elle, elle le voyait. Elle voyait son visage probablement marqué par l'amertume, la colère et le chagrin. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié et malheureux. Il avait tout gâché pour trois mots, trois misérables petits mots. Il eut soudain envie de hurler.

- C'est… c'est l'heure, je pense, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais ça ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la suivre en silence quand elle émergea hors du trou. Tandis qu'il se hissait hors de leur cachette à la force des bras, il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique de l'équipement du ninja au bruit de la course. Des ninjas, qui couraient vers eux. Ennemis. Il se redressa et se mit en position de combat mais juste à cet instant, le chakra de Tashiya explosa littéralement. Un chakra furieux, blessé, qui réclamait du sang. Pas extraordinairement puissant mais fou de rage. Malgré son état, il lui restait assez de cœur pour en être épouvanté.

- Navrée les mecs, gronda la voix de Tashiya. Mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi prit une inspiration et renversa la tête en arrière avant de relâcher lentement son souffle, yeux fermés. Ne pas se crisper, surtout ne pas se crisper. Les menottes de chakra qu'il avait aux poignets pompaient lentement mais sûrement toute son énergie et la moindre contraction musculaire accélérait le processus. Cela faisait maintenant presque huit heures qu'il les portait. A ce stade, c'était un miracle de garder une quelconque notion du temps. Sa vision commençait à se troubler ; penser à quelque chose plus de quelques minutes d'affilées devenait vraiment difficile. Il n'avait même plus la force d'éprouver de la colère ou de la rage. Bien trop épuisant, il l'avait vite compris. Il ne… il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela. La mission, l'accusation de Jin, les Bijuus, l'Akatsuki et… et puis Sasuke…

_Sasuke…_

Tout, tout se mélangeait. Où étaient Naruto et Sakura maintenant ? Que faisaient-ils ? Etaient-ils en danger ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empêcher Sasuke de mourir ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi le ciel ne cessait-il pas de s'acharner sur lui ? Il n'avait pas assez donné, pas assez souffert sans doute. Oui, c'était certainement ça. Aucune autre raison. Un peu de malchance aussi peut-être. Imbécile, imbécile. S'il avait su, il serait échappé, quitte à tabasser les deux ANBU. Ç'aurait toujours été mieux que de se faire bouffer son chakra dans une cellule moisie et humide. Où étaient ses élèves, nom de Dieu ? Il aurait dû être avec eux en ce moment. Les protéger. Pour une fois. Il n'avait pas su les protéger de la prise de conscience ninja, pas su les protéger de la perte de leur équipier, pas su les préserver… Pas su être là pour eux. Trop tard. Toujours trop tard. Même pour les bonnes résolutions, il avait passé et l'âge et les illusions qu'elles apportent. Trop tard, inutile.

Il entendit vaguement le grincement d'une porte rouillée et des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ça ne souleva pas d'intérêt particulier en lui. Tout au plus se sentit-il vaguement curieux. Allait-on lui enlever les menottes à chakra ou l'achever avec un genjutsu, juste histoire d'éviter le procès. Ça évitait les questions gênantes. Oh et après tout pourquoi pas ? Raz le bol de tout ça. Mais juste à cet instant, il réalisa que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Cette odeur… du sang. Du sang frais. Il se redressa un peu et tâcha de se concentrer. Presque aussitôt, un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pas encore… On ne le tuerait pas encore aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

- Kakashi-sensei ! On va vous sortir d'ici, deux secondes !

Kakashi retint un gloussement de rire.

- Ouais… murmura-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de sa cellule, soutenu par Kiba et Shino pendant que Kurenaï leur frayait un chemin. Ils croisèrent des gardes mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Plusieurs fois, son pied buta contre des corps. Oui évidemment. Même avec le plus élaboré des genjutsus, on n'était pas à l'abri de ratés ni de shinobis assez doués pour remarquer l'illusion. Son esprit fatigué nota machinalement qu'il était tout de même étonnant de compter si peu de ces derniers dans une prison. Les corps… il y en avait, mais pas assez. Pas assez… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? La soudaine lumière du soleil l'aveugla, il manqua de s'écrouler. Cette sensation d'impuissance et de totale fatigue était vraiment effrayante. Heureusement que les gamins lui avaient donné une pilule du soldat… Avec un peu de chance, il aurait récupéré assez tôt pour ne pas être un poids sur le chemin du retour. Le bon point dans tout cela malgré tout, c'est que les autres avaient compris le plan de Jin et réalisé qu'il était bel et bien innocent. Il ne finirait pas exécuté comme traître…

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes sud. Il n'y avait personne. Le poste de garde était désert. Kurenaï regarda rapidement aux alentours, les sourcils froncés. Kiba huma l'air. Sans un mot, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement des lourdes portes puis leur fit signe de venir. Les trois autres obéirent et sortirent de l'enceinte de Suna. Dehors, bien dissimulés dans l'ombre des falaises, Tsunade, Sakura, Lee, Gaï et Tenten les attendaient, cette dernière assise par terre. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Kakashi. Il croisa le regard de son Hokage.

- Je n'allais quand même pas les laisser me prendre un de mes meilleurs ninjas, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kakashi hocha la tête sans répondre et s'adossa à la pierre froide, rafraîchissante. Il aurait pu dire que si elle lui avait fait confiance dès le début, ça aurait évité pas mal de problèmes, mais au fond, Tsunade en était certainement consciente et il n'était pas assez fou pour risquer de la mettre en colère alors qu'il tenait à peine debout. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent et presque aussitôt, Tashiya émergea à son tour des portes, suivie par Néji. Immédiatement, elle s'écarta et alla s'adosser à la roche sans plus regarder le Hyuuga. Tout dans son attitude semblait mettre quiconque au défi de lui parler. De son côté, Néji croisa ses bras et se détourna d'elle, le visage fermé à double tour. Un silence perplexe tomba. Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Il y avait ici problème de couple ou il n'y connaissait plus rien. Il en aurait presque ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. La scène lui rappelait terriblement ses propres prises de bec avec Anko…

Une main se posa avec force sur son épaule, le faisant presque tomber.

- Eh bien, eh bien, cher rival ! On ne tient plus debout à cause d'une simple accolade amicale ? Etonnant pour un homme qui respire la fougue de la jeunesse comme toi !

Kakashi réprima une réplique acide. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de discuter avec Gaï. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre Naruto, Hinata et Kaï et ils pourraient partir. Partir…

- Eh la vieille !! Vous êtes où ?

Une veine ressortit sur la tempe de Tsunade. Kiba soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Il ne changera donc jamais… On est là, imbécile, dit-il en élevant un peu la voix.

Aussitôt, les cheveux blonds de Naruto émergèrent à la lumière. Le cœur de Kakashi rata un battement. Il était couvert de poussière et de sang. A bien y regarder, il y avait même plus de sang que de poussière. Il voulut faire un pas vers son élève mais juste à cet instant, Hinata, Kaï et Témari les rejoignirent. Sakura s'avança aussitôt vers le jeune ANBU, un soulagement intense sur ses traits lisses.

- Tu vas bien… murmura-t-elle.

Kaï hocha la tête puis, après un temps, il se permit un sourire. Kiba et Shino avaient entouré leur équipière.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda Shino de sa voix grave.

- Je vais bien, Shino-kun, répondit-elle en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, Kiba-kun, tu saignes.

D'un geste très doux, elle effaça une large coupure sur la joue du ninja canin. Naruto fronça les sourcils, avec la sensation que quelque chose était en train de ronger son cœur. Il s'avança et se mit outrageusement entre Hinata et Kiba. Kakashi retint un gloussement de rire. Naruto était vraiment démonstratif avec les gens qu'il aimait. C'était une bonne chose. Son regard se posa alors sur Témari. Un sentiment étrange naquit dans sa poitrine, à mi chemin entre la méfiance et la colère accompagné d'un soupçon de compassion.

- Témari n'y est pour rien, fit alors la voix de Kaï.

Kakashi se tourna vers lui. Soutenu par Sakura, il avait définitivement mauvaise mine mais son regard était clair et déterminé.

- Elle a été possédée, ajouta le jeune ANBU. Comme Sakura.

- Quoi ? La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Comment ça ?

- Je vous expliquerai tout. Mais il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant.

- Il a raison, dit Tsunade. En route tout le monde et au pas de course. Je ne veux aucun traînard.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard. Que ce fut par peur de Tsunade ou des troupes de Suna, personne n'avait envie d'être à la traîne. Personne.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On ne les poursuivit pas. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha trois jours plus tard, épuisés mais en vie. Kakashi et la Gaï team furent aussitôt envoyés à l'hôpital. Le cas de Néji posa problème car l'infirmière de Suna ne s'était pas trompée : il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le jeune homme de retrouver ses yeux à moins de trouver un donneur en vie ce qui était impensable. Néji refusa également qu'on lui greffe des yeux normaux car alors, son style de combat n'aurait plus de sens. Aveugle, il pouvait au contraire s'en servir. C'était malheureusement sans compter sur son oncle. Hiashi vint le voir le soir de leur retour, accompagné d'Hinata et de Tsunade. Néji était debout devant la fenêtre quand ils arrivèrent mais leur chakra lui était si familier qu'il les reconnut aussitôt. Il se retourna vers eux et s'inclina.

- Hiashi-sama. Hokage-sama. Hinata-sama.

Il savait que sa cousine n'aimait pas qu'il l'appelle ainsi mais devant Hiashi, il était obligé. Le patriarche Hyuuga hocha la tête en réponse. Tsunade s'avança.

- Tes sens se développent bien. Tu peux faire un atout de ta cécité, j'en suis persuadée. Si nous trouvons un bon entraîneur…

- Néji ne restera pas aveugle, intervint Hiashi de sa voix calme.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il entendit le soupir de Tsunade.

- Hiashi, s'il vous plait. C'est tout de même à lui de choisir, non ?

- Néji est celui auquel nous pensons pour me succéder, répliqua le Hyuuga, implacable. Un aveugle ne peut pas assurer la direction du clan.

- Hiashi-sama… murmura Néji. Que voulez-vous dire par « Je ne resterai pas aveugle » ?

Il y eut un bref silence gêné puis son oncle ouvrit la bouche.

- Hinata est d'accord pour te donner ses yeux.

- Quoi ?!

Néji se tourna vivement vers sa cousine, incrédule. Hinata lui donner son Byakugan ? Mais… mais… Le sang fit rougir ses joues. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait sérieusement pas…

- Je refuse, déclara-t-il. Je ne prendrai pas vos yeux, Hinata-sama.

Il sentit ses petites mains agripper les siennes. Son étreinte était ferme.

- Néji-nii-san, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas assez forte pour diriger le clan. Toi, tu le peux. S'il faut que je te donne mes yeux pour que tu puisses incarner notre force et notre futur, je le ferai. Je serai même fière de le faire.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit Néji. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

- Dans ce cas, je... je te l'ordonne.

Néji se raidit et lâcha un soupir. L'idée de retrouver la vue au détriment de sa cousine lui répugnait. Elle qui avait déjà fait tant d'efforts pour être ce qu'elle était, pour progresser, elle sacrifiait ce qui faisait sa force. Son identité. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'était trop injuste. Il était censé la protéger, pas lui ôter ses armes. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir eu cette idée seule, Hiashi avait forcément dû lui en parler avant. Si tel était le cas, il pouvait encore refuser. Hinata se rapprocha de lui.

- C'était mon idée, Néji-nii-san. C'est moi qui ai parlé à Père de cette solution. S'il te plait. Accepte ce cadeau.

Les épaules du jeune homme tressaillirent. Il resserra son étreinte sur la main de Hinata. Il s'écoula un long moment puis, lentement et un goût très amer dans la bouche, il hocha la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Hiashi désire que je procède à la transplantation dès ce soir, annonça Tsunade. C'est possible mais seulement si vous y êtes prêts.

- Je suis prête, déclara Hinata. Je dois juste voir Naruto avant.

Hiashi laissa échapper un sifflement dédaigneux entre ses dents mais il ne dit rien – ce qui, en soi, signifiait beaucoup. En entendant sa cousine, Néji pensa qu'il devrait également apprendre la nouvelle à Tashiya. Elle serait certainement contente. Mais presque aussitôt, le souvenir de leur conversation lui revint et son visage se durcit. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de tout le voyage et elle n'était pas venue le voir depuis leur retour. Dans un sens, il en était soulagé : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire à présent. La logique ordonnait qu'ils rompent - si elle ne voulait pas de lui alors ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble – mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Seigneur, il avait trop besoin d'elle.

- Néji ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité.

- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il. Ce soir… oui, d'accord.

- Très bien, conclut Hiashi. C'est entendu. Je vous enverrai notre médecin particulier, Hokage-sama pour que vous ayez accès à toutes les informations concernant notre génome pendant l'opération.

- Merci Hiashi.

La porte se referma dans un claquement bref.

- Néji, dit Tsunade en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, rien ne t'oblige à faire cela si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais je ne te mentirai pas en disant que tu es atout précieux et que le village va avoir besoin de toi dans les prochains jours.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Bref silence.

- Le conseil a voté la déclaration de guerre à Suna. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après tout ce qui est arrivé. Le problème est que Jin est en position de force puisqu'il a l'aide de l'Akatsuki et qu'il aura certainement fait joué la propagande en sa faveur.

- Vous pensez qu'il va nous attaquer directement ici ?

- C'est possible.

Néji garda le silence. Il avait le plus grand des respects pour Hinata mais il était vrai qu'au combat, il était bien meilleur qu'elle et si véritablement Jin attaquait, il préférait savoir Hinata à l'abri qu'au front. Ce fut cela plus qu'autre chose qui le persuada d'accepter.

- J'accepte, dit-il.

Il eut presque l'impression de voir le sourire d'Hinata. La jeune fille le serra brièvement dans ses bras, ce qui lui pinça le cœur. Elle était heureuse de sacrifier ses yeux pour lui… Son courage était décidément immense. Si pure, si généreuse. Comment Naruto avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle femme pendant tant d'années ? Ce type n'était vraiment pas aidé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas certain que le blondinet soit heureux d'apprendre qu'Hinata donnait ses yeux à Néji. Il l'accuserait certainement d'égoïsme, de ne pas avoir conscience de ce que cela impliquait pour elle. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cet idiot avait une vision des choses tellement simple que c'en était agaçant. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force.

Tsunade resta encore un peu pour lui expliquer comment allait se dérouler l'opération puis elle partit, Hinata sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, Néji ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait éprouver. Du soulagement d'être en vie, en sécurité – du moins pour l'instant – et de récupérer ses yeux bientôt. De la crainte par rapport à la guerre qui se profilait, du chagrin… De la colère. Il éprouvait certainement de la tristesse. Est-ce que cela servait à quelque chose, il en était déjà moins sûr. Après tout, les ninjas n'étaient pas censés avoir de relation amoureuse. Ils pouvaient, mais bien souvent, ça se terminait mal. Pourquoi en aurait-il été différemment avec lui ?

Des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était-ce ? Gaï, Lee et Tenten étaient encore en salle de soins.

- Entrez.

Le battant s'ouvrit lentement, comme hésitant, et des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage. Lents eux aussi. Pause. Deux pas. Une nouvelle pause. Le jeune homme lutta pour rester calme. Il savait qui c'était. Il lui tourna le dos.

- C'est moi, Néji.

Il ne répondit pas. La voix de Tashiya qui lui avait donné force et chaleur jusqu'à maintenant lui brisait le cœur chaque fois un petit peu plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse souffrir autant à cause d'une femme. La complicité qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux pendant les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avait disparu. Complètement, il ne la sentait plus. Tout à coup, leur relation apparaissait plus compliquée, plus tendue. Il ne la comprenait plus. Il ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait tout comme il ignorait ce qu'il voulait réellement.

- Néji.

Ses pas se rapprochèrent, sa main toucha son épaule. Il tressaillit et s'écarta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

Soupir.

- J'étais venue voir l'Hokage et… et c'est… c'est ta cousine qui m'a conseillée de venir te parler.

Et en plus, elle ne venait pas d'elle-même. Parfait. Vraiment parfait.

- C'est tout à son honneur, répondit-il.

Il fit un pas de côté et se retourna pour se diriger vers son lit. Tashiya lui attrapa le bras au passage.

- Ecoute, murmura-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Vraiment…

- Trop gentil…

- Je t'ai dit « non » mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas !

Il nota avec une sinistre satisfaction de la panique dans sa voix.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Tashiya, dit-il avec plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre avec moi.

- Putain, Néji…

Les bras de la jeune fille l'entourèrent, il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Mais loin de le réconforter, cette étreinte lui fit terriblement mal. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le touche, c'était trop dur. Il serra les dents de toutes ses forces.

- Lâche-moi, dit-il.

- Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, Néji, insista-t-elle sans enlever ses bras. Je… être ta femme… ç'aurait été merveilleux…

L'émotion étrangla sa voix. Malgré lui, Néji leva ses bras et serra la jeune fille contre lui.

- J'aurais dit oui sans hésiter… continua-t-elle, si j'avais cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que c'était possible…

Néji retint un soupir. Alors c'était pour cela… Tashiya reprit, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

- Tu y croyais vraiment ? Je veux dire… tu crois vraiment que ton clan, que ton oncle m'auraient acceptée ?

Il ne répondit pas. C'était inutile, et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite. De ne pas avoir vu que c'était voué à l'échec. Mais avec Tashiya, il ne se sentait pas Hyuuga, il était un garçon de seize ans comme les autres, sans Byakugan, sans règle, sans obligation. Tout ceci n'existait pas quand il était près d'elle. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle avait raison. Elle ne pourrait jamais devenir une Hyuuga. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas certain qu'elle en ait eu un jour l'envie. Cette pensée lui fit mal.

- N'en parlons plus, murmura-t-il.

Et il se dégagea doucement. Elle ne protesta pas, ne chercha pas à le retenir. Néji eut soudain envie de tout casser autour de lui. Au fond de son cœur, quelque chose se brisa à jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux jours plus tard, la guerre commençait. Suna n'avait pas attendu et s'était empressée de traverser le désert pour attaquer Konoha. En homme intelligent, Jin avait pris soin d'établir campements et réseaux d'approvisionnement à distance du village de la Feuille, tout ceci en prévision d'une attaque directe. Tout le monde avait été mis à contribution à Konoha. Tsunade envisageait même de faire évacuer les femmes et les enfants civils en vue d'une invasion. Ça n'avait pour l'instant pas été ratifié par le conseil. De manière générale, la population était confiante. Après tout, ils avaient pour eux le bon droit et Suna n'avait pas son Kazekage. De plus, les shinobis du Vent avaient le désavantage du terrain. Konoha ne pouvait pas perdre.

Le même jour, le jour où les affrontements commencèrent, Tsunade renvoya Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Kaï vers le repère de l'Akatsuki. On n'avait pas oublié Gaara. On n'avait pas oublié que toute cette histoire avait débuté pour lui, pour le sauver. Konoha tenait ses promesses. Grâce aux indications de Néji, on avait pu établir un semblant de localisation. Ce n'était pas précis mais avec le flair d'un ou deux chiens de Kakashi, il serait possible de retrouver la grotte où était retenu le Kazekage. Il fallait courir vite à présent, tout dépendait de leur capacité à se déplacer rapidement.

Le voyage se passa en silence pour la majorité du temps. Les esprits n'étaient pas au bavardage, ils avaient trop conscience des enjeux. Pour sa part, Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise. Il voulait sauver Gaara, plus que tout, il l'avait juré. Mais d'un autre côté, quitter Hinata après qu'on lui ait retiré ses yeux et alors que Suna projetait d'attaquer lui avait été extrêmement pénible. Il frémit en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Hinata s'était présentée à lui, les yeux bandés, Néji auprès d'elle, les yeux au contraire grand ouverts. Sur le coup, il avait failli frapper Néji parce que la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était qu'il n'avait pas pensé à sa cousine, qu'il n'avait pas rempli son rôle. Et puis il avait vu la lueur de son regard nacré et il s'était calmé. Naruto savait à présent combien le jeune homme se sentait mal et qu'il n'avait accepté que parce qu'ainsi, il était plus en mesure de défendre Hinata. Naruto était vraiment fier d'elle. Néji avait dit que c'était elle qui en avait eu l'idée et il en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux tant il avait été impressionné. Il l'aimait profondément, un peu plus chaque jour. Quand il reviendrait, il ne la quitterait plus, jamais. Peu importe ce qu'en dirait Hiashi, il s'en moquait. Le garçon faillit déraper sur une branche d'arbre et se força à se reconcentrer sur la mission. Avant de vivre avec Hinata jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il fallait d'abord qu'il sauve Gaara. Et il le ferait.

Le temps pressait. Après avoir récolté toutes les informations, Tsunade en avait conclu que la marge de manoeuvre pour secourir Gaara à temps était de quarante-huit heures. Une fois le rouleau de Suna récupéré, il fallait trois jours pour maîtriser la technique d'extraction et trois jours et trois nuits pour extraire le Shukaku. Quatre jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. S'ils se dépêchaient, ils pouvaient encore sauver Gaara. Ce faisant, Naruto se jetait dans la gueule du loup mais il était bien accompagné et à plus de quatre, ils auraient attiré l'attention. D'autre part, avec le conflit de Suna, il était déjà heureux que le conseil ait autorisé le départ de Kakashi et d'une médic telle que Sakura sans trop de réticence. Il devait se montrer digne de la confiance que tous avaient mis en lui.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kaï et Sakura qui couraient côte à côte. C'était étrange mais ça ne le révoltait plus. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que tous les actes de Sakura n'avaient finalement pas été de son fait. Peut-être aussi parce que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient plus montré de signes de proximité depuis qu'il avait été prouvé que Sakura avait été possédée. Naruto ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses deux équipiers et à la limite, peu importait, mais il restait vaguement curieux. Quant à Kakashi, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le Jounin se comportait comme d'habitude - ou presque car depuis qu'on les avait renvoyés sauver Gaara, il avait été d'un sérieux quasiment effrayant - mais il n'avait rien dit à Naruto, ni à Sakura à propos de son accusation et de son emprisonnement. Il ne leur avait rien reproché, ni ne les avait remerciés, rien dit. Rien. C'était extrêmement perturbant. Il aurait dû en parler, au moins leur en vouloir ; leur montrer qu'ils se faisaient confiance. Si même des missions pareilles ne poussaient pas les équipiers à se rapprocher, qu'est-ce qui le ferait ? Ils avaient tous failli mourir. Il fallait en discuter, au moins pour en rire à défaut d'autre chose mais le mot conversation semblait avoir été banni à jamais du vocabulaire de Kakashi. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on garder tant d'émotion en soi sans exploser ?

Dans la mesure où les pauses qu'ils s'accordèrent restèrent courtes, ils firent le trajet plus rapidement que prévu. A l'aube du troisième jour de voyage, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une trentaine de kilomètres de l'endroit présumé du repère de l'Akatsuki. Il leur restait un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour stopper l'extraction du Shukaku. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, Naruto sentait la tension et la peur croître dans son cœur et son ventre. Et si jamais ils s'étaient trompés ? Et si Gaara était déjà mort ? Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à temps ? En d'autres temps, il aurait accéléré jusqu'à arriver au repère des hors la loi sans même attendre les autres. Aujourd'hui, les choses n'étaient plus si simples. Le temps où il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait et foncer dans le tas était révolu. Il était passé trop proche de perdre des équipiers une fois de plus pour de nouveau prendre ce genre de risque. Mais Seigneur… il avait si peur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la calmer ou de l'aggraver. A une vingtaine de kilomètres de leur objectif, Kakashi qui ouvrait la marche leva le bras et freina en catastrophe. Naruto posa une main au sol pour éviter de trop déraper. Le groupe s'immobilisa dans un nuage de poussière. Face à eux, deux silhouettes noires leur barraient le chemin. Elles ne bougeaient pas et n'avaient pas émergé dans la lumière mais la forme de leur vêtement ne laissait guère de doute. Rien qu'à leur taille et leur allure, Naruto savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il déglutit et serra les dents, puis il abaissa légèrement son centre de gravité et commença à malaxer son chakra. Il vit Kakashi faire de même et plissa ses yeux pour bien se concentrer sur les mouvements adverses. Ça se jouait maintenant. Tout allait se jouer sur _ce _combat, il le sentait. Soit ils mourraient, soit ils gagnaient et sauvaient Gaara. Ni plus, ni moins. La voix douce et grave, reconnaissable entre toutes, d'Uchiha Itachi retentit dans les airs tandis qu'il sortait de l'ombre.

- Kakashi-san… Vous ne renoncez pas facilement…

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Itachi et Sasuke se ressemblaient.

_Sasuke…_

oOoOoOoOo

_- Naruto… Si jamais… si jamais tu croises Itachi… S… si ça arrive…_

_- Ça arrivera sûrement._

_- Ce jour-là… pense à moi._

oOoOoOoOo

Naruto serra les dents. Oh oui, il pensait à lui. Et il penserait encore à lui quand il enfoncerait un kunaï dans la gorge d'Itachi. C'était à cause de lui que Sasuke avait sacrifié son bonheur, à cause de lui qu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru. A cause de lui qu'il l'avait combattu. Il se demanda si Itachi savait que Sasuke était mort.

- Ça a l'air de t'embêter, répondit Kakashi.

- Non puisque nous n'allons pas perdre. Et puis je vois que Naruto-kun est là aussi.

Naruto se crispa et lutta pour ne pas crier.

- Où est Gaara ? gronda-t-il.

- Qui ça ? fit alors la voix plus grinçante et amusée de Kisame.

- Gaara ! répondit le garçon en haussant brusquement le ton. Où est-il ?

- On est en train de lui vider ce qu'il a dans le bide, dit Kisame avec un rire dans la voix. Ressemble plus à grand-chose ton pote, ah ah ah !!

Naruto rougit de fureur. Sakura lui jeta un regard alarmé. Malgré tous ses efforts, il sentait la colère échapper à son contrôle. Gaara était un Jinchuuriki, comme lui. Il avait plus souffert que tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Il s'était battu pour obtenir son grade et la confiance des autres. Il ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas ! Ce n'était pas juste et il ne les laisserait pas faire. Tant qu'il serait debout, Gaara ne mourrait pas. Il sentit le chakra démoniaque commencer à filtrer à travers le sceau et sa vision changer. Il ne perdit pas le contrôle cependant. Il attendrait que Kakashi donne le signal. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et vit que Kaï le fixait. Il se tendit un peu. Kaï ne lui avait pas posé de question à leur retour à Konoha, rien n'avait changé dans son attitude et cela perturbait Naruto parce qu'il ne savait justement pas quoi en penser.

- Naruto, fit alors la voix de Kakashi.

Le garçon cligna des yeux. Le Jounin s'était légèrement tourné vers lui.

- Toi et moi, on s'occupe d'Itachi. Sakura et Kaï, vous vous chargez de l'autre.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Naruto se rapprocha de Kakashi, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et le sang dans ses tempes. Dans un même mouvement, les six ninjas se jetèrent les uns sur les autres.

Au même moment, à Konoha, les forces de Suna forçaient les portes du village.

* * *

TBC ! 


	24. Le combat d'une vie

Eh oui, déjà la suite lol !! En réalité, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic donc vous aurez la fin la semaine prochaine Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de la suivre et spécial merci à :

**Helleni : **Héhé, je suis diabolique, la reine des coupages au mauvais moment ! Tu en avais assez des intrigues ? ça tombe bien, là ce sera que des bourre pifs dans tous les sens XD J'espère que t'aimeras !

**Aya72 : **tu est toute pardonnée pour ce retard C'est Hinata qui donne ses yeux parce que je pense que c'est le genre de handicap à la faire progresser à toute vitesse. Et puis Naruto sera là pour l'aider. Ptet qu'ils iront récupérer le Byakugan après la bataille, je ne sais pas mais je ne traiterai pas cet épisode en tous cas. Merci à toi !

**Taru : **Bien sûr que Naruto et Hinata resteront ensemble. J'ai eu trop de mal à en faire un couple !

**Hachibi : **Ton point de vue est intéressant. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé en écrivant mais c'est vrai que ça colle plutôt bien. Les Jinchuurikis à la conquête du monde, ouaaaaaiiis !!

**Bostaf37 : **Beaucoup d'action ? Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre, ya que ça XD Oui Hinata est très courageuse, c'est exactement le genre de personne à faire des sacrifices de ce type. Quant à Néji et Tashiya, je voulais innover, ne pas toujours terminer avec des « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » c'est pas drôle. De toutes façons, j'avais conçu leur histoire dès le début comme se terminant… eh ben tu verras

Et maintenant, place à un chapitre qui déménage ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre XXIV

Le combat d'une vie

- Hokage-sama !!

Kotetsu et Izumo débarquèrent en catastrophe dans le bureau de Tsunade sans même prendre la peine de frapper. La kunoichi blonde leva les yeux de ses papiers. En voyant les mines épouvantées des deux Chunnins, elle se leva.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Suna… haleta Kotetsu. Suna est aux portes de Konoha ! Ils seront là dans une heure au maximum !

Les grands yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent. A côté de l'Hokage, Shizune plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Tsunade poussa un juron retentissant et tapa du plat de la main sur son bureau qui se fissura sous le choc.

- Procédez immédiatement à l'évacuation des civils ! ordonna-t-elle. Izumo, tu t'en charges. Kotetsu, file à l'académie prévenir les professeurs. Shizune, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui serrait son cochon dans ses bras, trouve tous les Chunnins et envoie les aux portes. Ensuite, dis aux Jounins de ramener leurs fesses illico dans la salle de décisions stratégiques ! C'est compris ?

- Oui, Hokage-sama, répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

Quand ils furent sortis, Tsunade se retourna vers la baie vitrée de son bureau et regarda au loin. Une heure… Tout allait se jouer dans une heure. Elle plissa ses yeux avec haine.

* * *

Naruto dérapa sur plusieurs mètres et posa une main au sol. Son regard bleu se durcit. Cet enfoiré d'Itachi était fort. Très fort. Il évitait tous ses coups, encore mieux que Sasuke, et frappait bien plus vite et plus fort. Un peu plus loin, Kakashi encaissa un coup de pied et recula de plusieurs pas. Les yeux rouges d'Itachi se tournèrent vers Naruto. Le garçon se baissa précipitamment. Le pied du Uchiha fusa vers sa tête… puis disparut. Le temps que Naruto écarquille les yeux, le coup percutait violemment son ventre. Il décolla et alla s'écraser à une trentaine de mètres. Il se releva aussitôt et chargea de nouveau. Quatre clones apparurent à ses côtés. Deux d'entre eux sortirent shurikens et kunaïs et visèrent soigneusement. Kakashi avait pris le relais. Pendant quelques secondes, le Jounin eut l'air de faire jeu égal puis brusquement, grâce à une vive torsion du poignet, il agrippa le poignet de l'Uchiha et le souleva, découvrant une partie de l'abdomen. Les armes filèrent vers leur cible. Itachi se dégagea et eut un geste pour reculer. Deux autres clones émergèrent alors dans son dos, Rasengan à la main. Dans le même temps, Kakashi lançait une puissante attaque Katon. Il y eut une grosse explosion et un nuage de fumée. Naruto se rapprocha lentement de Kakashi, toujours sur ses gardes. Il y eut un silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit du combat de Kisame, Sakura et Kaï qui s'étaient déplacés plus loin. La poussière se dissipa lentement… Une silhouette…

- Naruto, attention !!

La main de Kakashi le poussa en arrière. Au même moment, une gigantesque boule de feu fusait, frôlant ses vêtements. Naruto tourbillonna sur lui-même pour reprendre son équilibre et fit volte face. Itachi était là, debout. Il n'avait rien. Son visage lisse était aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il serra les poings. A ce rythme là, Gaara allait y passer. Il fallait en finir le plus vite possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakashi qui hocha la tête. Lui aussi savait que leur temps était compté. Naruto tâcha de se concentrer et surtout, de garder ses yeux fixés sur les jambes d'Itachi pour ne pas être pris dans un genjutsu. S'il libérait suffisamment de chakra rouge, même Uchiha Itachi n'y résisterait pas. Après, il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment. Ses yeux se fendirent en deux. Avec un feulement sauvage, il se jeta de nouveau sur le déserteur.

* * *

Kaï bondit dans les airs. Samehada s'abattit lourdement dans le sol à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques fractions de seconde plus tôt. Le jeune ANBU se réceptionna souplement et tenta un balayage mais Kisame esquiva et riposta par un jutsu d'eau. Kaï recula précipitamment mais la technique le prit de vitesse et le projeta contre un gros rocher tout de même assez violemment. Serrant les dents de douleur, il bondit de nouveau. Il se posa un instant contre un tronc, jeta rapidement un genjutsu pour couvrir sa retraite puis bondit à l'abri dans les fourrés. Là, il s'adossa à un arbre et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, une main plaquée sur son épaule blessée. Ce type se battait très bien à distance, ses techniques aqueuses étaient méchamment efficaces, surtout maintenant qu'il avait déplacé le combat près d'un point d'eau. Si jamais il en prenait une de face, c'était terminé. Le problème était qu'il était également bon au combat rapproché. La large entaille qui partait de son épaule et rayait une partie de son torse était là pour le lui rappeler. Il observa Sakura esquiver les coups d'épée avec grâce sans toutefois réussir à toucher Kisame de ses coups de poing destructeurs. Il devrait aller la rejoindre rapidement… Il sursauta en sentant une main toucher son épaule indemne.

- C'est moi, Kaï, chuchota Sakura. Vite, montre ta blessure.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et déchira le haut de sa tunique pour qu'elle puisse le soigner correctement. Le contact de ses doigts le fit tressaillir. Il ne la regarda pas quand elle forma des signes rapides mais accueillit avec un certain soulagement la chaleur du jutsu de soin.

- C'est bon.

Il hocha la tête en remerciement et créa rapidement un clone qu'il envoya en renfort contre Kisame.

- Il faut l'éloigner du point d'eau au maximum, murmura-t-il. Ses techniques sont trop puissantes ici. Ensuite, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te créer une ouverture.

- Je ne reste pas en arrière, répliqua Sakura d'un ton catégorique. Hors de question.

- C'est la seule option. Tu n'es pas bonne au combat à distance. Moi, j'ai pas mal de techniques d'eau et de terre même si c'est pas ma spécialité. Il faut en finir vite si on veut interrompre l'extraction de votre ami.

- Et si jamais tu meurs, hein ? L'ouverture, je l'aurai comment ?

Kaï eut un léger sourire.

- Je ne meurs pas facilement, crois-moi.

Et sur ces mots, il se lança de nouveau à l'assaut. Tout en se propulsant vers Kisame, il emplit ses poumons du plus de chakra qu'il put et découvrit volontairement son ventre. Il vit Kisame plisser ses yeux mais armer néanmoins son énorme épée. Au moment précis où la lame allait le transpercer, Kaï joignit ses mains dans le signe du coq et ouvrit grand la bouche.

**Suiton : les dragons jumeaux !!**

L'eau explosa de partout. Kaï profita de la puissance de l'attaque pour se camoufler dans l'eau et se rapprocher de Kisame. Celui-ci éclata de rire et d'un large geste de l'épée, il repoussa les deux dragons qui le chargeaient. Un sourire apparut sur le beau visage de l'ANBU. Ses mains bougèrent à toute vitesse

Dragon, tigre, lièvre, dragon.

Quatre nouveaux dragons encore plus grands émergèrent de l'eau pas encore retombée en rugissant d'écume. Ils chargèrent le déserteur à une vitesse stupéfiante. Celui-ci dut cette fois bondir pour éviter, encore et encore. Les dragons ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils le traquaient partout. Kisame perdit brusquement patience et riposta par un gigantesque mur d'eau. C'était le moment qu'attendait Kaï. Il se matérialisa derrière Kisame alors que ce dernier était encore en train de former des signes et le poignarda sauvagement de son ninjato dans la moelle épinière. Le shinobi de la Brume poussa un cri étranglé. Kaï sourit méchamment.

- A toi, cria-t-il

Sakura bondit hors de sa cachette et chargea, le poing levé. Juste à cet instant, le corps de Kisame se liquéfia entre les doigts de Kaï. Le jeune ANBU pâlit.

_Merde !_

Il leva les yeux. Sakura allait trop vite, elle n'allait pas pouvoir freiner à temps ! Pris de panique, il bondit en avant. Il l'avait presque rejointe quand il se sentit partir en arrière. Un flot de sang jaillit de sa poitrine déchirée. Le monde tournoya autour de lui. Il vola en arrière et heurta brutalement le sol. Quelque part dans son squelette, des os craquèrent. Le choc l'assomma à moitié, son masque roula loin. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Un liquide chaud et poisseux trempait sa tunique et remplissait sa bouche. Il émit un son désarticulé. Là, ça faisait vraiment mal. Comme une brûlure et son corps qui ne répondait plus… Il ressentit un intense désespoir en même temps qu'une furieuse colère. Pas ici. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, il ne voulait pas !

Un rire lui fit battre des paupières. Au prix d'un immense effort, il tourna la tête sur le côté. Son cœur rata un battement. Kisame lui faisait face, souriant. Il parlait mais Kaï ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Le sang battit à ses oreilles. Il ne put détacher ses yeux de l'épée, Samehada, désormais hérissée de pointes métalliques acérées et maculée de rouge. La panique lui noua le ventre, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

_Nan… _

Il y avait tellement de sang… l'épée en était recouverte, ça gouttait même par terre. Tellement de sang… Elle… Elle ne… Kisame eut un sourire cruel et fit un geste ample. Le corps de Sakura se décrocha de l'épée dans une gerbe de sang et atterrit à quelques centimètres de Kaï. Il roula un peu sur le côté et s'immobilisa finalement, visage tourné vers l'ANBU, comme une poupée brisée. L'horreur envahit les yeux verts. Une horreur comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressentie qui l'emplissait, l'emplissait jusqu'à le dévorer complètement. Il se sentit tout à coup si vide qu'il en eut le vertige. Tout avait disparu, plus de bruit, plus rien. Le temps s'était arrêté et au milieu de la nuit, le visage blanc de Sakura luisait faiblement. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et le regardaient fixement. Un trou de vingt centimètres lui perçait le ventre. Sur ses lèvres, on devinait un rictus de douleur et d'incrédulité.

La rage envahit brusquement Kaï. Sakura n'était pas une ANBU, elle n'était pas sensée mourir comme ça ! Pas aussi bêtement. Pas à cause de lui. Sa colère lui brûla la poitrine à la manière d'un brasier. Elle lui redonnait de l'énergie, dissipait sa douleur. Il allait réparer son erreur, tuer cet enfoiré et lui faire souffrir mille morts. Mille morts et bien plus, il allait lui faire regretter d'être né, regretter d'avoir croisé son chemin ! Il roula sur le côté et se remit sur ses jambes en poussant sur ses mains. Là, il bascula son poids en arrière, s'abaissa quasiment jusqu'à terre et tendit sa jambe gauche devant. Ses doigts se courbèrent en griffes. Face à lui, Kisame haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- Tu bouges encore ? Putain, t'es plus coriace que la gamine, là.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, gronda le jeune homme.

Et là, il lâcha tout. Il fit appel à tout le chakra qu'il avait à sa disposition, toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait mobiliser. Une nouvelle force se répandit dans tout son corps, il sentit ses blessures se refermer et ses os se remettre en place. Ses yeux verts virèrent au bleu et se fendirent à la manière de ceux d'un chien. Un halot bleu argenté se forma lentement autour de lui et se modela. Kaï posa ses mains au sol. L'énergie dégagée était telle que la terre se creusa sous la pression. Un vent puissant, chargé de chakra, se leva, tourbillonnant autour des deux combattants. Les feuilles mortes volèrent dans tous les sens et le sol trembla. La poussière masquait la visibilité mais au milieu de la tempête qui se formait, les deux yeux bleus de Kaï luisaient d'un éclat sauvage.

Kisame fit deux pas en arrière, un bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Ses petits yeux fixaient avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de joie les cinq longues queues de chakra bleu qui fouettaient l'air autour de Kaï.

- Toi… murmura-t-il. Tu… tu es…

Les lèvres fines se retroussèrent, laissant voir deux longues canines acérées.

- Nakeda Ryohei, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne et semblait jaillir des profondeurs. Jinchuuriki de Gobi. Tu vas morfler.

* * *

- Témari !! 

Shikamaru entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa petite amie. Celle-ci se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait troqué son kimono contre un simple pantalon noir et une chemise ample de la même couleur. Elle tenait son éventail à la main. Shikamaru s'approcha à pas lents.

- Je veux que tu ailles avec les civils dans la montagne. A l'abri. Les soldats ne vont plus tarder, tu…

- Alors là, tu rêves, mon pauvre.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Témari le dévisageait comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Tu crois que je vais me défiler parce que c'est mon village qui attaque le tien ? Tu me crois donc aussi lâche ?

- Sois pas stupide, soupira Shikamaru en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais… tu ne sais pas ce qui arrivera si jamais tu te retrouves face à un ou une amie de ton village. Tu les combattras ? Tu les tueras ?

La détermination dans les yeux de Témari vacilla un instant, elle regarda ailleurs. Puis elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je sais où se trouve mon devoir, Shika, dit-elle finalement. En l'occurrence, Suna est en tord et je ne pardonnerai jamais à Jin d'avoir livré mon frère à l'Akatsuki. Si je croise son chemin, je le tue. Pour ce qui est des autres, je les combattrai mais je ne les tuerai pas. La plupart n'ont sûrement aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

Shikamaru fit la moue, pas tellement convaincu. On perdait beaucoup plus de temps à épargner les gens qu'à les tuer au cours d'une bataille. Témari pourrait se mettre en danger en agissant ainsi. L'autre scénario était qu'elle tue l'un des siens par erreur, sans le vouloir. Cette idée lui était particulièrement désagréable car il savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais et en aucun cas il ne voulait la savoir malheureuse.

- T'as de ces idées… marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde, mon petit Shika.

Le garçon soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle ne céderait pas de toutes façons.

- J'ai ordre de superviser la bataille avec Hokage-sama et d'autres stratèges, dit-il en tentant de prendre un air dégagé. Donc je ne pourrai pas combattre avec toi.

- Stratège, sourit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Impressionnant, dis donc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.

Shikamaru eut un faible sourire. Les lèvres de Témari se posèrent alors sur les siennes et il ferma les yeux. La première fois depuis qu'elle était partie en mission avec l'équipe 7. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Les chieuses comme toi ont la peau dure.

- Enfoiré, répondit-elle en lui donnant léger coup d'éventail sur le bras.

Shikamaru se massa le bras avec un sourire en coin. Il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas l'air trop perturbée par ses récentes aventures. A bien y réfléchir, elle l'était sûrement mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en discuter. Plus tard peut-être. Il la regarda longuement, mémorisant chacun de ses traits et tentant de graver dans son esprit l'extrême douceur de ses yeux verts. Et peut-être parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait la revoir, il s'autorisa à se dire qu'il l'aimait.

Un choc ébranla alors violemment le bâtiment. Les murs tremblèrent et des morceaux de plâtre tombèrent du plafond. Témari et Shikamaru se baissèrent vivement et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la fenêtre. Ça avait commencé. Suna était là. Partout, des ninjas bondissaient pour repousser l'assaillant, des cris retentissaient de toutes parts. Témari poussa un juron, se redressa et poussa son ami vers la porte.

- Barre-toi !! cria-t-elle en dégainant son éventail. Retourne près de ton Hokage !

Shikamaru hésita un bref instant et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà, Témari défonçait la vitre à coups de kunaïs et s'élançait dans le vide. Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques secondes, paralysé par une terrifiante sensation de perte de contrôle. Puis, tout en jurant, il fit demi tour et sortit en courant de la pièce.

* * *

**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou !**

Le ninja de Suna partit en arrière, le souffle totalement coupé. Lee profita de son déséquilibre pour lui attraper la tête à deux mains et lui déboîter les cervicales d'un geste brusque. Il se tourna ensuite vers Néji.

- Comment vont tes yeux ? cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

- Ça va, répondit le Hyuuga en passant par réflexe sa main sur ses paupières.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son arcade sourcilière. Ce n'était pas passé bien loin. Quelques centimètres de plus et le sacrifice d'Hinata n'aurait servi à rien. Et accessoirement, il aurait terminé sa vie assassiné par un certain Uzumaki Naruto. Dieu bénisse ses réflexes. Ses pupilles étaient douloureuses mais il supportait bien et bien qu'un peu raide au départ, ses automatismes de combat revenaient rapidement. Il regarda autour de lui. L'air était blanc de poussière et saturé de chakra à cause des jutsus qui éclataient régulièrement à droite et à gauche. On s'entendait à peine à cause des cris, des explosions et des invocations. Il se sentit soulagé que Tenten ait été gardée à l'écart des combats.

- On continue, dit-il.

Lee hocha la tête et ils repartirent à l'assaut. Grâce à ses yeux, Néji détectait les obstacles et repoussait les attaques à l'aide du Kaiten tandis que Lee faisait le ménage autour d'eux. Pour l'instant, ils s'en sortaient bien. Deux shinobis de Suna se dressèrent sur leur route, le regard fou. A en juger par la quantité de sang et même de chair qui maculait leur uniforme, il y avait du niveau. L'un d'eux, celui de gauche, forma des signes et un gigantesque aigle de vent chargea à une vitesse impressionnante. Plus le temps pour le Kaiten. Lee et Néji bondirent en hauteur chacun de leur côté. Malheureusement pour le Hyuuga, son adversaire avait anticipé la manœuvre et l'accueillit d'un coup de katana. Néji se déroba avec grâce malgré ses appuis précaires et se fendit en avant, main tendue. Ses doigts effleurèrent le torse du ninja ennemi qui recula, sourcils froncés. Néji arma son bras.

**Le souffle de la paume !**

Il tendit brusquement sa main droite devant lui, projetant le plus de chakra possible. Son adversaire encaissa de plein fouet et alla s'encastrer dans une cheminée un peu plus loin. Néji se rua vers lui et frappa au niveau du cœur. Au dernier moment, le ninja de Suna se décala, évitant le coup mortel de quelques centimètres. Il repoussa Néji d'un coup de pied et lança une technique de vent. Le jeune Hyuuga évita et le rejoignit d'un salto avant suivi d'une roulade. Toujours à genoux, il lui attrapa le poignet et d'une torsion du bras, lui fit lâcher le kunaï qu'il venait de dégainer et lui démit l'épaule. Le ninja retint un cri et voulut se dégager mais juste à cet instant, l'attaque au Juuken sembla faire effet car il se plia en deux et cracha du sang. Néji l'acheva d'un tranchant sur la nuque.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il se tourna vers Lee qui s'était déplacé quelques toits plus loin et bataillait toujours. Le voyant peiner un peu, Néji banda ses muscles, prêt à aller l'aider mais au même moment, trois kunaïs explosifs filant droit vers la maison sur laquelle se trouvait son ami entrèrent dans son périmètre. Il hésita une fraction de seconde de trop.

- LEE !! hurla-t-il.

Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. Néji fut soulevé de terre, projeté en arrière sur une distance indéterminée et finit par heurter violemment quelque chose de très dur. Une douleur sourde se répandit dans son dos et sa tête. Des sons assourdissants carillonnèrent à pleine volée dans ses oreilles, il ne parvenait plus à respirer. De la poussière entra dans ses poumons. Il toussa et grimaça de douleur. Que… que s'était-il passé ? Il ne voyait rien, du sang lui coulait dans les yeux. Il roula lentement sur lui-même, quelque chose craqua sous lui et il réalisa que c'était du verre. Il avait dû passer au travers d'une vitrine ou d'une fenêtre. En jetant un coup d'œil à son flanc, il réalisa qu'il avait un gros morceau de verre enfoncé entre la troisième et la quatrième côte. La tâche pourpre grandissait lentement au milieu du tissu blanc.

_Merde…_

Tout en serrant les dents, il ôta le bris de verre avec précaution puis déchira avec peine sa manche gauche et l'appuya sur sa blessure. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. A travers sa vision brouillée – son Byakugan s'était désactivé dans sa chute, il distingua des silhouettes. Certaines au sol comme lui et dont quelques unes émettaient des sons désarticulés, d'autres se relevaient en titubant. Néji poussa sur ses mains écorchées tout en gardant la boule de tissu appuyée fermement sur son flanc et se mit debout en chancelant. Tout son corps lui faisait un mal de chien. Il réalisa qu'il avait atterri dans ce qui avait dû être une échoppe de poterie. Autour de lui, le spectacle était terrifiant. Trois maisons avaient été complètement détruites dans l'explosion, il ne restait plus que des ruines fumantes. Des cris et des pleurs s'élevaient un peu partout. Des gravas et des pierres jonchaient la rue, un poteau électrique était tombé en travers et les câbles déchirés crépitaient encore au sol. Il toussa encore un peu et chercha Lee des yeux.

- Lee ? LEE !!!

Le jeune fauve de jade n'était visible nulle part. Néji éprouva une terreur terrible à l'idée que son ami puisse être enseveli sous les décombres. Sa blessure le lança douloureusement, il grinça des dents de douleur. Il fallait qu'il se mette à l'abri. Vite. Il fit quelques pas maladroits pour s'éloigner de la zone mais tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il s'appuya d'une main contre un mur.

_Putain…_

Il devait avoir autre chose de cassé, c'était impossible autrement. Il se sentait faible, bien trop faible. Il avait sans doute perdu pas mal de sang. Il malaxa rapidement du chakra et le concentra dans ses yeux brûlants.

**Byakugan.**

Le monde lui apparut un petit peu plus clair. Il déglutit pour refouler une nausée et se concentra pour chercher Lee. Son cœur battait la chamade. Seigneur, faites qu'il n'ait rien. Faites qu'il ait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Qu'il ait été plus rapide que lui. Beaucoup plus rapide. Alors qu'il avait été au centre de l'explosion. Les mains de Néji tremblèrent, il se mordit les lèvres. Lee n'avait pas pu y échapper. Même lui n'était pas assez rapide.

_Putain, Lee… _

Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'énorme tas de ruines fumantes. Ses yeux le brûlaient mais il ignora la douleur. Rien n'était plus important à cet instant que retrouver son équipier. Il n'avait cependant pas commencé à chercher que deux nouveaux ninjas de Suna le chargèrent sur la droite. Blessé, il dut parer en catastrophe et battre en retraite un peu plus loin. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas exceptionnellement rapides mais avec une main occupée à empêcher la blessure de saigner et la douleur, ils devenaient dangereux. Tout en évitant les coups avec peine, il jura entre ses dents. Il perdait du temps. A l'heure qu'il était, Lee était peut-être en train d'agoniser sous une tonne de pierre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha la boule de tissu appuyé sur sa blessure au flanc. Pas le choix. Il fallait en finir le plus vite possible. Il sentit le sang couler le long de son torse mais n'y prêta pas attention et engagea le combat.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du village, aux portes ouest, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges tombait, submergée par le nombre d'assaillants.

* * *

Kisame esquiva de justesse et bondit sur le côté. Le bras entouré de chakra de Kaï fendit l'air à quelques millimètres de sa tête, provoquant une véritable tornade de vent et de chakra. Le muke-nin esquiva encore et encore, chaque fois avec plus de difficulté. Sur son visage bleu, un début de doute commençait clairement à apparaître. Il forma précipitamment des signes. L'eau s'éleva, forma une énorme torpille et fondit sur le jeune ANBU. Le chien de chakra ouvrit grand la gueule et poussa un rugissement de fureur. L'onde de choc dissipa la technique d'eau et défonça les arbres dans un rayon de trente mètres. Kaï ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur Kisame, toutes griffes dehors. Pris de vitesse, le déserteur para avec son épée. Au dernier moment, Kaï disparut et réapparut dans son dos.

- Je connais ton épée ! cria-t-il. Ça ne marchera pas avec moi !!

Et d'un large geste du bras, il lacéra le dos de Kisame. Un flot de sang se répandit sur le sol, le ninja hurla de douleur. Kaï enchaîna aussitôt. Il formait à présent les signes si vite qu'ils en étaient indiscernables. Il emplit ses poumons de chakra et vomit littéralement un torrent de lave en direction de Kisame. Il n'avait pas encore terminé que ses doigts s'étaient remis en mouvement.

**Les larmes terrestres !**

De véritables flèches de terre s'abattirent sur le champ de bataille. A cela s'ajouta très vite, une tornade de vent brûlant contre laquelle toutes les techniques aqueuses de Kisame restèrent sans effet. Il était complètement débordé. Kaï était trop puissant, trop rapide et il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Une seule chose comptait : réduire son adversaire en charpie. Il tourbillonna sur lui-même, frappa volontairement lentement vers les jambes pour que Kisame évite et accéléra brutalement. D'un coup de pied ascendant, il envoya Samehada voler loin. Puis il donna libre court à sa fureur. Les coups de griffes s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus profonds. Kisame ruisselait de sang à présent. Il tenta une brusque accélération et réussit à prendre Kaï à revers. Les queues de chakra fouettèrent alors l'air avec une telle force qu'elles expulsèrent le shinobi déserteur en plein milieu du combat de Naruto, Kakashi et Itachi, brisant plusieurs arbres sur son passage. Kaï ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer et le rejoignit d'un seul bond gigantesque. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, certainement pas. Il atterrit directement par-dessus Kisame, leva haut sa main droite et avec un cri rauque, plongea sauvagement sa main dans le torse du déserteur et lui arracha le cœur.

En voyant Kaï tuer Kisame, les trois autres s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules.

- Ka… Kaï ? balbutia-t-il.

Le jeune ANBU, dont le corps était à présent recouvert d'une enveloppe de chakra presque blanc, se tourna vers lui. Naruto croisa le regard fou de ses pupilles bleu ciel et déglutit. Etait-ce vraiment Kaï ? Cette forme, cette soif de sang à peine voilée… et… et ces longues queues. C'était impossible. Kaï n'était tout de même pas… La bouche entrouverte de surprise, Naruto se tourna vers Kakashi et vit que le Jounin était dans le même état de choc. Itachi lui n'avait pas bougé mais il fixait le corps de Kisame, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Le déserteur releva ensuite la tête et posa son regard carmin sur Kaï, lequel le lui rendit sans ciller. Malgré sa surprise, Naruto eut un geste d'avertissement.

- Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, Kaï !! Il peut…

- Tout va bien, Naruto, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix gutturale qui n'était plus la sienne, sans quitter Itachi des yeux. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Notre ami sait qu'il ne peut rien contre moi de ce côté-là.

Naruto tourna aussitôt la tête vers Itachi. Le Uchiha fixait toujours Kaï. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait une quelconque anxiété ou trouble. Rien excepté l'intensité nouvelle de son regard, comme s'il forçait le pouvoir de ses yeux sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Naruto sentit un sentiment d'incrédulité et d'admiration l'envahir. Alors Kaï était comme lui, un Jinchuuriki. Mieux : il maîtrisait complètement sa transformation et semblait déterminé à se battre contre l'Akatsuki. Quelque chose tressaillit en lui, comme un signe de reconnaissance et un intense soulagement, et tout à coup, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, il sut exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

- Eh, Itachi ! lança-t-il tout en se préparant à l'assaut final.

Le Uchiha tourna son regard écarlate vers lui. Naruto avala sa salive.

- Sasuke… C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Kakashi se tourna vivement vers son élève. Itachi ne réagit pas mais ses yeux se dilatèrent légèrement. La respiration de Naruto qui s'était un instant accélérée s'apaisa. Ça y est. Il l'avait dit. Sa plus profonde blessure, son plus grand secret, ce qui le hantait depuis ce fameux jour où il avait compris que son meilleur ami était à jamais parti.

Il eut un sourire sans joie et laissa Kyuubi filtrer directement à travers le sceau.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Toi, le dernier Uchiha ? gronda-t-il d'une voix surhumaine.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, ses canines s'allongèrent. A côté, Kaï eut une espèce de sourire et se rapprocha de Naruto. A eux deux, ils dégageaient à présent tellement de puissance et de soif de sang que même Kakashi en fut effrayé. Au même moment, Itachi hochait la tête.

- J'arrive, marmonna-t-il. Désolé, dit-il tout haut. Il est temps que je vous laisse.

- Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua Kaï.

Il disparut, filant droit vers Itachi mais le Uchiha fut plus rapide et les griffes du jeune ANBU ne lacérèrent que le vide. Fou de rage, Kaï renversa sa tête en arrière et rugit de fureur. Le sol trembla. Il se tourna vers Naruto.

- Suis-moi. Je peux sentir son odeur. On va leur régler leur compte. Vous, ajouta-t-il en direction de Kakashi, occupez-vous du corps de l'autre.

- C'est trop dangereux, répliqua le Jounin. Vous n'êtes que deux.

- Et nous sommes les Jinchuurikis de Gobi et Kyuubi. Si on arrive à temps, Ichibi nous donnera un coup de main. Vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

Il banda ses muscles, prêts à démarrer.

- Une seconde, coupa encore Kakashi. Où est Sakura ?

Kaï se figea en plein mouvement et le halot de chakra qui l'entourait faiblit un bref instant. Naruto sentit une pierre lui tomber dans le ventre. Sa gorge s'assécha brutalement et un terrible pressentiment l'envahit. Non… Non, non, non, non !! Non, pas elle. Pas elle aussi… pas après… Il croisa le regard de Kaï. Son équipier ne baissa pas les yeux mais la sauvagerie avait disparu de son visage. Il ne restait plus rien qu'une vague tristesse. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Naruto.

- Non… chuchota-t-il. Et soudain, il hurla. Non, NON !!!!!

Sakura… Sakura avait été là dès le début, elle avait été la première à faire battre son cœur. Sa première amie. Elle l'avait accompagné, soutenu, compris. Elle n'avait pas fui lorsqu'elle avait su qui il était. Elle était le souvenir vivant de Sasuke et maintenant… maintenant, elle n'était plus là ! Fou de chagrin, il se mit à marteler le sol de coups de poings.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas juste !!! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces tandis que des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. NON !! SAKURA !!!

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Ses deux équipiers… ses deux équipiers étaient morts. L'équipe 7 n'existait plus. Il n'avait même pas su protéger Sakura et il n'avait pas tenu la promesse faite à Sasuke. Celle de tuer Itachi. Il n'était qu'un moins que rien.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui et il sentit l'étreinte ferme et puissante de la main de Kakashi se refermer sur son épaule. Ce contact lui brisa le cœur. Il hurla comme un fou, les poings serrés, ongles rentrés dans sa peau. Au nom du ciel, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça !!

- Naruto…

La vue brouillée par les larmes et le désespoir, le garçon leva les yeux vers Kaï. L'ANBU s'était rapproché et le dévisageait avec un mélange de compassion et d'agacement. Le halot de chakra avait disparu.

- On doit poursuivre le Uchiha tant que c'est encore possible, dit-il calmement. Ça ne sert à rien de…

- FERME-LA !!! rugit Naruto, fou de rage. FERME-LA, FERME-LA, FERME-LA !!!! Sakura est morte ! Comment oses-tu parler comme ça alors que… alors que… Tu ne la connaissais pas !!

- C'est vrai, répondit Kaï, toujours sans s'énerver bien qu'une lueur froide commençât à poindre au fond de ses yeux. Mais dans ce cas, ne me reproche pas de vouloir accomplir mon devoir.

C'en était trop pour Naruto qui bondit et attrapa Kaï par le col. A cet instant, s'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait tué sur le champ. Il fallait qu'il évacue sa fureur sur quelqu'un et Kaï faisait un parfait candidat. Comment pouvait-il se comporter aussi froidement alors qu'il était responsable de la mort de son équipière ?

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, grinça-t-il avec haine. J'aurais jamais dû la laisser avec toi. Tu l'as laissée mourir !

- Naruto, non, intervint Kakashi en faisant un pas vers eux.

Mais le garçon n'écouta pas.

- J'ai eu tord de penser que tu avais de l'affection pour elle, poursuivit-il en regardant Kaï droit dans les yeux. T'en avais rien à faire d'elle ! T'es vraiment un putain d'ANBU, un mec qui pense qu'à la mission, peu importe ce qui arrive aux équipiers !

Il n'aurait pu en jurer mais cette fois, il lui sembla voir une étincelle de haine briller dans le regard azur de son équipier.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, pauvre gamin naïf et immature, répliqua sèchement Kaï sans toutefois chercher à se dégager. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que dans ce monde, ce ne sont que les méchants qui meurent ? J'ai tué beaucoup de gens et parmi eux, certains n'avaient rien fait. J'ai perdu des amis aussi ; eux non plus n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. C'est comme ça. Si t'es pas capable de le comprendre, c'est ton problème. Sakura serait en danger en ce moment même, ce serait différent mais là, elle est morte. Morte, Naruto ! On ne peut plus rien faire alors viens avec moi sauver ton ami ! C'est pour lui que tu as fait tout ça ! Bouge-toi, nom de Dieu !!

Naruto tressaillit. La main qui avait agrippé Kaï trembla. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Il avait raison bien sûr mais ce n'était pas ce que Naruto avait envie d'entendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cesser de perdre des gens qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Que se passerait-il si jamais ils arrivaient trop tard pour sauver Gaara ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il lâcha Kaï. Ce dernier eut une moue de dédain.

- Tu ne veux pas sauver ton ami ? demanda-t-il d'un ton cassant. Parfait, j'irai seul. Mais j'attendais plus de toi. D'un Jinchuuriki.

Les mots le frappèrent en plein cœur. Il releva la tête. Le visage de Kaï était dur et impitoyable mais Naruto pouvait voir qu'il était également déçu. Il ressentit un étrange mélange d'affection et de rancœur à l'égard du jeune ANBU. Kaï était comme lui, il ressentait certainement les mêmes choses, les mêmes tourments et il connaissait la valeur de chaque chose. Mais il semblait aussi irrespectueux du sacrifice des autres et cela, Naruto ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un Jinchuuriki puisse autant dédaigner la vie. Surtout celle d'une fille comme Sakura.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner, à se dire qu'elle était morte. Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur. Il regarda Kakashi avec la sensation de dégringoler au fond d'un gouffre. Qu'il lui dise quelque chose, qu'il lui dise quoi faire, il ne savait pas, il était perdu ! Il avait besoin de lui, il n'avait plus que lui de l'équipe 7. Le Jounin prit une profonde inspiration.

- Très bien, allez-y. Mais Naruto, ajouta-t-il alors que le garçon hochait la tête, soulagé, si ça tourne mal, si tu vois que c'est trop tard pour Gaara, je veux que tu reviennes ici.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'entête pas à combattre des adversaires dont tu ignores tout, poursuivit Kakashi comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Si Gaara est mort lorsque vous arrivez, alors vous ne pourrez rien faire. Battez en retraite. N'insistez pas.

- Mais… Kakashi-sensei !

- Naruto.

Le garçon se tut brusquement. Jamais Kakashi ne l'avait regardé d'une façon aussi grave. Il déglutit.

- Sasuke est mort, murmura le Jounin en le regardant dans les yeux. Sakura vient d'être tuée. Je ne peux pas perdre le seul élève qu'il me reste. Tu comprends ?

Il y avait dans son ton une intonation suppliante qui laissa Naruto sans voix. La première fois… C'était la première fois que Kakashi lui parlait ainsi. Il lutta pour garder son calme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui dise des choses pareilles maintenant, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux ? Il le détestait ! Il ferma les yeux.

- D'accord. Il se tourna vers Kaï. On y va maintenant.

L'ANBU hocha la tête et aussitôt, l'enveloppe de chakra se reforma, farouche, dangereuse. Naruto fit de même et une seconde plus tard, ils disparaissaient tous les deux au loin, vers la plus dangereuse mission de toute leur jeune existence.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des deux garçons lorsque Kakashi se décida enfin à bouger. C'était comme être en plein rêve. Tout paraissait irréel. Il ne faisait pas souvent de rêves, ou plutôt de cauchemars - il y avait les somnifères pour ça – mais la sensation était trop reconnaissable. Combien de fois avait-il éprouvé ce désir de fuite, cette incrédulité mêlée de la certitude que ce qui nous entoure n'existe pas ? Il n'y aurait pas de réveil cette fois cependant. Tout était bel et bien arrivé. Il le comprit quand, ayant détruit le corps de Kisame, il se dirigea vers le champ de bataille de Kaï, Kisame et Sakura et aperçut le corps de son ancienne élève qui gisait au milieu. L'herbe autour d'elle était rouge. Les jambes en coton, il s'approcha. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, elle allait se redresser et lui lancer un de ces regards meurtriers dont elle avait le secret, ou au moins bouger. Montrer qu'elle n'était pas partie.

Il la contourna pour voir son visage. Elle avait le teint blanc, presque gris. Ses lèvres pâles étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux pas tout à fait clos. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. C'était froid. Il laissa retomber sa main puis il ferma les yeux. Etrange… Etrange comme ses propres réactions continuaient de le surprendre, même à son âge et avec tout ce qu'il avait vu. Sakura était morte. Le trou au milieu de son corps frêle ne laissait pas le moindre doute, et pourtant… Pourtant il n'éprouvait pas le même désespoir qu'à la mort de Sasuke. C'était quelque chose de différent. A vrai dire, il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Il ne réalisait pas. Dans son esprit, Sakura était celle qui faisait le lien entre Naruto et Sasuke, celle qui s'accrochait malgré son infériorité de départ et qui avait survécu. Il ne l'imaginait pas morte. C'était stupide parce qu'on aurait difficilement pu ressembler davantage à un mort qu'elle à cet instant et parce qu'un ninja ne mourait pas toujours vaillamment, avec courage et honneur. Il arrivait qu'il meure dans l'ombre et que personne ne le remarque. Pourquoi aurait-ce été différent avec Sakura ?

Oh, il la connaissait la réponse mais ça ne le réconfortait pas. En tant que sensei, et qui plus est d'élève tels que Uchiha Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, il était difficile de ne pas attendre d'exploits de leur part. Les deux garçons avaient prouvé qu'ils avaient, ou avaient eu, l'étoffe des plus grands. Considérer que Sakura la possédait également avait dû être pratique, il ne se souvenait pas très bien. D'ailleurs ça importait peu. Il regarda de nouveau son visage et, très doucement, comme par peur qu'elle ne se réveille d'un seul coup, il lui ferma les yeux. Ses doigts s'attardèrent par réflexe sous sa mâchoire pour vérifier son pouls. Il ne sentit rien.

Sa gorge se noua. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à l'Hokage ? Et à ses parents ? Il se passa une main sur le visage.

_Putain…_

Il prit avec douceur le corps de la jeune fille entre ses bras. Elle était si frêle, si jeune… Elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Son œil gauche chauffa un peu mais il n'y fit pas attention. C'était toujours l'œil gauche. Il se sentait vide. Il n'éprouvait même pas de douleur. C'était aussi consternant qu'effrayant. Il eut presque l'impression d'entendre et de voir son élève l'apostropher furieusement en brandissant le poing.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, sensei ?!! Vous êtes triste à la mort de Sasuke et pas à la mienne ??? Shannaro ! Je vais vous apprendre, moi, à me regretter !!_

Le Jounin ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dit, sans aucun doute… Ses deux yeux le brûlèrent soudain sans avertissement et des larmes coulèrent sur ses deux joues. Les petite gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur le visage blanc de Sakura. Il baissa la tête, ses épaules tremblèrent.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, des sanglots dans la voix. Désolé. Tellement désolé, Sakura…

* * *

- HUGAKO JIN !!! 

Le hurlement de fureur de Tsunade retentit dans tout le village et au milieu du vacarme ambiant, soudain, le silence se fit. Tous les visages se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la plantureuse kunoichi blonde debout au sommet de la falaise des Hokages, mains sur les hanches et regard étincelant. Elle fixait avec une haine effrayante un ninja perché au sommet des remparts de Konoha, sa longue tunique brune durcie par le soleil et le vent claquant dans l'air. Le soleil déclinant se refléta sur ses longs cheveux blonds, créant autour d'elle une sorte de halot doré. Les mèches autour de son visage rougeoyèrent, semblables à de toutes petites flammes venues tout droit de l'enfer pour assister à ce spectacle unique. Elle dominait tout l'espace dans un rayon de cent mètres. La fureur sur son visage était terrifiante.

Sur le mur de pierre détruit, Jin eut un sourire. Il était calme, assuré, confiant. Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait le moindre doute quant à sa victoire prochaine. Cela dit, peu de gens auraient prétendu le contraire : les combats duraient maintenant depuis quatre jours. Une bonne moitié du village n'était plus que ruines et si l'autre moitié résistait pour l'instant tant bien que mal, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heure sans doute. Les ninjas de Suna avaient été plus rapides et efficaces et surtout plus nombreux que prévu. A effectif égal, Konoha l'aurait emporté. Mais c'était Hugako Jin. Il avait amené toutes les troupes disponibles et arrondit les effectifs à l'aide de mercenaires et de pillards en tous genres. Ces derniers n'apportaient pas grand-chose sur le plan militaire mais ils constituaient une variable que personne n'avait anticipée et qu'on ne savait pas gérer en période de crise. Le village de la Feuille avait résisté aux assauts deux jours durant, bien aidé par les renforts envoyés par la Pluie. Une brèche avait malgré tout été ouverte dans les remparts dans la nuit du deuxième. Par la suite, ça n'avait plus été que combats de rues. Tandis que les shinobis s'entretuaient sur les toits, les mercenaires pillaient et détruisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tuant, torturant, violant quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Les magasins avaient été les premières victimes, les habitations les deuxièmes. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus nulle part où se cacher. Seul l'hôpital et la caserne ANBU restaient des lieux sûrs, protégés par de multiples kekkaïs auprès desquels les ninjas se relayaient, nuit et jour. Sentant qu'elle perdait le contrôle, Tsunade avait pris sa décision.

Elle allait combattre Jin, juste elle et lui et elle allait le tuer. Aucune règle, aucun code ne stipulait qu'en cas de perte de son chef, Suna se retirerait mais c'était une de ces choses que les ninjas avaient héritées des samouraïs : l'aura personnelle du chef. Sans chef, il n'y avait plus d'ordre et sans ordre, il ne pouvait y avoir de victoire et, à posteriori, de vie. Un village avait besoin d'un chef. Perdre le sien, c'était risquer d'être attaqué par d'autres et Suna était trop loin de chez elle pour prendre ce risque. Tsunade ignorait comment Jin voyait les choses mais il était de la même génération qu'elle et si elle le provoquait en combat singulier, elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne se défilerait pas. Et effectivement, le shinobi de Suna sembla comprendre. Il la rejoignit, au pied de la montagne et leva la tête vers elle. Il souriait toujours mais c'était désormais avec la froide assurance de celui qui est certain de gagner. C'était aussi ce qui allait le perdre car Tsunade n'avait aucune intention de perdre ou de mourir. Jin ne se battait que pour lui. Elle le faisait pour sauver les siens.

Autour d'eux, les combats se poursuivaient, âpres, intenses mais désormais, elle ne devait plus s'en occuper. Les deux dirigeants se toisèrent un long moment. L'air autour d'eux s'alourdit, plein de menace et de promesses mortelles. Et soudain, sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'acier racla, jetant quelques étincelles, puis Tsunade se déroba. Elle disparut et réapparut dans le dos de Jin, poing levé. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du ninja. Il disparut à son tour. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils virevoltèrent ainsi dans les airs, cherchant à se toucher, chaque fois sur le point de s'atteindre, et s'effaçant au dernier moment, semblables à deux comètes rivales. C'était comme présenter la chorégraphie pour laquelle on s'était entraîné toute sa vie. Une danse sur le fil d'une lame. Aucune erreur, aucun faux pas possible.

Tsunade restait calme. Elle ne forçait pas. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle testait la vitesse de son adversaire. Ce genre de jeu était la base chez les ninjas supérieurs et après avoir affronté Orochimaru lui-même, elle n'allait certainement pas paniquer maintenant. Petit à petit, elle accéléra le rythme, de plus en vite et Jin la suivit. Sur les toits, dans les airs, à terre, sur l'eau, partout. Il ne donnait aucun signe montrant qu'il effectuait le moindre effort et conservait son petit sourire en coin. Ils allaient à présent si vite qu'ils étaient devenus invisibles aux yeux de leurs hommes. Tsunade sourit malgré elle. Elle n'avait plus fait appel à une telle vitesse depuis son combat avec son ancien équipier et la sensation était presque grisante. C'était au-dessus, tellement au-delà du quotidien et des combats classiques. Elle éprouvait une liberté et une excitation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis qu'elle était devenue Hokage et soupçonnait Jin d'éprouver la même chose. C'était un avantage mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se perde à son propre jeu.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle approchait des 70 de sa vitesse, elle changea de tactique. Elle ralentit et commença à distribuer des coups. Jin calqua aussitôt son rythme sur le sien, esquivant sans mal, la lueur de dédain croissant au fond de ses yeux noirs. Après un coup de pied qui lui aurait certainement brisé le cou s'il l'avait encaissé, il éclata d'un rire bruyant.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables, Tsunade !

La kunoichi réprima un sourire ironique. L'homme était vraiment stupide. Elle fit rapidement quelques signes et ouvrit grand la bouche.

**Nuage empoisonné !**

Un énorme nuage violet foncé jaillit hors de sa bouche et fondit sur Jin. Celui-ci éclata à nouveau de rire et d'un grand geste du bras, il dissipa le nuage. Au même moment, des sifflements retentirent de toutes parts. Le sourire de Jin se figea, ses doigts bougèrent à toute vitesse. L'air miroita d'un éclat bleuté autour de lui. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une multitude d'aiguilles venant de toutes les directions s'immobilisaient autour de lui, comme enfoncées dans un mur opaque et gélatineux. Une seule parvint à traverser sa défense et il l'intercepta du bout des doigts. Un liquide sombre gouttait au bout de la pointe. Il sourit et jeta l'aiguille par terre.

- Simplette votre stratégie, Tsuna…

Une explosion lui coupa la parole. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tsunade venait d'apparaître à l'endroit où s'était trouvée l'aiguille, un rictus malveillant sur son beau visage. Elle leva son poing auréolé de chakra.

- Essaie encore, dit-elle.

Et elle frappa Jin de toutes ses forces au niveau du cœur. La puissance du coup fut telle que le shinobi fut projeté en arrière, brisa sa propre barrière et alla profondément s'encastrer dans une maison en ruines à trois cents mètres. Tsunade enchaîna. Elle se rua sur lui, l'attrapa par le col et d'un magistral coup de pied ascendant, elle le projeta dans les airs. Elle allait le rejoindre quand elle réalisa soudainement que c'était bien trop facile.

_Ohlà !_

Elle bondit juste à temps. Un dragon de vent s'écrasa à l'endroit précis où elle s'était trouvée. Il tourbillonna un instant sur lui-même, tourna ensuite ses naseaux dans sa direction et fondit de nouveau sur elle. Elle évita, encore, encore et encore mais le dragon ne la lâchait pas. Où qu'elle aille, il se contorsionnait avec agilité, changeait de trajectoire, fusait de plus en plus vite, la forçant à puiser dans sa réserve de chakra. Le visage de Tsunade luisait à présent de transpiration, elle commençait à s'essouffler. Jin haussait le niveau. Elle n'éviterait pas indéfiniment, il fallait qu'elle trouve et attaque directement Jin. Elle esquiva une nouvelle fois le dragon, embrassa la scène du regard pour le détecter. Il avait disparu et elle ne sentait son chakra nulle part. Son cerveau apporta la réponse si vite qu'elle en aurait été surprise en temps normal. Elle fonça droit vers le sol, poing levé, et frappa. L'onde de choc creusa le sol de dix bons mètres. La terre se souleva de toutes parts, faisant voler la poussière et les dalles en tous sens. L'eau jaillit des canalisations crevées. Tsunade vit Jin bondir dans les airs en catastrophe, le dragon d'air disparaissant du même coup. Il se tenait les côtes, preuve qu'elle avait dû le toucher à un moment ou à un autre. Donc il n'était pas invulnérable. Elle attrapa au vol des débris de pierre et de dalles et vive comme l'éclair, les relança sur Jin à la manière de freezbies. Puis, se retrouvant à cours de munition, elle avisa sur le côté d'énormes blocs de pierre dont une cheminée. Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle courut, arma sa jambe droite et avec toute la force dont elle était capable, elle shoota dans le gros bloc de pierre. Le projectile fusa à une vitesse prodigieuse en direction de Jin et explosa à quelques centimètres de lui. Le choc fit chanceler Jin. Tsunade enchaîna aussitôt en réitérant la manœuvre. Après avoir encaissé deux autres blocs de taille raisonnable, le bouclier céda et Jin fut obligé de se jeter sur le côté pour éviter une troisième cheminée qui heurta malgré tout son épaule droite au passage.

Légèrement essoufflé, il lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis qu'elle s'élançait de nouveau vers lui. Ses doigts bougèrent à toute vitesse.

**L'œil du néant !**

L'air se rassembla autour de lui et commencer à tourbillonner. Tsunade vit distinctement le chakra se concentrer dans les mains de Jin pour former un cercle de plus en plus noir. Autour d'eux, la lumière s'évanouit, comme aspirée par la technique de Jin, et le monde fut plongé dans le noir. Le cœur de Tsunade rata un battement.

_Un trou noir !_

Prise de peur, elle accéléra brutalement pour se retrouver dans le dos de son adversaire et tenta un balayage afin de l'arrêter mais Jin avait déjà reformé un kekkai autour de lui et la force de son coup lui revint en pleine face. Sonnée, elle dérapa en arrière et sentit du sang couler de son arcade sourcilière. Mais elle s'était à peine relevée qu'elle se sentit traînée vers Jin, comme par un aimant. Elle concentra aussitôt du chakra dans ses mains et ses pieds pour se retenir au sol, en vain. Le trou noir l'attirait, inexorablement. En face d'elle, crispé par l'effort mais triomphant, Jin souriait et ses deux yeux la fixaient, avides, presque fous. Elle ressentit un bref sentiment d'épouvante, brûlant sur sa peau et semblable à une décharge électrique. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Elle était le rempart de Konoha et par tous les dieux, elle n'allait certainement pas mourir ainsi ! Un lampadaire brisé se présenta sur sa trajectoire ; elle s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. L'acier grinça, ploya sous ses doigts. Tsunade serra les dents sous l'effort, la sueur ruisselant le long de son visage, les muscles tendus à tout rompre. La pression était gigantesque. Jin éclata de rire derrière elle et força un peu plus. La douleur la déchira de part en part, ses muscles hurlèrent ; seule la pensée que si elle s'effondrait, plus rien n'empêcherait Jin de ravager Konoha l'empêcha de lâcher prise.

_Encore un peu… juste encore un peu._

Le métal crissa, grinça bruyamment, prêt à rompre. Ses mains moites glissèrent…

- Hokage-sama !!

La voix familière lui fit tourner la tête vers la droite. Deux silhouettes bien connues se précipitaient vers Jin, armes levées. Tsunade hurla :

- NON ! RESTEZ À L'ECART !!!

Trop tard. Les deux ninjas heurtèrent de plein fouet la barrière de Jin. Leurs corps s'arquèrent brutalement en arrière, comme s'ils étaient électrocutés, et furent projetés en arrière. L'un passa à quelques mètres de Tsunade et alla s'empaler sur un tuyau de canalisation qui dépassait d'un mur brisé. Il poussa un cri étranglé, du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Un hurlement de fureur et de désespoir retentit dans les oreilles de Tsunade.

- KOTETSU !!

Il dura pendant, lui sembla-t-il, une éternité. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que c'était elle qui avait crié. Epouvantée, elle regarda le Chunnin tressauter sur son pieu, agité de convulsions, puis s'immobiliser et sa tête retomber doucement sur sa poitrine. Quelque part dans sa poitrine, quelque chose cassa. Sa tête pivota toute seule, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement Izumo. Elle le vit un peu plus loin, au sol, immobile. Son cou était brisé. Il lui sembla tout à coup que tous les bruits s'éteignaient et que le temps suspendait son cours. Elle se tenait là, seule au milieu du champ de bataille et tout autour d'elle, des sphères colorées flottaient, bondissaient avec lenteur. Puis une disparaissait, puis une autre et deux et trois, dix autres. De plus en plus vite. Les couleurs s'évanouissaient dans l'air, remplacées par un noir terrifiant et soudain, elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle était en train d'assister à la mort de ses ninjas et cette prise de conscience lui fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Quelque chose s'alluma en elle, un sentiment de colère mêlé de responsabilité et de courage qu'elle avait éprouvé pour la première fois face à Orochimaru tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger Naruto. Une détermination nouvelle s'empara d'elle. Elle ne laisserait pas Jin tuer ses ninjas, ses _enfants_. Jamais.

Le chakra se mit à pulser autour d'elle, intense, furieux. Jin haussa les sourcils… Le lampadaire auquel Tsunade s'était accrochée fusa soudain vers lui à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put esquiver. Accaparé par sa technique, il encaissa la barre d'acier de plein fouet. A moitié assommé, il tomba en arrière et secoua la tête pour garder les idées claires. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté. Le poing meurtrier de Tsunade s'abattit, creusant un gigantesque cratère dans un grondement sourd. Jin se releva et recula mais la kunoichi recolla aussitôt au contact, l'empêchant d'effectuer la moindre technique. Un combat au corps à corps s'installa, de plus en plus rapide et violent. Les deux dirigeants frappaient à présent sans retenue, chacun conscient que l'affrontement n'était plus le même. Ils ne souriaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Toute leur attention était concentrée sur leur combat.

Tsunade plissa ses yeux.

_Concentre-toi. Une ouverture, juste une ouverture et tu le tiens._

Elle augmenta le rythme, monopolisant toutes ses connaissances, toutes ses ressources. Elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, trop de vies dépendaient de l'issue de ce combat. Si jamais elle perdait… Elle secoua mentalement la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela, surtout pas. Elle dévia un coup de pied, feinta vers les jambes puis bondit dans les airs. Ses cuisses se refermèrent comme un étau d'acier autour du cou de Jin mais le ninja eut le temps de mettre un bras entre sa nuque et la jambe de la kunoichi. Tsunade n'avait cependant pas pour autant l'intention de retenir sa force et d'une brusque torsion du ventre, elle entraîna Jin vers le sol. Elle sentit des os craquer sous ses cuisses. Vif comme l'éclair, Jin saisit un kunaï et le dirigea vers la jambe de Tsunade. Cette dernière réagit sans même réfléchir. Elle prit appui sur les épaules de son adversaire, poussa sur ses bras et rompit le contact d'un gracieux salto avant. Tout en volant, elle modifia sa trajectoire pour se retrouver dans le dos de Jin, concentra du chakra dans sa main, le convertit en électricité et frappa au niveau de la nuque. Il para au dernier moment mais le jutsu toucha malgré tout son poignet droit, le mettant provisoirement hors d'état de nuire. Tsunade lui fit de nouveau face. _Bien, un poignet et un bras endommagés. Il y a du mieux. _

Elle chargea de nouveau, feinta sur la gauche et décocha un puissant coup de pied vers l'épaule droit dans le but de la disloquer. Au dernier moment, un obstacle invisible se glissa entre son pied et sa cible, anéantissant d'un seul coup toute la force mise dans l'attaque. La stupéfaction la paralysa une fraction de seconde puis elle battit vivement en retraite. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? _Face à elle, Jin lui souriait d'un air moqueur. Il agitait son épaule et ses doigts, sans doute en train d'essayer de retrouver le contrôle de ses membres. Tsunade se mordit les lèvres et attaqua de nouveau mais elle se retrouva parée de la même façon sans que Jin ne bouge un doigt. Elle recula de plusieurs pas pour analyser calmement la situation. Ce n'était pas un kekkai, les boucliers ne collaient pas au corps à ce point. On aurait plutôt dit… une armure de chakra. Un peu comme le Kaiten Hyuuga à la différence que le chakra recouvrait tout le corps. Comment était-ce possible ? Jin n'était pourtant pas un Hyuuga…

- Perplexe à ce que je vois, lui lança le dirigeant de Suna.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui rendre un regard mauvais. Il repassa à l'attaque si rapidement que sans ses réflexes, elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu. Elle se déroba en pivotant sur le côté, chercha à lui attraper le bras mais Jin fut plus rapide. Il disparut et réapparut dans son dos et se fendit en avant, poing tendu. Tsunade évita d'extrême justesse mais alors qu'elle bondissait en arrière pour mettre plus d'écart entre elle et lui, elle sentit du sang couler le long de son abdomen. _Il m'a touchée ?!_ Un deuxième coup de poing fusa vers son visage, elle évita. Encore, encore, encore. Ce fut seulement après avoir rendu quelques coups qu'elle réalisa que du sang coulait aussi le long de son visage. Elle passa une main incrédule sur sa joue. Jin éclata de rire.

- Vous ne devinez toujours pas ? lui lança-t-il. Je vais aller plus doucement alors !

- La ferme, grinça-t-elle, encore plus frustrée par son son impuissance que par expression moqueuse.

Elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, concentrée sur le moindre changement d'attitude de Jin. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle vit. Ou plutôt qu'elle sentit. Elle sentit distinctement une brise légère mais puissante virevolter autour de son adversaire et elle comprit. Ce salaud utilisait le vent comme armure. En le mêlant à son chakra, c'était ce qui lui permettait de la blesser sans la toucher et de parer la quasi totalité de ses coups. _Il a encore assez de réserve pour une telle technique ?! _Tsunade se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse. A ce jeu là, elle lui était inférieure. Son taïjutsu nécessitait le contact pour blesser. De même, le combat à distance la désavantageait nettement. _Je suis mal… _Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre qu'il se fatigue et laisse une ouverture mais ça pouvait prendre du temps et elle ignorait si elle sortirait gagnante d'une épreuve d'endurance. Elle ne pouvait cependant rien faire d'autre. Pas question d'invoquer Katsuyu ici, le village était suffisamment détruit comme ça et déplacer le combat à l'extérieur des murs pouvait laisser croire aux adversaires qu'elle était finie et les motiver davantage. Non, décida-t-elle en réengageant le combat. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se battre au corps à corps et attendre une ouverture.

Mais une heure après, l'ouverture n'était toujours pas venue. Elle avait beau changer les angles, bouger, frapper de toutes ses forces sur le bras cassé, la défense de Jin ne cédait pas. La sienne, en revanche, faiblissait progressivement. Elle voyait Jin sourire de plus en plus franchement, esquiver avec toujours autant, voire plus, d'agilité. A moins que ce ne fût elle qui ralentissait, c'était possible aussi. Elle grinça des dents. Il fallait qu'elle achève ce combat le plus vite possible. Ses blessures n'étaient pas sérieuses mais la douleur la gênait dans ses déplacements. De plus, elle perdait du sang. Trop pour que la coagulation qu'elle effectuait automatiquement au cours de ses combats soit efficace et Jin ne lui laissait pas le temps de faire le moindre jutsu de soin. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, sa décision prise.

_Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le choix._

Jin arma son poing, le vent tourbillonnant autour de ses doigts. Tsunade inspira profondément. Un choc terrible lui ébranla l'âme et le corps, une douleur sourde se répandit en elle en même temps qu'une étrange torpeur. Le sang gicla hors de sa poitrine, transpercée par la main de son adversaire. Elle sentit du sang remonter le long de son œsophage et dégouliner de ses lèvres. Elle fut secouée d'un spasme violent et dut lutter pour empêcher ses jambes de flancher. Ce salaud avait bien visé. L'artère… l'artère principale était touchée… le poumon gauche aussi… Déjà, l'air n'arrivait plus dans ses bronches. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Merde, elle n'avait pas prévu que la blessure l'affecterait à ce point. Elle parvint à lever les yeux vers Jin. Ce dernier la dévisageait, visiblement stupéfait d'avoir gagné si facilement. Sa barrière était baissée.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche et former des mots qu'elle n'entendit pas. Elle agrippa le poignet enfoncé dans sa poitrine, la main auréolée de chakra et d'un geste sûr, elle sectionna les tendons. Puis, dans un ultime effort, elle tendit le bras droit et le toucha au niveau du cœur. Sa lame de chakra s'enfonça dans le torse du shinobi, coupant net les deux artères. Elle le vit tituber en arrière et cracher du sang, mais ne sentit pas sa main se retirer de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus de force. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Elle sentit le sol sous ses genoux et son dos mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Jin allait mourir, c'était assuré. A ce stade là, personne, pas même elle ou Sakura n'auraient pas été capables de l'en empêcher. Elle ferma les yeux, une sensation de sérénité se répandant dans son corps engourdi. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait protégé Konoha. On lui avait permis de faire son devoir jusqu'au bout…

_Dieu merci…_

Si après ça le conseil ne se décidait pas à penser qu'elle était une bonne dirigeante… Elle sentit ses perceptions se brouiller puis disparaître. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle était fatiguée… Si fatiguée…

_Naruto…_

Dans le ciel à présent noir d'encre, les premières étoiles s'allumèrent.

* * *

The end !

Nan, nan, je plaisantais héhé, lâchez cet ordinateur tout de suite. LACHEZ CA J'AI DIT !!

Bon euh... héhéhé, j'espère que les fans des personnages décédés ne m'en voudront pas trop... (Exception faite pour ceux de la guimauve rose bien sûr) et que j'aurai réussi à maintenir du suspens et des surprises jusqu'à la fin. Je pense qu'il y a au moins une chose à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas

En tous cas, un grand merci à tous qui me lisez. Suite et fin la semaine prochaine.


	25. Epilogue

Et voilà la fin ! Et honnêtement, c'est pas trop tôt XD J'ai cru que je la finirai jamais cette fic ! Il y a quand même quelque chose que j'ai trouvé à la fois étrange et amusant par rapport à vos reviews : apparemment, vous avez été plus marqués par le discours de Kaï que par les combats, lol. Vous aviez tant que ça envie de voir Naruto se prendre la vérité en pleine face ou les combats étaient-ils si plats ? XD

Autre point commun : dans l'ensemble, vous avez considéré la mort de Sakura comme une bonne chose ! Bien ça

En tous cas, je tiens à vous remercier, sincèrement. Sans vous, sans vos commentaires, jamais je n'aurais terminé cette fic. Elle serait aux fins fonds de mon disque dur et encore… Donc, vraiment, MERCI BEAUCOUP.

Spécial merci à :

**Hachibi : **c'est très gentil, merci beaucoup  Moi non plus je ne vois pas Naruto Hokage

**Taru : **ah ben oui, là, si Naruto n'effectue pas une légère remise en question, il est sans espoir XD

**Cygnus crew : **héhéhé, ouais, à bas Sakura ! Pour les yeux d'Hinata euh… désolée mais je trouve que ça met le personnage en valeur et puis c'est une perspective intéressante : un Hyuuga aveugle, non ? Pourquoi Hiashi n'aurait pas accepté Tashiya ? Hum, il me semble que c'est plutôt évident : elle est rousse XD, vulgaire, franche et bavarde. Et en plus, elle aurait été la femme du futur dirigeant du clan ! Non vraiment, ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

**Erylis : **une véritable boucherie, niark niark niark !! J'adooore les boucheries. C'est le moment d'éliminer les persos que j'aime pas sauf Tashiya et Tsunade j'avoue. Pour Kakashi, oui, c'est un gros coup dur… mais life is life !

**Bostaf37, sensui, inari et sasanami.**

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

Epilogue

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Naruto et Ryohei se dirigeaient à pas lents vers la porte sud de Konoha, la seule à avoir été remise en état dans l'immédiat. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. A l'horizon, le soleil s'abaissait lentement, plongeant le paysage dans une myriade de couleurs chaudes. Les silhouettes des arbres se découpaient, noires, à la manière d'ombres chinoises sur le ciel en feu et l'herbe brillait comme de l'or en filigranes. L'air sentait bon les fleurs et le vent était doux, tiède. C'était une belle fin de journée d'été. Difficile de croire qu'elle portait en elle le deuil de tant de choses… Dans le dos des deux garçons, l'ombre brisée du village de Konoha se dressait, comme un spectre au milieu du champ de bataille, souvenir douloureux de tout ce qui avait été perdu à jamais.

La guerre était finie. Konoha avait gagné grâce à son Hokage et à l'arrivée quelques heures plus tard de trois jeunes hommes juchés sur un gigantesque loup des neiges. Sabaku no Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto et Nakeda Ryohei plus connu sous son nom d'ANBU, Kaï. Leur vue avait provoqué une vague de terreur parmi les soldats de Suna, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé que leur Kazekage se tenait là, vivant et manifestement peu satisfait du comportement de ses troupes. La reddition avait été pratiquement immédiate. Par la suite, on avait donné une cérémonie en hommage à tous les ninjas tombés au combat. Ils étaient nombreux. Parmi ceux qui nous sont les plus familiers : Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha, Rock Lee, Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, Honori Tashiya et Haruno Sakura.

Naruto réprima à grand-peine un sanglot en repensant à son amie. Elle lui manquait terriblement. C'était un vrai supplice de songer que plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Sakura avait appartenu à son monde depuis toujours. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'un jour, elle disparaîtrait. Il s'en voulait à en crever. Heureusement, et Dieu merci, il avait toujours Hinata. Sans elle, Naruto ignorait s'il aurait tenu le coup.

Lui et Ryohei s'arrêtèrent de concert et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Naruto sentit une boule de regret lui monter à la gorge. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami s'en aille. Sans Ryohei, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas survécu au combat contre l'Akatsuki – les pouvoirs du jeune ANBU transformé étaient tout simplement terrifiants et un certain Itachi en avait fait les frais ; peut-être même qu'il ne serait pas allé combattre, trop abattu par la mort de Sakura et qu'il l'aurait regretté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais plus que tout, il y avait ce sentiment incroyablement fort de reconnaissance, ce lien qu'ils partageaient avec Gaara. Tous les trois étaient pareils, comme des frères dans un sens. Naruto avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Jamais il n'aurait espéré qu'une telle chose lui arrive. Il n'était plus seul, ne le serait plus jamais.

Ryohei haussa les épaules.

- Bon… dit-il. Je vais y aller.

- Tu pourrais rester, tu sais, fit Naruto en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. On est pareils tous les deux et puis… je me suis fait à ton sale caractère.

Ryohei eut un sourire que Naruto lui rendit un peu tristement. La tension qui avait autrefois existé entre eux avait complètement disparu. Ils étaient bien trop conscients de leur chance d'être toujours en vie pour la gâcher en des disputes puériles et une amitié sincère s'était rapidement installée entre eux. Mais cette tristesse… cette tristesse qui flottait dans l'air, qui pesait sur eux comme une chape de plomb, jamais elle ne disparaîtrait. Jamais. Naruto soupira. C'était sans doute le prix à payer pour cette nouvelle amitié et le fait qu'ils aient survécu tous les trois.

- C'est sympa, Naruto, répondit le Jinchuuriki de Gobi, mais ce n'est pas chez moi. Ma place est à Ame. Ils ont besoin de moi là-bas.

- Ils se servent de toi, tu veux dire…

- La plupart ne savent pas que j'ai Gobi en moi. Du moins, pas encore…

Naruto fit la moue. Les rumeurs se propageaient rapidement et nul doute que celle sur les pouvoirs de Ryohei atteindrait bientôt Ame.

- Raison de plus pour que tu restes ici, insista-t-il. Tu as contribué à sauver le village, personne ne te jugera ou ne te fera du mal. Si t'y retournes, ils vont t'exploiter comme ils l'ont fait avec Gaara ! Peut-être même qu'ils te tueront !

Les yeux verts de Ryohei s'assombrirent un peu.

- On verra à ce moment là alors, murmura-t-il.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, hésitant.

- Sakura aurait voulu que tu restes, dit-il finalement en regardant ailleurs.

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Ryohei se contractèrent. Un silence lourd et triste s'installa. Ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet jusqu'ici et Naruto ignorait la façon dont l'ANBU allait le prendre. Lui-même ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait en parler ou non.

- Peut-être… admit enfin Ryohei avec lenteur. Mais elle aurait aussi compris que je veuille retourner chez moi. T'en fais pas, Naruto, ajouta-t-il avec mince sourire, je reviendrai de toutes façons.

- Promis ? grogna Naruto.

Ryohei hocha la tête.

- Oui.

- C'est mignon tout plein, ricana alors une voix féminine. On croirait des adieux d'amoureux.

Les deux jinchuurikis se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Témari s'approchait, suivie de Gaara et de Shikamaru.

- Parle pour toi, sourit Ryohei. C'est pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

La jeune fille rougit. Shikamaru soupira.

- C'est galère ce genre de scènes mais les filles en font toujours tout un plat. A croire que c'est un passage obligé. On pourrait très bien s'en passer.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que tu ne veux pas que je parte ? répliqua Témari, d'un air malicieux.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans ses poches mais Naruto remarqua qu'il rougissait à son tour. Témari sourit d'un air attendri et lui prenant la main, elle l'entraîna à l'écart. Gaara les suivit un moment du regard puis il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Alors ? demanda Naruto. Qu'est-ce que le conseil a décidé ?

En tant que Kazekage, Gaara avait été autorisé à assister à la réunion du conseil pour décider de la succession de Tsunade. La nouvelle de sa mort avait fait plus de mal à Naruto qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il n'y avait pas cru dans un premier temps. Tsunade avait tous les défauts possibles et imaginables mais elle était bien trop forte et têtue pour mourir maintenant. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que, lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de celle qui lui avait fait une confiance presque aveugle et qui l'avait tant soutenu pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour le Sandaime. Il n'en eut pas honte non plus. La Vieille avait probablement été un de ses repères les plus solides depuis qu'elle était devenue Hokage ; il se rendait compte aujourd'hui combien, sans le voir, il s'était reposé sur elle. Quelque part, avoir perdu Sakura rendait l'absence de Tsunade encore plus douloureuse et inversement.

Gaara secoua légèrement la tête.

- Ils n'ont pas encore pris de décision définitive. Quelques uns ont parlé de Jiraya-sama.

- Perdent leur temps, marmonna Naruto avec malgré tout un sourire en coin.

- Ils ont aussi parlé du commandant ANBU actuel, poursuivit Gaara. Mais ils doivent encore négocier avec les chefs de clan.

- Tsunade-sama n'avait laissé aucune instruction ? demanda Ryohei.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- Si, répondit-il en regardant Naruto. Mais ni eux ni lui ne sont prêts à suivre cette instruction.

Naruto hocha la tête. Etre Hokage était toujours son rêve mais toute cette aventure lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses lacunes. Il n'était pas prêt, loin de là. Ryohei le lui avait fait comprendre. Il était reconnaissant à Tsunade de son choix mais il savait aussi qu'elle approuverait sa décision de ne pas devenir Hokage maintenant. Avec un peu de tristesse, il songea aussi que lorsqu'elle l'avait choisi comme successeur, elle n'avait certainement pas pensé que le jour du passage de relais viendrait si tôt. _Seigneur_, songea-t-il en se passant la main devant les yeux. _C'est tellement injuste. _

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, puis Gaara jeta un regard derrière lui en direction de Témari et Shikamaru qui s'embrassaient. Le moment de se séparer était venu.

- Je vous préviens, dit-il, il n'est pas question que je pleure.

Naruto eut un bref sourire. C'était étrange de voir Gaara essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. En le regardant, Naruto regretta de ne pas parvenir à se sentir plus heureux. Il avait été si près, si près de le perdre... Le voir debout avec eux à plaisanter était la plus belle des récompenses mais ils en avaient tous très chèrement payé le prix. Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir été vidé de son sang.

- On en avait pas l'intention non plus, rassure-toi, répondit Ryohei.

- Tant mieux.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les trois garçons se regardèrent. Ils devaient plus tard s'en souvenir comme d'un moment unique. Un moment où ils partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux : leur identité.

- Ce n'est pas fini, j'imagine, finit par dire Naruto. L'Akatsuki va revenir.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- Mais désormais, c'est différent, fit Ryohei. On est ensemble. Séparés, on n'avait aucun espoir de les battre. Maintenant, on a une chance.

- Ouais, approuva Naruto en hochant la tête. Si on arrive à rassembler tous les Jinchuurikis, ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous.

- Ils ont déjà Nibi, Sanbi et Yonbi, rappela Gaara.

- Dans ce cas, on doit trouver les trois autres avant eux et les convaincre de se joindre à nous.

Ryohei et Gaara échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient d'ores et déjà que Naruto serait leur guide dans la quête qui s'annonçait ; leur source d'énergie et de motivation. Nul ne possédait sa détermination et de la volonté, ils en auraient besoin au cours des prochains mois.

- On s'en va mais on reviendra vite, Naruto, fit Ryohei. Et on partira tous les trois chercher les autres.

- Et ensuite, on réglera son compte à l'Akatsuki, ajouta Gaara.

- Ouais.

Nouveau silence cette fois rompu par Ryohei

- J'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit deux chaînes. Au bout de chacune pendait une pierre d'un magnifique bleu nacré entouré d'un faible halo de chakra pur. Il les leva à la lumière du soleil pour les faire briller.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Naruto.

- Un moyen de rester en contact où que nous soyons.

Il montra le collier que lui-même portait.

- Si jamais vous avez un problème et que les autres ne sont pas là, prenez la dans votre main et libérez un peu de votre chakra démoniaque à l'intérieur. Les deux autres pierres se mettront à briller et on saura que l'un d'entre nous a des soucis.

- D'où sortent ces colliers ? demanda Gaara tandis que Naruto écarquillait les yeux, admiratif.

- C'est moi qui les ai fabriqués, répondit Ryohei. Avec le chakra de Gobi. Et comme c'est du chakra démoniaque, ça ne marche qu'avec les Jinchuurikis.

Il leur tendit les pendentifs. Naruto mit le sien immédiatement. Gaara fourra le sien dans sa poche.

- Merci Ka… Ryohei, sourit le blondinet. Comme ça, c'est comme si on était toujours ensemble.

Dans ces quelques mots, il mit tout son cœur, toute l'amitié dont il était capable et il savait, il savait que les deux autres l'avaient vu.

- Oui. Ryohei les dévisagea à tour de rôle. C'est un nouveau début.

Et plus tard, lorsque Naruto les regarda s'éloigner vers le soleil couchant tout en agitant la main, il eut véritablement la sensation que quelque chose avait changé. Ils devraient se battre encore et encore et peut-être mourraient-ils. Mais désormais, il y avait de l'espoir. Il étreignit fermement le pendentif de son collier. Ryohei avait raison. C'était un nouveau commencement, plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

FIN

* * *

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini. Ouah, ça fait tout drôle. En tous cas, si vous laissez un commentaire et que vous voulez que je vous réponde, enregistrez vous s'il vous plait ou laissez moi une adresse mail.

Un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs pour m'avoir accompagnée et soutenue et tous mes lecteurs. Je vous adore, merci merci merci. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre de Un enfant... sur laquelle je vais pouvoir me concentrer maintenant. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit un truc sur les Get Backers aussi. Donc voilà, à bientôt. J'espère que vous aurez aimé jusqu'au bout.

Tashiya


End file.
